Continued Life of a Dragon Slayer
by Draconian Enigma
Summary: Set after the events of Fairy Tail. During the 100 year quest, Natsu is faced with a life-changing event, he becomes smarter and darker as he begins to see the world how it really is, and thanks to Levy, his adventures take him into unusual new locations. He slowly develops a darker side. It is an AU as it doesn't follow the 100 Year story and beings at the tail end of the quest.
1. Ancient Ruins

AN: So this is my first fanfic. I haven't done any writing since high school and that was limited to essays and such so I'm hoping this goes well and you all like it, if you have any tips, suggestions or feedback then feel free to leave a review, for reference in x794 Erza is 22, Natsu (physically) and Gray are 21, Lucy is 20 and Wendy (physically) is 15, with that said let the story begin.

Fairy Tail is owned by Mr Hiro Mashima, this story is mine though.

* * *

 **June x794 Somewhere in Fiore, 10 months after Team Natsu left for their 100-year quest.**

Its currently midday on a beautiful sunny summer day in Fiore, five people and two exceeds can be seen walking down a path in the middle of nowhere on their way to their job.

"God my ankles hurt." Complained a beautiful blonde woman as she pouted at her companions, the blonde was wearing pink Heart Kreuz shirt, short white skirt, black thigh-high thin heeled boots, she also has a belt which holds a pouch for her celestial keys on one side and her whip on the other.

"Well you're not exactly wearing the right shoes for walking Lucy." replied a raven-haired guy as he shed his shirt causing Lucy to grumble at him, he was wearing a nearly removed navy blue shirt that was almost skin tight, black pants with a belt and black combat boots.

"Would you like to borrow a pair of mine?" Asked an armoured red-head as she held out a pair of boots to the blonde who waved her arms and shook her head. The red-head wore the latest model of her custom Heart Kreuz armour consisting of two gauntlets and elbow guards, a single pauldron on her right arm with none on her left to display her blue guild mark, a breast plate and armour plating covering parts of her blue skirt, black knee-high boots and a sword on her hip.

"No, no I'm good Erza." She turns to a pinkette who is chatting to a young bluenette. "Natsu carry me." She looks at him with a cute look while holding her arms out.

Natsu turns to look at her then shrugs, taking his backpack off his back and motioning for her to jump on which she does so happily. He was wearing a skin tight black shirt without sleeves tucked into maroon pants and black boots, a red coat with gold trimming and gold flame on the sleeves, around his neck he has a chain with a lacrima encased in a pendant, inside the lacrima is what remains of Igneel's power that was granted to Natsu after his death at the claws of Acnologia, a small but brilliant fire can be seen burning away inside the lacrima, his trademark scarf currently in his backpack.

Turning his attention back to the youngest person of their group he continues their conversation "So Wendy, how are ya doing with the training tips I gave you?" The bluenette smile happily at her pseudo older brother "I think it's going great, right Carla?" She looks down at the white-haired cat in her arms. The cat was in a burgundy dress while Wendy herself was in a red and white blazer with a white dress shirt under it and an orange bowtie, a black skirt that has a white stipe near the bottom of it, dark blue thigh high socks and scuffs.

Carla looks up at her. "You have gotten much better child, but you still have some ways to go." This causes the blue-haired girl to smile even more as she continues to talk to Natsu.

While this is happening the seventh and final member of the group was flying beside them while poking fun at Lucy. "If you weren't so heavy Lucy then maybe your ankles wouldn't hurt."  
Lucy turns her head to the blue exceed, angry at his insult and for interrupting her enjoying Natsu's natural warmth. "Shut it Happy! You annoying cat!"

She tries to bat him away, but he flies just out of her reach while snicking. In an effort to appeal to Carla, Happy has started to wear some clothes instead of baring all of his feline glory, He wears a simple blue hoodie with white sleeves and a small green Fairy Tail emblem on the front, blue pants with white cuffs and is green bag still on his back.

Erza, finally noticing that Gray took his shirt off and is about to discard it, turns to face him. "Gray put your shirt back on." she demands sternly. "I can't help but wonder how much that habit of yours costs you in clothing." "…uh yeah… you probably don't want to know." Gray replies as he puts his shirt back on and scratches the back of his neck.

"Probably where most of his money goes to ya know?" Natsu chimed in. "Oi butt out of it flame brain." Retorted Gray. "So how much further do we have to travel Erza?"

"Not much further, we should be there by nightfall." She answered while requipping a map and checking it. "We need to be careful though, from what we have been told in the last few villages that we were in, there is a group of dark mages who proclaim to be the most powerful dark guild ever." She sighs and continues. "Since we don't know much about them we should be alert and aware of our surroundings as it closes on night time, I don't want us caught off guard, Natsu and Wendy." Erza turns to face the two dragon slayers as they look over to her.

"Yes Erza?" Wendy questions. "I need you two to keep your eyes, ears and noses out for anyone nearby, warn us if you sense any threats, no matter how small." Seeing both the slayers nod at her, she turns back to the front and studies the map.

 **Later that day**

"So are these the ruins we are looking for? The relic is meant to be inside right?" Lucy asked the group as she ran her hand over an engraved pillar.

"Yes, let's set up camp in the trees over there, best to stay out of sight when we have an enemy force of unknown strength and size nearby." Erza replies as she points and heads to the tree line, the others hot on her tail. "I want one person awake and on watch while the others are sleeping, we'll go on shifts, I'll go first, Natsu next, Lucy, Wendy and finally Gray."

They all go about setting up their camp and eating dinner, after some time has past they all get ready to sleep with Erza taking the first watch.

 **Natsu's Watch – Natsu's POV**

'So much for there being danger, the only thing around here are animals… and not the dangerous kind.' I thought as I looked around, I turn my eyes to the sky. 'My shift is about over, so I might as well wake Luce, hopefully she wont Lucy Kick me to hell and back for waking her.'

I get up and stretch, looking over to my blonde best friend. "hmm she looks like an angel when she sleeps" I murmur as I walk to her side, kneeling and gently shaking her shoulder, speaking softly. "Hey luce, wake up its time for your shift."

She mumbles something about it being too early so I shake her a little more vigorously, I smile when I see her eye lids flutter open. "Hey luce."

She frowns as she yawns and looks around then sits up as he eyes drift back to me. "My turn for a shift?" I nod and help her up then get into my sleeping bag that is next to hers. "Mind if I stay close Natsu? It's kinda cold." Smiling up at her I nod my answer then close my eyes, hearing her sit beside me before I fall asleep.

 **Natsu's Dream – No POV**

Natsu stood in a field while fires raged all around him, but these weren't ordinary fires, they were black with a tint of red and a dark power radiating off them. He looks around as he takes in the area, calling out to his friends but not hearing any responses.

He hears faint and low but distinct chuckling and turns to it. "Who's out there?" He calls out but only gets louder chuckles as a response. Natsu starts walking to the sound, the chuckles get even louder then progress into laughter as a shadowy figure rises out of the fire at his approach.

"Who or what are you?" Natsu asks the shadow.

The shadow solidifies into a male outline and opens its red eyes and red ember markings appear on his arms, torso and neck. "You really are stupid if you can't figure that one for yourself." replies the shadowy being causing Natsu to tilt his head and frown. "think back a couple of years and you may recognise the feeling and this landscape around us." The shadow continues as he raises his arms to indicate the fields of intense fire.

Slightly aggravated at Natsu's continued ignorance, the shadow cuts to the chase. "look, I brought you here because I can tell something big is going to happen soon, something dangerous and powerful looms on the horizon and you need to be careful, shits going to hit the fan and it's going to happen really soon, I know you're strong, but I don't think you'll be able to stop it alone, so you'll need my help." The shadowy figure steps forward, revealing a tanned complexion, pink hair, and the same scars as Natsu has but with the red eyes and markings that glow with demonic power.

Natsu's eyes go wide and he instantly wakes from the dream.

 **Ancient Ruins, Fiore**

Natsu opens his eyes and feels a weight on his side, turning his head he sees Lucy hugging his side to keep warm, smiling softly he gently pries her off him and gets up the stretches.

Gray looks over at the noise. "What's up ash for brains?" He asks as Natsu walks over.

"I need to talk Gray." Natsu replies as he sits down next to Gray.

"Being serious huh?" At his friend's nod Gray continues. "So, what is it you need to talk about?"

"END" Natsu says as he looks down at his hands. "I had a weird dream that everything was on fire…" He retells the dream to Gray who just watches him with a slightly shocked and worried look.

"Well I'm no Cana but I think I know a bad sign when I see one… and that just sounds completely foreboding." Gray states once he has heard what Natsu has to say.

 **Fairy Tail Guild Hall, Magnolia, Fiore**

Cana sits at the bar, sipping her beer and talking to Mirajane when she suddenly sneezes. "Huh, someone must be talking about me."

Mirajane giggles. "It's probably Bacchus."

"No, that just gives me the urge to drink more." Replies Cana with a smirk.

Mira tilt her head and places a finger on her chin in thought. "Oh, I wonder who it could be then."

 **Ancient Ruins, Fiore**

"I know, but I can't help but wonder what the danger is, I can't smell or hear anything that would cause us harm." Natsu says as he looks around.

"I don't know man, but hopefully it was just a dream and nothing more." Gray said as he stretched out his arms and legs.

"I'm not sure, it felt too real ya know?" Natsu states as he turns to look at his friend. "What if it was E.N.D.? You saw what happened during the war, in fact you fought me when I lost control…"

"Yeah I did." Gray sighs. "But we both had lost something then and weren't thinking straight, not to mention that Invel guy from Alvarez turned me against you."

"He told you I was Zeref's brother and E.N.D. right?" Seeing Gray nod, he continues. "It's not really your fault, you promised your dad that you'd kill end, and after losing Juvia, you were blinded by rage, I was the same with Lucy, but I was angry at my brother for causing all this."

"If you could change the way things ended, what would you do?" Gray asks as he turns to face Natsu.

"I'd find a way to remove both Mavis and Zeref's curses, so they can live a normal life, but I think that's a bit farfetched…" Natsu replies. "But then at least they'd have a real chance to be together, I'd also get to be with the brother that I never knew I had too." He sighs as he looks up at the lightening sky.

"Good intentions, but did he deserve it?" Asks Gray.

"Yes, not only did he give me a second chance at life, but he taught Mavis and the other founders magic, he made it possible for them to form Fairy Tail." Natsu looks back to Gray. "I know he has done bad things but is Fairy Tail not about giving people second chances?"

Gray sighs and nods. "I can see where you're coming from."

After a few minutes of silence Natsu speaks up. "Gray, what do you miss most?"

Gray looks over and raises an eyebrow. "From being away from the guild all this time?" Seeing him nod, Gray continues. "Well as weird as it sounds, I miss Juvia's stalking, kinda got used to it and didn't mind it after the war, you know?"

"I guess, Lucy is the same, after the war that is, both her and I nearly died multiple times, so she doesn't make a fuss when I drop by her apartment anymore, in fact when I do, I always see a smile on her lips, even when she is concentrating on her new book." Natsu stretches and looks back at his closest friend as she sleeps behind him, his eyes shift to a stirring Erza. "Erza is waking up so get ready to start the day."

"Got it." Gray says as he stands and stretches. "What do you miss?"

"Mira's cooking." Natsu gets up and starts to wake the rest of his team up while Gray chuckles.

"Why am I not surprised you miss that flame brain." Gray states rhetorically as he packs up and gets breakfast. "Got any coffee in that bag?"

"yeah, let me get a pot going once Erza wakes up completely." He turns to Gray after waking Wendy and Carla. "I'm thinking of having her teach me requip, just for day to day stuff, I don't think I'd be able to use it for combat like her."

"You sure you're up for that? You know what her teaching style is like" Gray points out, causing Natsu to shudder. "Don't remind me frost bite"

"Do you two really have to do that this early in the morning?" Groans Lucy as she groggily rubs her eyes and sits up. "You know what, don't answer that."

"Are you guys arguing already?" Erza asks while sitting up and glaring at them.

"No ma'am" Natsu said as he snaps off a quick salute. "Hey Erza, do you have a coffee pot I can borrow?"

Erza requips one and hands it to him, Natsu gets everything set to make coffee, starting a small fire to cook and boil the water on.

"You got milk on ice right Gray? Lucy, Wendy and Erza like theirs with milk." Natsu asks as he looks to his frenemy

"Yeah I'm not going to forget bringing that like the other month…" He states as he pulls out a frozen bottle of milk out of his bag, handing it to Natsu who thaws it out and brews everyone's coffee and tea along with cooking breakfast.

"I wish you told me you could cook Natsu." Lucy complains as she pouts at her best friend. "I would have had you cook more often."

"I thought you already knew, after all I did cook all my food when I wasn't at the guild or your place." Natsu says.

"How did you learn to cook?" Erza asks while watching him cook.

"Mira taught me, it was one of her ways of coping with Lisanna's "Death", she spent a lot of time at my place during that time." Natsu hands Erza a cup of coffee. "That should be exactly how you like it"

Erza takes a sip and nods. "It is, thank you"

"Hey Erza, once we are done with this ruin, can you teach me requip magic?" Natsu asks as he hands out the rest of the hot drinks.

"Hmm, why do you want to learn?" Erza looks at him curiously.

"Just to make traveling and life in general easier, I doubt I can be like you, an angel clad in armour with a halo of swords, when on the battlefield but I'd still like to learn it." States Natsu, causing Erza to blush a little at his choice of words but accept his offer to be her student.

Natsu hands out the food and they all sit around the fire, enjoying their breakfast before starting the day.

 **Later That Morning**

Team Natsu were exploring the ruins, trying to find an entrance, Wendy trips over something and looks at it.

"I think I found it!" She shouts, causing the rest of the team to come running to her.

Natsu lifts the cover of the entrance and lights his hand on fire, using it as a torch as he leads the way into the ruins. Feeling the hairs on his body stand up he turns to Wendy. "You feel that?" Getting a nod in response he turns to the group. "Be careful, something doesn't feel right in here"

They make their way deeper into the underground ruins, the Dragon Slayers' senses screaming at them, putting them on edge.

Erza starts walking faster as they come to a straight hallway with engravings on the walls, she goes to place her boot down on a tile but is grabbed by Natsu. "Not there, step over it, or better yet let me go ahead and walk in my footsteps, my instincts are screaming at me and have been ever since the last hallway."

"Why?" Erza asks stubbornly.

"Poison, in the walls, I'm not sure why but I don't want to take any chances, use your Black Wing Armour to take Gray and Lucy to the doorway at the end of this hallway, Happy, Carla, you two take Wendy and me across" Natsu orders calmly.

They follow his plan and land in front of a chamber with a pedestal in the middle, entering slowly they approach the object sitting on the pedestal.

Lucy looks around and shakes softly. "Why are there skeletons everywhere?!"

"Probably got struck by the poison that pinkie was talking about" Gray says, gently patting her shoulder. "Just relax, we'll be ok"

She takes a deep breath and calms down. "Thanks Gray"

By the pedestal stand Natsu and Erza with Happy floating between them.

Natsu turns to Erza. "Is this the relic the chick wanted?"

Pulling out a drawing done by their client, Erza holds it up to the object. "Yes, it is" She goes to grab it but as he fingers are about to touch it a hand wraps around her armoured wrist. "What now Natsu?" She asks slightly annoyed.

"Something is off with this pillar, see how the relic is raised above the main part of the top, it could be some kind of trap, could need a weight to keep it from triggering" Natsu says as he looks around, trying to find something to replace the relic. "A skull maybe?"

Erza nods and picks one up. "Shall I?" After getting a nod from Natsu she quickly switches out the relic, holding it in her hand she lets out a breath that she was holding. "Seems like it worked"

Just as Natsu is about to open his mouth the ruins start to rumble and shake as the pedestal sinks into itself and into the floor. "fuck…"

Everyone turns to the centre of the room where the pedestal was then to a door that opens, a boulder starts rolling out off the door and towards them as parts of the ceiling fall to the floor.

"Fuck! Everybody run! Back down the hallway!" Shouts Natsu as he takes off down the way he stated, his team hot on his heals and the boulder hot on theirs. "You had to say that didn't you Erza?!"

"How was I supposed to know that would happen?!" Erza shouts back at Natsu.

They keep running down the hallway.

 ***Click***

Lucy's foot lands on a tile, causing it to sink into the floor slightly, triggering panels on the wall to open and darts to shoot out of them across the hallway. "Oops…" She says softly.

"Oh For Fucks Sake!" Shouts Natsu as they run for their lives from the boulder behind them and dodging poison darts coming from their sides. "Gray, I need two ice walls to block these fucking darts right now!"

"On it! **Ice Make: Walls!** " Gray shouts as he quickly gets to work. "There, no more darts!"

"We still have that boulder on our arses though Gray." Natsu states.

"I've got that covered." Lucy shouts as she stops and turns, summoning her magic. " **Star Dress: Taurus!** Lucy Kick!" She Kicks the boulder, causing it to come to a dead stop then blast backwards as it shatters.

"Nice one Luce, that makes up for triggering the darts." Comments Natsu as he relaxes.

"Ok, let's get out of here everyone, Natsu lead us out of here." Erza commands and follows Natsu as they make their way out of the still collapsing ruins.

 **Back On The Surface**

Team Natsu come running out of the entrance of the ruins, the last person making it out just in time as the entrance collapses in a large cloud of dust, they all fall to their hands and knees, coughing and panting.

"Everyone ok?" Erza calls out.

They all respond that they are fine, taking a break they all sit down.

"That felt like I was in a movie or something, ya know?" Natsu says with a chuckle. "Still got the relic Erza?" Smiling when she requips it and holds it out, the relic shining in the sunlight. "Good, we can finish this quest and go home finally!" He shouts with his arms up in the air.

The dust settles around them and a large amount of men and women wearing dark cloaks, numbering over two hundred, are revealed.

One of them walks forward. "Well, well, well, lookie at what we got here, a bunch of Fairies got the relic for us, and we didn't even have to lift a finger." Says a heavily muscled man who appears to be the leader, calling out to his force.

Team Natsu gets up and ready for battle. "Who are you?!" Shouts Lucy.

"I am Akira Gravehart, and my friends here, are Obsidian Tomb, you might have heard of us" The man now known as Akira replies.

Erza's eyes widen and she requips her Purgatory Armour. "No holding back everyone, this is the guild I told you about!" She shouts, causing the rest of Team Natsu to activate their magic and power up, ready for a tough battle.

* * *

AN: Hopefully you liked this, I decided to leave it on a cliff hanger for the next chapter. Please review and leave any tips, it's all welcome. so until next time.


	2. Obsidian Tomb

**AN: First of all I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed the first chapter of this story, it is a great boost to my morale that you liked it. I'm going to try and update this story once every one to two weeks but it could take longer if the chapter ends up a long one, in which case, depending on the content, I may do it as a Part 1 and Part 2.**

 **There will be a harem and currently will include the following girls:  
Mirajane  
Erza  
Lucy  
Seilah**

 **I'll add more as the story progresses, there are some that I have omitted from the list for plot reasons but will list them as they appear in the story.  
With that done, lets get on to the story**

* * *

 **Previously**

 **Ancient Ruins, Fiore**

"I am Akira Gravehart, and my friends here, are Obsidian Tomb, you might have heard of us" The man now known as Akira replies.

Erza's eyes widen and she requips her Purgatory Armour. "No holding back everyone, this is the guild I told you about!" She shouts, causing the rest of Team Natsu to activate their magic and power up, ready for a tough battle.

 **Makarov's Office, Fairy Tail Guild Hall**

Makarov sat in his office alone, going through paperwork and bills as he usually does all while grumbling about his "Destructive Brats" when a knock on his door disturbs him. "Come in." He calls out as he looks up at the door.

The door opens to reveal the beautiful poster girl and model of Fairy Tail, Mirajane Strauss, carrying a tray with a mug of cold beer on it. "Hello Master, how are you today?" She asks while carrying the tray up to the desk and placing it down for him.

"I've been better, and worse for that matter, thanks to Porlyusica my health has been improving since the war." He replies.

Holding the now empty tray by her side Mira looks at the paperwork. "I'm happy that you are getting better." She says with a smile. "Have you heard anything about Natsu and his team?"

"Yes, in fact I have." Picking up a letter he waves it softly. "They stopped a gang from terrorising a village to the south of Era about a week ago…"

"I'm sensing a but, they destroyed something didn't they?" Mira asks with a giggle.

Sighing, Makarov nods. "Indeed they did, they blew up a house and not just a normal one, a large one!" He puts the letter down and grumbles. "I'd hope that they'd have learnt at least some self-control"

"Aw don't be so harsh on them Master, Team Natsu does have an S-Class mage, a Devil Slayer, Two Dragon Slayers, and Lucy…, then again she has started to be called "The Celestial Princess" due to doing things with her magic that no one knew was possible." Mira states as she sticks up for her friends. "They all are very strong mages, so a little bit of collateral damage is expected, just be thankful Natsu didn't blow up Hargeon's port again"

Makarov lets out another grumble. "He better not do that again, damn thing cost me a lot of money in reparations"

Mira giggles then speaks softly. "I hope they are ok, I miss them." 'Especially Natsu.' She looks at a framed photo of Team Natsu sitting up on a shelf with photos of the other teams and one of all of the guild.

"As do I Mira, as do I." He says softly, his eyes travelling from Mira to the same photo she is looking at.

After a few moments of silence Mira speaks up. "I'll let you get back to work, I'm sure Cana has tried to sneak a bottle from the top shelf while I've been up here."

"That I wouldn't doubt for a second Mira, thanks again for the beer" Makarov says with a smile.

Mira bows politely and leave, as she closes the door behind her the framed photo of Team Natsu falls off the shelf onto the floor.

"Oh…" Makarov gets up and goes to it, picking it up and turning it over so he can inspect it he sees the glass has been heavily cracked, distorting the picture of Natsu and his team. "I hope this is not some kind of bad omen…" Looking at the photo worriedly, he takes it back to the desk and places it down. "Be safe my children"

 **Ancient Ruin, Fiore**

"Men! Get me that relic!" Akira shouts as he points to the Fairies.

Obsidian Tomb fire off multiple spells at the small group of mages as they charge into combat.

"What, no monologue?!" Natsu shouts while dodging spells and swords, sending flaming punches and kicks in return. "Usually bad guys just love to go on about their plan."

"What?! Why should I prepare a monologue when all I want is that relic?" Akira shouts back, blocking a fire infused punch from Natsu then booting him towards some of his men.

"Ain't that what all you bad guys do?!" Natsu yells as he turns mid flight and kicking some guy in the face then activating his Dragon Force and letting loose a flurry of flaming punches and kicks along with knees and elbows that burn with a high intensity to the surrounding dark mages.

He turns back to Akira and charges at him at full speed just as Akira levels a pistol at Natsu.

"This ain't a movie kid, just a bunch of guys looking to make some money at someone else's expense" He says as he fires the pistol at Natsu multiple times, unloading all of the bullets at him.

Just as Natsu is about to dodge a flash of steel and cheetah print flies by, destroying the bullets with her mace, Erza shouts at Natsu. "Quit arguing with the enemy and fight! They aren't push overs Natsu!"

She charges a group of dark mages while using her Flight Armour, one half her Adamantium Shield on her left arm and her Purgatory Mace in her right hand, blocking spells and weapons with her shield, bashing her enemies with it when she can while swinging the club around expertly, sending people flying through the air and careening into others. "Gray behind you!" She shouts as she rockets past him, bashing her shield into the woman who was about to attack him from behind with a sword.

"Thanks for the save Erza" Gray calls out as he fights, "There are too many of them, we are outnumbered, and they aren't pushovers like Avatar!"

"We know Gray!" Lucy yells, now in her Star Dress: Leo, she send Regulas infused punches and kicks at her opponents while fighting alongside Loke, Taurus and Virgo. "We'll make it out of this, we always do!"

"Are you sure about that little girl? Once we are done with all of you, I'm going to have a lot of fun with your body." Leers a large man and licks his lips as he swings a claymore in an arc towards her.

"Like hell you will!" She goes to dodge but gets hit with a paralysing spell before she could move out of the way of the large blade, watching it come down she closes her eyes but doesn't feel it connect, hearing a pained grunt she opens her eyes.

"I'm sorry Lucy, I have failed you." Loke says in a pained voice, the claymore lodged in his chest as his wound glows gold before he bursts into golden particles, the great sword coming to the earth.

"Loke!" Lucy shouts as tears run down her cheeks.

"He is alright Princess, just went back to the Spirit Realm to recover." Virgo states while Taurus, in a fit of rage, swings his battle axe at the mage who cast the spell, decapitating them and freeing Lucy.

Lucy nods at Virgo while wiping her tears away, she turns to Taurus. "Thanks big guy, lets do this for Loke."

With a nod from Taurus, they go back to fighting as a torrent of wind rips through a group of dark mages followed by Wendy in Dragon Force along with Carla and Happy, both in human form and fighting alongside Wendy.

"We need to escape, we wont last much longer Wendy." Carla says.

"I know, Gray said something like that just before." Wendy replies as she soars through the air, picking off targets as she flies over them.

"We could grab everyone and fly them out of here." Suggested Happy.

"We won't be able to defend ourselves or attack if we are carrying the others." Carla says dismissively.

They land and start to fight a group of mages but more and more start to surround them and the rest of Team Natsu, slowly overpowering them.

After another hour of intense fighting the small group of mages succumbs to larger fighting force of dark mages and are forced to the ground.

"And so the "mighty" mages of Fairy Tail fall before my feet." Akira taunts as he walks over to the downed mages. "You know, I'd have thought that the man who killed Acnologia would have tougher this" He boasts as he kicks Natsu in the side causing him to grunt. "What happened to all the talk kid? You were all tough not long ago."

"Fuck you." Natsu says as he holds his side, only to be kicked again.

"Leave him alone!" Shouts Lucy, who is being pinned to the ground.

"Hmm how about we have some fun with these Fairies, guys you can do what you want to the three girls, girls you can have fun with the ice mage, make it painful and go as long as you want, I don't care, save the first round with the blonde for me though." Akira commands as he looks lustfully at Lucy.

"You dare touch her and I'll rip you apart limb by limb then slowly burn you alive Until You're A PILE OF ASHES!" Growls Natsu as he tries to get up.

"Oh, looks like you still have some fight left in you, good, its more fun this way." Akira said as he grins, taking a sword from his men on his way to Natsu who charges at Akira. "Looks like you still have some fire in you, heh, guess its time to snuff it out."

"You'll be long dead before that happens!" Natsu yells as he stumbles slightly but keeps running at him.

Akira side steps a punch then brings the sword up and slices at Natsu's side, making a shallow cut, then backing up to move out of the way of a kick. "Face it kid, you've lost, now give up and accept your fate."

"Over my dead body." Stated Natsu as he kept fighting, no matter how many cuts he received.

After some time Akira finally took pity on the Dragon Slayer and knocked him to the ground. "Just Stay Down And Give Up!"

Natsu groaned as his body hurt all over, his vision started to fade along with his hearing.

"Good little dragon, now stay still." Akira said as he placed a boot on Natsu's back, raising his sword with the intent of impaling him through the heart.

Natsu blacks out, with the last thing he hears is Akira and then a loud scream.

 **Natsu Mind**

"Hey kiddo, welcome back." The shadow says.

"What happened?" Natsu asks. "And who are you?"

"You already know the answer." It says.

A minute goes by and Natsu replies. "END."

"Bingo, you just won a million jewel! Yes, I'm END, but so are you." END says

Natsu tilts his head "But how are you alive?"

END shrugs. "How the hell should I know? We should both be dead since Zeref is dead."

"Well Lucy was doing something to our book when I was fighting my brother, its what kept me alive. Natsu says as he thinks.

"I thought I felt someone tampering with it, if I had to guess, whatever the blonde chick with the big knockers did to the book to make you stay alive once Zeref kicked the bucket worked with me too." END said while placing his hands behind his head.

"Wait, Luce told me the book disintegrated, how are you still here?" Natsu questioned the demon.

"Beats me, Big Tits McGee out there probably did something that made the book transfer its contents to your body and so I got put in your body along with it." END summarised.

Natsu facepalms at END's name for Lucy. "Ok so we got the how out of the way, what about the why. Why are you here?"

"To save our arse, and the arses of the hot blonde and red head out there, along with their magnificent boobs, sexy bodies, and fiery attitudes." Responds END bluntly. "After all, if I don't intervene now then we all die, and your friends get the short end of the stick… and more than a few trains ran on them." Natsu turns green at the mention of trains. "Not that kind of train you idiot, I mean the kind where they take turns ramming their di"

"Ok, ok I get it" Natsu interrupts. "No I don't want that, but what can we do? There are too many of them and they are too powerful."

"Did you forget the war? When you tapped into my power?" Asks END.

"When I killed all those people you mean?" Natsu says as he looks down.

"To a soldier in a war, killing becomes a necessary evil, something they have to do to survive and keep their friends and comrades alive, you were that soldier kiddo." END brings his head back up and crosses his arms. "Now its time to become a necessary evil again and protect your friends."

Natsu takes a deep breath the lets it out as a long sigh. "Ok END, what do we need to do?"

END holds out a hand engulfed in his black/red fire. "Simply take my hand, but be warned, when you wake up you'll be really angry, you will cut a bloody swath through their ranks, but with what they have planned for your friends once you're gone, anybody like you would though in this situation, so don't feel bad about it."

Natsu looks at END's outstretched hand reluctantly. "Is there anything else I should know? Like aside from power what else do I get?"

"Now isn't the time to go into detail, the more time we waste here the more likely you are to die and your friends wish they were dead." END said sternly. "So buck up and take my hand."

Natsu looks at his demon counterpart then nods and grabs his hand, black/red fire rushes around them as they both glow.

 **Ancient Ruins, Fiore  
** (Cue DOOM 2016 OST Rip & Tear)

"Natsu~!" Lucy screams as Akira brings the sword down at Natsu.

Natsu's eyes snap open to reveal crimson irises instead of black and crimson ember-like demonic markings rapidly appear on his body, running up his arms and spilling onto his torso, running down to his waist and up his neck to his jawline, covering his back.

Akira pauses mid stab. "What the fuck is going on?!" He shouts and gets blown off Natsu but a blast of demonic energy.

"Ah shit… He has gone demon mode again" Gray says.

"H-how? T-the book was destroyed." Lucy stutters.

Natsu stands slowly as his wounds burn shut in black/red fire, turning to Akira. "You done fucked up." He says with a growl.

"What The Fuck Are You?!" Akira starts to panic and watches the man with the claymore take a swing at Natsu.

'Claymore, six o'clock high.' END says in Natsu's head.

"Someone you should not have pissed off." Natsu says in a dead calm voice as he spins to face the guy behind, disarming him and using the momentum from the swing to bring the great sword back around and up to the guy's crotch with enough force to cleave him in two from crotch to head, not even watching the body fall to the ground in different directions as he turns back to Akira.

Lucy is in a state of shock at the sight of her best friend and love interest bisect a guy without batting an eye. "T-that's END?" She asks shakily.

"No… This is different than what he was like in the war, more controlled and he didn't look like that last time…" Gray states. "We'll have to ask him once this is all over."

Natsu brings the sword up and throws it like a javelin at Akira who just barely dodges out of the way as the large blade sails by him, careening into a lady behind him and spearing her through her heart with enough force to send her flying back into a pillar and get impaled against it, going limp as blood leaks out of her mouth and the wound on her chest, the light of life leaving her eyes.

Wendy's ears pick up on Natsu muttering something. "I'm a necessary evil, I must do this to save my friends, I won't let them die or suffer while I can put a stop to it… By any means necessary." She repeats to her teammates, a look of shock coming across all of their faces.

"He is doing it for us, to protect us…" Erza mumbles as she watches one of her most trusted friends run up to a large man who looks like a sumo.

'You have knowledge of the curses used by the demons of Tartaros along with the ability to use them, so use them!' END informs Natsu as his hands and feet glow yellow while radiating demonic power.

Natsu goes into a slide just as he reaches the sumo, knocking the man's feet out from under him then bringing his own legs to his chest Natsu lands a heavy two-foot kick to the large man, sending him flying up into the air, flipping onto his feet and crouching down he channels a combination of his Dragon Fire and Demon Fire to his feet as he sets off a blast at the same time he jumps, launching up into the sky and rapidly gaining on the airborne dark mage.

"What's with the yellow magic?" Erza asks.

"That's not magic, it's a Curse Erza." Gray corrects her.

"My question still requires an answer Gray." She states as she turns her head to him.

"It's the same Curse that the demon Jackal used…" Lucy says in a shocked voice.

"But how?" Erza questions, her eyes not leaving Natsu who had now caught up to the sumo and was hitting every last inch of his body.

Natsu used his flames to keep him aloft in the sky while keeping his opponent, turn helpless victim, up with him by means of a torrent of punches, kicks, elbow and knee strikes causing yellow curse circle after yellow curse circle to appear on their body accompanied by a grunt or yell of pain with each circle.

"I-if that's the same curse, is he going to…" Wendy starts saying. "Blow him up? Yeah, it looks like it." Lucy finishes.

'These guys thought they were top shit, they thought they were the baddest of the bad, worst of the worst, but its time to show them what fear is, what rage is, what happens when you unleash the fury of a Dragon King and the rage of a Demon Lord, show them that you Natsu, you are worse.' END said to Natsu in his head.

Natsu roars as he grabs the sumo by the arm then whips him around at a high speed with the aid of flames shooting out of his body. His eyes lock onto a large group of mages like a predator to its prey as his launches the sumo towards them, the curse circles glowing brighter and brighter as the man rockets towards the group like a meteor until, just before he crashes into them, the circles flash blindingly. "Boom." He says to himself as the man detonates in a large explosion, taking him and the dark mages around him out in a large explosion.

Blood, guts and body parts flying from the blast, Akira can only watch in horrified fascination as an arm flies past him, the hand slapping him across the face. "W-what the fuck…"

'Haha bullseye! You just made someone slap numb-nuts upside his face!' END cackled.

'Focus END, we still have a fight to win.' Natsu told END off as he dives to the ground.

'Aw come on, it was funny as fuck.' END replied.

'That's beside the point.' He argues as slams into the ground, kicking up a cloud of dirt.

"ah s-shit… we're so fucked, we're fucking fucked!" Shouts one of the dark mages around the rest of Team Natsu as a pair of red eyes slowly turn to look at the group, a loud growl is heard from within the dust cloud.

"S-should we just cut our losses and run?" Asked another dark mage.

"Heh, don't bother, Natsu would track you all across the country." Erza says. "Just accept it, you shouldn't have provoked him."

"Ah fuck…" The dark mage panics and drops her weapon then turns to run.

A flash of pink and red comes out of the cloud, reaching the group in a split second, the mages turn to look at the figure between them, only seeing a few details, gold dragon slit eyes with a red border around the outside of the gold, two horns made of fire, and red scales with crimson embers markings on top of them, a second growl is heard as the figure cocks a flame coated fist back then unleashes a powerful punch on the retreating mage. "… **Demolition Fist.** "

Natsu releases a blast of fire from his fist as it connects with the fleeing mage, turning her into ash in moments from the intense amount of heat and fire directed at her body. After finishing her, he turns and starts attacking the mages around his friends to make sure they are no longer in danger.

"N-natsu?" Lucy asks as she reaches a hand out to him, seeing him turn to her and smile kindly.

"Yes luce, it's me, just hang on a little longer while I clean up this mess, ok? I'll answer any questions you have after." He replies.

"You better Natsu answer the questions or I'll beat the answers out of you." Erza almost demands.

'Ooh feisty.' END says

"Don't worry Erza, I will." Natsu reassures her as he turns and charges a group of mages.

 **Magnolia, Fiore**

Mira is walking down the street with her two siblings, Lisanna and Elfman, as they do some grocery shopping for the guild.

"Hey Lisanna~, are you missing your hubby Natsu?" Mira teases her sister.

"Mira, stop, you know I don't think of Natsu that way anymore." Lisanna complains with a pout directed at her older sister.

"But you do still miss him don't you." Mira continues.

"Yes I do, but he isn't my husband, it was a childhood crush Mira, you know that, you can have him all to yourself." She teases back.

Mira blushes at the thought of her alone with Natsu, in bed as they fu… 'Ok I need to stop that train of thought, …for now' She thinks with a heavier blush. "And here I thought you'd ask me to share him with you, two sisters teaming up to try and tame the big bad dragon."

"Mira!" Lisanna yells with a healthy blush.

"Can you two stop that! It's not manly." Elfman whisper yells at his sisters.

"What's wrong with wanting to go for a ride on a big bad, fire breathing dragon?" Mira asks Elfman innocently causing him to grumble and turn away, both Mira and Lisanna giggle at his reaction.

"You know, I'd have thought that since he is dating Evergreen that he'd be a bit more open to the thought of his sisters being with guys, almost like he wants us to date girls, right Mira?" Lisanna teases.

Mira giggles. "That would be a very popular topic among the older members of the guild, hmm I wonder who I should date then."

"Oh what about Kinana?" The youngest Strauss suggests. "She did have a falling out with Erik the other month, she could use a little womanly love."

"That's a great idea Lis! We can spend the night together and use each other as pillows, warm, soft and cuddly pillows~." Mira replies.

"Can you two please stop." Elfman complains as his sisters crack up laughing.

After a minute or two of angelic laughing both Mira and Lisanna calm down. "Ok big guy, we've had our fun." Lisanna says with a smile. "Now let's go get the groceries and head back to the guild so you can hang out with your girlfriend Evergreen and sneak off to a quiet part of the guild to…"

"We don't do that in the guild!" Elfman interrupts. "Real men are not exhibitionists."

Mira giggles. "I think Juvia has a different opinion to you on that one." She goes into a shop and grabs a basket then heads down an isle as her siblings grab one, or two in Elfman's case, and follow after the oldest Strauss sibling who hums a melodic tune as she takes things off the shelves and places them into their baskets.

As Mira goes to reach for something she feels faint bursts demonic energy, turning to her family she sees that they didn't feel it. After a few minutes she feels another lot of pulses and her skin erupts in goosebumps. 'Wait, was that master we felt?' A voice in Mira's head says.

'Master? Makarov or someone else?' She replies to the voice.

'Someone that I used to look for but could never find.' The voice answers.

'Who?' Mira questions the voice.

'Master END.' The voice states, confidant in its recognition of the demonic power.

 **Ancient Ruins, Fiore**

'The little bitch is making a run for it!' END says to Natsu just as he finishes off the last of Akira's subordinates, turning to the forest just as Akira is about to make it to the tree line. 'Any suggestions END?' He responds.

'Bet you can't spear him with that claymore.'

'Betcha I can.' Natsu thinks as he walks to the body of the woman that got impaled against the pillar.

'Nope, betcha you can't'

'Oh just watch me.' He thinks as he pulls the claymore out of the pillar and body then lines it up.

'Trick shot it, its gotta get him in two pieces' END says.

'Is that necessary?'

'Yes, yes it is Natsu'

'Ok then…' Natsu thinks as he brings the sword back and then flings it through the air in an arc.

"That guy is a fucking monster! He has no mercy…" Akira says as he runs, he hears a whooshing sound and against better judgement he turns around in time to see a flash of steel as the blade of the the great sword descends on him. "Ah fuck." Is the last thing that comes out of his mouth as the blade makes contact with his skull, slicing through his body and landing in the ground, the two halves of the man once known as Akira Gravehart falling to either side of the claymore.

'Strike!' END shouts in Natsu's head. '100 points to Fairy Tail!'

Natsu lets out a sigh. "It's all done." He says as he walks to his team who start running to him, calling out his name, Natsu smiles and waves as he powers down, his markings fading to black and shrinking to only cover his arms like tattoo sleeves while his eyes return to black and his dragon scales fade away. "Hey guys, I'm sorry for losing it like I did back there."

"It's ok Natsu, you took on the burden and did all that just to protect us, if anything we should be the ones who should apologise." Erza said apologetically as they reach him, she bows and continues. "Please hit me for it."

'Ooh feisty and a masochist, do it, but spank her nice and hard.' END says to Natsu.

'No, she'd kill me for doing that!' Natsu replies back in his head. "No it's fine Erza. We will have to report in about this though, I don't think Gramps is going to be very happy about it…"

"He'll understand once we tell him the circumstances man, don't worry about it." Gray states as he waves a hand.

"I hope so." Natsu says just as the battle and wear on his body catch up to him and he passes out.

Lucy steps forward and puts one of his arms over her. "God he is still so heavy." She complains.

"Can't be heavier than you Lucy." Happy said while chuckling behind his paws causing everyone but Lucy to laugh at her expense while she grumbles at Happy.

"Here, let me help." Erza offers as she places his other arm over her shoulders.

Wendy steps towards her pseudo big brother and gives him a quick once over. "We should take him to the camp, so I can take a look at him properly."

"Agreed." Erza states as she leads the group back to the camp.

 **Nightfall In The Forest By The Ruins**

Erza is using a Mobile Lacrima Communicator to call Master Makarov and informing him of the events that occurred that day.

Gray is sitting beside her and putting in what he knows and picked up on as both someone who has previous experience fighting Natsu in the state he was in earlier that day and as a Devil Slayer.

Wendy, Happy and Carla are sitting by a sleeping Natsu after bandaging him and making sure he has no serious wounds.

Lucy hums while listening into the conversation between her teammates and Makarov while she cooks their dinner.

"Is that everything you know you two?" Makarov asks sternly.

"Yes Master, but please understand that he had no other option, he was about to be stabbed through the heart and we were about to be…" Erza shudders and doesn't continue.

"They had planned on raping us and torturing us until we begged for death, then they'd give it to us in the slowest and most painful way they could think of." Gray finishes for her.

"And Natsu?" The old man asks with a weary sigh.

Looking behind her, Erza answers. "He is still unconscious, what he did would have taken a toll on his body."

"You're telling me that he voluntarily used demonic power, specifically Curses, the ones used by the demons of Tartaros?"

"Yes Master." Gray confirms.

Makarov lets out another sigh. "I want you to call me back when he wakes." Just as he goes to hang up a groan can be heard.

"Master he is waking up!" Wendy shouts.

"Ugh please keep it down Wendy, sensitive ears and a pounding headache does not equal a fun time." Natsu says as he sits up slowly.

'You know what does equal a good time? All these sexy chicks in your memories, I mean Damn!' END chimes in.

"Shut up END, don't feel like hearing you right now. You guys got Gramps on the line?" Natsu asks as he turns to Erza and Gray.

"Yes Natsu, I'm here, what was that you said about END?" Makarov says through his mobile.

"Ah I didn't know I said that out loud, well last night I had a dream where END contacted me, we talked, and he warned me that something large and dangerous was coming. When I woke up, I got up and went to Gray, telling him what had happened, he was worried and unsure." Natsu informs him.

The old man nods to himself. "Go on."

"Well I'm guessing Erza has already told you what happened, so I'll skip most of it." Natsu gets up and walks to Erza who hands him the mobile. "Do you want the long story or the short story?"

"Tell me everything that happened please, but before you start, answer this for me. In the fight did you act on your own free will?"

"Yes Master, I did, I chose to take those lives to not only save my own, but to that those of my family, of my team, who would have faced a far worse fate than I would have."

Makarov takes a deep breath and lets it out. "Before the war I would have made a big deal out of this… but since all the bloodshed you children had to endure, the pain and suffering, I understand that I can no longer protect you from what the act of killing does to one's soul. Do you regret your actions Natsu?"

"No sir, it was a necessary evil and had to be done, there was no other choice, I made my decision and I'm going to stick by it." Natsu states.

The old man rubs his face. "Ok, tell me what happened and what the deal with END is."

"This will take a while." Natsu sighs and sits down then proceeds to retell the conversation he had with END during the fight, leaving out the parts about Lucy and Erza's bodies.

"Hmm, I see, Erza mentioned that you passed out, did END mention anything while you were out?" The Guild Master asked.

"He went into more detail about our joining and what it means for us, due to my separation from the book I was tied to, we developed as two separate consciousnesses, due to being a human turn Human/Etherious hybrid then split once I was brought back to live and the majority of the Etherious part of me sealed in the book, him, while the mostly Human part, me, continued to live my life." Natsu said slowly.

"Wait, does that mean you are neither fully human nor demon?" Asks Gray.

"Well as a natural Dragon Slayer, one given magic directly from the dragons themselves, we can't really be classed as "fully human" to begin with, the dragon magic we received changed our bodies to make it a suitable vessel for the power." Natsu states. "Dragon Slayers like Laxus will not have this occur and can still be classed as "fully human" due to drawing their power from the Dragon Lacrima that the Gen 2s have, they will have no risk of turning into dragons like Irene Belseron, the very first slayer, and Acnologia, the most well-known and feared slayer, did. Now I know you are probably thinking, "what about the current Dragon Slayers?" the answer to that is that our dragons sealed themselves inside us and used their power to create what Igneel called "Dragon Antibodies" which stop us from transforming into dragons."

There was a long pause before someone speaks up. "How the fuck did you get so smart?" Gray yells.

"He is the Fire Dragon King, Gray, he has to know as he is not only our Alpha, but also our King as he is the last "Royal" dragon, his father being the most powerful fire dragon and the previous king." Wendy states as she uncharacteristically glares at Gray.

Natsu sighs. "She is right about the Fire Dragon King part, but I actually didn't know all of that before today, I only knew what I learn in the war, that being said it seems Igneel left behind a present inside my body in the form of a Knowledge Seal which broke when I accessed END's power, my guess is the reason I learnt what I did back in the war is that the first time I used END's power, the seal got weakened and the knowledge leaked out in the form of Igneel appearing while I was in the coma."

"Is there anything more Natsu m'boy?" Makarov asks.

"Yes, in this seal of Igneel's there was instructions on how to utilise the different fires that can only be used by the king themselves, they make up the various sub-groups of fire dragons, I won't get into that now as I still have a bit to talk about so I'll move on, there was also a "note" more like him yelling at me… about the fact that I'm a moron for not realising that I can use the God Slayer fire that I consumed and absorbed from what's his face back on Tenrou Island." Natsu says.

"Zancrow, Natsu, the guy was Zancrow." Makarov corrects him.

"Yeah him, so the note said that I can manipulate my fire into physical forms as I see fit, like how that guy did with his scythe. Anyway, I'm off track. As a natural Dragon Slayer, I wasn't completely human, but unlike Wendy and the others, I'm less human still due to also being part Etherious. With time I think that END and I's separate personalities will full merge into one, but when that is I can't say for sure."

"What is he like Natsu?" Lucy asks as she crosses her arms under her bust, pushing them up higher and making her breasts look bigger.

'Holy Shit They Just Got Bigger!' END shouts in Natsu's head.

"Err, not as bad as you think for being a demon…" Natsu says while he scratches his cheek. "Have I forgotten anything?"

"Is there anything else you get out of fusing with END, or becoming whole, I guess?" Makarov asks.

"Oh yeah, knowledge of Curses, Etherious and surprisingly he said that I get knowledge of my real family from back in the Age of Dragons, turns out Zeref recorded a bunch of stuff down about that and his favourite memories of me along with other stuff. Ah I just remembered something we talked about, we think that the reason we now exist in the same body was due to Lucy and Gray writing in the Book of END to keep me alive during the battle against my brother and then to make sure I stay alive after his passing, we think that they did something to cause the contents of the book to transfer to a new host, as my body still had some of the same Etherious energy, all the contents were transferred into me, making me what I am know."

Makarov rubs his face. "That is a lot of information to take in m'boy… From what Erza said, you all have basically completed the quest right?"

"That is correct Master, we just need to hand over the relic to the client." Erza confirms.

"After which we may take a short detour on the way home, see the sights and check out a few places." Natsu suggests.

"I like that idea, will be a nice way to wind down after what we just went through." Lucy says happily. "Ooo~ can we visit a hot spring or spa house please~?"

Erza chuckles softly. "That sounds like an excellent idea Lucy."

'Hehe, I like that idea, these sexy chicks all hot and wet, just imagine it kiddo!' END cheers making Natsu blush as his thoughts turn to the numerous times he has seen both Erza and Lucy in the nude. 'Oh boy, you already have memories of that?! Damn they look HOT!'

"Gramps can I have a favour?" Natsu asks.

"What would that be Natsu?" He says

"Don't tell the guild what happened today, if they wish to know then I want to be the one who tells them." Natsu requests.

Makarov nods. "I understand m'boy, I'll tell them that you are all fine and if they want more details then they should call you."

"Thank you Gramps." Natsu said with a smile. "Is there anything else?"

"No, that is all, have a good night everyone."

"Good night Master." Team Natsu replies.

Natsu hangs up and hands the mobile back to Erza. "So where to first guys?"

"Well I'm sure Erza would agree, I would like to go to the Spa as soon as we can, is there somewhere you want to go to first though Natsu?" Lucy smiles happily as she gets a nod from both Erza and Wendy. "I'd like to do that too." Wendy says.

"Well the mountain that Igneel and I lived in isn't that far away from here, I'd like to visit there and explore around, we can go to a Spa place right after and relax, I think we all deserve a break." Natsu said as he stretched out his arms and legs.

"Well, first things first, we need to head back to the client and deliver the relic, get paid, maybe get a few drinks after and crash at a hotel, I'm dying to sleep in a real bed again." Gray says, putting in his two cents and getting a nod from Erza and Lucy.

"For sure Gray, my back kills me at the best of times and sleeping on the cold hard ground really does a number on me, god I can't wait for that Spa, needs to be one that gives massages too." Lucy cheers.

Natsu's stomach growls loudly causing everyone to turn to him. "So luce, when is dinner?"

"Coming right up." She answers while serving it up.

 **The Next Day**

Team Natsu wakes and goes through their morning routine then packs up their camp.

Lucy yawns as they head down the path, on their way to the client.

Wendy hold the tattered remains of Natsu's shirt and coat out to him while they walk. "I'm sorry Natsu but this is all that remains."

"It's ok little dragon." He says as he ruffles her hair gently then takes the clothes from her. "Before we left Era on the way here I visited an Enchanter, they put a spell on it that when I channel magic into it the clothes will self-repair." Chuckling softly he does as he said and the clothes reform into their original condition. "She used to live in Magnolia but moved to Era just after the war, she did it to all my clothes, so they would always be good once I was done with my fights, she also taught me how to do a Fire Proofing spell, so I don't burn my clothes away in battle and give my opponent an eyeful."

As he puts on the clothes, Gray asks Erza. "Hey Erza, do you think we could take a carriage from the next village to where the client is, I'm kinda sick of walking."

"Yes, we can Grey, either that or we could hire a Magic Mobile if they have them, given the size of it, I am sure they have some for hire." She responds.

"Yes!" Gray shouts.

They make their way into the large village and head to a Rental Station and hire and Magic Mobile then they all load up on it with Erza driving it to the city their client lives in.

Natsu groans from inside the cabin. "Why must Erza drive this death trap on wheels?"

"She insisted that she drove." Lucy says as Natsu rests his head on the wall of the cabin.

After a few minutes Natsu notices something odd. 'Huh, why am I not sick?'

'Because I'm awesome that's why.' END replies.

'I doubt it.' Natsu deadpans.

'No seriously, you aren't getting motion sick because I absolutely refuse to be seen like that!' END states.

'Uh huh…'

'What? You want to be sick, is that it?' END asks.

'Err no, I'm good thanks… thanks for curing me.' Natsu thinks.

'It's only temporary, you'll still be sick after a while but I'm putting it off.'

'Great…' Natsu thinks as he rolls his eyes behind his closed eyelids. 'Way to get my hopes up.'

'You could always take your mind off it by thinking about that hottie sitting in front of you.' END says, referring to Lucy and making Natsu sigh.

"How much longer?" He asks.

"Ten minutes." Erza answers as she speeds down the road to the city.

"Ugh, I'm going to nap then." Natsu says as he moves to get comfortable then closes his eye.

Lucy moves to sit beside him. "Here, let me help." She gently moves him and places his head onto her lap then starts running her fingers through his pink locks. "Better?"

Natsu nods as he falls asleep, his head comfortable on her soft thighs.

For the next ten minutes the cabin was mostly silent save for the sound of Natsu sleeping before Erza calls out. "We're hear, just need to park at the rental yard and then make our way to the client." Pulling up at the depo she takes the plug off her arm and hops off as everyone comes out of the cabin. Taking the lead she heads to their client.

"Natsu can we please~ go to the spa house here?" Lucy begs as she gives him puppy dog eyes.

"I guess we can, where I want to go is on the way home anyway, so why not." Natsu said to her. "But we need to finish the job first."

"Yay!" Lucy cheered while throwing her arms up and jumping.

 **Client's House, Era, Fiore**

Team Natsu enters a large house into an ornate entrance hall, being led by a butler to where their client is waiting in their office.

"Ma'am, the mages from Fairy Tail have returned." The butler says with a bow when he enters the office.

"Thank you Walter." The client says, watching him leave and Team Natsu enter the room. "How did it go?"

"We retrieved the relic from the ruins, but the Dark Guild Obsidian Tomb were waiting for us when we left." Erza informs their client while brings the relic out of her requip space and places it on the desk.

'That chick doesn't look half bad, what mid 40s? Nice rack and ass, looks like she works out enough to keep a sexy mature figure.' END says in Natsu's head.

"You did, what happened?" The client asks as she examines the relic.

"We managed to make them see the error of their ways." Natsu states cryptically while he ignores END.

"Is that so?" The lady stands up fully. "Walter, can you please get these mages' their payment plus a bonus 50% for their hard work." She calls out.

"Right away Ma'am." He replies as he walks away from the room.

"I'm impressed, the relic is authentic and is in pristine condition, it will go well in my museum, thank you." The client tells the mages.

They all bow politely. "We are happy we could help Ma'am." Erza replies.

"Of course, Walter will be back soon with your payment, would you kindly wait out in the entrance hall please." The lady requests as she places the relic on a shelf while Team Natsu return to the hall and wait for the butler.

The butler arrives with their payment and hands it to them. "Here you are, enjoy the rest of your day."

"Thank you, do you know if there are any nice spa houses nearby?" Asks Erza.

"Ah yes, if you head three blocks east and go down Happy Boulevard, you should come across a Salena's Spa House, they do manicures, pedicures, massages and everything else. Lady Trish goes there all the time, they currently are having a 50% off special for today and tomorrow only." Replies the butler with a smile.

"Thank you so much, I could really use everything they offer!" Lucy says excitedly and they all say goodbye then make their way to the Spa House.

* * *

 **AN: Well that is where I'm going to leave it, I hope you have enjoyed this chapter, it came out twice as long as the first chapter, I am quite happy with it but as always, if you have any feedback, tips or tricks that you'd like to share then leave a review, I always read and reply to them. I'll see …  
*Door gets kicked open***

 **Me: Who the hell is that?  
END: Sup bitch, you think you can end this without me?  
Me: Well yes… It is my story after all.  
END: Not anymore, I'll be taking this *goes to grab laptop*  
Me: *sighs* hold on, I think I may have something else that interests you.  
END: Oh really now?  
Me: Now you see, today I had this strange portal open up in my house, out came this bluenette with a "Mad Genius" shirt, she asked me who I was then gave me this box, do you want to know what is inside? *pulls a box closer to myself*  
END: Ok then… *watches me open the box and pull out a strange, pink glowing gun*  
Me: Tell me END, have you heard of a G.R.G.?  
END: Ah shit I'm outta here!  
Me: That's what I thought, need to thank that Levy, I think she said something about 137-C… Anyway, where was I? That's right.**

 **I'll see you all next time!**


	3. Of Spas And Castles

**AN: Again, I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed my last chapter. I'm going to get a few things out of the way first. Since this is an Alternate Universe it gives me creative freedom to do a few things my way, for example; I was asked about Levy being unavailable due to being Post-War, what I can do is say while Gajeel and Levy dated, they didn't work out and therefore broke up, leaving Levy single for Natsu, the same can be said with Juvia but she still holds onto the hope that Gray will change his mind.**

 **Now for the Guest review along with the ones I couldn't reply back to.  
DarkAvenger388: Thank you for the review, I'm glad you think that.  
Guest: I'm happy you think that.  
Devilslayer: I can add Wendy to the harem, but I'll need to age her up from 15 to 18 in the story as I don't want a 21-year-old Natsu getting with a 15-year-old Wendy.  
Dxbifomv: Seilah will be turning up soon, Team Natsu just has to get home first.**

 **Harem List:  
Mirajane  
Lucy  
Erza  
Seilah  
Meredy  
Levy (possibly)  
Juvia (possibly)  
Wendy (possibly)  
Plus more later.**

* * *

Previously

 **Client's House, Era, Fiore**

"Ah yes, if you head three blocks east and go down Happy Boulevard, you should come across a Salena's Spa House, they do manicures, pedicures, massages and everything else. Lady Trish goes there all the time, they currently are having a 50% off special for today and tomorrow only." Replies the butler with a smile.

"Thank you so much, I could really use everything they offer!" Lucy says excitedly and they all say goodbye then make their way to the Spa House.

 **Streets Of Era, Fiore**

"I wonder what the spa house is like?" Wendy asks as Team Natsu while they all walk down Happy Boulevard.

"Hopefully it's a good one, if Lady Trish goes to it then it should be, she does seem to be the kind to spare no expense." Lucy says while window shopping the shops they pass until they find a small building called Salena's Spa House and stand in front of it. "I hope it is bigger on the inside…"

"Let's go inside and see then." Erza states as she leads the way inside.

The receptionist looks up when the mages enter, her eyes widening in shock at seeing the members of Fairy Tail. "W-welcome to Selena's Spa House, my name is Eli, how can I serve you?"

"We were looking for a place to wind down after our job, we heard that this place was a prominent spa house." Erza said as she looks around and sees Lucy and Wendy by a price board.

"Are all these 50% off, with the deal you have for today and tomorrow?" Lucy asks, turning back to Eli.

"Yes, all our prices are currently 50% off, we recently also opened up suites ranging from 3 stars to royal suites for patrons, such as mages who have finished a job, to stay overnight and have the full day package the day after." She replies.

"Well we have just completed our job after about ten months, and we could really use a full spa day, especially after the rough last few days." Lucy says with a sigh.

"Are you all planning on having the full day treatment?" Eli asks.

"Yes, though I don't think the guys will have manicures." Lucy replies with a giggle.

"Hell no." Natsu half shouts while throwing his arms up in the air.

The receptionist giggles and starts tallying up the price. "We can do a package deal, I can give you the royal suites and access to the private spa/sauna/hot spring for free with tomorrow's full day treatment."

Erza waves off the offer. "We couldn't possibly accept that."

"Please, I insist, think of it as thanks for saving us during the war. I was in Hargeon when it happened." Eli says and bows to Erza then Wendy. "I can't thank you enough for saving us, I saw the fight and I would be happy if I could pay you back for your heroics, so please accept my offer, I know Selena would agree too."

"Well I don't want to take advantage… How about Natsu and Lucy in one room, Wendy, Carla and maybe Happy in a second room, leaving Gray and I in a third room." Erza said while turning to her friends.

"Why do I have to room with you?" Gray asks with a grumble.

"So you and Natsu don't end up fight, do you have a problem with sharing with me?" Erza said while glaring at Gray.

"N-no Ma'am, no problem at all." Gray replies nervously with a salute.

"Good, everyone else?" Erza asks as she looks around.

"I'm happy with it." Cheers Wendy.

"I don't mind sharing with Luce, we do it all the time anyway." Natsu says.

"Ok well I guess we will take you up on the offer, but we'll share three rooms." Erza states to Eli.

The receptionist nods and writes it down then takes the payment, which all the mages put in their share. Eli then grabs the keys and heads to an ornate door to the right of her. "Follow me please."

Team Natsu follows her and watches as she presses a button, opening the door and getting into the elevator with the receptionist. They all go down it and then head down a hall. "Not much further." Eli says.

They reach the rooms and get handed the three keys. "At the end of the hall there is the private spa room, the code for the keypad is 2142." Eli says while pointing further down the hall and handing the mages some brochures for the full day treatment. "Enjoy your stay. Thank you again for protecting us." She bows and leaves.

Taking one of the keys, Lucy eagerly opens one of the doors and becomes stunned. "Woah, she wasn't lying about it being a "Royal" suite." She walks in and takes in the spacious room around her with exquisite décor and high-end appliances. "Wow"

Natsu looks to the rest of the team. "Should we check out the private spa after we clean up?"

"Yes!" Wendy says loudly as she beams eagerly.

"Natsu, I'm going for a shower." Lucy calls out as runs to the bathroom, the sound of clothes hitting the floor and the shower being turned on can be heard by Natsu and Wendy.

"Meet in the private spa in two hours?" Erza asks then heads into her and Gray's room. "I'm having first shower Gray."

Gray looks at Natsu. "Man can we swap?"

"Nope, I don't think Luce will allow that." Natsu replies and goes into the room. "Try not to annoy Erza. See ya in two hours" He closes the door behind him and walks to the bed. Smiling when he hears Lucy sing in the shower, Natsu puts his bag with his companion's one and lays on the bed.

He sighs and gets comfortable on the bed while listening to the voice of his closest friend in the bathroom, Natsu closes his eyes and lets the song carry him away to sleep.

 **Natsu's Dream**

Natsu walks through two large doors into a loud hall, smiling as he looks around, he sees all of his friends drinking, partying, fighting and having fun in general. He walks to the bar and sits on a stool, waiting for his favourite model.

"Natsu, you're back! How was your mission?" An angelic voice says from behind Natsu making him spin around on the stool to face the voice, seeing a stunningly beautiful white-haired woman in a long blue dress that hugs her slim yet curvy figure and matches her gorgeous blue eyes.

"It was alright Mira, but I'm not sure I can handle being away from you and the guild for so long." Natsu says as he stands and hugs the woman in front of him.

Mira blushes and returns the hug with a happy smile. "I missed you too Natsu, is there anything I can get for you?"

"I'll eat anything you make for me Mira, seriously your cooking is a gift from the gods." He says honestly causing Mira to blush more and giggle.

"Since when did you turn into Mr Playboy Loke? You big bad flirty dragon." She says as she playfully bats his arm softly. "The Natsu special with Fire Whiskey?"

"Thanks Mira, you're amazing!" Natsu cheers as he hugs Mira tightly, squishing her large breasts against his muscular chest, making Mira develop an even darker blush but return the hug none the less.

"Do you want to do some karaoke while you wait? I'd love to hear something other than Gajeel's horrible songs and voice." Mira asks as she looks up into Natsu's eyes and gives him puppy dog eyes. "Please~."

"Ok, ok, I'll do it, you didn't have to bust open that look for me, you're cute enough as it is, I can only handle so much cuteness." Natsu says as he places a hand over her eyes, gaining a playful giggle from Mira.

Mira presses closer to Natsu and wraps her arms around his neck, whispering into his ear seductively." Oh, how much sexiness can you handle then?"

"Why don't we find out?" Natsu replies in the same tone as he while one of his hands travels south and grabs a handful of her juicy ass, giving it a playful and rough squeeze and squeezing out a soft moan from Mira's mouth.

"Mm you naughty dragon, daring to do something so many men and women could only dream of doing, don't know if I should punish you or reward you." She gives him a devilishly playfully look. "How about both, I reckon it could be really fun, I bet Erza has some rope in her requip space we could use."

This time Natsu blushed but keeps the hand on her ass. "Heh, you can't keep me tied down for long, I'd break out and tie you up then ravage that sexy body of yours like the wild dragon I am."

Mira brings her lips up to Natsu's and plants a little kiss on them. "Sounds like a plan big guy, now how about you get this ass." She grabs a handful of his muscular rear. "Up on stage and sing for us while I cook some food for you." She slaps his ass then winks as she heads into the kitchen.

Natsu chuckles and watches her leave, his eyes going to her swaying ass then snap up to her head as she turns it back to him, winking again and wiggling her ass at him then going into the kitchen, leaving Natsu looking at the door. "I wonder what I should sing…" He says as he walks up onto the stage then goes through the song list.

"Hey look! I think Natsu is going to sing something!" Shouts Romeo as he watches his idol giddily.

"Huh, I wonder what he is going to sing, has anyone heard him sing?" Laki asks but sees everyone shake their head.

Natsu picks a song called Flesh – Simon Curtis and hits play then takes his place at the microphone as a rapid beat can be heard and he starts singing in a low and seductive tone.

(I've changed R▲ to rough as it sounds better.)

 _This is not the way into my heart  
Into my head  
Into my brain  
Into none of the above  
This is just my way of unleashing  
The feelings deep inside of me  
This spark of black that I seem to love  
We can get a little crazy just for fun  
Just for fun  
Don't even try to hold it back  
Just let go  
Tie me up and take me over  
Till you're done  
Till I'm done  
You've got me fiendin'  
And I'm ready to blow_

Push up to my body  
Sink your teeth into my  
Flesh  
Get undressed  
Taste the flesh  
Bite into me harder  
Sink your teeth into my  
Flesh  
Pass the test  
Taste the flesh  
Hold me up against the wall  
Give it till I beg  
Give me some more  
Make me bleed I like it rough  
Like it rough rough rough  
Push up to my body  
Sink your teeth into my  
Flesh

One by one the guild's women start to blush as the words and meaning of the song sink in along with Natsu's tone starting to make them weak at the knees.

 _Hold my hands above my head  
And push my face into the bed  
Cause I'm a screamer baby  
Make me a mute  
You put your hand upon my neck and feel the pulse  
Beat beat beat beat  
It's like a trigger  
Get me ready to shoot  
Wanna wrestle with me baby  
Here's a sneak  
Little peek  
You can dominate the game  
Cause I'm tough  
I don't play around that often  
When I do  
I'm a freak  
So you'd better believe  
I like it rough_

Push up to my body  
Sink your teeth into my  
Flesh  
Get undressed  
Taste the flesh  
Bite into me harder  
Sink your teeth into my  
Flesh  
Pass the test  
Taste the flesh  
Hold me up against the wall  
Give it till I beg  
Give me some more  
Make me bleed I like it rough  
Like it rough rough rough  
Push up to my body  
Sink your teeth into my  
Flesh

Hold me down  
And make me scream  
Lay me on the floor  
Turn me on  
And take me out  
Make me beg for more

"Wait! Does Natsu like men?!" Cana shouts with a perverse blush as various mental images go through her mind.

"No… I think he is just into some really kinky stuff..." Laki says with a heavy blush as she fantasises about cuffing Natsu to a wall and having her way with him.

 _Push up to my body  
Sink your teeth into my  
Flesh  
Get undressed  
Taste the flesh  
Bite into me harder  
Sink your teeth into my  
Flesh  
Pass the test  
Taste the flesh  
Hold me up against the wall  
Give it till I beg  
Give me some more  
Make me bleed I like it rough  
Like it rough  
Push up to my body  
Sink your teeth into my  
Flesh_

Push up to my body  
Sink your teeth into my  
Flesh  
Get undressed  
Taste the flesh  
Bite into me harder  
Sink your teeth into my  
Flesh  
Pass the test  
Taste the flesh  
Hold me up against the wall  
Give it till I beg  
Give me some more  
Make me bleed I like it rough  
Like it rough rough rough  
Push up to my body  
Sink your teeth into my  
Flesh

Push up to my body  
Sink your teeth into my  
Flesh  
Get undressed  
Taste the flesh  
Bite into me harder  
Sink your teeth into my  
Flesh  
Pass the test  
Taste the flesh  
Hold me up against the wall  
Give it till I beg  
Give me some more  
Make me bleed I like it rough  
Like it rough rough rough  
Push up to my body  
Sink your teeth into my  
Flesh

By the songs end, all the girls were hot messes as they all had a heavy blush and numerous different fantasises running wild through their lustful minds as their eyes stay glued to the pink-haired man up on stage.

Natsu walks to the song selector and picks another song, the scent of arousal thick and heavy in the air, he chooses another song this time called Call Me Master – Blood On The Dance Floor. The tune plays as he walks back to the microphone and gets ready.

 _Tonight  
Our bodies getting intertwined  
It's fucking filthy feeding off the blood inside  
Dried out  
Veins and no more pain  
Let me know the place and I'll take you away  
Tonight  
We're not gonna hold back  
Make way for the freaks giving everybody heart attacks  
What you need  
Is just a little discipline  
And I got a heavy dose of the right medicine_

 _I'm dominant by definition  
I'm turned on by your submission  
The dark side is how we've been living  
Let me show you what you've been missing_

You-you-you are, you are my slave  
My little fucking disaster  
I-I-I am, I am your god  
Call me, call me, call me your master

Erza blushes heavily as fantasies of being tied up and punished by Natsu race through her mind and set her body ablaze like wildfire.

 _Tonight  
We're a living dead  
lure you to my bed the happy ending is  
Your flesh  
Under my nails  
No more fears and no more tears  
You are  
My murder doll  
and this is love at first bite bind you in a rope tight  
What you need  
is just a little discipline  
And I got a heavy dose of the right medicine_

The dark side is how we've been living  
Let me show you what you've been missing

You-you-you are, you are my slave  
My little fucking disaster  
I-I-I am, I am your god  
Call me, call me, call me your master

Dominant by definition  
So turned on by your submission  
Master of this fucking game  
I make you wanna scream my name  
Take it off girl strip it with no shame  
I'm a thirsty animal that cannot be tamed  
Latex, chains and whips make me hard and excite me  
Come on, throw your hands up and pretend you wanna fight me

Dominant by definition  
So turned on by your submission  
Master of this fucking game  
I make you wanna scream my name  
Take it off girl strip it with no shame  
I'm a thirsty animal that cannot be tamed  
Latex, chains and whips make me hard and excite me  
Come on, throw your hands up and pretend you wanna fight me

You-you-you are, you are my slave  
My little fucking disaster  
I-I-I am, I am your god  
Call me, call me, call me your master

By the end of Natsu's second song, all the women in the guild were blushing all over their bodies and sweating due to the heat from their excited bodies, the smell of arousal so think that Natsu could practically see it thanks to Juvia letting off a massive amount of steam.

Mira comes out of the kitchen with a racing mind and thick blush as she calls out to Natsu that his food is ready and sets it on the bench along with a bottle of fire whiskey and a glass, making said man bolt off the stage and to the bar.

"Thanks Mira! I absolutely love your cooking!" He says excitedly as he is about to dig in but starts to feel something shaking him, looking around he sees no one so he goes back to eating but gets disturbed again. "Who is doing that?"

 **Selena's Spa House, Era, Fiore**

"Natsu wake up, its your turn to use the shower." Lucy says to a sleeping Natsu.

"Let me eat my food first Luce, then we can go back to your place." Natsu mumbles in his sleep.

"Of course he is dreaming of food… Come on you idiot, wake up." Lucy shakes him a little more vigorously and makes Natsu wake up. "Finally."

Natsu opens his eyes and is treated to the view of his blonde bombshell of a best friend who is still somewhat wet and in a towel which is tightly wrapped around her, pressing her breasts up higher and making them look even larger then normal as she leans over the bed. "Oh hey Luce, how long have I been asleep?"

Lucy sits on the bed and uses a second towel to dry her hair. "Hmm about an hour I think, I had a shower then soaked in the bath for a while, oh can you help me with moisturising please?" She asks as she stands and walks to her bag, bending over and giving Natsu a view of her long creamy legs and a tease as her towel ends just below the top of her thighs, just barely covering her womanly assets. "Now where did I put that bottle…"

Natsu's eyes travel up and down her legs and linger on her ass and right where the towel ends, secretly checking out his best friend.

"Found it!" Lucy says as she turns around, briefly catching where his eyes were before they snap up to hers almost instantly. "Can you massage it into my skin please?"

"Sure Luce, where do you want me to start?" Natsu asks as he kneels on the bed, watching Lucy walk back and lay face down on the bed.

"My back first." She replies as she undoes the towel and slides it down, so it only covers her ass and leaves her bare back open to him as she gets comfortable.

Natsu sits on her thighs lightly and puts some moisturiser on his hands and rubs them together then places his hands on her back and gets to work, massaging it into her back and working out any knots and kinks in her back, causing Lucy to let out soft and little moans. "Ooh that feels so good Natsu."

He tries to keep his mind on the task in his hands as he expertly works her back with natural proficiency even though he doesn't do this normally. He adds some heat into her back and muscles with his magic making her moans and mewl even more from his magic hands. His cock hardening inside his pants from the noises that his sexy best friend is making as she lays under him. "Do you want me to just do you? I mean do your back or do your arms and legs too?"

Not catching his slip Lucy responds. "Can you do all over me please, your hands feel so good." Letting out another mewl of pleasure, unaware of what the noises she is making are doing to her pink-haired man she secretly pines for.

Natsu massages up her back and around her neck, working the stress from their mission out of his partner's body. He then massages his way up her arms and to her wrists.

As he grabs her wrists a lustful thought crosses Lucy's mind, being pinned to the bed and fucked like an animal by the man above her. Trying to clear her mind and think of other things but failing, her mind becomes full of Natsu muscular body against hers, going to town on her like a wild dragon. She blushes harder as she feels him move off her legs and starts to massage the lotion into her legs and feet.

"You must be happy to finally get off your feet and relax, hey Luce?" Natsu asks, unaware of her plight.

"Y-yes, I'm very excited… To rest and recover from your long hard, I mean the long hard mission." Lucy said while still failing to remove the horny thoughts from her head.

Looking up at her slips and tilting his head, he tries not to think about it lest he gets even harder. "Well you should be done unless there is anywhere else you want done?"

"Can you do my stomach too?" Lucy asks as she grabs the small towel and covers her breasts with it as she turns over, the larger towel draped across her hips and still keeping her private places covered, no matter how much she is dying to let him ravage her body.

"Sure." Natsu replies as he once again sits on her thighs and starts to rub the moisturiser on her stomach, going just under both towels but never touching where she wishes him to touch, unwittingly teasing her like crazy and causing her already semi hard nipples to become fully erect and become extremely obvious under the towel.

"N-natsu?" She asks in a small voice.

"Yes Lucy, what's up?" Natsu replies, his eyes flicking up to her chocolate brown eyes.

"D-do you mind if I join you in the shower?" Lucy asks slightly timidly.

"Sure, but didn't you just have a shower?"

"Well yes but I want to have one with you…"

"That's fine then, you are done by the way." Natsu says as he finishes applying the lotion on her skin and giving her a massage. He stands and stretches then makes his way to the bathroom.

Lucy follows him with shocked eyes while still laying on the bed then gets up and runs after him, the towels falling from her body, leaving her in all her naked glory as she enters the bathroom in time to see Natsu start to remove his clothes while standing side on to her and looking in the mirror at himself.

Piece by piece his clothes hit the floor until he is standing in the bathroom with his whole body on display. Lucy's eyes devour his flesh as they scan over his body lustfully but come to a dead stop when they reach nine inches of thick cut meat that is Natsu's fully erect cock causing Lucy's whole body to heat up and blush. "S-so big…" She mumbles.

"Hmm? Oh hey Lucy, what's up?" Natsu asks as he turns to fully face the blushing blonde bombshell.

'We'll shit! She looks even fucking better in person than your memories! Look at those curves, those large tits and wide hips. I bet her nipples could cut diamond!" END shouts in Natsu's head.

'Could you not! You know what, don't even talk when I'm in situations like this!' Natsu shouts back as his cock twitches and his eyes roam the beautiful woman before him.

'Fine by me, I just got some popcorn and am relaxing in this nice recliner just waiting for the fireworks to start and the show to kick off.' END replies causing Natsu to grumble in his head and reach into the shower to turn the water on.

"How do you normally have it Luce?" He asks.

"Hot and steamy." She replies while still staring at Natsu's large cock and wondering how it will fit inside her as her pussy gets wetter at the thought of it being invaded over and over again by the man she secretly loves.

Lucy watches as Natsu steps into the shower, her eyes following a droplet of water as it travels from his neck, down his chiselled chest and to his waist then onto his balls then dropping to the floor. She licks her lips and then gets in with him. "Do you mind if I wash you as thanks for the massage?" She asks as she moves in front of him with some soap in her hand, seeing him nod she gets to work, washing every last bit of him with her hands so she can feel him up for a change instead of it being the other way around.

Natsu's eyes drift to her large breasts and he watches them as they squish together and move about with her movements, his hands aching to get a hold of her lovely twins and play with them to his heart's content.

Lucy kneels down and washes his legs, her eyes on his dick, she licks her lips and looks up at him lustfully then rinses off her hands then wraps her hands around his dick causing Natsu to let out a moan as she starts to stroke him. "Your hands feel good Luce."

She smiles and stands then kisses him softly while she keeps stroking his cock. "I love you Natsu, I'm finally able to admit it after all these years, I love you and I need you."

Natsu smiles back. "I love you too Lucy, I have for a long time but are you sure you are ready to have sex?"

"Yes, but be gently at first, Levy told me how bad her first time hurt, I know the pain is unavoidable so make it as quick as possible please." Lucy asks as she wraps her arms around his neck and moves back against the wall then hooks her legs around his waist and moves up the wall, so they are eye level with each other.

"I'll do my best to make it as quick as possible." Natsu says as he lines up his dick with her pussy, pressing the head of his cock against her opening and slowly going in until he reaches her barrier, looking into her eyes and silently asking a question.

"I'm ready Natsu, make me yours." She says then lets out a pained scream that quickly gets muffled as Natsu kisses her right after driving all nine inches of thick man meat deep in her tight virgin pussy.

"Shh its ok Luce, the pain will fade soon." Natsu mumbles softly on her lips as he stays still inside her.

Lucy nods as tears escape her eyes. She waits patiently for the pain to subside then hesitantly gives her hips an experimental rock. "Ooh that felt good."

Natsu lets out a small grunt of pleasure as her soft walls massage his cock, placing his hand on her abdomen he mumbles a spell then smiles as she glows faintly then returns to normal.

"What was that Natsu?" Lucy asks curiously as her insides tingled slightly.

"It's a contraceptive spell that Gramps had Porlyusica teach us all when we were going through puberty, "To prevent accidents" they said." Natsu replies then draws his cock back so only the head of it sits inside of Lucy then thrusts forwards causing Lucy to moan.

Lucy giggles. "He wanted to make sure his little brats didn't have little brats of their own running around the guild I bet."

"Yeah that sounds about right." Natsu chuckles and speeds up his thrusts, drawing more moans out of his beautiful blonde partner. "Fuck that feels great."

"Yes! Give it to me you sexy dragon!" Lucy said loudly. "Why haven't we done this before?!"

"I fucking wish we did." Natsu replies as he unhooks her legs from around his waist then moves them higher and presses the legs against wall beside her chest, so he can go deeper into her.

"Oh God Yes~! Go Faster!" Lucy shouts and moans loudly as Natsu grants her wish.

Natsu grunts and moans in pleasure as he keeps speeding up to the point he is pounding her like a jackhammer causing Lucy to get tighter and tighter.

"Fuck Me You Sexy Dragon!" She screams in extasy as she claws at Natsu's back, leaving long red marks on it, her breasts bouncing vigorously from the forceful and thorough fucking she is getting from her best friend.

"Mmm Fuck Luce, who knew you're a screamer." Natsu moans out and gets pulled into a heated and lust filled kiss by Lucy.

Lucy continues to get tighter as the coil inside her wraps arounds the large invader until it reaches breaking point and Lucy sees stars as she cums the hardest she has ever came, completely out doing everything she has done to herself with her own fingers. Throwing her head back and letting out a loud and pleasure filled scream as she squeezes the life out of Natsu. "FUCK YES!"

Natsu doesn't slow down at all and keeps pounding into Lucy, prolonging her already mind-blowing orgasm as his mouth goes to one of her erect nipples and sucks hard on it, causing her to moan loudly and hold his head to her chest. "Yes Natsu, Suck On My Tits!"

Natsu keeps driving his large cock into the deepest regions of her pussy drawing more moans, mewls and screams of pleasure as he follows up the orgasm he gave her with two more, each larger and more powerful than the last as he starts to draw close to his own orgasm. "Fuck Lucy! I'm Going To Cum!"

"Inside Me… Please Do It… Inside." She begs between loud moans as Natsu's cock throbs inside her as he does his best to stave of his orgasm until she answers. Hearing the magic words he lets loose the flood gates with a roar as he cums hard, his hot sperm shooting out of the tip of his dick and painting her walls a sexy white while sending her on her way to oblivion as the largest orgasm Natsu has given her shakes her body to the very core.

Lucy screams loudly as her body stiffens and twitches with unbelievable extasy as she feels Natsu molten seed pool inside her and slowly start to leak out from between them.

The door crashes open and there stands a scarlet haired knight in shining armour and her sword drawn. "Lucy I Heard You Scream, Are you… all… right…" She starts to stutter and drops her sword as her eyes are drawn to the sight before her. Natsu holding Lucy against the wall with his cum dripping out of between them.

"Oh hi Erza, how are you?" Natsu asks as he pulls his semi hard cock out of Lucy causing a rush of cum to flow out of her pussy as he gently puts her on the floor of the shower.

"Eh… eh…?" She tries to get out as he mind tries to start back up again.

Lucy, now around eye level with the cock that showed her so much pleasure, moves forward and starts cleaning their combined cum off of the meat stick with her tongue, licking the juices off of it while a stupefied Erza watches.

"That feels good Luce." Natsu says as he places his hands in her hair then makes her take his dick in her mouth.

Lucy licks and sucks on the shaft in her mouth, taking it deeper and deeper as she keeps cleaning every last drop off it and sucking out any last bits of cum left inside the pipe.

Erza slowly turns redder and redder as Lucy takes inch after inch into her mouth and throat until her nose touches Natsu's skin then turns her head to get the last amount of dick in her mouth, both of them finding out that she has no gag reflex as he starts to thrust in her mouth while she bobs her head, still licking and sucking on the cock.

Once he is sure that his dick is nice and clean Natsu lets Lucy's head go and she slides the cock out of her mouth, giving one last hard suck as she lets go and making a loud pop ring out around the bathroom followed by a thud and clang of metal as Erza hits the ground having fainted from the erotic display completely blowing up her mind.

"Um I think we should help her." Lucy says as she tries to stand but struggles as he legs feel like jelly.

"After we clean up ourselves first." Natsu replies as he helps her up, his eyes going to his fallen comrade. "I wonder what she is thinking?"

"Probably something perverted, I've read the smut novels she has in her room at Fairy Hills. She has an entire Two bookshelves devoted to them." Lucy states as she starts washing Natsu.

"I guess so, I've caught her reading them a few times on this trip, the scent is a dead give-away. I bet Wendy would have noticed too." Said Natsu as he washes her too.

 **Erza's Dream**

Erza wakes to find herself on her bed back at Fairy Hills. She yawns and looks around and sees that it is dark with only candles around the room providing the light, the candles sitting in a red velvet filter so the light shines through it and bathing the whole room in a blood red light.

"Huh, when did I return home?" She says as she tries to get up but finds her bound to the bed by magic cancelling rope tied to her ankles and wrists. "What is the meaning of this!?" She struggles to get free but is unable to loosen the ropes even by the slightest amount.

The door to her bathroom opens up and steam gushes out of it followed by a male figure. Erza turns her head and squints to try and make out who it is through the steam, only getting a muscled body with not a single gram of fat anyway on it and a wet mop of spikey hair.

As the figure walks forwards into the room, his hair starts to release steam as he dries off. "Thanks for the shower Erza." Says the familiar voice of the figure as he walks into the red candle light, the light showing his tanned complexion and pink spikey hair.

"N-natsu? You Will Explain Why I'm Tied Up Right Now!" She stutters then commands but receives a silencing finger to her lips and a more commanding tone of the Alpha Dragon Slayer.

"Quiet Erza." Natsu says as he stands beside her in only a loose towel around his waist. "You asked for this remember, now shut up and enjoy it." He commands as he removes the towel, revealing his fully erect nine inch monster of a cock to Erza who can only nod in acceptance. "Now you will call me the name we discussed."

"Y-yes Master." She stutters as she stares at the large dick right before her eyes.

"What was that? I couldn't hear you." Natsu growls out as he roughly grabs one of her breasts and squeezes it.

"Yes Master!" She says louder as her eyes cloud over with lust.

"Good, now let's continue." Natsu reaches over to a music player and hits play on it, the display lights up with the song and artist, Bruises & Bitemarks – Good With Grenades.

 _Two single hearts on fire  
Currently on the wire  
As inhibitions fade  
A focused moment made _

Natsu straightens up next to her, raising a hand and looking at her with a devilish look. He clicks his fingers and engulfs Erza in fire. When the fire dies she is revealed to be completely naked and her flawless skin still as fine as a diamond, making Erza gasp and blush.

 _Bruises & bitemarks say  
Takes one to bring the pain  
Passion lies in screams  
Of ecstatic dreams_

You're in a place for fear  
Lips are for biting here  
Let's make this moment worth the while  
Let's kill the night and go down in style

Natsu moves down to her nude body and starts to tease her, licking, sucking, nibbling and biting all over her most sensitive regions garnering moans and mewls from the knight below him as he attacked her earlobes, jaw and lips then makes his way down her neck and to her breasts, Kneading them roughly while his mouth, tongue and teeth dance along the flesh of her large boobs and earning more sounds of pleasure from the red-head.

 _Feel the magic rise  
We're plotting our demise  
Of perspiration and alcohol  
As I introduce the bedroom brawl_

You bring the ropes and chains  
I'll bring the pills and games  
I can show you pain  
And make you say my name

Erza pulls on her restraints as she tries to push him down lower, her body heating up from the pleasure and her pussy becoming wetter and wetter the more she struggles and the more he use her body. "Master Please… Go Lower~." She begs with need.

 _You will believe my lies  
That I'm not like other guys  
That sparkle in my eyes  
Is just part of my disguise_

You're in a place for fear  
Lips are for biting here  
Let's make this moment worth the while  
Let's kill the night and go down in style

Natsu looks up with a devilish look in his fiery eyes as he grins up at her from her breasts. "Oh, where should your Master go?" Getting a buck from her hips and a whimper as a response her, he smirks and kisses, licks, nibbles and bites down her toned stomach, leaving marks on her perfect skin as proof of where he has been.

 _Feel the magic rise  
We're plotting our demise  
Of perspiration and alcohol  
As I introduce the bedroom brawl_

You're in a place for fear  
Lips are for biting here  
Let's make this moment worth the while  
Let's kill the night and go down in style

Feel the magic rise  
We're plotting our demise  
Of perspiration and alcohol  
As I introduce the bedroom brawl

Natsu reaches her pussy and starts to tease her even more by continuing his assault on her body, attacking her inner thighs and the folds of her pussy, making her moan and beg like crazy until she is almost at breaking point, seeing her little clit he grins and comes up with an idea, placing it between his canines he squeezes it, causing her body to rise off the bed and her to scream out in pure pleasure as her body gives out and she cums hard, squirting as she cums. Natsu attaches his mouth to her and sucks it all up then dives his tongue deep into her pussy making her cry out again. "Hmm, tastes like strawberries."

 _You're in a place for fear  
Lips are for biting here  
Let's make this moment worth the while  
Let's kill the night and go down in style_

Feel the magic rise  
We're plotting our demise  
Of perspiration and alcohol  
As I introduce the bedroom brawl

Natsu sits up and lines his dick up with her pussy, rubbing the head of his cock between her folds and around the entrance to her body.

"Please Master, Stop Teasing And Shove Your Huge Dick Into Me!" Erza pleads as her eyes beg him and her hips buck and grind against the head of his cock.

"Since you asked so nicely." Natsu says in a low and seductive tone as he rams his length deep inside her, receiving a pained yet pleasured scream.

 **Selena's Spa House, Era, Fiore**

Natsu and Lucy are sitting in the private spa with the rest of the members of their team, except Erza whom they left on their bed after they finished in the shower.

Wendy is sitting in the water with a heavy blush, having heard everything thanks to her enhanced hearing and can still smell the scents of Natsu and Lucy on each other, shying away from conversing with them as every time they speak all she can think of are the noises they made.

Gray is chilling in the sauna and thinking about home, his family back at the guild and walking the streets of Magnolia.

Happy is "playing tag" with Carla who is currently chasing him and swinging a fish like a bat at Happy for saying something "Obscene" about his adoptive father and his new girlfriend.

"Hey Luce, I've told you about how Royal Dragons take multiple mates right? And with me being the Fire Dragon King means that includes me right?" Natsu asks.

"Yeah, I think you have, I don't mind sharing you, I have known you long enough to know that you'll love us all equally and will never take advantage of us. You have proven that to me over the years that I've known you and come to love you." Lucy replies happily, content with her position as she is snuggled up to his side with his arm around her.

"You love him~." Calls out Happy as he runs from Carla.

"You're damn right I do!" Lucy says back to Happy.

He comes to a stop and looks at Lucy. "Aww it's no fun anymore!" He complains, earning a giggle and chuckle from Lucy, Wendy and Natsu.

"Well she did finally accept her feelings Happy." Carla says as she comes to a stop next to him then holds the fish out to him. "Here, I think you deserve this for all the running."

"Yay! Thanks Carla!" Happy said as he hugs her then takes the fish and begins eating it.

"So Natsu, have you thought about how you will use the god slaying magic you have?" Lucy asks just as Erza enters the room with a heavy blush, having just woken up from her dream.

"H-have you no decency you two? Doing t-that in a public place!" She shouts.

"We were in the bathroom of our room, that is more that enough privacy." Lucy responds.

"E-even so…!"

"Enough Erza!." Natsu commands making Erza pull back unnoticeably as her mind flashes with images of her dream and she falls silent, moving to the spa and sliding into it.

Turning back to a shocked Lucy. "I've thought about it and might have come up with something."

"What would that be?" She asks.

"Functioning dragon wings." He says, shocking everyone, even Gray who just came out of the sauna when he heard Erza.

"Is that even possible?" Gray asks Natsu who nods.

"Yes, remember when we had to go to the Kingdom of Stella? When I was fighting the dragon Animus? My body half turned into that of a dragon, my whole left side was transformed… I want to try and manifest that again, whether it be a controlled transformation or using the God Slayer ability to manipulate their element into a weapon."

Wendy straightens up when she hears this. "You plan on forcing another transformation?"

"A partial one, I've come to terms with what I am Wendy, I want to see if its possible to manifest the wings only, nothing else, if it's possible then I might be able to teach you and the others how to do it safely." He replies and stand, wrapping his towel around his waist as he gets out of the spa.

"Did I ever say you are insane flame brain?" Gray asks.

"Once or twice I think frost bite." Natsu says as he stretches then concentrates while his back is to them.

"Do you think he can do it?" Lucy whispers to Erza as she moves next to her.

"Its possible, knowing Natsu he has a penchant of doing things that should be impossible, whether it's surviving things that would kill normal people or doing things with magic that no one thought of before or even believed possible, being the first Dual Mode Dragon Slayer is an example of this." Erza states in a whisper back to Lucy. "Just watch, I believe in him, he can do this."

Natsu focuses on his body with his eyes closed and breathing in a slow and even pace. Scales slowly start to appear on his back, growing redder and redder.

"He's doing it!" Lucy whisper yells at Erza as she grabs her arm with excitement.

"I told you he could." Erza whispers with a smile.

Natsu grunts and growl as he keeps focusing, more scales appearing and then two red blurs shoot out of his back as Natsu falls to his knees in pain. "Fuck that hurt." He says as he slams his fist into the floor, his massive dragon wings extended fully to his sides.

"Wow." Was all that the mages in the room could say at the sight of two majestic wings on Natsu's back.

Standing back up and stretching, Natsu turns his head to the side to inspect his wings, he folds and extents them then moves them about to test the range of motion. "Hmm I remember Igneel telling me that to fly faster or just fly without flapping his wings he emitted magic from them and pushed it down from his wings…" He angles them then tries it out, rising up off the ground slowly as he starts to get the hang of it.

"Yay! Now Natsu and I can fly through the sky together!" Happy shouts as he sprouts his wings then flies around Natsu.

Natsu chuckles and pats Happy's head. "That we can buddy." He lands and puts his wings away. "Time for food I think!"

"Yes, let's go eat." Erza says.

 **Two Days later**

Team Natsu are walking down a path with Natsu leading the group, their destination? The mountain that Natsu and Igneel lived at during their time together.

"Should only be less than half an hour away." Natsu says, cutting off Gray who was about to ask how much further they have to travel.

"What can you tell us about the mountain?" Erza asks.

"Well not much to be honest." Natsu replies.

"What!?" Gray shouts. "Why are we heading there then!?"

"Because Igneel said there was something left there for me. It's in the structure beyond the cave, think of it like an entrance hall." Natsu says as he looks around, picking up the scent of someone familiar.

"Something left for you? Like what?" Erza asks as she takes note of his movement and looks around too.

"He kinda pulled a fast one on that, END tells me that the memory containing what it is won't unlock until I see it for myself…"

"So this maybe all for nothing?" Gray asks argumentatively. "Well this will be a waste of time."

"Cut the crap Gray." Erza commands as a person in a blue clock with bubble-gum pink hair comes into their view.

"Hey look it's Meredy!" Wendy calls out as she points to the mage in front of them who turns and smiles at them.

"Hey you guys, how are you?" Meredy calls out as she runs up to them, wearing the same outfit she had during the war, her pink eyes shining with happiness at seeing her friends.

"What brings ya out here?" Natsu asks Meredy.

"Two things. One: We heard that the dark guild Obsidian Tomb were in the area and was after something." She replies.

"They were, we had a run in with a large number of them in the ruins on the other side of the forest." Erza states.

"How many?" Meredy asks but gets blank looks. "A lot?"

'Two hundred bodies including the master of the guild.' END reminds Natsu.

"There were two hundred dark mages at those ruins." Natsu informs Meredy.

"Hmm that only makes up for two thirds of their suspected member count. The second thing is that we picked up on Demonic Energy radiating from the same ruins that you said you came across the dark guild, I was on my way to investigate it and report what I found to the guild." Meredy says as she grabs a box of poki from one of her cloak's inner pockets and puts one in her mouth, she puts it away and nibbles on the one in her mouth with a cute look on her face.

All of Team Natsu turn to look at Natsu and Meredy looks at him curiously. "What happened Natsu?"

"I… Err… I kinda went berserk when they threatened my team and tried to kill me… All two hundred of them died in that battle, that demonic power was my own… I'm an Etherious." Natsu says as he scratches the back of his neck nervously.

"Oh… ok, well that is two hundred we don't have to worry about then, I can only imagine what they threatened to do to make you do that. I mean the last time I saw you like that is when the dragons attacked Crocus and you took on that future Rogue and Motherglare head on right after he killed future Lucy." Meredy says calmly and hugs Natsu comfortingly, her breasts squishing against his chest. She smiles when Natsu's arms wrap around her in a warm embrace. "And I don't care that you are an Etherious, it's good to know that there is at least one kind and lovable demon out there."

"So is there anything else?" Gray asks her.

Meredy thinks then pokes her head around Natsu's torso with a thoughtful look. "Hey Gray, if Ur was like a mother to you and Ultear is like a sister to me, does that make us brother and sister?" She asks curiously and making Gray facepalm.

"What kind of question is that…? I'm not sure, I guess it does Meredy." He replies with his hand still on his face.

"Hey Meredy, do you want to tag along with us?" Natsu asks as his arms fall to his sides.

"Sure, where are you heading?" She asks back as she takes a step back.

"To the nearby mountain, its where I grew up with Igneel." Natsu replies.

Meredy bounces eagerly. "Sure I'll come, is it that big one up there?" She points to the largest nearby mountain and jumps up onto Natsu's back for an uninvited piggyback ride.

Natsu sighs but lets out a chuckle at her cute pout and keeps leading the way to the mountain.

After twenty minutes of walking, the group comes across a wrecked carriage with bandits trying to get inside.

"Open the fuckin' door you old hag!" One of them shouts as he tries to break down the door.

"Yeah, we only want whatever money you have, it isn't like we plan on hurtin' you or anythin'." Shouts another.

A third one is about to open his mouth but gets blasted by an icy projectile, making the bandits turn to the group approaching them. "Oh shit, them are mages!" One of the less intelligent of the thugs shouts right as he is hit in the gut by a flaming fist.

"Fuckin' book it!" The first one shouts as he starts to run away, the rest of his gang hot on his heels only to be caught and subdued by Erza in her flight armour.

The old lady comes out of the carriage to thank her rescuers only to freeze in place at the sight of them, recognising all the faces as those of her friends back when she was young.

"Huh, this old lady smells familiar." Natsu says as he leans down, sniffing the lady some more while Meredy watches curiously from her spot on his back, her eyes meeting those of the old woman.

"Why does she seem like someone I knew…" Meredy questions him, only for Natsu to sniff the woman more.

"Wait… After all this time… You still use the same perfume?" Natsu asks as he straightens up, making Meredy push herself up higher so she can see better, Natsu's neck resting between her breasts, both of them able to feel each other's skin and warmth due to the design of Meredy's top.

The old woman sighs and looks up at the tall man. "You've grown up Natsu, and you are even more handsome than before…"

"It has been a long time Ultear, time has not been kind to you." Natsu says, finally revealing the identity of the lady to the group and causing everyone to be shocked.

"But… but I thought she died at Crocus." Both Meredy and Gray say.

"I'm sorry you two, but the spell I used to save you all, Last Ages, had a cost, for the minute I turned back, my life got accelerated forwards." Ultear says sadly, making the girls in the group cry, even Erza shed a tear.

"First Ur then you, then Juvia… How many times must people give their lives to save mine.." Gray says quietly.

"I'm sorry Gray, but there was no other option and I have atoned for my many sins." Ultear said as she lowers her head.

'Kiddo, I'm sensing something off with her body, like the only reason she has remained like this is because of that spell screwing with her body.' END says to Natsu.

'Got any ideas?' Natsu replies but gets a minute of silence back.

'…Yes, but you need to be careful, if I can sense the remnants of the spell then so should you.'

'I can, what's your point END?'

'You need to carefully target the magic from the spell itself and burn it away without burning her magic container.' END states.

'Is that possible?'

'Yes but you'll need to concentrate on her magic, ignore everything else, including the hot chick on your back with her boobs wrapped around your neck.' END replies as someone clicks their fingers in front of Natsu's face.

"Huh?" Natsu says as he blinks his eyes.

"I was trying to talk to you, but you zoned out, was Meredy distracting you?" Ultear asks with a smirk.

"Sorry, I was lost in thought, what if I said there was a way I could return you to normal?" Natsu asks. "Would you take it and be with your family? Meredy and Gray, Ur was practically a mother to Gray which makes you and him brothers."

Ultear pauses then looks at the beautiful pinkette that she is happy to call a sister then to the man that she once hated but now considers a brother, looking down at the ground she thinks.

'Do you think she'll accept?' END asks.

'I'm not sure to be honest, she is happy how she is but if she returns to her youth then it will make Gray and Meredy happy, and she can spend time with them both…' Natsu replies.

Ultear looks back up. "Ah you sure you can do this?"

Natsu hesitates. "Do you trust me?"

"You have never hurt or had any intention to hurt me so yes, I do trust you." She says.

'Put you hands on her shoulders and concentrate, let your magic flow along the magic of the spell, once you have it completely covered with your magic, focus then ignite the magic, making sure you only burn the spell and nothing else.' END instructs as Natsu does as he is told.

"This will get a bit warm Ultear." He says.

"Just… just be careful please." She requests as she looks up into his obsidian eyes.

A few minutes pass and Natsu finally becomes confidant that he has covered all the magic from the spell. He Ignites it and causes Ultear to glow brightly, the light hiding her body as it radiates with heat and magic but neither causing her any damage as Natsu's arms raise higher and higher until they stop and the light starts to die down. "Erza we are going to need some clothes over here soon." He calls out.

Erza quickly requips some clothes as she steps forward, the light dying down to reveal a naked Ultear whom has reverted back to the same age as when she cast Last Ages. "Y-you did it Natsu" A surprised Erza says as she holds out the clothes.

Ultear looks down at her body with her jaw on the floor, she starts moving her hands all over her body, feeling nothing but silky-smooth skin and blissful sensitivity in certain areas, she looks up at Natsu and smiles while she starts to cry. "Thank you Natsu!" She shouts as she launches forwards and wraps him up in a hug, sandwiching him between her and Meredy's soft bodies and bosoms.

'Damn you're a lucky man. Squashed between two hot chicks, one of which is completely naked.' END says perversely.

Natsu ignores the voice in his head. "I'm happy I could help Ultear."

"How could I ever repay you?" She asks.

"You don't have to, just live your life how it should be, with Meredy… and the Ice Princess if you want." Natsu says, not missing the opportunity to take a jab at his friend.

Ultear giggles and steps back. She takes the clothes from Erza and gets dressed. "Who knew you had a kimono like what I used to wear hidden away in your requip space Erza. So where are you all going with my cutie of a sister?"

"We are heading to the mountain where Natsu grew up with Igneel." Meredy answers happily.

"Oh? You don't mind if I tag a long do you?" Ultear asks the group.

"Not at all, you are more than welcome to join us." Erza replies. "Natsu, lead the way."

Natsu nods and starts walking to the mountain while still carrying Meredy who is chatting away to Ultear as she walks beside them.

After some time the group finally meets the base of the mountain and Natsu walks up to a large cave and runs his hand along the stone walls. "I'm home dad… What do you have to show me?"

'Maybe the memories will trigger if we go inside.' END suggests.

Natsu nods and sets Meredy down on her feet then turns to the group of mages. "Listen up, as far as I'm concerned, we are all on sacred ground, don't touch anything, got it?" He commands and gets a nod from everyone except Wendy who bows.

"Yes your Highness, I can sense the souls of the previous in habitants of the cave, could this have been Igneel's castle inside the mountain?" She asks.

"It's very possible, I never went deep into the cave, I almost always stayed with Igneel while I was awake, when I wasn't would be when he has gone off to meet other dragons and talk politics and he always had me train while he was gone." Natsu replies as he turns back to the cave then lights his hand on fire and leads the way into the cave, his fire providing light as they walk.

Natsu holds out his hand and morphs the fire into a bright ball on his hand then lets it float up into the air and hover beside him, casting light onto all the surrounding surfaces and revealing drawings on the walls from when he was a kid. "They are still here… after all this time."

"You did these didn't you?" Lucy asks as she inspects one of the drawings.

"Yes, ages ago, before us natural dragon slayers came through the gate to your time, lets keep moving, I'm not sure how much further this cave goes." He replies as he starts walking deeper into the cave.

"I bet Natsu was such a cute little boy when he was young." Meredy says to Ultear and they both giggle.

After a few minutes of walking, a set of large doors comes out of the shadows, the doors had no handle and were flanked by two large braziers.

A deep and booming voice rings out in Natsu's head. 'Welcome home son, you have found the entrance to the lair of the Fire Dragon King, let your instincts guide your path and you'll find what you seek.'

"Igneel…" Natsu says aloud as he gazes upon the doors.

"Did the memory trigger?" Erza inquires.

"A fragment of it, welcoming me home." Natsu says as he wipes a tear from his eye. "He told me to use my instincts to guide me though his lair."

"The doors doesn't seem like they can be opened by humans, too large and heavy." Lucy says as she places a hand on the doors.

Natsu looks up at the large braziers and thinks, looking to his floating ball of fire he gets an idea. "I think it requires the magic of a dragon to open the doors."

"Then light them Natsu." Erza orders but gets an uncharacteristic growl from Wendy.

"Don't boss the King around in his own castle Erza!" She says as she walks up to and glares up at the knight, shocking Erza and her fellow mages except Natsu.

"Easy there Little Dragon." Natsu says as he places a hand on top of Wendy's head and causing her to turn to him and meet his gaze, blushing lightly when she does. "She didn't mean anything by it."

"My apologies Natsu, I should be more respectful." Erza said with a bow.

"It's fine, let keep moving." He states as he stretches then launches two balls of fire into the braziers, lighting them and waiting.

The Braziers start to die out but then shine brightly, lighting up the doorway as the doors groan and creak open slowly.

"Bingo, let's go!" Natsu cheers and walks through the opening doors with Wendy following closely and the others not far behind.

"Wow this place is huge!" Meredy shouts and hears an echo repeating her.

"It's made for dragons, what do you expect?" Wendy says over her shoulder.

Natsu looks around the darkness. "Even with enhanced sight, its hard to see through this darkness."

"Maybe turn the lights on flame brain?" Gray states in annoyance at basically being blind beyond the bubble of light provided by Natsu's ball of fire.

"Need to see them first." He replies as he turns to them, changing his eyes to golden dragon eyes to further improve his sense of sight so his vision cuts right through the darkness. "Ah there they all are." He sends out balls of fire to light the braziers in the room and continues to walk through the now lit up hall towards a raised platform.

"That looks like a throne for dragons, right?" Lucy asks Natsu as she walks up beside him, receiving a nod from Natsu as he walks up onto the platform and looks up at a large engraving of a dragon breathing fire on the wall behind the platform.

'I never got to show you around our home did I, one of the things I regret not doing while I lived, turn right and head down the hall.' Igneel's memory instructed.

Natsu sighs sadly. "Would have been cool to ride on your back as we explored the castle with each other…" He says quietly and heads down the hall.

"Another memory of Igneel?" Wendy asks softly.

"Yeah" Natsu said as he nods and keeps leading the group.

"How much further?" Gray asks annoyingly.

"I don't know, if you ask again then you can wait outside the cave." Natsu snaps back.

"Jeez cool down ash for brains…" Gray says and gets blasted into a wall by a gust of wind. "Hey!"

"Stop Being Rude To My King, Frost Bite!" Shouts Wendy angrily.

"Wendy." Natsu says sternly, causing her to flinch slightly and look up at him. "There is no need to attack him, Gray was just being Gray."

"I'm sorry." Wendy said softly as she looks to the floor.

Natsu flicks her forehead softly. "No being territorial about me." He chuckles then keeps heading down the hallway.

Wendy pouts cutely then runs after him as Erza helps Gray out of the wall. "What's her problem?" He asks Erza.

"Well you are being rude to her king, in his own castle, Gray… She is right, you need to show some respect, or you'll be dealing with me. Got it?" Erza replies as the group run to catch up to Natsu who is standing in front of another door this time marked with an engraving of a spikey haired man using a Fire Dragon's Roar.

'Through this door is my final gift to you my son.' Igneel's memory says.

"Through here guys." Natsu informs the group as he goes through the door. He lights the braziers and sees a locked long yet narrow box on a table.

"I wonder what is in the box." Lucy says curiously as she watches Natsu walk to the box and open it.

Natsu reaches into the box and pulls a sheathed O-Katana, a katana with a longer than normal blade. The Saya, the sheath/scabbard, was black with red dragons on it and trimmed with gold. The Tsuba, the hand guard, was a red dragon curled around the sword. The Tsuka, the hilt/handle, was red and wrapped in black rope so the red is seen under the black while the cap at the end was gold and engraved with the head of a dragon. Drawing the sword, Natsu discovers that the blade had a very slight curve, making it an almost straight blade. It was black with a red fire like pattern along the leading edge of the blade. Natsu turns and shows it to the rest of the group as the final part of the memory plays in his head.

'Natsu, my son, this is the last thing I leave for you, as my final wish I ask you to take this sword and treasure it, not as a collector but as a warrior, like your Scarlet Knight, carry this sword with you where ever you go. I commissioned this sword from a trusted blacksmith before you and I left through the Eclipse Gate, It is made from the remains of two dragons who were very dear to me, my father Ilrineel, who was the king before me, and my wife Viryu, a charming dragon who I grew up with, she died during the war and I never loved another like her, she was the only dragon I could ever love and accept as a mate, when she died so did a part of me, it was a rough part of my life, but then you arrived and brightened it back up, I saw a lot of Viryu in you, always so energetic and happy, wanting to make those around you as happy as possible and always there when you are needed most. I'm proud of both the man and dragon that you have become Natsu. By name and blood, you are my son and it is my eternal honour to call you that, I love you as I would my very own. Farewell Natsu, may we meet again in the plains of the afterlife.'

Tears leak from Natsu's eyes as he repeats his father's last message to his friend, no eye was dry in the room as he spoke, Lucy, Wendy and Meredy all broke down when they heard about Viryu death, how it affected Igneel and his recognition of Natsu as his own blood. "Can… can you guys give me a moment?" He asks.

They all leave the room and Natsu falls to his knees, tears spilling from his eyes in both happiness and sadness. "I wish you were still here dad, still with me, I'll cherish everything you have given me, my magic, my scarf, then your own magic and a sword made from your late loved ones, I love you like my own blood too, my own father and not just the dragon who adopted me, you were there when I had no one else, just as I was for you, and when it comes time for me to pass on, then I'll see you again, we can soar through the air just like old times, you can introduce me to Ilrineel and Viryu too." He kneels there and cries for a few more minutes then stands and wipes his eyes, putting the sword back in its sheath and holding it in his left hand as he grips it, steeling his resolution and taking a deep breath. "I do my best to honour you dad, like any son of a dragon would."

As he leaves the room, his friends all ambush him in a big group hug, even Gray joined in too. "Come on everyone, lets head home." Erza says.

"Are you going to join us?" Lucy asks Meredy and Ultear.

"Sure, I just need to report back." Meredy replies as she pull out her mobile, calling Jellal and telling him about the situation while they all walk back to the Main Hall.

Just before they reach the Main Hall, Natsu picks up on a faint trace of magic in a room to his left, pausing to open the door he sees the familiar shimmer of a golden key in the darkness with his dragon eyes. 'Huh, who knew you'd turn up here of all places.' He thinks to himself as he goes to the key, picking it up off the table and seeing the emblem of Lucy's first friend. "I hope you are ready to deal with an emotional blonde, Aquarius." Natsu says as he turns to the door, seeing a head of long blonde hair pop through the doorway.

"Everything ok Natsu?" Lucy asks.

"Yeah, just catching up with an old friend." he says as he walks to her, holding the key out to her.

Lucy gasps in surprise and gently takes the key with a shaking hand. "I-it's really you…" She smiles happily as tears once more flow from her eyes. "Do you want to form a contract?"

The key glows brightly and vibrates slightly in her hand and Lucy eagerly activates her magic. "Open **Gate Of The Water Bearer: Aquarius.** "

In a flash of golden light a royal blue mermaid appears. Aquarius scowls at Lucy. "I was relaxing on a beach with my boyfriend Scorpio!" She says with fleeting anger as a crying Lucy wraps her arms around her.

"I missed you Aquarius, I missed you so much!" Lucy says to the mermaid.

Aquarius' expression softens as she gently pats Lucy's head getting her to look up at her as she returns the hug. "As did I Lucy, or should I call you Princess like some of the other spirits and even the King?" She says with a small smile. "You've grown so much since we last met in the war, I'm sure you have lots of stories to tell me, we have time for one before I have to go back to Scorpio but let's make the contract first."

"Of course, when am I allowed to summon you?" Lucy asks.

"Any time you need me. I may not like it sometimes, but your wellbeing means a lot to the other spirits and I" She responds softly.

"Hmm what story should I tell… Oh! I have a boyfriend!" Lucy says happy as she lets go of Aquarius.

"Oh do you now, who is he? So I can see if he is worthy of being your boyfriend." The mermaid says as she crosses her arms.

"I'm sure he is more than worthy, after all, he has saved my life multiple times and fought for me too, he is right behind you." Lucy said with a smile as she points behind Aquarius.

"Wait…" She turns and sees a grinning Natsu who has his arms behind his head. "Huh, so the Dragon stole the Princess' heart after all." She smirks and turns back to Lucy and leans down to her. "I bet a guy like that live up to the title of a Dragon doesn't he? Lots of stamina?"

Lucy blushes at what her first friend insinuates and stutters. "Y-yeah, he does live up to it…" She plays with her fingers then goes into every dirty detail of her steamy shower session with Natsu, making Aquarius blush.

"Ha, you go girl. Congrats on snagging such a hunk, my time is about up so I'm going to be heading back to my own boyfriend, keep my keep key save and for the love of the king, please don't drop it." She says as she waves to Lucy and glows gold.

"See you later Aquarius!" Lucy cheers happily as she waves back, watching her go back to the spirit realm then jumping with joy.

Natsu smiles at his girlfriend. "Come on Luce, let's go home." He says as he takes her hand, meeting up with the rest of the group and listening to Lucy tell them what happened then making their way back to Era.

 **Era, Fiore**

The group of mages reach the train station and buy tickets to Magnolia then board the train and enter an empty cabin, Natsu taking a window seat with Lucy next to him and Erza across from him.

"Natsu you said you wanted to learn Requip right?" Erza asks as she leans forward.

"Yes, you don't mind teaching me it do you?" Natsu replies and gets a nod from the scarlet haired woman before him.

"We will start with the basic theory then practice on small things and slowly increase the size until you get the hang of requipping even the most challenging stuff. Shall we begin?" Erza states as she straightens up and gets ready to speak about her magic.

"Yes I'm ready Erza." Natsu responds.

"Please call me Sensei Scarlet." She requests, causing the other mages to sweat drop.

"Sure Sensei Scarlet, I'm ready for our lesson." Natsu says to her causing Erza to develop a faint perverse blush as scenes from one of her "adult" novels, about a teacher and student falling for each other and making love in the classroom, flash through her mind.

Erza clears her throat. "Ok. Let us begin with the lesson."

'Hey kiddo, sorry but I got to check out soon, I have enough time for this lesson but after it I won't be able to help with the motion sickness.' END warns Natsu.

'Wait what?! Where are you going to go, you're a damn voice in my head!' Natsu shouts in his head at END.

'Got things to do and people to see.' He replies cryptically.

'That doesn't make any sense!' Natsu argues.

'Pity as that is the only answer you'll get.' END argues back.

"Natsu! Focus please." Erza demands.

"Yes Sensei Scarlet. Sorry I got lost in thought." Natsu says with a straight back.

"Very well, as I was saying." Erza starts again.

 **Magnolia, Fiore**

"There it is boys, home of the Fairies." Said a man in a black cloak as he points to the Fairy Tail Guild Hall. "We can get revenge on those fuckers who took out the Akira and the others."

The man turns around to the group behind him, numbering about one hundred and fifty in size and containing men and women of all shapes, sizes, skills and backgrounds.

"Let's get down there and kill us some Fairies!" The man shouts as light shines through the hood of his cloak, revealing a black guild mark in the shape of a tombstone.

* * *

 **AN: Well that does it for this chapter and boy was it a long one, I just couldn't bring myself to chop it up. I hope you all like it and as always, leave a review with your feedback, it all helps, even if its just saying that you liked the chapter, it's a great moral booster and drives me to continue the story.**

 **Me: Ah all done.  
END: Really… you are bringing those idiots from the last chapter back?  
Me: Oi, those are the remainders of that guild seeking to get back at Team Natsu by attacking Fairy Tail.  
END: So? They are a pointless addition.  
Me: No the bloody well aren't, One; It ties off the loose ends from their guild. Two; It's a badass way for Team Natsu return home. They rock up, ready to kick ass and chew gum, and they're all out of gum.  
END: …  
Me: Why the hell did I let you in here? *kicks END out and shoots him with the G.R.G.*  
END: *lets out a feminine scream as she flies though the air*  
Me: Ahh, that's better, gotta remember to thank that badass Levy for the Gender Reversal Gun. Life was so much easier when I had that dragon as a neighbour, at least he was cool.**

 **Thank you all for reading and I'll see you all next time!**


	4. Homecoming

**AN: So first things first, up on my profile there is a pole to do with Wendy, I'm still debating on whether I should have her in the harem but if I do add her, should she be aged up to 18 or stay 15, so please head over and vote your opinions, the harem list will be up there too. This chapter will probably be a slow one for the most part and maybe a shorter than the last.**

 **On to the Guest reviews:  
Guest: I'm still trying to figure out what I want to do with Lisanna, she may or may not be with Laxus or Bickslow. Depends on if I put Laxus with Freed.  
Natsu Dragneel: Don't worry, she appears in this chapter.**

 **That should be everything so lets get on with the chapter.  
**

* * *

 **Previously**

"There it is boys, home of the Fairies." Said a man in a black cloak as he points to the Fairy Tail Guild Hall. "We can get revenge on those fuckers who took out the Akira and the others."

The man turns around to the group behind him, numbering about one hundred and fifty in size and containing men and women of all shapes, sizes, skills and backgrounds.

"Let's get down there and kill us some Fairies!" The man shouts as light shines through the hood of his cloak, revealing a black guild mark in the shape of a tombstone.

 **Train To Magnolia, Fiore**

Natsu groans and mumbles. "Fucking END… left me to suffer on this metal death-trap…"

Erza smiles softly at him. "Well at least you managed to learn how to use Requip magic before it left. You could always ask Wendy to use Troia on you, I don't think you have had it done to you in a while, so it may work."

"I'm not sure if it would work but I can try if it helps." Wendy says as she moves to Natsu.

"Why aren't you sick Wendy?" Lucy asks the young dragon slayer.

"Maybe due to being a female or a sky dragon slayer, I'm not too sure. **Troia**." She says as she holds her hands out at Natsu while subtly running her eyes over him.

"Lucky you…" Natsu groaned out and sits up as he feels the sickness go away. "Yes it worked! Thanks Wendy" He grins and hugs her happily.

Wendy blushes as she gets drawn onto his lap by the hug but does her best to hide it. "Y-you're welcome, I'm happy I could help."

"So what is everyone's plan when we get to home?" Gray asks as he looks around at the current inhabitants of the train cabin.

"I'm going to be going shopping with Ultear to get some clothes for her." Meredy says and gets a nod from Ultear.

"Once I have the clothes, I'll drop by your guild to hand these clothes back to you Erza." Ultear said as she tugged at her top.

"I've got to go home and clean my apartment, it's probably very dusty by now." Lucy said while stretching.

"I'll be unpacking everything and then heading to the bakery, haven't had a strawberry cake in ages!" Erza said.

"Is that so? Maybe I'll just walk around town until I find you." Ultear says and gets a nod from Erza.

"Carla and I will head home and unpack." Wendy says as she sits back in her spot.

"Can I come with you?" Happy asks while looking at Wendy and Carla.

"Sure!" Wendy replies with a smile.

"Gray?" Natsu asks and turns to the ice mage.

"Probably chill at home for a bit then head to the guild later on." He replies while stretching.

"I guess I'll go right to the guild and let them know that we made it back safely, gives Gramps a full report too." Natsu said as the train slows down and enters Magnolia Station.

"Well we'll all meet up later at the guild then." Erza says in a business-like tone as they all get the luggage and get ready to leave the train.

"See ya/Bye/Catch ya." They all say to each other as they get onto the platform and part ways.

Natsu raises his head as he leaves the train station and looks at the Guild Hall in the distance, he smiles fondly at the sight. "Ah, its good to be home."

 **Fairy Tail Guild Hall**

An explosion goes off and the two large front doors to the guild hall get turned to splinters as a large group of mages walk into the hall.

"Well, well, well, look what we found, a bunch of shitty fucking fairies." Says a guy in a black cloak, a black tombstone guild mark visible on his neck.

Makarov studies the large group of dark mages. "You must be the remnants of the dark guild that Team Natsu took out, Obsidian Tomb correct?"

"Yeah, we are, and now you all are going to pay for crossing us!" The dark mage yells at the Fairies.

"Mirajane, would you kindly show these men and women out of the guild." The old man asks tiredly of the Barmaid.

"Of course Master." Mira says with a smile as she moves out from behind the bar and walks to the dark mages.

"Oh look, we get a hot chick to play with guys, lets have some fun before we kill her, hell lets have some fun after we kill her too." The dark mage said lustfully as he and the other mages powered up.

"Oh my, you are a bunch of bad guys aren't you." Mira says with a closed eye smile.

One of the mages charges her with a magic infused sword and speed magic, aiming to run Mira through with the blade.

Mira turns to dodge the sword and grabs the wrist, her smile falling to a cold and serious look. "But you guys are nothing on the She-Devil…" She snaps the attacker's wrist and makes them drop the sword then kicks them back as she releases her magic and glows a bright dark purple. " **Take Over:…!** "

The dark mages all rush her and try to attack her all at once with physical and magical attacks but as they are about to connect the physical attacks and fire off the magical ones they all become paralysed by absolute fear as a massive amount of magic power washes over them.

" **Mirajane Algeria!** " The glow around Mira fades, and the short light blue dress that Mira was wearing has changed to a dark form-fitting bodysuit with light coloured knee guards and segmented boots, her forearms segmented-like protrusions and her fingers become scaled in an armoured type manner, her ears become elf-like and pointed, instead of her front ponytail she has a thick thorn-like headband that has the Tartaros emblem on it and six armoured segmented tendrils sprout from her back. "So, what was it that you were saying?"

"N-n-nothing…?" The mage with the broken wrist stutters out in fear as him and a dozen others piss themselves while a few actually shit themselves with fear.

Mirajane stays silent as she watches the mages quake at the slight of her most powerful Take Over form.

'He is coming…' The voice in her head says.

The sound of footsteps echo throughout the hall as boots meet wood, a figure walks into the guild, one who was blocked from view by the light streaming in around him from the open doorway.

"Disgusting…" The man said with a voice colder than Gray's Devil Slaying ice, he crinkles his nose at the stench of piss and shit as his eyes go from person to person, spotting the guild mark of one of them. "Ah, it is you guys, Meredy did say I didn't get all of you back at the ruins…"

The sound of a sword being drawn from it's sheath is heard as the figure moves next to Mira, revealing his identity as the pink-haired King of Fire, Natsu. "Afternoon Mira, It's been a while."

'It's him~! It's my Master~!' The voice in Mira's head says in a happy and excited sing song tone.

"It has Natsu, you seem different, my magic is reacting to you in a way that it has never done before." Mira says as she observes the man next to her and powers down.

"So have you Mira, but you've only gotten more beautiful since I left, no matter what form you take." Natsu said as he raises the sword at the dark mages who start to panic.

"What about if I use transformation magic to look like Wakaba's wife?" Mira says with a playful giggle as she smirks at him.

"You ahh… umm… hmm…" Natsu tries to reply as he turns his head to look at her. "Yeah I got nothing."

Mira laughs her soft angelic laugh and hugs Natsu. "I think I am going to like this new version of you."

"Version? You make me sound like Juvia. Natsu 2.0." He said with a chuckle and hugs her back with the arm that has the sheath then lets her go as he turns is attention back to the dark mages.

"That isn't that bad you know, Juvia is a beautiful woman too." Mira said as she reactivates her Take Over magic. " **Take Over: Mirajane Seilah.** "

'Huh, never thought I'd see Seilah here in our guild, but I can sense her still living inside this hottie.' A weirdly feminine sounding END said inside Natsu's head.

'Still alive, wait why do you sound like a girl?' Natsu questions END.

'Because The Fucking Bastard That I Paid A Visit To Shot Me With A Weird Gun And It Made Me Into A Chick!' She yells inside of Natsu's head in anger.

Natsu laughs in his head at END's misfortune then looks at the backing away dark mages. "Any idea's Mira?"

"One." Mira holds her hand out and activates Seilah's curse. "Go to the forest and stay there forever." She commands.

"I have a better one that rids the world of these bastards…" Natsu said darkly as he activates Macro himself. "Go deep into the forest and have a Battle Royal using whatever you have on you and whatever you find as weapons to kill the others in your guild, last one standing has to throw themselves off of the highest cliff they can find." He commands, and all the dark mages leave, Natsu sighs and turns the curse off. "I'm going to call someone about the door, Gramps can you come along so I can give you the mission report." He said as he walks out of the guild hall.

Makarov jumps down off the bar and starts to follow, pausing by Mirajane as he is leaving. "When he comes back, ask him about the quest, I have no doubt that he'll tell you, and you can ask him about the demonic feeling you have if you want but that one should be obvious when you think back to the war." He says then continues out to Natsu.

'END…' Mira thinks and gets a response from the voice.

'Yes, Natsu is Master END, Etherious Natsu Dragneel. Can we talk about something?'

'Sure, what is it?' Mira asks as she heads back to the bar after releasing her transformation.

Outside the guild Natsu is seen on his mobile. "Thanks Meredy, I'll be out the front for you two."

Makarov walks up to Natsu and rests against his walking stick. "You sent them off to their deaths…"

"It's better them keep it in the forest than me running them through with my sword or burning them alive." Natsu said as he hangs up the phone and sits down next to his Master.

"I won't argue it, death is an unfortunate necessity when dealing with people like that, I take it that you decided that they were beyond saving?" The old man said as he looks to Natsu.

"Yeah, their scents alone told me of the numerous crimes they have committed, they would have received the death penalty anyway had we handed them over to the guards." Natsu replied.

"So tell me about the mission and what happened after our chat, after the fall of Obsidian Tomb." Makarov says as he looks around the bustling town that now could be considered a small city.

Natsu goes over everything that happened from the time they started to when the finished, had their spa day, letting the perverted old man what went down in the shower, knowing how he'd react to it and turning to see a red faced old man with a perverted look on his face, he then continues to talk about how they bumped into Meredy then Ultear by sheer coincidence and tells him how shocked he was that it happened out of no where then explains how he had reversed the spell on Ultear, getting a proud nod from Makarov, and how they went into the hidden castle that was Igneel's, the memories that were left for him and the sword that was given to him, seeing a tear fall from the old man's eyes at the story and feeling a hand land softly on his shoulder, he finishes up with the train ride home and how he learnt Requip from Erza.

"I'm proud of you m'boy, you have grown so much since you have been gone." Makarov said as he places his hands back on the walking stick.

"Thanks Gramps, sounds like Meredy and Ultear are almost here so we can get this door fixed up, oh do we have temporary rooms for visitors at the Guild?" Natsu says as he stands up and stretches out his limbs and back.

"Yes we do, I'll have Lisanna sort it out after they are done with the door, oh and Mira wants to talk to you after this." The old man said as he walks back inside.

"Ok Gramps I be right there soon!" Natsu calls out to the old man then turns to face two beautiful mages, one, Meredy, just a couple of years older than him at 23 years old, and the more mature mage, Ultear, at 28 years old.

"Hello Handsome, what can we do for you?" Ultear flirts as she purrs and leans in against his chest, pressing her large breasts against his hard-muscled chest.

'Damn those are some big jugs she has, not as big as the blondie but damn!' END says in her currently female voice.

'hehe you sound so funny right now.' Natsu thinks.

'Hey, just because I was turned into a hot chick doesn't mean I can check out hot chicks.' END states as she feels her mental body up. 'Damn I feel good… I might have to have some fun later.' (Think Natsumi)

'Oi! No masturbating in my head!' Natsu shouts mentally as fingers click in front of his face again.

"Talking to the voice in your head again Natsu?" Ultear asks in a teasing tone.

Natsu sighs and nods. "Yeah, he somehow got turned into a chick and is planning on playing with her new body in my mind… problem is, it will probably be when I'm asleep and can see it…"

Meredy giggles. "Bet you wouldn't mind if it was one of us~"

Natsu smirks and leans closer to Meredy's face, his hot breath washing over her face and neck, causing her to blush. "Bet you wouldn't mind if I do it back too. Maybe do more than just play with myself" He whispers to her, causing her to blush harder as Ultear laughs.

"So I guess you need me to use my magic on the door?" Ultear asks as she points to the splintered mess.

"Yeah, what remains of Obsidian Tomb tried to attack us, they have been sorted out though." Natsu says as he straightens up, giving Meredy some space to cool down.

"Do I need to ask what "Sorted out" means?" Ultear asks as she walks to the doorway and holds out a hand. " **Rewind.** "

Natsu walks to her with Meredy as the door fixes itself. "They are up in the forest having a fight to the death, who ever wins gets to jump off the biggest cliff."

"Damn…" Ultear says surprised as the door finishes fixing itself. "Didn't know you could be so ruthless…"

"This is the same guild that tried to kill me then plan on doing horrible things to my team after they have killed me, and then kill them after they have had their "Fun" with them. So yes, I made sure they won't ever harm anyone else." Natsu said coldly as he walks for the doors, pushing them open as he goes inside, leaving Ultear and Meredy behind to look at each other and shrug then continue their clothes shopping.

Natsu spots Mira behind the bar, serving drinks to Cana, Macao and Wakaba with the latter two trying to hit on her and being unsuccessful as usual, Natsu walks to the bar and takes a seat on a stool, requiping his coat off and slumping down on the bar, catching the eyes of a few people around the hall as they notice his "tattoos".

Mira walks over and leans on the bar in front of Natsu. "What can I get you Natsu?"

"I'll have anything as long as you are the one making it Mira." Natsu said as he looks up at her and his stomach rumbles loudly.

"How about a nice, big, juicy piece of steak?" Mira asked with a giggle.

"Yes please~!" Natsu said eagerly as he sits up.

"Still such a cutie." Mira says in a happy sing song voice as she goes into the Guild's kitchen.

"I'm not cute! I'm badass!" He calls out to her as he watches her go, his eyes going to her swaying hips as she sashays away.

A pair of arms wrap around his neck as soft breasts press against his back. "Looking at something interesting Natsu?" The voice of Cana whispers into one of his ears as the scent of oak and whiskey enters his nose.

"Hey Cana, how have you been?" Natsu asks as he turns his head to her and gives her a smile.

"I've been good, Gildarts has been doing a lot more short missions with me and sticking around the guild more often since the war, says its his duty to look after his baby girl." Cana said as she moved in front of Natsu and leans against the bar. "What about you?"

"Eh… Ups and downs really, the mission was going well until we came out of the ruins." Natsu said as he stretched his back and arms.

"What happened?" She asks.

"The same guys who blew the door open here attacked us back at the ruins, about two hundred of them were there along with their master." Natsu says simply.

"And?" Cana asks as she crosses her arms under her bust, making them look bigger in their bikini.

"They Really pissed me off." Natsu said while looking into her eyes, making a shiver go down her spine.

"Snuffed out their fires?"

"In a manner of speaking, yes I did do that." He replied.

"Do you mind if I ask what happened…" Cana said tentatively.

Natsu explains what end down at the ruins and why he killed all the people in a slightly bored tone as he slumps back down on the bar next to Cana and waits for Mira to bring his food out.

"Well at least you had a good reason to off them." Cana said as she stands and starts walking back to where she was earlier. "Come find me later and we can have a few celebratory drinks for Team Natsu's safe return."

"Will do Cana." Natsu said as he hears the kitchen door open and the smell of succulent food hits his nose, he starts salivating as he turns to Mira as she walks to him.

"Here you are Natsu." Mira said as she places the plate down in front of him. "Dig in."

"Thanks Mira, I missed your cooking so much! Lucy is ok, Wendy doesn't know how to cook, and Erza is just plain horrible…" He shudders at the thought of Erza's food. "Gray thinks it's below him and well Happy only likes raw fish… So I cooked most of the meals when the others weren't paying attention." Natsu digs into the food with the ravenous intensity of a man starved of food for a long time.

Mira giggles and leans down against the bar top, resting her elbows on it. "Well I did teach you how to cook all those years ago when we thought my little Lisanna had died, and I tried to keep your little house clean. Speaking of which, I've been looking after it while you were gone, Elegant Fairy magazines Natsu… Really? If you wanted to see some skin, you only had to ask~." She purrs and arches her back, so her breasts stick out more.

"Those are Gildarts magazines, be careful where you point those things otherwise someone may grab them." Natsu said with a smirk as he teasingly pokes one of her breasts right on her nipple.

Mira gasps playfully as she gives him a fake irritated look and grabs her breasts, she winks and gives them a squeeze for him then rests her arms on the bench. "So how'd the job go?"

Natsu sighs. "I think I'm going to need to get everyone together, so I just have to say it once. This is what happened…" He says as he starts to tell her all about the mission while he eats the food, knowing a few others nearby are listening in.

Mira had a few tears in her eyes at the end of the story and slides Natsu's empty plate aside as she leans in and hugs him tightly. "I'm sorry I didn't come along, I could have helped, I could have been there for you… it's just like that S-class quest from all those years ago, with the Beast King…"

Natsu returns the hug and gently brings her over the bar, he places her on his lap as he keeps her in his arms. "Shh its ok, none of us were hurt badly, we didn't almost die and get teleported away, it all turned out well in the end Mira." He says as he gently runs his hand up and down her back.

"Natsu… can I have some help with one of my spirits?" Mira asks as she raised her head from his chest and wipes her tears away.

"Sure, which one?" He replies with his famous grinning smile.

Mira smiles back and gets comfortable on his lap with her long, toned legs wrapped around him loosely. "Its Seilah, ever since she sensed you when you went up against that guild, she has wanted to be released so she can serve you as she considers you as her master… You know, being END and all."

"Sure, where do you want to do it?" Natsu asks, missing the accidental double meaning in his words.

"Lets go somewhere private." Mira said as she looks around the hall, spotting Levy reading books at a table. "Ah good, Levy is in here, lets go to the guild library and you can help me with something." She winks playfully with a giggle and wraps her arms and legs around him more tightly.

"Ok lets get going then." Natsu says as he stands and starts walking to the library with his hands in his pockets.

"Oh Lisanna! Can you take over for me please!?" Mira calls out to her little sister who waves from next to Levy and heads to the bar.

"So what has been going on here while we were gone?" Natsu gossips.

"Oh hmm, Elfman moved out, he lives with Evergreen in their own house a few streets away from us… Laxus is spending more time with Freed then usual, I think they may secretly be seeing each other… Levy and Gajeel admitted to not being together, when I asked her about it she said that they tried it out, and had more than a few nights together, over that one year that they worked for the council, she said it didn't work out, so they are just best friends now." Mira says as she fires off gossip on their way to the library.

"I thought I smelt their scents on each other, Lucy said something about Levy saying her first time hurt too." Natsu said as he enters the guild's extensive library.

"It hurts for most girls, the ones that don't either break it in their training if they have gone a bit too hard, used toys before their first time with a man, or are lying about it being their first." Mira informs him then points to a three-seater couch. "Lay on that please, it's really comfy."

"What about you?" He asks curiously as he lays down on the couch on his back.

Mira blushes a little as she adjusts herself, so she lays on top of him. "Broken it in training, haven't let anyone touch me in that way, well aside from the small touches I let you have. Do you remember when we were young, when we thought Lisanna died, I came to your house most nights and we'd sleep like this to comfort each other?"

"Yeah, I remember, you had trouble sleeping for a week after her "death" so you came to my place since you trusted me so much, one night you fell asleep in my arms and slept peacefully, so most night after that you came by and we slept in each other's arms." Natsu said as he gently runs his nails up and down her spine.

"It stopped the nightmares and you always felt so warm and cuddly, even now I get the same feeling as I lay here on top of you, completely safe and comfortable, like nothing will ever hurt me while I'm in your arms, and if they tried then they'd face the dragon's wrath." Mira said as she rests her chin just below his collarbone and looks into his eyes with her beautiful blue eyes. "Seilah really wants to be let out…"

"How has she been?" Natsu asks as he moves his arms behind his head.

"She has been better than you'd think, she watches the world through my eyes and she has been telling me about the things she has leant about humans, I think she is ready to walk among us and be like a normal human." Mira replies as she sits up on Natsu's hips, not caring that if someone walked in then it would look like they are up to something very naughty.

"That's good, I'm guessing that you need my help because my brother is dead, right?" Natsu asks as he looks up at the angelic woman straddling his hips.

"Yes, unlike you, she wont be able to exist without me." Mira said as she wiggles a little to get comfortable.

"Only reason I'm still here is because Lucy did something to my book, allowing me to keep living, not sure what would happen otherwise as I'm the only Etherious that has a human body." Natsu says as he tries to ignore the friction between their two bodies.

Mira looks off to the side for a moment then looks back at him. "She doesn't know either."

"No, she wouldn't as the Etherious were prototypes for me, Larcade was one of the closest one that was made, he stood out to Zeref, hence being given mine and Zeref's last name, but to Zeref, he was just a mere creation, a prototype for me as I said, so Zeref didn't really care about him like he did with me, I was his real brother after all." Natsu says as he looks at the high ceiling. 'END, any suggestions?'

'Have her transferred into our body, I can give you a spell to summon a tome for her to be placed in, then her life will be tied to ours, just as it was to our brother's.' She replied in Natsu's head.

"Send her into my body Mira, I can handle it from there." Natsu said as he looks into her eyes.

Mira nods and places her hands on his chest as she starts to glow. " **Soul Expulsion**." She says as the light rushes down her arms and into Natsu's chest.

'Master…?' Seilah says inside Natsu's head.

'Hey Seilah.' Natsu thinks.

'Master! It's so hear you for myself, huh who is this girl in here?' Seilah asks.

'The version of END that was inside the book, and don't ask why I'm a chick!' END says.

"Internal conversation?" Mira asks as she tilts her head cutely.

"Yeah, Seilah met the END side of me." Natsu said. 'Apparently someone turned END into a girl…'

'Oh… How?' Seilah asks.

'That doesn't fucking matter!' END shouts.

'Ok then… should I get going then?' Seilah asks.

'Ooh not yet, lets mess with Natsu.' END says mischievously.

'What should we do?' Seilah asks curiously.

'Moan sexually and do it loud.' END said with a giggle.

'Ok' Seilah says simply as both her and END start moaning loudly in Natsu's head, making him frown in annoyance.

"What's wrong Natsu?" Mira asks.

"These two have started moaning in my head." Natsu said grumpily as his body starts to react to it, his dick becoming erect in his pants and right under Mira.

"Oh my…" Mira says as she feels it then wiggles to move it right inline with her and presses down on his dick with her clothed pussy. "Aren't you a big bad dragon~." She purrs seductively as she wiggles and grinds her hips against his dick.

"Can we get this over with, I want her out of my head." Natsu says grumpily, trying to ignore the fact that he is more turned on by the thought of Mira riding him than the two demons moaning in his head.

Mira smirks down at him and bounces her hips playfully. "You never said stop~." She says in a sing song tone.

'END what is the spell?' Natsu asks.

'Aw I was having fun, fine here it is.' She replies and tells him the spell followed up by how to push Seilah into the book.

Natsu holds his hand out to the side and says the incantation, summoning a tome then closes his eyes as he focuses, pushing all of Seilah into it.

Mira stops playing around with one of her closest friends and watches him work, her demon senses tingling in a strangle but good way at the feeling of Natsu's demonic energy and she gets goose bumps along her skin.

Natsu finishes and lowers the large book to the floor then puts his arms behind his head. "You can come out now."

The book glows and changes form as it rises into the air and turns into a human-like form, the glow dies down and Seilah is left standing where the book was, she looks at her hands and body then feels around herself. "I'm back… Thanks Master END!" She says with a happy smile and wraps her arms around Natsu's neck, bringing him into her impressive bust.

"Natsu, just call me Natsu not END, ok Seilah?" He says the best he can while stuck between a pair of the softest breasts that he has had the pleasure of feeling, which also had Lucy's large breasts beat in size.

Seilah moans softly as the vibrations from Natsu speaking cause her pleasure. "Yes Master Natsu~."

"Now, now Seilah, that isn't where his head is meant to go." Mira says teasingly as she points to Seilah's lower body with a wink.

"Oh, can Master please pleasure me." Seilah said as she brings his head lower.

"Girls please." Natsu says as he gently moves them away from him. "As much as I'd love the warm welcome back that you two would give me, let me get settled in first, you too Seilah, we need to get you a place to live and get you your guild mark too, do you still have your Tartaros mark?"

Mira and Seilah smile at him and the latter starts to undo her short kimono then pulls open the centre to show her bare stomach. "It was on my stomach." She says as she fixes her clothes. "Also can I stay with you Master?"

Natsu nods at her. "Well we can head to the bar and you can get your guild mark as for my house, I'll need to rebuild it and make it larger as I made it back when I joined the guild, probably due for an upgrade anyway." He gets up and stretches. "Come on lets go do this, I better get to work after this too."

"You can stay at mine while he is building his house again Seilah." Mira says as she leads the way back to the bar.

"Thank you Lady Mirajane." Seilah says, making Natsu raise his eyebrow at Mira.

"She just started saying it out of nowhere when I had her inside me." Mira said innocently.

"I don't know whether I should believe you or not when you say things in that way…" Natsu says as he speeds up and walks by her, giving her ass a playful slap as he walks by, getting a giggle from Mira.

"You know that you are the only one I'd let get away with doing things like that to me right?" Mira says with a smile.

"I know, you like it when I tease you back." Natsu says as they reach the bar.

"So where and what colour Seilah?" Mira asks, drawing the attention of Makarov who walks over.

"Before you answer that I have a few questions." The old man says seriously. "One: Will you harm any innocents?"

"No, I will not attack anyone who doesn't attack me first." Seilah answers.

"Good, Two: Are you willing to put your past behind you and move forwards in the path of light." Makarov asks.

"She'll probably be more like me Gramps and walk the line between light and dark, but I'll keep her in line if needed." Natsu interjects.

"Master is right, but I'd do my best to stay on the light side but being an Etherious like Master, our curses draw power from the negative emotions around us instead of the emotions from within like magic does, this is why Master got stronger when he activated his Etherious side permanently during that fight, the fear that ran through those mages fed his curse power, but as he takes in more negative power, he will become darker when he uses it, more ruthless and deadly." Seilah confirms.

"That is acceptable, while we did used to have a no killing policy, that went out the window when my children went to war, now we have relaxed that rule: When it is necessary to take a life, to save your own life or the lives of your teammates, you may do so. If the person is deemed beyond rehabilitation and has caused irreparable damage, a serial killer for example, the mages are allowed to give out the highest punishment deemed needed, such as death or removing the use of the person's magic and or body." Makarov said in a dead serious tone. "One last question: Are those real?" The pervy guild master asked while pointing to Seilah's large breasts.

"Yes they are, nothing to do with my body is fake, while I wasn't born in the same way as you humans, I still have an anatomically identical body." Seilah says as she steps back a little and moves closer to Natsu.

"Aside from the horns you mean." Natsu points out.

"Yes Master, aside from my horns… should I hide them?" She asks as she looks up at the man.

"No, I'm no longer hiding what I am, my markings are on full display for everyone to see and if they ask then I'll tell them straight up what I am." Natsu replies as he raise one of his arms.

"So now that our master has finished asking you questions. Where and what colour?" Mira asks again.

"Umm…" Seilah says as she looks around her body. "Dark purple and in the same spot as yours please."

"Sure." Mira said as she kneels down in front of her, putting a little magic into the stamp and setting it to the desired colour then pressing it to the outer side of Seilah's left thigh. "There we go all done."

"Well, I'm going to say hi to a few more people then head home and start working on my house." Natsu said with a wave as he heads to a random table.

"See you later Master/Natsu." Seilah and Mira say at the same time.

Natsu sits down next to the blue haired bookworm, Levy, who looks up from her books at smiles. "Hey Natsu, I didn't see you get back, how was the job?"

"Shit, but you'll have to ask Lucy about it, I've retold it too many times today." He replies tiredly.

"Ah that's ok, will you tell me what's up with your arms?" Levy asks.

"Well its due to being END, I fully accepted who I am and completely activated my Etherious power, these are Etherious markings, like Seilah over there by the bar, they are a sign of being an Etherious but due to having a human body, I won't get horns or anything like that, just plain old Natsu." He says as he point at the horned demon by the bar.

"Wait, wasn't she a part of Tartaros?" Levy asks as she observes Seilah.

"Yeah but she has joined up with us, I help Mira release her and give Seilah a body back." Natsu said as he looks at the books she has on the tables along with a schematic and a list of parts. "What's all this?"

"Hmm? Oh the books are, Theory of the Multiverse, Quantum Physics, and stuff like that." She said as she waves a hand over them. "The schematic is for a device that I'm hope will allow me to contact other possible realities and maybe even visit them, the list is a list of parts I need for the device, I'm still working on both though…"

"If you need help with any of it then just let me know, I'll help you with anything you need, even if its just a basic fetch quest like what pops up on the board every now and then." Natsu says with a smile.

"Thanks Natsu, I appreciate it, but I have nothing for you yet, at the rate I'm going I should have a complete list by the end of the week." Levy said as she smiles back.

"Oh, I'm going to be doing renovations to my house, can you help me draw up some new plans for the house?" Natsu asks her.

"Sure, just tell me what you want, and I'll do up a plan for you along with a list of things you'll need for it since I know you'd prefer building it by hand." Levy said as she brings over a large blank piece of paper.

"Well…" Natsu starts.

 **A Few Hours Later**

Erza, Ultear and Meredy walk into the Hall and head to the bar together while they chat.

"Sounds like I missed so much while I was an old lady." Ultear said as she takes a seat at the bar, followed by the other two girls.

"Yeah you did, Erik and Kinana, his former snake Cubellios, dated for a bit but they broke up, Kinana couldn't handle some of the things that her and Erik did while in Oración Seis when her memories came back to her, so she ended it and distances herself from Erik." Meredy said quietly.

Mira comes over and leans down. "Try not to talk too loudly about that, it still affects her…"

"Sorry Mira." Erza said as she looks around for the purple haired barmaid but spots a golden horn not far from her, she draws her sword and rapidly brings it up to Seilah's neck. "How are you here!?"

"Master helped to release me from Lady Mirajane at her affirmation." Seilah said as she pops a grape into her mouth and chews on it while turning to look at Erza.

"Who is your master?" Erza asks while still keeping the sword to the unfazed demon's neck.

"My master is Master…" Seilah starts saying but is interrupted by a pinkette.

"It's me Erza, Mira wanted help letting her out, so Seilah could keep living, but for that to work we needed an object to bind her to, so I summoned a book like the one she was bound to before Mira took her over." Natsu said as he gently moves the sword away from Seilah's neck and down to Erza's side.

"How did you transfer her?" Erza asked curiously as she put her sword away.

"I took her into my body then pushed her into the book." Natsu said simply.

"You had a demon in your body!?" Erza shouts.

"Erza calm down, you're forgetting that I'm a demon too." Natsu said with his hands up.

"Oh… Yeah… I'm sorry Natsu but after knowing you for so long, its hard to see you as an evil demon…" Erza said softly as she hung her head.

"It's fine Erza, but maybe demons aren't inherently evil, I mean remember Galuna Island? That was an island of demons, but they were all peaceful and didn't attack us. And anyway, Seilah was probably just following orders from Mard Geer, Tartaros' Guild Master." Natsu said as he turned to Seilah.

"For the most part yes, but my mind back then isn't the same as it is now, after spending time with Lady Mirajane, I have changed and decided to live among you and serve my master, Natsu." Seilah says as she rises off the stool and stands by Natsu.

"My apologies Natsu, please hit me." Erza said with a bow.

'Spank her on the ass!' END shout at Natsu.

'Gah fine, if it will shut you up.' Natsu said as he raises his hand, seeing Erza close her eyes as she prepares for the hit, he brings the hand down fast and plants a firm slap on her toned yet soft ass.

"Kyaaa!" Erza let out as she gives an uncharacteristically feminine squeak and blushes hard at her "punishment" as she found that she liked it.

'See I told you she'd love it!' END shouts in Natsu's head as she laughs.

"Ok time to go Seilah…" Natsu said as he grabs Seilah's hand and runs out of the guild.

"Where are we going Master?" She asks.

"I gotta pick up some building supplies for the house, then we can go up to my place and build it with our Macro curses." He replies.

"Oh ok. Where will you be staying while it's being built?" Seilah asks again as they reach a building supplies store.

"My current house, it's small but it was only meant for me and Happy when I was young." Natsu said as he heads to a shop worker who takes his order.

"Master, would you prefer that I change myself to be around your age and grow with you?" Seilah asks curiously as she ignores the stares she is getting due to her horns which turn away when they notice the Fairy Tail emblem on her thigh, passing her off as one of the more stranger mages of Fairy Tail.

"You look great the way you are but if you wish to age at the same rate as me then its up to you." Natsu replies as he waits for the store clerks to bring his supplies.

"So retain my beauty but make myself look more mature as the years go on?"

"If you wish, but keep it slow though." Natsu says as he looks at her.

"Of course Master." Seilah said with a nod.

"You know you can just call me Natsu right?" Natsu says with a sigh.

"I like calling you Master better though." She said with a cute pout.

Natsu rubs his face and lets out another sigh. "Ok fine, you can keep calling me that."

"Yay!" Seilah cheered.

"Oh by the way, Mira, Lucy and Erza will most likely take you shopping sometime soon so if they pop up while we are building the house, don't struggle… it only makes things worse." Natsu said with a shudder.

"What happened?" Seilah asked curiously.

"Erza tied me up in magic cancelling ropes then threw me over her shoulder as those three went clothes shopping, they forced me to sit through hours of them trying on different outfits from Bikinis and Lingerie to formal dresses and winter clothes. Asking for my opinion for each outfit, Mira even decided to sit on my lap for an hour in next to nothing lingerie while she watches the others, the little demon kept moving on my lap too, her body is so soft… No focus, I spent a whole day just sitting on a chair and watching them go through entire stores to try on clothes…" Natsu groaned.

"I think most men would call three beautiful women doing that to them heaven…" Seilah deadpanned.

"Well most men don't grow up surrounded by 12/10s, I spend almost every day of my life with those women, so I am used to their beauty, not to mention that I have seen them naked more than a few times." Natsu rebutted.

"What do you mean by you've seen them naked?" Seilah asks.

"Erza always bathed with Gray and I, even now she gets me to wash her. I walked in on Mira showering a few times when she was over at mine or I was at hers, plus there was the few bath house incidents. Lucy just has an unfortunate habit of always ending up naked around me, though the last time she has ended in a good time for both of us." Natsu said simply as the men come over with his stuff, using machinery to move them and stack them into one pile. "Thank you." He said as he pays them.

"Be careful its… heavy…" One of them says but trails off as Natsu effortlessly lifts the whole pile of materials right before their eyes.

"Don't worry, I got this, see ya guys next time we need to rebuild the Guild Hall." He calls out as he leaves the store and heads to the edge of the forest.

"Huh, people don't seem to be bothered all that much about you carrying all that or my appearance…" Seilah says as she looks around.

"They are used to Fairy Tail's "bizarre nature", Elfman is a big hulking mass of muscle, Erza is a masochistic knight who pulls a large cart of luggage along whenever she is going out on a mission, I bet the majority of them have strawberry cakes in them too. Juvia makes it rain when she is sad and cries, so if it starts raining out of nowhere most people know why. I breathe fire… You know, things that aren't normal for them, but they are used to seeing us do, you'll be interesting for a bit since you are new to the guild but once people get used to you then you will be able to walk the streets without a problem." Natsu said as he gestures to the surrounding people casually.

"Oh, so I can walk freely with my horns out?" She asks curiously as she looks up at her master.

"Yup, they won't bat and eye after a few days of seeing you." Natsu confirms.

"You know, your… our Guild Hall isn't as large as the other guilds of Fiore." Seilah said after ten minutes of silence.

"Most of their buildings go straight up, Sabertooth Castle for example, but ours is larger than what you see on the outside as it goes into the ground, we have the basement level which is open to all members, then we have levels below that which are locked off to the majority of the guild. People like me, Erza, Cana, Mira, Gray and others can enter them but only because Gramps gave us permission, there are special wards on the doors that only allow specific magic signatures to open, which can only be updated by the Guild Master, with the lowest level being only unlockable by Gramps himself." Natsu informed her as the head up the hill to his house.

Seilah looks at the small shack-like house that Natsu live in. "That's your house?" She asks incredulously as she points to it.

"Hey cut me some slack, I built that all by myself when I was a kid, with running water and electricity too…" He said as he places the pile of supplies beside the house then start work, using Macro to move objects around into sorted piles and getting the concrete slab for the base on the go.

"Do you want help?" Seilah asks as she walks up next to him.

"Not right now, maybe later, you can head inside and make yourself comfortable, have a look around if you want." Natsu replies as he concentrates on building.

"Do you have a shower?" Seilah asked, forgetting what he said not long ago.

"Yes, I said that earlier…" Natsu said tiredly.

"Oh right, I'll be back as soon as I'm done Master." Seilah said as she walked to the house, sheading her clothing as she walks. "I'll be washing my clothes too."

He nods as he works, setting uprights into the base and weaving his magic through the slab to speed up the process of it setting.

Seilah enters his house while in the buff, carrying her clothing in her arms as she looks around, spotting is wall of memories she walks over and inspects it, seeing the live her master had lived. "I want to be more like him, he looks so happy and lively in these photos, maybe I could be like that too, I'll have to talk to Lady Mirajane and the other girls about it though, they should have some ideas for where to start."

She keeps looking at the different mementos that her master has collected over the years and approaches a maid's outfit. "Huh, maybe he's into girls dressing up for him…" She said as she reads the note attached to the outfit along with a picture of Happy, Lucy and Natsu posing in a forest near a large mansion.

After going over all of the trinkets she heads to the bathroom and places her clothes on the sink, turning to the shower and turning it on, she peeks out the window at Natsu as he works away at the new house. "I wonder how long that will take him to build." She says aloud to herself before moving back to the shower and getting in, the steaming hot water running down her curvy body making her imagine Natsu's hot hands roaming all over her body.

Natsu notices the bathroom window fog up from the corner of his eye as he builds the house. "Well she found the bathroom easily enough." He said as he assembles the frame. "Looks like this will take me less time than I thought since I'm not doing it by hand."

 **One Week Later**

Natsu stands in front of his fully built and furnished two-story house with multiple bedrooms and bathrooms, with a satisfied smile adorning his face, don't get him wrong, he enjoyed having a beautiful demon snuggle with him the couch every night as Seilah would only ever want to go to sleep in the arms of her master. "Well this looks like a job well done, I wonder what the others would think about it when they see it." He says to himself as the smell of breakfast being cooked inside hits his nose, following his nose as he goes inside, he makes his way to the kitchen to find Seilah in some bedwear that she bought while out shopping, consisting of dark purple lace lingerie with a mostly transparent nighty attached to the bra, showing off her demonically alluring curves that would make any and all men lust after her. "What's cooking Seilah?"

She looks back then turns and smiles happily, her horns hidden with transformation magic that she was taught by Mira, so she could snuggle with her master without poking and jabbing him with her horns, also so he couldn't tease her by stroking them like he did when he found out they are one of the most sensitive parts of her body. "Just some vanilla pancakes." She said, having developed a love of vanilla flavoured treats ever since she was released.

"How is the guild treating you while I have been busy building the house all week?" Natsu asks as he sits on a stool at the kitchen island counter that acts as a barrier between the kitchen and the combined dining and lounge room.

"The have welcomed me with open arms even considering what I did in the war between Tartaros and our guild." She replied as she turned back to the stove.

"That's good, it was the same with Juvia and Gajeel, though Juvia was more approachable and didn't shut herself away from the other members." Natsu said as he watches her cook.

'Damn Seilah is fucking HOT! Don't you just want to bend her over the bench and fuck her brains out!' END says in Natsu's head, having turned back to a guy during the week.

Natsu sighs and facepalms as Seilah places two plates of pancakes down on the bench with a giggle.

"Is your perverted inner self annoying you again Master?" Seilah asks humorously with an entertained smile and lively purple eyes.

Natsu sighs again and nods. "Yeah, he is being very annoying like usual."

"What was it this time?" She asks as she sits down next to him.

"Bending you over the bench and fucking your brains out, is what he suggested." Natsu said casually as he starts eating.

"Ooh that sound interesting." Seilah says seductively as she rubs her thighs together.

"You've been reading more of Erza's smut novels haven't you…" Natsu deadpans as he looks at the other demon.

"Maybe~." She replies with a playful smirk as she grabs a pancake.

"Out of curiosity, have you been with anyone?" Natsu asks between mouthfuls.

"Only Kyôka, she was the only one I had let touch me, before you that is Master, now it's only you that I'd let touch me, or another girl if you desire." She finishes with a playful wink.

"Yeah, you've been reading Erza's smut novels…" He said with a sigh.

"Admit it, you'd love it." Said both Seilah and END causing Natsu to facepalm again and finish his food.

"I'm going to head to the guild." Natsu said as he finishes his breakfast.

"Ok, let me go get changed quickly." Seilah says as she hurries to her room, leaving Natsu to do the dishes.

"Don't take too long." Natsu calls out after her as he cleans up the kitchen.

Five minutes later they are both done and on their way to the guild, Seilah having let her horns back out after Natsu promised that he won't play with them.

"Hmm Levy said she should be done with the schematic and parts list by now, wonder how that went." Natsu said as he walked with his hands behind his head.

"I've been reading up about it and the device she is building is absolutely fascinating, I've never even seen anything like it before." Said Seilah in an awed voice.

"Well we'll see soon, I can smell her inside the Hall." Natsu says as he walks up to the large doors, pushing them open and looking around the ground floor of the building.

Seilah spots the short blue-haired woman go up the stair to the second floor of the guild and points it out to Natsu then follows him up to the second floor as they make their way to the bookworm.

"Hey Levy, how are you this morning?" Natsu said as he approached the short woman.

She turns to the voice and smiles at the two Etherious members of the guild. "Hey Natsu, Seilah, I'm really good, I have finished the plans for my device, still haven't thought of a name for it though, oh and I have the list of parts wrote up too, I can get most of it myself, but I'll need to get a Quantum Crystal from the cave at Trinity Hill."

"I can do that for you Levy." Natsu said with a smile. "Should I get more than one?"

"Yes, they are very expensive so get as many as you can." Levy said as she starts to describe what it looks like.

"Cool, I'll leave around lunchtime then." Natsu said with a nod as he heads back downstairs with Seilah, just in time for a guild fight.

* * *

 **AN: Alright, that is this chapter all done, sorry it was slow coming out, I was working on a later chapter that will come out after chapter five. As always, leave a review with what you thought of this chapter and suggestions for future chapters. There is the pole on my profile so if you could spare a little time to pop over there and vote on it for me it would be much appreciated.**

 **END: Why did you make me a chick!  
Me: You had it coming, remember at the end of the last chapter!  
END: That's it, I'm going to… *Gets booted out*  
Me: I'll be having none of that, I should really get someone better in here.  
Seilah: *pops her head in* Hello?  
ME: Ah much better. Come in Seilah, you can be my new person for the endings.  
Seilah: Thank you, I'll be a lot better than Master's perverted inner self.**

 **Thank you for reading everyone and I'll see you all next time!**


	5. Demonic Trinity

**AN: Alright, the pole was sitting at 75% for a 15-year-old Wendy getting with a 21-year-old Natsu. So… Moving on, this chapter will most likely be a somewhat short one again as I've been writing the chapter a lot of you have guessed, the multiverse crossover with thehappy's Universe 137-C, I've been dropping hints about it ever since the second chapter's end notes with me threatening END with the G.R.G. then shooting him with it at the end of the third one, thought it would be hilarious to make that a thing that actually happened because why not haha.**

 **The Harem list is still up on my profile and two of the girls will be getting a * next to their name in this chapter, meaning Natsu is in for a good time, his couch… not so much.**

 **Onto the Guest reviews:  
Guest: (For Chapter 3) Yeah it was a long one but chapter 6 is even longer, I've done the middle part first due to what is happening in it and it has totalled higher than the entirety of Cpt3, and that's before I've started the beginning, end, and gone back through the middle to flesh out some more parts.  
Guest: I'm glad you think that, I'll try not to stop making this story, but my life will be getting busy soon, so things may slow down.  
IsseiHyoudou: Yeah I decided to have E.N.D. different to the usual, the inner pervert of Natsu was something I found funny as it would both piss off Natsu and push him to see the girls in a new light. Seilah likes to be around her master so she'll hang around him a fair bit.  
**

* * *

 **Previously**

"Hey Levy, how are you this morning?" Natsu said as he approached the short woman.

She turns to the voice and smiles at the two Etherious members of the guild. "Hey Natsu, Seilah, I'm really good, I have finished the plans for my device, still haven't thought of a name for it though, oh and I have the list of parts wrote up too, I can get most of it myself, but I'll need to get a Quantum Crystal from the cave at Trinity Hill."

"I can do that for you Levy." Natsu said with a smile. "Should I get more than one?"

"Yes, they are very expensive so get as many as you can." Levy said as she starts to describe what it looks like.

"Cool, I'll leave around lunchtime then." Natsu said with a nod as he heads back downstairs with Seilah, just in time for a guild fight.

 **Fairy Tail Guild Hall, Magnolia**

It was now 1pm at the hall as Gray goes flying through the air from a punch.

"That's the best you got Flame Brain!?" He shouts as he slams into the wall.

"Nope, far from it." Natsu replies as he launches after Gray who meets him halfway and they punch each other to opposite sides of the guild.

'Seriously, why fight when you have so many hot chicks around? I mean look at that purple haired chick behind the bar, Kinana? Don't you want to rip that shirt off her and play with those big milky breasts, I bet her entire body as soft as they come and look at that figure, those hips would get great to get a hold of while you pound her so good that she sees the light.' END points out.

Natsu grumbles as his eyes flick to the still completely innocent barmaid before shifting back to Gray just in time to block a punch and send him flying over at Elfman.

"Its Manly to fight!" He yells as he throws Gray away, sending him at Gajeel.

Evergreen chops him over the head with her fan. "I've told you to cut down on the "Manly" comments Elf."

"But Ever… that isn't manly…" He complained meekly causing Evergreen to smile softly at her boyfriend.

"I can't be mad at you, you lovable oaf." She said softly as she hugs the large man.

"Get off me you Frozen Prick!" Shouts Gajeel as he kicks Gray back to Natsu and they start having a three-way fight.

"It's only taken them a week to start fighting again, and that's mostly due to Natsu being away from the guild for that whole week… And the first thing they do when he gets back is club each other over the heads." Lucy complains to Mira with a sigh as Levy walks over.

"He was planning on heading over to Trinity Hill for me to get a bunch of crystals that only form there at lunch time but it looks like that plan is out the window."

"Oh, maybe I could go with him, I haven't gone on a mission with him since before Lisanna went to Edolas accidentally." Mira said with a smile as she gives Lucy a smoothie that she had ordered.

"You just want to get in his pants~." Seilah said teasingly as she joined the group and sits at the bench. "Can I have a Vanilla and Cinnamon thick shake please Lady Mirajane?"

Mira giggles and gets to work on the order. "Admit it Seilah, you want him too, and it seems that our own buxom blonde bombshell right here had a go with him at the spa, apparently he is a rough lover but she loved every second of it, didn't you Lucy~." She said in the same teasing tone as Seilah as she turned her head back to the group and eyes the blushing blonde.

"MIRA! I told you not to tell anyone!" She complains loudly as the group erupts in laughter.

"Come on Lucy, you should know what Mira is like, Seilah too since she is basically a twin of Mira now after spending so much time inside her." Levy said as she wiped a tear from her eye.

"Yeah but…" Lucy starts.

"We're just messing with you Lucy, we knew it was going to happen sooner or later." Mira said as she gives Seilah her drink. "I'm surprised it didn't happen earlier."

"But Natsu was so dense…" Lucy whines softly.

"Not really, he has known all about sex and the female body after I gave him "The Talk" and a few private lessons in the shower after he walked in on me one time I was over at his." Mira said simply as Erza walked over. "The usual, Erza?"

"Please Mira, I don't know why he didn't come to me for that lesson, we do bathe together a lot…" She replied as she sat on the other side of Levy, not wearing her armour as she feels comfortable and at home in the guild.

"Well after you tried teaching him how to read and write, he kinda got scared of your methods, he even went to Levy to relearn those things after he stopped being frightened of learning." Mira said with a giggle as she got a slice of strawberry cake. "I'm surprised that he asked you to teach him requip magic, I would have thought he would have gone to Bisca."

* **Crash** *

"Kyaa!" Came the sound of Mira being knocked to the floor by a man with pink hair, just after she put the cake down in front of Erza. "Mmph mm"

Natsu landed square on top of her with her head caged in by his arms and his lips on hers, their bodies pressed flush together as they lay on the floor.

'Yes! Finally some real action!' END shouts as Mira starts to make out with the pinkette, wrapping her limbs around Natsu's body to stop him from moving off her.

"Mm you taste great Mira." Natsu mumbles softly against her lips.

"So do you, you naughty dragon." She replies in the same way as they keep kissing.

"You Go Natsu!" Cana shouts as she leans over the bar then moves closer to the group of girls. "Damn, what a stud!"

Natsu picks Mira up and sits her on the bar, not once breaking from the heated kiss as Mira remains tightly wrapped around him with their eyes closed.

"Mira! Why do you have to do that in the guild!" Elfman complains loudly at his older sister.

Mira opens one of her eyes and looks at him, giving him a look that says. 'Shut up and let me do what I want.'

Seilah laughs at her fellow guild mates as watches their various reactions.

Erza was as red as her hair and is babbling about being "Lewd and perverted in the guild." And how she is going to dish out some punishment.

Lucy was bright red with a hint of lust in her eyes as she watches her boyfriend make out with one of her best friends.

Levy was trying to busy herself with one of her books to avoid watching the two mages look like they are about to rip each other's clothes off, but is failing as he eyes constantly flick up from the book.

Cana was cheering the two on as she snuck behind the bar to steal a bottle from the top shelf.

Mira breaks from the kiss and pants as she sucks in air. "Wow… Hey Natsu, is that a dragon in your pants or are you happy to see me?" She said with a giggle and a wiggle against his pants.

"Both." He replied with a grin, causing Erza to faint and succumb to her fantasies, mumbling something along the lines of Harder Natsu.

'I told you that Knight wants a piece of you!' END yells as he laughs.

"So how big is our dragon Mira, Lucy?" Cana asks as she drinks from the bottle.

"Umm… really big." Lucy said with a heavy blush as she rubs her thighs together.

"Nine inches of thick dick Cana." Mira said as she lays back on the bar, her legs still wrapped tightly around Natsu's hips.

"H-how did you know Mira…!?" Shouts Lucy, surprised at the white-haired model.

"Might have measured it once or twice over the years while I was over at his house… While Natsu and I are very~ close, we haven't had sex yet, just messed about, slept naked in the same bed, stuff like that, but he hasn't been inside me." Mira said as she looked at Lucy. "Actually he is the only guy I've let see me naked or even touch me in that way. He's probably the envy of every man in Fiore." She finishes with a giggle at the shocked and steaming buxom blonde.

"Oi Ash for Brains! Get back over here and fight us!" Shouts Gray as he throws Gajeel at Max.

"Well it's been fun but I gotta run." Natsu says as he unhooks Mira's legs then leaps over the bar.

"Aww, I was enjoying that." Said a pouting Mira.

'DAMN IT! So was I!' Yells END in Natsu's head.

"So why was Natsu away?" Asks a curious Levy.

"We were building a new house since he wanted to have a bigger one now that he is an adult, the old one serves as a small shed to store things in." Seilah answers as she drinks her thick shake.

"Ooo~ what is it like?" Mira asks as she stands up and fixes her clothes.

"How about we all go there for dinner to check it out?" Seilah suggests as she gestures to the groups.

"I like that idea!" Lucy said happily.

Mira spots Kinana going by and calls out to her. "Hey Kinana, do you want to have dinner with us at Natsu's place?"

"Oh me…? Sure I'd love to, but I don't know where to go?" Kinana said as she walks over to the group of girls.

"Is there going to be an orgy?" Said Cana drunkenly, having finished a bottle of one of the strongest beverages they have.

"How about we all get drunk and see what happens." Mira said jokingly with a giggle. "We all know Lucy can't take her hands off Natsu when she is drunk."

Lucy sighs a lays her head down on the bar in embarrassment. "Why must you bring that up?"

"Who knows, she might try and ride him if she gets too drunk." Seilah said teasingly.

"I bet you would too Seilah, we still haven't seen you drunk." Points out Mira with a smirk.

"And you, we both know how those raunchy dreams you have go Lady Mirajane." Seilah says as she returns the smirk.

"You enjoyed them too since you did join in during one of them, I bet you have them now that you are in your own body."

"I've been sleeping with Master every night, so of course my body reacts to him, I wake up like a waterfall." Said Seilah bluntly and unblushingly.

"Ok moving on… Should we all just leave together so the ones who don't know where he lives know how to get there?" Levy said with a blush at the Demon and the Take Over mage's antics.

"That sounds like a good idea Levy, someone should probably wake Erza up and tell her it though…" Cana said as she looked down at the passed out knight.

"I got it." Mira says mischievously as she moves out from behind the bar and kneels down beside the scarlet mage, whispering softly into her ear. "Hey Erza~ Natsu is looking to dish out a special kind of punishment on someone~ wake up or you'll miss out."

Erza sits up instantly with a perverse blush. "Master Natsu, I'd like some punishment!" She calls out with her hand up in the air which instantly slaps over her mouth in embarrassment as he eyes go wide at what she shouted in the middle of the guild. "Damn it you white haired harlot! Why did you make me say that!"

Mira laughs at the red haired closet pervert only to be tackled by her, the two women start to tumble around the guild as they brawl like old times.

Juvia walks over from ogling Gray, who was only in his boxers, avoiding the two high level mages and taking Erza's seat. "Juvia wonders what happened here?"

"You didn't see the show Natsu and Mira put on?" Asked Cana.

"No… Juvia was busy looking at her beloved."

"Natsu crashed into Lady Mirajane and they started making out." Seilah informs Juvia.

"Hey Juvia, would you like have dinner with us girls?" Levy asked the other bluenette.

"Juvia would love the chance to spend time with her friends."

"Then it's settled, we'll be leaving for Natsu's about five-ish." Lucy said.

"But why Natsu's, love rival?" Asked Juvia.

"We just finished building a new house and having a house warming party, it's going to be dinner and then movies, drinks and games after." Said Seilah.

"Oh, sure, count Juvia in then."

After an hour of cat fighting, Mira and Erza finally stop with Wendy taking care of any wounds, Erza requips a fresh outfit on as she complains about perfectly good clothes being damaged while Mira uses her transformation magic to change into a form fitting purple shirt and tight black leather pants with heeled boots.

Makarov hops down from his spot on the bar and walks over to the two mages. "Can you two head up to my office, I'm having a meeting with all of the S-class mages, Laxus and Gildarts are already waiting for us."

"Of course Master, we'll be right up." Erza said as Mira nods.

"Lisanna can you mind the bar for me?" Asks Mira as she looks for her sister.

"I'm over here big sis!" She calls out from the bar. "I took over when you were fighting with Erza."

Mira turns to the bar and smiles. "Thanks Lisanna, I will be back soon." Mira says as her and Erza head up to Makarov's office.

"There are our two beautiful S-class women, I noticed you two were rough housing like you were when you were little." Gildarts said he watches them enter. "How's Master Natsu? What a lucky man, I'm so proud of him!"

Erza blushes again and sits in a chair, followed by Mira and Makarov.

"I called this meeting today about what should we do with regards to Natsu?" The old man started as he sat behind the desk.

"What do you mean Makarov?" Asks Gildarts.

"He hasn't told you what went down on his team's quest hasn't he? Erza, if you could." Makarov replied.

Erza retells the events to the other members of the meeting, getting varied responses but the outcome is the same, he had to do it to survive and save his team.

 **Later That Day**

Natsu steps out of his shower at his house and throws on some clothes, having overhead the girls' plan to have a house warming party of sorts without coming to him about it, not that he minded as they were his family and will always be welcome at his house.

Hearing voices down in the lounge room he walks out of his room and down the stairs. "I see you all finally arrived."

"Master!" Seilah yells and tackles Natsu. "We decided to have a few drinks here in celebration of the new house and since we didn't have a party for when I joined the guild."

"That's ok Seilah, mind if I join you girls?" He said as he sat up with the female demon on his lap and looked around the room to see who else is there.

Lucy sat with her legs crossed on the couch, wearing a pink shirt that fit her snuggly and a white mini skirt, she was next to Levy who was reading a book and wearing her orange dress, and Juvia in her usual clothes on Lucy's other side.

Mira was in the same clothes as after the brawl with Erza, and was going through movies to watch with Erza who was in her normal blouse and skirt.

Kinana was sat between them looking around at the house like an owl in her usual green top and long white skirt and being laughed at by Cana in her brown capris and blue bikini top as she downs a bottle of alcohol.

"Is this everyone?" Natsu asks as he sits next to Mira.

Seilah sits down on his other side, wearing her usual kimono and thigh high socks. "Yes, we were discussing what to have for dinner, and who is cooking it, I suggested either Lady Mirajane or you."

"Well I guess either one works, Mira would be better since she is the best cook in the guild, but she did teach me so I could make it too…" Natsu said as he looked around at the girls.

"Juvia didn't know Natsu could cook…" Said the bluenette, surprised at this new piece of information.

Natsu chuckles and grins. "Well if I left it up to Happy, all I'd be having is raw fish every night."

"Hmm speaking of fish, does anyone oppose the idea of a seafood buffet?" Erza said in her business-like tone, continuing after no sounds of disapproval reach her ears. "Natsu, Mira?"

"I'll make it, you girls have your fun." Natsu said as he gets up and goes to the kitchen.

"Ok so what did we bring?" Lucy asks the groups.

"I've got enough alcohol to last us all the whole night." Said Cana as she cracks open a barrel she had with her and starts pulling bottles of different drinks from it.

"Why did you store all that in a barrel?" Levy asks the lush.

"Easier carrying a barrel around then loads of bottles around." She replies simply.

"Okay… I bought a bunch of romance comedies and chick flicks" Mira said as she held up a movie lacrima.

"Natsu is going to hate that." Lucy giggles.

"I've bought some party games." Erza says and causes everyone to look at her frightened.

"Umm how about some drinking games first, maybe while the movie is going on?" Levy suggests.

"Sounds good to me! Natsu how much longer until the food is done?" Cana shouts.

"Soon." Comes Natsu's voice from the kitchen.

"Juvia thinks we should get started on the movies." Said Juvia.

"That's a good idea Juvia." Mira says as she puts one of them on.

Erza requips some glasses and Cana fills them up and hands them around to the girls, leaving Natsu's on the coffee table.

After a few more minutes of waiting for their food, Natsu brings out plates of various seafood dishes and lays them on the coffee table. "Dig in girls, I hope you all like it." He says as he sits down and grabs his drink.

'Really… they are watching chick flicks! Watch something good.' END complains.

'Not much I can do, these girls planned doing this and decided to do it at my new house just because…' Natsu replies to the pervy demon.

'Well what are these hotties like when they get drunk?'

'Erza is really bossy, Mira gets gropey, Lucy becomes really affectionate and pretends to be a cat, Levy giggles and laughs at everything no matter how small, Juvia cries a lot, Cana is… well she is Cana, I'm not sure about Seilah and Kinana though since I haven't seen either of them drunk, but I can only guess that Seilah becomes gropey like Mira.' Natsu said in his head.

'Well this sounds like it's going to be a fun night!'

'Let's just hope Erza doesn't bust out the King game…' Thinks Natsu ominously.

 **Two Hours Later**

"Waaahaaa!" Cries Juvia drunkenly after sitting through the movie. "Why did he have to die to save her!?"

"It's just how the movie went blue." Said an equally drunk Lucy as she hugged the bluenette in an effort to calm her down.

"But why~!" She keeps crying as he magic causes rain to start pouring down outside.

'Jeez you weren't kidding about that one… Ah well, she is still sexy, I wonder what she looks like under the coat.' END said inside Natsu's head as the latter takes the dishes back to the kitchen.

'Big tits, great curves and great ass, her water body allows her to fill out any clothing she wears perfectly, well that's what she said a few years ago, but damn she looks good in a bikini, in fact so do all the girls here.' Natsu thinks as the alcohol affects his mind.

The sounds of him doing the dishes reaches the girls' ears and they start discussing what to do next.

"I want to *hic* take Master Natsu to bed!" Shouts Seilah as she throws a hand up in the air. "And let him go wild on me!"

"I second that! I want to join in!" Mira chimes in as she sways slightly on the couch.

"Let's *hic* make it a foursome!" Lucy shouts as she stands suddenly then falls back down onto the couch after losing her balance.

"No fair, you already got a piece of him! It's my turn!" A drunk Erza argues.

"Hahaha, you're all drunk and fighting over Natsu!" Levy as she rolls around on the floor, laughing.

"What should we do, movie, truth or dare, or something else?" Cana asks the group as Natsu re-joins them and sits in his spot between Mira and Seilah.

"Seven minutes in heaven?" Mira suggests with a wink at Natsu.

'Oh boy, I'm going to love this night!' END shouts.

"I've Got It!" Erza shouts and slams a cylinder down on the coffee table and opening it to reveal some sticks.

"Oh no…" Natsu said as he recognises the game, the girls being too drunk to realise the hell they are about to go through even though three of them have been subjected to it before.

"KING GAME!" Erza yells and finishes her glass of alcohol.

"Yay! Let's play." Seilah calls out happily.

Erza looks around the room to count how many people there are. "Nine of us here so there will be one king and eight subjects." She said as she places the right amount of sticks in the bottom half of the cylinder then closes it and shakes it up. "Does everyone know the rules?"

Seilah shakes her head at the Knight. "No, what are they?"

"Basically the person who grabs the king stick gets to command the others to do what they want, so for example: I get King, I order two and four to slap each other. They have to do it, all orders are absolute." Natsu explains.

"Oh ok, let's play then!" Seilah calls out as the all reach for a stick each.

"I'm King!" Levy calls out. "And I'm going to choose Natsu's suggestion. Two and Four have to slap each other across the face!"

Seilah and Juvia both stand up and look at each other then lean in and slap the other person.

"Ok so that is how the game works, put the sticks back and give it a shake." Natsu says as the two girls sit back down and they all do as he instructed and redraw.

"Oh it's me this time, *hic* umm One has to do Plue's dance." Kinana says as she looks around the group.

Erza stands and starts to twirl and dance like Lucy's little white celestial spirit as everyone laughs at the mighty Titania.

After placing the sticks back, shuffling them and choosing one each, Cana calls out. "I got it! Everyone has to down their glass, if the glass isn't full then it has to be filled before you do it."

Erza, Kinana, Lucy and Juvia fill up their glasses and they whole group drinks the entire contents of their respective glasses with Cana joining in because she felt like it.

"It's Juvia this time, Juvia *hic* orders Four to sit on Five's lap for two turns."

"I'm Five." Natsu said as he held up his stick.

"Aw I want to sit on Master's lap." Seilah complained with a drunken blush.

"So do I." Mira whines as she leans against Natsu's arm.

"Well I'm Four so I guess I have to sit there." Levy said as she picked up her glass and walked to Natsu then sits on his lap.

'You know, this one isn't that bad, she lacks a large set of tits but she is kinda cute and has a nice ass too.' END says in Natsu's head.

"Just don't look at my stick and I won't look at yours." Levy said over her shoulder as she placed her stick back in the cup.

"Well it looks like it is my turn anyway." Natsu said as he picked the King stick.

'I got one, Six has to bend over the coffee table while Three and Eight give them ten spanks each.' END suggests perversely.

Natsu repeats END's suggestion and watches as Erza bends over the table with her eyes set on Natsu's as Mira and Seilah stand with demonic grins as they move behind her.

"Let's do this Lady Mirajane." Seilah says as she flips Erza's skirt up then takes one cheek as Mira takes the other. "Same time or one after the other?"

"First five one after the other, last five at the same time." Mira says as she brings her hand down for a firm spank.

* **Slap, Slap, Slap…!** *

Erza moans with a perverse blush as she gets turned on by her punishment.

"Juvia didn't realise that Erza enjoyed this kind of stuff…" Juvia said with a blush.

"I've always wondered with how she always asked to be hit…" Said Levy as she blushes.

After Erza's spanking, the group places the sticks back in the cup and pick again.

"My turn again, everyone drinks!" Cana shouts and everyone downs their drinks.

"Ok that is two turns to I can get off Natsu now." Levy said as she moves back to her spot.

'Aw I was enjoying that.' END complains.

'Don't worry, knowing Erza things will get kinkier.' Natsu reassures his perverted inner self.

"FINALLY!" Erza shouts. "Six has to smother Natsu with her boobs!"

"God Damn It! I just got off him now I have to have his head between these!" Levy shouts as she grabs her breasts.

'Ooo small tits shoved in our face, tits are tits so I'm not going to complain!' END cheers as Levy marches over and grabs Natsu's head then shoves it between her breasts and holds him there for thirty seconds before going back to her spot with her blush back in place on her face.

"I'll get you back for that Erza." Levy said as she sat back down and drank her glass of alcohol before filling it back up again.

"My turn now. Seven and Eight must kiss." Lucy said with a giggle.

Mira raises her hand and looks at Natsu, hoping that he was the other one.

"Sorry Mira, I was number three." He informs the white haired beauty.

"It's me Lady Mirajane." Seilah said as she leans around her master and meets the eyes of the other chosen girl.

A look of mischief crosses both of their faces as they lean in, placing their hands on Natsu's thighs and making out right in front of his face.

'Damn that's sexy.' Said END in awe at the two beautiful women.

After a full minute of passionate kissing, the two women break apart from the kiss and give Natsu a wink each.

"Wow… they just dived right into it…" Lucy said in shock.

"Woo! You go girls!" Cana shouts as she grabs a stick. "My turn again! Down Two Glasses!"

They all drink the required amount and shuffle the sticks then pick one each with Kinana speaking up. "*hic* Yay I'm King! One has to take their *hic* top off slowly!"

The girls look around curiously to see who has to do it before Natsu stands up. "Well, looks like I won't be need this." He said as he slowly lifts his shirt up and pulls it off with all the drunk girls following it up with their eyes.

"Gray-sama, Gray-sama, Gray-sama, Nat...*hic* Gray-sama." Juvia murmurs to herself as she watches the shirt come off.

Natsu throws the shirt over his shoulder on the floor behind the couch as he sits back down. "Next."

"Is it hotter in here?" Lucy asks as she fans her face.

"That's because of the stud over there." Cana said as she pointed her thumb at the dragon slayer.

"Well he is hot." Lucy confirms as they all reach for the sticks.

"It's me!" Seilah says as she bounces in excitement. "Seven has to kiss four for at least thirty seconds."

"Juvia is number four…" The bluenette says.

"Sorry Juvia." Natsu said as he goes over to her.

"It's ok, Juvia knows orders are absolute." She says as she stands up.

Natsu gently cups her cheek and tilts her head up as he leans down to her and kisses her softly.

Juvia slowly closes her eyes and starts to kiss back as she enjoys the warmth from his hand and lips, after thirty seconds the two mages break apart and sit back in their spots.

"Yes! My turn!" Erza shouts. "Four has to wear their underwear on their head like a beanie!"

Lucy gulps and slowly rises from her part of the couch as all eyes turn to her, she reaches up under her skirt and slides her red lace panties down and takes it off then places it on her head and sits down with her thighs pressed together.

"Ok… Let's see who is King next…" Levy said as the memories of Christmas come rushing back.

"Me again." Kinana said as she held out her stick up. "Eight has to *hic* kiss Three."

"Why must Juvia have to kiss someone again…?" Juvia complains as she walks over to the red head who had her hand up and gives her a quick kiss before sitting down again.

"My turn again, everyone drinks!" Cana shouts as they all down a glass each.

"Yes. KING!" Erza shouts. "Five has to take a piece of clothing off of Two"

Kinana slow stands. "I-I'm number two…"

Natsu gets up and walks to her. "I'm five. Any preference?"

"Skirt." She mumbles. "N-not wearing a bra…"

Natsu nods and kneels down, he undoes her skirt and lets it drop to the floor and revealing her long, soft and creamy legs along with light green plain underwear.

They both sit down and they all redraw to see who is king next. "Yes! I'm on a King streak! Six has to strip naked!" Erza yells drunkenly.

"How naked? Like bare every last bit of skin or keep socks on?" Seilah asks as she stands up.

"All of *hic* it." Erza confirms as Seilah sheds her clothes right in front of Natsu then sits back down next to the man without bothering to cover anything up.

"I think I'm going to call it a night." Levy said, fearful of drunk Erza's commands.

"Yeah me too, Natsu drop by mine when you aren't busy helping Levy." Lucy said as she put her underwear back on where it belongs.

"Will do Luce." He replies with a smile.

"I better get going too, Gildarts wants to do a mission tomorrow morning, see you all later." Cana said as the three mages left.

"Should we keep playing?" Natsu asks the remainders of the groups.

"Sure, Juvia actually enjoys this game but she wishes to become King soon." The Rain Woman responds.

"Natsu do you mind if I stay tonight? I don't want to walk home drunk." Kinana asks.

"Sure, just make your way to a bedroom when you're ready." He replies as he removes the 7, 8 and 9 sticks.

Mira shuffles them and they all reach for a stick.

"My turn, Two has to strip completely" Seilah says, hoping to get revenge on Erza and beaming with happiness when she sees Erza stand and does as she is ordered. "Yes payback."

Juvia looks between the two naked girls and the half-naked guy and wonders if she should stay or go. "Oh it's Juvia's turn. Umm *hic* Two has to strip Three?" She orders, unsure whether to keep with the stripping thing or play it safe so she doesn't have to get naked.

Kinana blushes as she stands. "Who am I stripping?"

Mira stands up and stretches. "Me Kina."

"Oh ok." Kinana said softly as she starts helping Mira out of her clothes.

They both sit back down and Kinana debates on pulling out of the game as they replace the sticks and shuffle them. "I think I might call it a night everyone."

"One *hic* more round." Said a wobbly Erza as she reached for the sticks. "I'm King! Everybody strips!" She shouts right before she collapses and passes out on the couch.

"Err, does Juvia have to do that *hic* Erza passed out…" Juvia asks as she faces the group, only to see Natsu take his pants and boxers off, his hard cock springing free causing both her and Kinana to blush hard and stare at the length of meat hanging from the dragon slayer.

"Orders are orders, Juvia…" He says.

"Do you mind if Juvia borrows a room, she doesn't think she'll make it home without passing out."

"Sure, make yourself at home, up the stairs and to the left are the bedrooms, mine is at the very end of the hall."

Juvia nods and slowly removes her clothing until not a single piece of clothing remains on her beautiful pale skin, drawing the eyes of the only male in the room.

'Fuck… She is hot, you said she is a water mage and her body is basically made from water?' END asks.

'Yeah.' Natsu says as his eyes roam Juvia's body with alcohol induced lust as he starts to feel a weird connection to the water mage.

'Fuck her and turn the room into a fucking sauna!' END shouts, gaining a twitch from Natsu's rock hard cock at the idea and attracting the attention of the females.

"END giving you naughty ideas Master~?" Seilah teases the man as she presses her body up against his side.

Kinana makes no effort to cover herself up as all she could do is stare at the monster cock of the alpha dragon slayer, noticing his eyes turn to her and go up and down her body she tries to meet them but finds it impossible to tear her eyes from the dick.

'Damn, how is it that EVERY girl in your guild is sexy, look at those soft curves, large tits that I bet are very soft and the same with her ass! Fuck I want to see those cheeks spread and our dick shoved deep in her soaking pussy then pounding her until her body gives way and she passes out!' END shouts.

"I think you two girls should head up to bed, we'll try and tame this dragon." Mira said as she presses up against his other side.

The blue haired and purple haired women nod and gather up their clothes before making their way up the stairs to the bedrooms.

"Now that it's only us left, not including Erza as she is passed out and if she wakes then she'll just pass out again, let's have some fun." Mira said as she pushes Natsu down onto the couch and gets on her knees before him. "It's been awhile since we did this so if I'm a little rusty then don't blame me."

"I reckon you'll be fine Lady Mirajane." Seilah says as she pushes Natsu down onto his back then mounts his face. "Eat me Master~."

Natsu gets to work on the demon with his tongue and making her moan and mewl with pleasure while Mira starts kissing and licking his dick teasingly.

"I wonder how much of this I can fit into my mouth." Mira ponders aloud as she places the head into her mouth and runs her tongue around it as she sucks on it like a lollipop.

Natsu grunts and moans into Seilah's wet pussy as he pushes his tongue deep into her and starts memorising her sensitive spots and starts focusing on them causing her to fist her hands into his hair and moan loudly.

Mira giggles and starts putting more and more of the large cock into her mouth but only gets seven out of nine inches in before she gags and moves back a little. Wrapping a hand around his dick, she starts to pump away at it while giving him head, her free hand sliding down her body and to her wet snatch as she starts to finger herself and moan on his shaft causing a chain reaction of moans.

"Fuck~!" Seilah cries out as the coil inside her starts to tighten around Natsu's talented tongue. "More Master, give me more~."

Natsu snakes his arms around her thighs and places his fingers on her clitoris then starts to rub it vigorously.

"Yes~! So Close~!" Seilah moans loudly as he body starts to twitch then she screams as she cums all over Natsu's face and he beings to lap it all up greedily and give her even more pleasure.

Getting sick of playing Natsu's cock like a flute, Mira moves up and positions herself over the large slab of meat then slams down on it and spearing herself with Natsu's monster cock. "Oh My Fucking God~!"

Gently moving the demon of his face and licking his lips, he looks up at the white haired beauty and grins. "Feels bigger inside you?"

"Damn right! Wish I didn't wait for this and rode you to hell and back when I stayed over a lot." Mira says with a grin as she raises her hips up then slams back down, letting out a long moan.

"Aah, probably would have ran into a few demons on the way." Natsu said as he bucks his hips up to meet her then spanks Seilah with a grin.

"Master~."

Mira giggles and rides Natsu's dick hard and fast. "Fuck~ I've always wanted to ride a big bad fire dragon~."

"Enjoy it while it lasts because this big bad fire dragon will be driving you into the couch soon." Natsu grunts out.

"Oh before I forget." Mira places a hand on her stomach and chants the same spell Natsu used on Lucy in the shower. "There we go, no consequences."

Natsu places his hand on Seilah and chants the same spell so both girls won't get pregnant from their love making.

"Mmm Natsu~." Mira leans down and captures his lips while she bounces her hips on his. "I love you." She says softly as she looks into his eyes lovingly. "I have since before Lisanna disappeared."

Natsu caresses her cheek softly as he gazes back into her eyes lovingly. "I love you too my snow white demon."

Mira grins. "Demon?"

"Well you look like an angel but we both know that you are as bad as a demon, and as naughty as one!" Natsu said as he moans out a chuckle. "Getting sick of being on the bottom."

Mira sits up and bounces harder and faster. "Let me cum first Natsu~ then you can do whatever you want to do to me."

Natsu grins and starts thrusting to meet her bounces, matching her speed and forces as their skin slaps together and Mira releases a long, throaty moan as she gets tighter and tighter around Natsu's cock.

"Master~ did you forget about me?" Seilah whines playfully as she moves next to the model.

"Of course not Seilah, I was just letting you recover." Natsu said as he reaches out to the demon, sliding his fingers into her awaiting pussy and fingering her as fast as he is thrusting into Mira as his other hand goes up to her horns and starts stroking them with a twisting motion.

Seilah instantly tightens around his fingers but manages to not cum instantly and starts riding his fingers while moaning and begging for more.

"Fuck~ I'm cuming!" Mira cries out and squeezes the life out of Natsu's cock as she coats it thickly with her cum.

Natsu moans and grins. "Times up Mira." He said as he flips their position and then flips her over so she is on her hands and knees.

"Ooh~ give it to me rough." Mira begs as she lowers her upper body to the couch but leaves her ass up in the air, moaning as Natsu slide back then starts pounding her pussy.

"Oh fuck you feel great Mira! Makes we wish we didn't just tease each other and got down and dirty."

After a while he starts to throb away inside her tight, wet pussy as he starts to feel the pressure building. "Fuck Mira, I'm going to cum!"

"Inside me, Make Me Your Bitch!" Mira cries out in ecstasy as she feels his hot sticky cum shoot out to the deepest regions of her vagina all while being watched by a jealous and very horny demon.

"My turn Master~ Fill me with your cum too~." Seilah pleads as she pushes her former host out of the way and positions herself on her back with her legs spread wide.

Natsu chuckles at the Demon's eagerness to please her master and lines up. "Before we do this I have to ask, have you had anything in there?"

"Don't worry Master, I was created without a hymen so don't hold back at all." Seilah reassures him as she quivers with excitement.

"Ah good, it will make this a lot more pleasurable for you as it won't be painful right off the bat except for you having to adjust for the size of me, but you're a big girl so you can handle that." Natsu said as he grabs her legs and presses them back against her chest then spears her with his cock, instantly going balls deep into the soaking wet demon whose body instantly accepts his girth.

 **Meanwhile, In Natsu's Mind**

A pink haired man with red glowing eyes and crimson markings, is sitting on a comfortably on a reclining lounge chair with the foot rest up and the back reclined.

"Oh boy, this is going to be awesome!" END says as he eats popcorn while watching Seilah move in front of Natsu and lay down through a large 100" 4K flat screen TV that is sat on a wall in front of him.

He grabs a microphone next to him and activates it. "Fuck her senseless Natsu!" Then puts it down as he gets ready for the show.

"First Fiore's Top Model, now the sexiest demon alive, at the same time! After seeing all those hot naked chicks! BEST FUCKING NIGHT EVER!"

 **Natsu's House**

Seilah cries out as her eyes go wide from the sudden penetration. "Master~." She mewls.

"Damn, your body took it like a champ!" Natsu said as he slid out so only his tip is inside the demon.

"Ooo~ play with me Master~."

Natsu grins and slams back into her, causing her head to launch back and a loud moan to escape her mouth as he starts to pound her into the couch.

Mira moves behind Seilah's head with a devious grin, she grabs the demons horns then starts stroking them faster at the same time as Natsu grabs Seilah's large, pillowy breasts and kneads them roughly.

Seilah's back arches off the couch as she explodes around Natsu's cock from the immense and instant rush of pleasure from all over her body, screaming in pleasure and waking a certain red head.

"Huh… What's going on?" Said the Knight, groggily as she slowly sat up.

Mira hears her and turns her head to her. "Hey Erza, want to join in?"

Erza turns her head to the trio and starts stuttering and stammering as she watches Natsu pound Seilah with animalistic ferocity.

"You ok over there?" Mira asks with a giggle as she watches the red head process the situation.

After a few more minutes of loud moaning and grunting from Seilah and Natsu, and stammering and stuttering from Erza, the Knight finally comes to her senses and develops a full body blush as she passes back out.

Ten more minutes pass by, filled by nothing by savage, animalistic and rough fucking as the two demons pleasure each other with their bodies, the pressure building within their bodies until they explode in a simultaneous climax with both of them calling out each other's name.

"I think we should take this up to your bed Natsu." Mira said as she pull both Natsu and Seilah up to Natsu's bedroom.

 **Next Morning**

Natsu wakes up at 10am to the smell of bacon being cooked down stairs in the kitchen and two comfortable weights on his body. Looking down he sees two beautiful women laying half on him as they snuggle up to his warmth.

"You two are too cute when you sleep." He whispers as he kisses their foreheads then slowly moves out from their embrace and makes his way to his bathroom, having a quick shower and throwing on some clothes.

Soft thuds emanate from the stairs as he walks down them on his way to the kitchen as the smell of coffee hits his nose along with the scent of an ocean. "Morning Juvia, sorry about Erza's orders but you know what she is like when she is drunk." He says as he walks into the kitchen.

"Juvia is ok, Juvia knows that Natsu and her have been on the end of her wicked orders before but she was too drunk to realise what was about to happen." Juvia said with a blush as she remembered all of the night's events.

"Everything ok? You look kinda red?" He asks as he puts the back of his hand to her forehead. "And you look tired, did you sleep alright?"

"Juvia will be ok… she just found it hard to sleep last night." She replies as she puts a finger into the pot of coffee then absorbs it into her body, draining the whole put and putting a new lot of coffee on. "She found it a little too noisy." She mumbles quietly.

"Oh, sorry about that Juvia." Natsu apologises as his enhanced hearing picks up on what she mumbled.

"Hmm? Oh don't worry, Juvia will be ok, she just needs a nap." Juvia said as she waves her arms. "Would you like breakfast? Juvia made some for everyone."

"Thank you Juvia." Said Natsu with a smile as he sits down on a stool and requips his mobile.

"I don't think Seilah or Mira will be right for a trip to Trinity Hill today, might see if Levy herself can come along, she knows what kind of crystals we're after." Natsu said as he calls up the bluenette.

"Is that one of Warren's new model?" Juvia asks and receives a nod from Natsu. "Oh let Juvia show you how to use it!" She continues as she puts a plate of food in front of him then moves behind him.

"Thanks, for this and the food." Natsu said as he presses speaker phone.

A yawn comes through the mobile, followed by Levy's voice. "Hey Natsu, what's up?"

"Did I wake you?" He asks as Juvia leans over his shoulder and quietly instructs him on how to use the latest model while he eats breakfast.

"No, woke up not long ago though, I just got out of the shower, is that Juvia I hear?"

"Yeah, she is showing me how to use the new phone that Warren gave me when I got back." Natsu replied. "She stayed the night in a spare room."

"Ah ok, so how'd the game go after Lucy, Cana and I left?" Asked Levy conversationally.

"Erza's last order was that everyone got naked… Juvia was embarrassed by it and when she saw Mira and Seilah press against Natsu…" Juvia said as he leaned forwards more, her breasts pressing against Natsu's warm back causing her to plus as she presses the video call button.

After a few seconds Levy's face pops up on a holographic screen similar to that of an archive magic screen.

"Huh, wasn't expecting something like this…" Said Natsu, surprised at the feature.

"Yeah it uses a small inbuilt lacrima that has Archive Magic stored in it to work, I helped develop it." Levy said with a proud smile. "Anyway, what's up?"

"I bet he makes some good money from these. I wanted to ask you if you wanted to come with me to Trinity Hill." Natsu said as he kept eating, hearing the other occupants of the house start to stir.

"He does but he gives the guild a good portion of it as we helped with it, sure I'll come by, meet me at the station by noon?"

"Sounds good." Natsu said as a flash of light comes from the lounge room and Erza walks over, fully clothed.

"I smell breakfast." She says.

"Juvia cooked, let her serve it up for you." Said Juvia as she puts some bacon, eggs and toast on a plate with a knife and fork then hands it to the scarlet knight.

"Thank you Juvia." Erza said then sits down next to Natsu as Kinana, Seilah and Mira come down the stairs with the latter two limping slightly but with thoroughly satisfied smiles.

"Wait if you two are here…" Natsu said as he pointed at the two barmaids. "Who is opening the guild?"

"Lisanna did, I asked her to last night before we came here." Mira answered as she and the other girls helped themselves to breakfast.

"So how did the game go?" Levy asks the group.

"We all got naked thanks to Erza, she passed out right after she gave that order, Juvia and Kinana went to bed and Seilah and I had sex with Natsu all night until five in the morning." Mira summarised nonchalantly as she sipped some coffee.

"Ok… too much information…" Levy said as she shook her head. "Anyway, I'm going to grab a bag and put some stuff that I'll need in it for the trip Natsu so I'll be going now, see you later."

"Cya Levy." Natsu said as he hung up. "Well I'm going to get ready, I'll see you girls when I get back later today."

They all said good bye in their own fashion and Natsu gets up, requiping his boots, coat and sword on and heading to the mantle above the fireplace, requiping his scarf and placing it, folded, on top of the mantle with two metal bowls to the sides, he lights two balls of fire in the bowls and sets them up so they won't burn anything or anyone if they are knocked over, just retain their ball shape so that people other than him can place them back into the bowls without worry of harming themselves.

Gripping the handle of his sword, he closes his eyes and bows his head to the memorial that he made, paying his respects to Igneel before he leaves the house and heads into Magnolia.

 **11:55am, Magnolia Station**

'Hey END, you in there?' Natsu thinks as he sits on a bench, waiting for his blue haired companion to arrive.

'Give me a moment.' Came the muffled voice of END, sounding like he has food in his mouth. '*gulp* What's up kiddo?'

'Just wondering what you have been up to, you've been quiet all day.' Natsu thought as his eyes roamed around the station.

'Ate food, worked out, watched some stuff, played games, random stuff like that.'

'I'm surprised you didn't say anything this morning.'

'Well kiddo, after the show I got last night, I'm fairly content right now so I don't feel the need to egg you on or give you nudges.' END explains. 'Anything else?'

'No.' Natsu thinks as Levy walks over.

'Good, I'm going back to eating my sub.'

"Hey Natsu, you ready?" Levy asks the pinkette as he stands up.

"Yeah, I got our tickets so all we need to do is board the train." He responds.

"Nice, let's go and get these crystals."

Natsu nods and hands her a ticket then gets onto the train with her, going into an empty and sitting down.

Levy sits down opposite him and gets out a book to read during the train ride as Natsu looks out the window at the same time the train starts to leave the station.

"I'm surprised you are getting motion sick Natsu." Levy said after ten minutes of comfortable silence.

"The demon side of me can hold it off for a period of time, but it does hit me eventually, but even then it is at a lesser extent thankfully, do you have anything I could read to pass the time?" Natsu replies.

"Hmm, I have a book on Archive Magic, did you want to read that? It's about the theory and practical uses of the magic." Levy said as she fishes a book out of her bag and holds it out to him.

"Sure, I'll take a look at it, the magic does seem to be handy." Natsu said as he took the book from her and starts reading it.

 **Trinity Hill, Fiore**

Natsu and Levy disembark from the train and make their way through the town to their destination as Natsu's ears pick up gossip about a group of Vulcans that have moved into the forest where the cave they need to get the crystals is located.

"Levy, you need to be careful when we get there." Natsu warns the bluenette.

"Why is that Natsu?" She asks.

"There are people saying that Vulcans have moved in, and you know what they are like."

"Perverted, raping monkeys, yeah I know… I'll be careful."

The duo make their way into the forest with Levy reading a map and instructing Natsu on where to go as he sniffs the air to keep track of things around him.

"We have a draft coming from our backs, if we have anything downwind of us then I won't be able to pick it up until it gets close or I hear it coming." Natsu said as his head swivels about.

"Not much further, it is just up ahead of us." Levy states.

"Mhm."

"female…" "female…" "female.." "female." "Female." "Female!" * **Thud thud thud thud.** *

The sound of numerous voices come through the jungle as a pack of Vulcans run through the jungle towards the two mages.

"They have found us." Natsu said calmly as he takes his sheathed sword off of his belt and places his hand on the hilt. 'Hopefully what I have learned by watching those two is enough…'

The first Vulcan leaps out of the bushes at Levy, closing the distance at a rapid only to be met with a blur of pink hair, black eyes and a flash of black metal as Natsu gets between the beast and the bluenette, drawing his sword and slicing the Vulcan in two pieces right down the centre, the bloody halves landing on the ground and sliding past a shocked Levy.

"You killed it?" Levy gasped.

"Better to kill it than to wound it and for it to come back to try and capture another girl and rape them." Natsu said darkly as he flashed over to another part of the forest and brings the sword down in a vertical slash.

"FEMALE!" The second Vulcan that arrived was sliced in half through its mid-section, the upper half of its body trying to crawl its way to the frightened woman, only to be stopped by a black blade plunging through its skull and killing it.

"Female." "Female." "Female." Comes the voices of multiple Vulcans as they emerge from behind trees and bushes, chanting the same word over and over again before one sees the bisected bodies of its brethren as Natsu pulls his blade from the head. "Male… KILL THE MALE!"

"Just come and try it." Natsu taunts as he motions them to come at him.

" **Rune Shield!** " Levy shouts as she casts a protective barrier around herself.

A Vulcan tries to leap at Levy onto to hit its head on the barrier, it becomes aggravated and starts punching it as it tries to break through. "COME HERE FEMALE!"

"Sounds like you just volunteered to be first!" Natsu shouts as he throws the katana at the beast, piecing its chest and passing through its heart as he launches after it, grabbing the hilt and slicing upwards through the head and then spinning around, slicing the arms off another at the elbows before bringing the sword back up and decapitating the Vulcan.

"Get them Natsu!" Levy cheers.

Natsu boots one into a tree before shoving his sword through the mouth of the beast and into the tree before wrenching it back out and slicing yet another one in half from hip to shoulder, not finishing it off as he moves onto his next target.

"KILL IT!" "KILL IT!" "KILL THE MALE!" The Vulcans chant as they try and attack Natsu, first one by one then two by two, up until they all try and attack him at once.

Natsu's eyes dart around as his body blurs from the speed of his movements, his blade singing as it flies through air, flesh and bone without slowing down in the slightest until the last body a Vulcan lands on the ground with a wet splat, he flicks the blood off his sword and sheaths it as he turns to his guild mate, not a single drop of blood on his clothes.

"Wow…" Is all Levy could say after watching that display, she deactivates her spell as she walks to the pinkette. "Is that all of them?"

"Yes, I can't hear any more of them in this forest, we'll have to tell the town the news when we get back." Natsu said as he inspects the female mage.

"I'm fine Natsu, they didn't get a chance to touch me, nor could they once I put up the barrier, let's get moving, the faster we are out of here the better I'll feel." Levy said as she made her way to the cave with Natsu falling in behind her.

"We should go throughout this cave and get all that we can, within reason, a few dozen will do." Levy said as they enter the cave. "Light please."

Natsu creates a bright orb of fire and has it over above them, going deeper into the cave. "Is that what we are after?" He asks as crystals glitter in the light from his fire.

"Yes they are, I'll grab them and you requip them." Levy responds as she starts extracting the crystals and handing them over.

 **Fairy Tail Guild Hall, Magnolia**

One month has passed since the expedition through the cave to collect the expensive crystals, Levy and Natsu are sitting at a table with a completed project on the table.

"So what are you planning on calling it?" Natsu asks as he watches Levy fiddle with the device.

"Hmm well it's meant to allow us to see and maybe travel to other universes like Edolas for example, but since I know it will allow be to view other dimensions how about the Interdimensional Viewing Device? IVD for short." Levy asks as she turns to the pinkette that has been helping her with building the device.

"Sounds good to me, IVD it is." Natsu said as his team plus Mira, Seilah and Juvia walk over.

"So it is finally finished?" Seilah asks curiously.

"Yup!" Levy chirps happily. "I was about to power it up."

"Cool! I wonder what we'll see!" Said an eager Lucy.

"Let's find out." Natsu said as he turned the IVD on.

The holographic display pops up with multiple display options:  
\- Large Scale Projection, which covers a large portion of the hall.  
\- Small Scale Projection, which covers a table top.  
\- Holographic Window, for a theorised interdimensional conversation based on the principles that are in use with the lacrima mobiles.

"Ok the readout is saying that we are in Universe 129-G." Levy said as she pointed to a line of text on the holographic control panel. "Give me a random set of numbers and a letter."

The group of mages adopt thoughtful poses before Natsu speaks up. "How about Universe 137-C?"

"Sure, sounds like a good starting point." Levy said as she imputed the coordinates then activates the SSP Display.

The projection grows from the IVD and encompasses the table, showing a Guild Hall similar to that of the one they had just after Phantom Lord attacked along with younger members of the guild.

The guild looks relatively normal except for a few differences, A heavily scarred Natsu Dragneel, a Levy with a scar on her left cheek, a tough looking bluenette, a Wendy who looks about the same age as their own, and multiple other differences, the largest being the strange and extremely deadly weapons carried by the mages.

A small light flashes on a device similar to their own in the projection which displays the number of their own universe, this gets picked up by the heavily scarred Dragneel who gets up and starts walking to it just as a blue vortex opens up in the centre of the guild, the man turns to it as smiles as two pink haired women step out, both wearing white scaled scarves, one of the twins runs over to the male pinkette and tackles him into a hug as the portal closes behind identical blue exceeds.

Natsu turns to the bluenette next to him. "Levy, does the dimensional rift generator work?"

"Yes." She replies as she looks up to the man.

"Open it to that universe, we are going in, Erza, Lucy, Gray, Happy, Carla, Wendy, Mira, Juvia and Seilah, I hope you all are ready as you are coming with us." Natsu said as a blue vortex opens behind him, courtesy of Levy, an identical portal opening on the holographic display.

"Let's go everyone." Natsu commands as the group of mages enter the portal.

* * *

 **AN: Ok here we go, the next chapter is the crossover with thehappy's story, it is a long chapter but I'm already halfway through writing it, hopefully I can get it out within a week to a week and a half, it will be very detailed as I want to make it as close as I can to thehappy's own work, so far I am confident that it is and after sharing a snippet of it with him, I am happy to say I have done just that with what is currently written, I hope you all have enjoyed this chapter and that you'll love the next one.**

 **Seilah: Thank you for letting me be with Master!  
Me: It's all… *gets head buried in Seilah's soft breasts as she hugs me*  
Natsu: What he tried to say was, It's all good Seilah and I'm glad you enjoyed it, as for the rest of you out there, I'll see you next time.  
Seilah: MASTER! *tackles Natsu and smothers him with her breasts*  
Me: Thanks Natsu for finishing that, as he said, I'LL SEE YOU ALL NEXT TIME! *smiles and waves***


	6. 129-G Meets 137-C DotC Crossover pt1

**AN: So here it is, the big chapter, I hope you all like it. I've updated the harem list on my profile, added a few more girls along with some possibilities, if any of you have any suggestions of who you want in then feel free to PM me about it, I'll do my best to work them into the story, even if they are just a one night stand, which could develop into multiple nights. Also I can't stress enough that this is an AU, which means that things will have played out slightly different in timeline, this is my own story and not a direct continuation of Hiro Mashima's work.**

 **On to the reviews:  
Guest009: I'm glad you like END, who knows, Juvia may end up in that situation. **

**To make it easier on everyone, the people that have doubles in 137-C will called by their last names so Levy 137-C will be known a McGarden, Natsu 137-C will be Dragneel, there are a few exceptions though, Mira will be MJ, Juvia will be Juv, Elfman is Elf.  
**

* * *

 **Previously**

The projection grows from the IVD and encompasses the table, showing a Guild Hall similar to that of the one they had just after Phantom Lord attacked along with younger members of the guild.

The guild looks relatively normal except for a few differences, A heavily scarred Natsu Dragneel, a Levy with a scar on her left cheek, a tough looking bluenette, a Wendy who looks about the same age as their own, and multiple other differences, the largest being the strange and extremely deadly weapons carried by the mages.

A small light flashes on a device similar to their own in the projection which displays the number of their own universe, this gets picked up by the heavily scarred Dragneel who gets up and starts walking to it just as a blue vortex opens up in the centre of the guild, the man turns to it as smiles as two pink haired women step out, both wearing white scaled scarves, one of the twins runs over to the male pinkette and tackles him into a hug as the portal closes behind identical blue exceeds.

Natsu turns to the bluenette next to him. "Levy, does the dimensional rift generator work?"

"Yes." She replies as she looks up to the man.

"Open it to that universe, we are going in, Erza, Lucy, Gray, Happy, Carla, Wendy, Mira, Juvia and Seilah, I hope you all are ready as you are coming with us." Natsu said as a blue vortex opens behind him, courtesy of Levy, an identical portal opening on the holographic display.

"Let's go everyone." Natsu commands as the group of mages enter the portal.

 **Fairy Tail Guild Hall, Magnolia, Fiore – Universe 137-C**

Dragneel sat at a table in the guild, enjoying some peace and quiet as he cleans and oils his disassembled Lancer MKII assault rifle as he hums a tune.

He looks up from his weapon and looks around the hall at his guild mates, enjoying the liveliness of the guild after being stuck on an island by himself.

He spots a light flashing on the IVD and reassembles his rifle before getting up and heading to the device. "Huh, 129-G, haven't heard of that one yet."

A portal opens up as he reaches the halfway point, he turns and looks at the portal curiously as two female pinkettes come out, each dressed identically with identical scarves and identical Happys on their heads.

"Dragneel!" One of them shouts cheerfully as she runs to the scarred man and tackles him in a hug as the portal closed.

Dragneel smiles softly as he hugs the pinkette. "Hey Natsumi, I see you brought a new person, where is she from?"

"She is from 121-M, basically in the same situation as me, but she has Freed, Elfman, Gray and Laxus after her…" Natsumi said as she gives him a quick kiss before she sat up.

Dragneel sits up and looks over the shoulder of his girlfriend at the third pinkette in the room. "What can you tell me about yourself?" He asked as he studied her.

As the second Natsumi was about to open her mouth to speak, a new portal opened up causing heads to turn to it as a group of older Fairy Tail mages step through with an unknown horned one.

The unfamiliar group of mages look around the hall with a fondness in their eyes as Scarlet marches over, fuming at the mages' lack of responsibility and carelessness for making a blind portal to an unknown universe.

"What the fuck were you lot thinking!" Scarlet shouted as she came face to face with the older Natsu. "You morons made a blind fucking leap into another universe, you didn't even fucking check to see if this place is ok before coming here."

"But we…" Levy started to say in a small voice as she looks up at the red-head in military fatigues.

"But Nothing! There is no excuse for carelessness. That is how people die." McGarden yelled as she walked over.

"We did check." Natsu said as he looked at Scarlet as she grabs his coat.

"Bullshit!" She shouts in his face.

Natsu's eyes go red as he stares the scarlet soldier. "Let go, back off and listen carefully." He commands with a growl while using Macro.

Scarlet's eyes go wide in confusion as her body bends to his command and she moves back. "How are you doing that!?"

"Now shut up and let us talk! One: we are older and know more shit then you so don't think we are like the other versions you know. Two: We did check, we watched you all and saw that IVD over there, then a portal opened up and those two female versions of me step out. So of course we wanted to come see what is up." Natsu said as his eyes return to their normal colour.

The scarred Dragneel walks over to the group after saying back and reserving his judgement. "He's not lying, I saw the indicator come up on the IVD, you guys are 129-G right?" He said as he stood between the two groups.

"Yes we are." Levy said as she stepped around Natsu. "You look completely different to Natsu back when he was your age."

"They has seen some shit Levy, I can see it in their eyes, in their demeanour." Natsu said as he looked between three younger versions of them then around the hall. "They have lost people, the scents that should be here, have no traces here at all…"

Dragneel looked at the older version of him, taking his appearance in, from the short stubble to the longer hair and different than usual outfit then his eyes land on the sword attached to the belt. "First things first, call my people by our last names, Juvia and Mira can be their nicknames, Juv and MJ. Secondly, let's go to the bar, I have a few things I want to ask you."

"You're not the only one with questions Dragneel." Natsu said as he turned to his group. "You guys can spread out and spend some time with your doubles. Get to know them"

"Aye Sir!" Happy shouts as he flies to the three other Happys then they all pull out a fish and hold it out to the others. "Want a fish?" They ask in unison.

"They are all the same in all the universes, no matter where you go, Happy stays the same." Dragneel said as he led his double to the bar as Mira takes up position behind it and next to MJ.

"Really? I don't know if that surprises me or not… he is very unique but I guess they are all unique in the same way." Said Natsu as the two pinkettes sat down on bar stools.

"The usual?" Both white haired barmaids said at the same time with Mira letting out a giggle.

"Yes please Mira." Natsu replies as Dragneel gives a nod to MJ before turning to his older double.

"So why do you carry a sword?"

"Do you know about him? About dad and where he is?"

Dragneel looks over at the other dragon slayers and nods silently to Natsu.

"I don't know if it's the same for you, you'd have to ask him, but this sword was created from the remains of our mother and grandfather, Igneel's mate and his dad." Natsu said as he drew the sword from the sheath and holds it out to his double.

Dragneel takes it and frowns while Natsu gives him a knowing look once the sword is handed back to him. "Make sure the others don't know about our parents, they aren't ready for it yet."

Natsu nods then looks around the hall. "Hey Wendy can you come over here."

The slightly older bluenette happily runs over and stops before him. "Yes Natsu?"

He leans down and whispers almost silently into her ear. "Please don't tell the dragon slayers here about yours and Gajeel's dragons, even if they ask, just tell them I told you not to tell them and if they have a problem with it then talk to me."

Wendy nods and with a pat on the head from her pseudo older brother, she heads back to Marvell.

One of the two Natsumis pounces on Dragneel and gives him a hug as she looks at the oldest Dragneel in the groups with her double joining them soon after.

"So what does the future hold for us?" Asked the Natsumi hugging Dragneel.

"First things first, Natsumi," Dragneel says as he looks to the pinkette in his arms. "For now you'll be Nat so we know the difference between you two."

"Ok." Nat replied with a smile.

"Here, this will help too." Natsu said as he stood up, took off his coat then draped it around Natsumi's shoulders with a smile. "Keep an eye on that for me."

Natsumi looks up at the taller, older and male version of herself and returns the smile. "Thank you Natsu."

"So, looking at your Guild Hall design, I'm guessing you are post Phantom Lord, am I right?" The oldest Dragneel said as he took his seat in time for the two white haired barmaids to give them their orders.

"Yes, our approximate timeline would be after Edolas for everyone else, I believe we have the Tenrou incident next right?" Dragneel replied as he took his drink.

"Yes, and Acnologia turns up after you're fight with Grimoire Heart and decimate the Island but Mavis saves you but in turn puts you all in stasis for seven years, you'll also meet a black haired guy that is crying, his name is Zeref, don't fight him or yell at him, approach him carefully and be nice to him, but be careful as his magic is sporadic and can burst out of him, killing anything in a circle around him, I got hit by it but the scarf." He reaches out and taps on Natsumi's scarf. "It will protect you."

"What is so special about this guy?" Nat asks as she sits on Dragneel's lap.

Natsu contemplates answering for a minute. "I guess it can't hurt, his last name is Dragneel, he is our brother, though he could be a she is some universes."

"I've dealt with Acnologia before in other universes so I know what to expect." Dragneel said.

"Don't get cocky kiddo. He isn't a push over, and he'd most likely be stronger in this universe. That being said, I know you can do it, I did after all." Said Natsu with a serious face as he looked at the battle worn face of Dragneel.

"Kiddo? Look kid I've seen and done things that you would see in your darkest nightmares, I fight in a genocidal war…" Dragneel starts.

"Enough trying to measure dicks, all Natsus will have nine thick inches and all Natsumis will have big breasts." Natsu cuts him off. "Point is you are what, 17 or something? I'm 21, I've seen and done shit that you have yet to do, fought in a genocidal war? Done that, we got invaded by the Alvarez Empire, people died in that war and if we had lost, then life as we knew it would have ceased to exist. Nightmares? I see the future version of Lucy die right before my eyes because I was to slow to save her, I see my family dying to dragons that the seven dragon slayers were almost powerless against." He smashes the glass on the table. "I see Lucy die right in front of me during the war, right before I lose control and slaughter a bunch of people. Have you been so consumed with rage that your magic literally turns everything around you to ash?!"

After a few minutes of silence caused by the eldest Dragneel's outburst, MJ speaks up. "So Natsu, what's with your tattoos?"

"They aren't tattoos, they are demonic markings." Said a new voice.

The group turns and sees a voluptuous horned woman walking to the group. "It's because he is an Etherious, like me."

"And you are?" MJ asks with a frown as she takes in the woman's appearance.

"Her name is Seilah, an ex-member of Tartaros." Mira answered as Seilah sat on her master's lap.

"The Dark Guild?" MJ said as she got ready to fight.

"Formally, she is with me now, and is one of my girlfriends." Natsu said sternly as he revealed Seilah's guildmark.

"She is one of our members now and I personally know she won't harm anyone that doesn't deserve it." Mira said as she made a vanilla sunday for the demon.

"How do you know? She could still be evil." MJ said as she rounded on her older double.

Mira sighs softly and hands Seilah her sunday before facing MJ. "Look, when you take over a demon and she is still strong enough to maintain a consciousness, you tend to talk to her and get to know her, she saw things that I saw and I helped her understand what human life is like, after years of talking with each other we became good friends, when we sensed the return of her master." She points to Natsu. "She wanted to be set free and the only way that could happen is with Natsu's help. So she has both of our blessings."

Seilah smiles and thanks her as she takes the dessert, turning to MJ. "You will come across a version of me here too, if you tell her who END is." She pats Natsu's cheek. "She'll most likely defect to your side."

MJ slowly relaxes and lets out a sigh. "When can we expect you to turn up?"

"Seilah was part of the Tartaros attack on Fiore after the Grand Magic Games or GMG, which happened after we came out of being in stasis on Tenrou Island for seven years." Natsu said as he stole some of Seilah's dessert.

'Hey kiddo… I have a question.' Said END.

'What's up END?' Natsu asked.

'Is it wrong to have the hots for a female version of yourself?'

Natsu's eyes drift to Dragneel and Nat. 'They seem to not mind, maybe there is something we don't know about the females, they smell similar but different.'

'Yes, I've noticed that too, they have the same scent from their powers, the scent of dragons and Big Red, but the base scent, the one that is their own is different, if I had to guess they have different lineages.' END summarises.

'Curious… you'd think that we'd all come from the same parents. Can you sense a part of yourself in them?'

'Yes, which means Zeref still exists in some capacity in their home universes, seems like that is still a constant.'

"What's up man? You've been staring at Nat and I for a few minutes now." Dragneel asked with a curious look.

"Ah sorry, was having an internal conversation with my inner demon, he was wondering how you and Nat work due to being the opposite sex of the same person." Replied Natsu with a wave of his hand in their direction.

"Inner demon?" Nat asks.

"END's consciousness developed separate from my own as he was in the book, so when we became one again his consciousness linked to mine and he is now in my head." Natsu informed them.

"What is he like?" Natsumi asked.

Natsu opens his mouth to speak but is cut off by a giggle from Seilah. "END is a real pervert and you can tell when he has said something to Master from the looks he makes."

'Speaking of which, who knew Natsumis could be so hot, Nat seems to be taken by Dragneel, and he doesn't seem like a man that anyone in their right mind should cross, Natsumi on the other hand seems to be free, why don't we get her and Meredy together and have a Pinkette Threesome!' END cheers.

"Ah for fucks sake…" Natsu groans as he facepalms causing the group to chuckle at Natsu's plight.

Meanwhile, three red heads, a brunette and two bluenette walk into a room full of various weapons.

"This is our guild's armoury, here we have weapons from the various universes that we go to, those boxy weapons and the weapon that McGarden had on her table are from a universe we have dubbed "Fallout" due to the planet being consumed by nuclear fire, think like a bunch of Etherion Cannons going off at once and leaving a form of residual waste, it's not a pleasant place." The brunette said.

"Sam is right, the Fallout universe is fucked, only good thing to come out of it is I got my own cat." Knightwalker said.

"What kind of weapons are these?" Erza asks as she inspects one the boxy guns from Fallout.

"That is a Laser rifle, shoots lasers which have a chance of disintegrating the target." Sam replied as the two bluenettes head to a cabinet with different melee weapons.

"Why do you carry a bat around Marvell?" Wendy asks her almost identical double, one of the major differences being Wendy is a bit more developed than Marvell due to being a year older.

"To crack the skulls of perverts and break their bones, making them pay for preying on us." Marvell answered darkly as she opened the cabinet, revealing a wide selection of weapons from knives, swords and bayonets to maces, clubs and bats. "And you should consider arming yourself so in the event that you can't use your magic."

"Like I was in Edolas…"

"If you didn't have an X Pill then yes, like Edolas. There is no method behind using a bat, just swing it as hard as you can at the person, within reason of course, we're dragon slayers which means we are a lot more physically capable than normal mages." Marvell said as she grabbed a metal bat from a rack. "These bats have been made with stronger metals so they can withstand the forces us dragon slayers can put through them."

"That makes sense, what should we do first with it?" Wendy asks.

"Well first, let's personalise it, there spray cans of paint somewhere here." Marvell said as she rummaged through the cabinets. "Hey Sam, you know where the paints went?"

"Ah I put them up in the top cupboard as I found Romeo graffiti-ing the hallways, said he was "Making everything colourful" so yeah, they are up here." The brunette replies as she opens a cupboard, takes out a box and puts it in Wendy's arms. "Go nuts kids."

The two sky dragon slayers run back to the main hall to work on the bat followed by the red head and lone brunette a few minutes later.

Gray starts to pull off his shirt but is immediately stopped his double. "Dude stop, if Marvell catches you stripping then she'll start wailing on you and call you a pervert and shit like that."

"Really?" Gray asked as he looked at Fullbuster before fixing his clothes.

"Yes she did it to me a lot until I stopped doing it with her nearby, so I suggest that you be careful, she may be little but she packs a punch." Fullbuster confirms as he looks over to the two approaching blondes.

"So Gray, I mean Fullbuster, what happened to your eye?" Lucy asked as she and her double sat down at the table that the two men were setting at.

"I'd rather not answer that, just know that it was taken from me and the person who took it is dead." Fullbuster said gravely.

"We were captured by a dark guild who took advantage of Dragneel over there being M.I.A., Missing In Action, he was stranded on an island after being eaten by a really big fish." Heartfilia started.

"OI I Can Hear You Guys, I Don't Want To Hear About That Fucking Leviathan!" Dragneel shouts across the room from the bar.

"Oh Suck It Up Dragneel, You Should Be Used To Being Eaten Now!" Heartfilia shouts back. "Anyway, as I was saying, we got captured by a dark guild, they were going to eat Natsumi's Happy and our Carla, while planning on turning me, Natsumi and Wendy into sex slaves. My boyfriend here was tied up in a different room and was being tended to by a, and I quote, "A gay, raping, cannibal." Who took his eye, we are waiting for Porlyusica to finish up making a replacement eye for him."

"Ouch… I don't even want to imagine that, you two are dating?" Lucy asks as she looked between the two mages.

"Yeah, I saved her during the Lullaby Attack by taking a powerful attack for her and giving her an opening to finish it, we started dating not long after that, who are you with?" Replied Fullbuster.

"Natsu, same with Mira and Seilah, apparently those two had a threesome the first time they got together and tried to have one when they released Seilah." Lucy said getting a weird look from Gray.

"Of course the pink haired bastard has fucked another version of me again, first it was Natsumi and Lucy, then it was Layla and Ur, then he went back and had a foursome with Lucy, Layla and Ur and now you come here and tell me that you and your Natsu have had sex with each other, well at least it wasn't my version sticking his dick in a Lucy this time." Heartfilia groaned.

"I bet blondie would have loved every second of it." Sam said as she walked over to the group and looks at the older blonde. "What about you? Bet you love every second of it too."

Lucy blushes and hides her face in her hands as Heartfilia glares at Sam. "Oh fuck off bitch, go suck Dragneel's cock, at least it will shut you up for a bit."

"I like that idea, Lucy wanna join me? We can have a foursome with Natsu too, maybe even more if the two Miras want to join in." Said Sam with a grin, causing Lucy to turn a deeper shade of red.

In a comfortable corner sat two blue haired water mages as they talked about the differences between their two lives.

"Juvia is surprised that Juv never was a part of Phantom Lord." Juvia said to her younger counterpart.

"Juv never left Trinity Hill, she was found by Scarlet and McGarden when they were looking for Quantum Crystals, they brought Juv home and she stayed here, watched Dragneel fight and decided to join." Said Juv.

"Do you love Gray?" Juv asks her double.

"Yes, Juvia loves Gray-Sama, he showed her the sun and made the rain go away." Juvia says as she looked at the group over at the table with the two Grays.

"But Natsu can make the rain turn to steam and make our body feel so good when he heats us up, when Dragneel and Juv have sex, we turn the room into a sauna but it feels so good, Juv can't get enough of it, plus she knows that he will love Juv unconditionally, no matter what happens, he will love us, and it's the same for all known Natsus too, we have visited many universes and they all have Natsu loving all the girls equally."

"But Gray-Sama…"

"Juv is not asking you to give up on Gray, but for Juvia to give Natsu a shot, give him Juvia's time and see if he works better, go fishing with Natsu and Happy or go on a private mission with him, it doesn't have to be anything big and dangerous, just something that shows that him that Juvia is open to other options and is willing to have a better relationship with Natsu." Says Juv as she rested a hand on Juvia's shoulder.

After a few moments of thinking, Juvia nods. "Ok, Juvia is willing to give Natsu a shot if Juv vouches for him."

"Juv does, she has never been happier in her life than when she is in Dragneel's warm arms."

Over by the IVD, Levy and McGarden pour over different schematics and tech.

"So this gun allows you to open up portals? Levy asks her busty counterpart.

"Yes, Dragneel came up with the idea and we both worked on it alongside another Levy." McGarden replied as she slid a blueprint over.

"Huh interesting." Levy said as she went over the schematic. "Can I see your IVD blueprint while I'm here, I noticed some differences between our two versions."

"What kind of differences?" McGarden asked as she passed Levy the requested material.

"Well for one, mine is smaller and more compact, but that would be because we had more advanced tech and materials at the time of building, this little thing on the other hand, I don't think I would have thought of it." Levy answered as she held up the portal gun.

"How about this, you can keep that one to reverse engineer and do what you want with it, and you can have a copy of the design of it too." McGarden said as she leaned over the table to reach into a bag, knocking her drink over with her breasts. "God Fucking Damn It, I hate these things." She yells as she rights her drink.

"How did yours get so big…?" Levy asked with a hint of jealousy.

"Fucking Dragneel and is stupid dragon hocus pocus made them grow from this." She lightly jabs Levy's bust then grabs her own bigger breasts. "To this, practically overnight, that fucking bastard."

"Huh…" Levy says as she glances at Natsu then back to McGarden, spotting a flashing light on the IVD. "Mcgarden, there is a flashing light on your device."

"Looks like someone is trying to make contact." McGarden said as she took a closer look at the IVD.

 **Crackle, Crackle, Crackle, POP  
**

The sound of crackling electricity appears in the centre of the Guild hall, causing its inhabitants to turn to the noise as an Interdimensional Communication Window opens, revealing the old and battle worn face of the COG Commander, Colonel Hoffman.

The Colonel looks through the comm window and inspects the Guild of one of the best squads under his command. Eying the older doubles of some of the members as he does a quick scan of the room. "I'm sorry for cutting your little meet and great with a new universe short, Echo, but we have a situation."

"What's the situation, sir?" Sam asked as Dragneel, Scarlet, Glenn and herself line up in front of the screen.

"What is going on?" Mira asked her younger double.

"Dragneel and his squad have to go and fight in the war." The MJ replied.

"We have been in contact with a group of stranded who have taken up residence in the ruins of the city Berephus, inside the ruined high-rises. They wished to try and make it on their own, but we have been supplying them with weapons, ammunition, consumables and first aid to take some of the weight off their shoulders, except there is one problem." The aged veteran explained.

"The Locust, sir?" Dragneel asks.

"Correct Corporal. The Locust have been mounting raids on the encampment for the past two months, increasing the frequency of their attacks as well as the intensity, reports say that the force almost doubles with each raid. Seismic readings predict a large fighting force moving through the ground towards the ruins." Hoffman informed Echo squad. "We have dispatched multiple Heavy Infantry Lift Transports to evacuate the civilians, Delta and Sigma squads are riding with the birds to provide cover to the evacuation, your squad will be running interference, we predict that the force will be coming from the north as the other directions are heavily reinforced and very well guarded so your job is to start at the compound and push as far north as you can, holding off the enemy for as long as you can, fall back if you absolutely have to but make it as hard as possible for the Locust to advance. Got it?"

"Affirmative." Echo squad replies.

"Good, sending through the coordinates of the city." Hoffman said before he closed the comm window.

"Gear up Echo." Sam commands as she is handed her armour and weapons by Scarlet, who requips hers on, Dragneel and Glenn donning their armour and picking up their weapons too.

Dragneel turns to Natsu as he checks over his weapons. "Time for you to see the difference between a war between nations and a genocidal war." Scanning his eyes across the visiting mages as they gather around. "This is the war we wish on not even our worst enemies, what you are about to see is literally Hell Itself. If you don't think you can handle seeing something like this then I suggest you leave."

Seeing none of the mages from 129-G nor Natsumi make a move to leave, Scarlet turns to McGarden. "Fire up the IVD Levy, lets see the situation and find a good drop point."

McGarden gives her a nod and powers up the device. "Alright lets see what fucked up shit is happening today in Sera." She said as she inputs the coordinates and activating the holographic projector.

A hologram fills the hall giving a view of a once beautiful and bustling city now marred by the scars caused by the horrors of both the Pendulum Wars and the Locust War, buildings that used to pierce the sky now lay across torn up roads and cratered parks, the ground scorched and cracked from the time that the COG ordered a Hammer of Dawn strike on the city in an attempt to wipe out the attacking Locust during the Hammer of Dawn counterattack, one year after Emergence Day. Just one bloody year full of the genocide of millions followed by even more death when the Hammer was dropped on every last bit of land, except the Jacinto Plateau, on the planet. Within a few short seconds the world was set ablaze and the majority of the once thriving planet of Sera was completely burned to ashes, killing untold millions of humans who couldn't make it to safety in time.

McGarden pans the display over to the docks just as the COG H.I.L.T.s fly over it, heading inland to the few remaining tall buildings left in the city which were joined together by numerous bridges and cables for gondolas. "See anywhere you like?"

"Drop us off at the foot of the tallest building, right here." Sam says as she points to where she wants the portal opened.

"Got it, one portal to hell coming right up!" McGarden calls out as she fires up the portal, ripping a hole through the fabric of space and into the Seran Universe.

"Please come back safely." Called out Marvell as she runs up to Sam with Wendy running alongside her.

"Yeah, you are really nice and fun to be around!" Wendy says cheerfully.

Sam smiles and pats both of their heads. "I can't promise that I will be able to do that, it's life and death out there, but I'll do my best and fight my hardest to come back, then we can hang out some more." She says softly then turns to the portal. "Lets move out Echo."

Echo squad walk through the portal to what will come to be Hell on Sera.

 **Universe 942-F, Berephus**

Delta and Sigma squads, comprised of Marcus Fenix, Dominic "Dom" Santiago, Damon Baird and Augustus Cole. Clayton "Grub Killer" Carmine, Alex Brand, Jace Stratton, the Seran born Lucy Heartfilia, respectively, sat inside the transport that they are sharing.

"Open the hatch." Marcus called out to the pilot in his gravel-like voice as he stands and heads to the back of the aircraft, shortly joined by the rest of his squad as the rear door opens.

The transport turns around as it approaches its designated building, giving a view of the road below as a shimmering blue vortex opens, out marching Echo squad.

"Hey it looks like the kid is joining the party." Baird called out as he pointed out Echo to his squadmates.

"Heh you know what that means don't ya Baird? We are in for a hell of a party with some killer fireworks baby! WOO!" Cole cheers as he throws a fist into the air.

"Echo, this is Delta, do you read?" Marcus asked over the comms as he presses his fingers to his ear.

"Loud and clear Delta. Heard Sigma is joining us today." Sam's voice came back through the radio.

"Yeah, Were here for the party, Cole said you guys are bringing some fireworks?" Jace says as the HILT lowers down onto the rooftop and both squads dismount, heading to the centre of the roof.

"You're god damn right about that." Dragneel says through his comms.

"Hell if you throw Sam in then we have a Laser Light show too." Dom said with a chuckle.

"What about that Knightwalker chick? Scarlet's twin or something?" Alex asks as she checks over her Lancer.

"Ever heard of the Electric Boogaloo?!" Cole cheers as he does a quick groove to imaginary music getting laughs out of all three squads.

"Hey Echo, you guys just missed something great." Dom said as he looked over the edge of the building and down at the squad on the road.

"Was Cole dancing again?" Scarlet asks with a light-hearted giggle.

"You know it baby! Can't stop the Train, WOO!" Cole called out. "So what's the order Marcus?"

"Baird, Cole, You two take your Longshots and provide covering fire for Echo when they call it in, otherwise take out any targets of opportunity you see. Dom and I will be going through the buildings and assisting with loading people onto the transports" Marcus commands his squad.

"You heard the man, Lucy and Carmine, I want you to join Baird and Cole while Alex and I pair up with Marcus and Dom." Jace ordered.

The two groups split up, four heading to the northern side of the building while the other four heading inside the building to start the evac.

"We're in position Echo, we have your backs when you are ready to move." Carmine calls out over the comms.

"Roger that Carmine." Sam's voice came back through radio.

 **With Echo**

Sam points down the road. "North is this way, lets get a move on." The sergeant says as she takes the lead, the rest of Echo falls in around her in a staggered formation, keeping their guns raised and their eyes sweeping the area around them in wide angles, the four of them keeping alert and ready for the attack that could happen at any second.

After a few blocks worth of silence Scarlet speaks up. "Anyone else have a bad feeling about today?"

"Yeah, I can feel it in the air Scarlet, something big is going to go down soon." Sam responds as her eyes move to the ground floor of a bombed out two-story building to check if there is any danger in it.

"Hopefully some motherfucker doesn't eat me this time!" Dragneel said as he kicked a rock in annoyance.

"They can help that you are so delicious Dragneel. Even the Locust want to eat your meat." Sam says casually with a chuckle.

"Oh god… I think I'm going to need some heavy-duty soap to wash that statement from my memories." He replies while he runs a gloved hand over his battle-scarred face.

 **Fairy Tail, 137-C**

MJ walk over to Bisca and places a hand on her shoulder.

Bisca turns to face her. "Hey MJ what's up?" She says as she turns back to the projection that was following Echo squad.

"I think Red is right, something doesn't feel right… do you want to head to the house and view from there just in case they need extra equipment?" MJ asks the Green-haired sniper.

"It's better to be safe than sorry so yeah, let's go now and get prepared." Bisca replies and the two mages leave the guild, heading to their house.

Seilah watches them go curiously from her spot at the bar as she sits on Natsu's lap. "Master, where do you think those two are going?"

Natsu turns his attention from what is happening in Sera to the beautiful golden horned Etherious in front of him then to the door as he catches a glimpse of the two women leaving. "I think they said something about preparing for something."

"Huh, wonder what it is…" Seilah said as they both turn back to the projection.

Fullbuster walks up to McGarden. "Any idea who is assigned to Heavy Metal, Levy?"

"Not yet, we don't know the situation, once we do then I'll make up a squad." The genius replied. "So far there hasn't been any signs of Locust activity but that can change in an instant."

"Yeah, I guess we'll have to sit tight and wait for the call to come in." The ice mage said. "If it comes in."

"Let's hope it doesn't come in Gray." She states while keeping an eye on the IVD.

 **Berephus, 942-F**

Echo squad makes their way through the ruined city streets, climbing over the rubble of fallen buildings and going down alleyways when their path is blocked.

"It's too quiet…" Glenn said to Dragneel as the squad walks down a wide road littered with wrecked cars.

 **Rumble… Rumble, Rumble**

"Fuck… you had to say it. Everyone into cover!" Dragneel calls out and gets behind a ruined car as a large E-hole opens up further up the street, spilling a horde of Locust Drones from it.

Echo slams into cover as bullets rip through the air around them, peeking over the car to get an idea of how many there are, Dragneel immediately pulls his head back down as a bullet ricochets off the metal. "Couple fucking dozens of Grubs over there!" He yells to his squad over the loud report of heavy gunfire as he builds up a ball of fire in his hands.

"Close that hole, Dragneel!" Sam orders as the sound of heavy rifle rounds crack over their heads, followed by the tell-tale pop in the distance as their sniper cover drops four Drones in rapid secession.

"We've got you covered Echo, burn those fuckers, make them crackle like bacon." Carmine says through their comms.

Taking another quick peak as the Grubs got into cover to avoid the sniper fire, Dragneel lobs the ball of fire through the air and straight down the hole, blasting it shut in a pillar of fire, roasting the Locust yet to come out of the E-hole.

"Nice throw Dragneel, now let's clean up this mess!" Scarlet calls out as Echo pops out of cover and fires their weapons at the enemy who are slowly advancing, using their numbers against the squad and putting them back into cover.

 **Rumble, Rumble**

The sound of another E-hole opening up around the corner reaches the ears of the four soldiers, Scarlet curses at the sound and primes a Bolo fragmentation grenade, spinning it as she stays in cover behind a van that has been flipped on its side. "Frag out!" She yells as she blind throws it over the top of the van, hearing the faint clink of it hitting the asphalt then an explosion as the grenade does its job, landing in the middle of a group of six Locust and detonating, ripping the Drones to shreds as metal fragments tear through the bodies.

 **SCREEEECH**

"We've got Wretches!" Glenn shouts as dozens of doglike Locust round the corner, having emerged from the recently opened E-hole.

"Delta, Sigma, We need all of the sniper fire you can drop on these ugly fucks!" Sam yells through her comms.

"One special delivery of hot lead coming right up baby!" Cole replies through the earpiece as multiple large calibre rounds rip through the air and into the bodies of Drones and Wretches alike, blowing off heads and chunks of their bodies as the heavy metal rain shreds them.

"Scarlet, Dragneel, pull out your Mulchers and open fire on those bastards!" Sam orders the two S-class mages as the place their Lancers and give a feral grin to each other, with a nod they both requip a Mulcher each and heft them onto appropriate cover.

"Eat Shit And Die!" Dragneel shouts at the Locust as both he and Scarlet spool up the machine guns then spit hot lead at their foes, timing their long bursts so when one takes a break to cool the barrels, the other is firing as to keep a constant stream of bullets racing downrange at anyone unlucky enough to be in their path, bullet holes popping up all over the Locust's bodies, ripping them into two or more pieces.

As the final body drops to ground, a lifeless husk of a Locust as its blood pours from numerous holes, the two S-class mages requip the Mulchers away and Echo slowly get out of cover, Glenn moves up to the corner and presses against the wall, checking around it before grabbing a frag and throwing it into the hole, closing it.

"Nice work Echo, but that won't be the last of them, gather ammunition and get ready to move on." Sam says as she walks to a dead body, rummaging through the pouches and scavenging all the ammo she can as the other squad members do the same.

"Which way should we head?" Glenn asks the squad.

"East, I can hear the Locust making their way down a road three blocks over and about four blocks north, if we head directly east then we can lay a trap for them." Dragneel states as he turns to the mentioned direction as an IVD comm window opens in front of him.

"Dragneel, I have spotted a large force coming from that direction, I'm seeing Bloodmounts, Boomers and Grinders mixed in with Drones and Theron Guards, and what looks like a few Kantus. So get into cover as soon as possible, I advise using the sniper support to deal with the Mounts before they can reach your position… Wait… We've got Flame units and a lot of them coming from a hole behind the Grubs, looks like they have modified standard units with flamethrowers and other incendiary devices, be careful Echo." McGarden says to the squad of COG soldiers then closes the window.

"Thanks Lev." Dragneel said, knowing she can still hear him, he turns to the others. "Sounds like the Grubs have some new toys."

"Seems like it, you take point Dragneel." Sam says and receives a nod from her boyfriend who turns and makes his way down the road with Echo spread out behind him.

 **Tick tick tick**

Dragneel's ears twitch as he hears the dreaded sound. "Tickers!" He shouts as little creatures with liquid explosive packs attached to their backs scurry out from the rubble and run to the solders who start opening fire on them, blowing a few up.

One ticker manages to get close to Glenn and primes its pack, flames shooting from pipes. "Fuck!" He curses as he sends a heavy boot into the side of the critter, sending it flying into a group of them and setting of a chain reaction as the pack detonates.

"Be advised, we have no line of sight on you at the moment Echo." Lucy's voice enters their ear.

"We know blondie! Kinda in a mess here, being swarmed by tickers!" Sam calls out back through the comms.

Echo keeps shooting the monsters until there is only exploded corpses left then they lean against the nearby walls and rubble for a short breather.

"Fucking hell, I lost count of how many there were." Scarlet says as she reloads her Lancer.

"A fuck tonne, that is how many." Dragneel responds as he loads shells into his Gnasher shotgun.

"Regardless, we need to keep moving so we can head off that group of fuckers before they pass us." Sam said as she moves off a wall. "Let's keep moving Echo, double time."

Echo nods and takes off at a fast jog through the fallen rubble and crater filled road as they make their way to their destination, turning a corner and meeting a fallen building.

"Lets get inside, we can use that building as cover and a chokepoint of we need to fall back." Dragneel suggested and the four solders run to the building.

"Echo we have eyes on you again, there is a large amount of Locust approaching that building from the other side, should we open fire?" Baird asked over the radio.

"Negative, wait for our order, we want to get the drop on them and catch them off guard." Sam replies as she presses two fingers to her earpiece while making her way through the ruin.

"Copy that, we'll sit on our asses and have a little tea party while we wait for you." He says in his sarcastic tone.

Echo sets up by the holes in the walls and windowless frames as they get ready to engage the hostiles, peeking the corner to get an idea of numbers, Sam pulls her head back and looks to her squadmates. "About four to five "Fuck Tonnes" worth of ugly fucks out there, pull out those Mulchers and get ready to fire on my command, Parks, grab your Boomshot, we'll need it."

The squad nods silently and gets prepared, Sam puts her fingers to her ear and activates her comms. "Echo is in position, fire on my command, Ready… Open Fire!" She shouts as Dragneel and Scarlet spin up their Mulchers then let loose bullet after bullet at the Locust, sweeping their guns in wide arcs as Glenn pops out of cover and sends a high velocity grenade into a pack of Bloodmounts, obliterating both beasts and riders in the deadly cloud of shrapnel.

The crack of sniper rounds can be heard as the bullets fly from the tower all the way to the firefight and punch through the heads of some Boomers as they were about to fire, one was unlucky enough to die as it pulled the trigger, the rogue grenade shooting off into a group of charging Wretches and killing all of them.

"WOO BABY! God Damn! Did You See That? Can't Stop The Cole Train Baby, took them motherfuckers Out!" Cole yelled through the comms.

"Nice shooting big guy, keep it up and I'll shout you a few beers and a full three course dinner from MJ." Dragneel shouted back through the comms.

"Hell yeah Baby, let's do this shit!" Cole replies as the sniper team keeps firing on the Locust forces.

"Sounds like a full-blown party out there." Dom's voice comes through the radio.

"You know it Dom, even got firecrackers!" Sam said as she shoots the tank of a Drone with a Flamethrower, causing it to panic and try to get the tank of its back but ultimately fails as it explodes in a cloud of red mist and takes a nearby Theron Guard out with it. "Boom, two for one!"

As the soldiers cut through the ever-encroaching horde, rumbling could be felt under their feet, brass casing rattling on the wall turned floor that they lay on as the asphalt cracks and bows vertically before a large Corpser bursts out of the road and lets loose a monstrous roar.

"OH FUCK THE HELL OFF!" Dragneel shouts angrily as he focuses his aim on the beast's soft underside making it howl in pain as hot lead meets flesh before diving back down into the ground.

"Nice work Dragneel!" Sam shouts over the heavy gunfire as more and more Locust flow out of the holes.

"We need to fall back!" Scarlet shouts as a group of Wretches with Incendiary packs strapped to their backs charge the squad but get quickly shredded at the halfway point, the charges detonate and sprays a gelatinous substance in a wide area, a lone bullet sparks as it ricochets off the road, the sparks land in the gel and set it alight, the fire rushing to the other pools of gel left from the rest of the pack of Wretches.

"That's Fucking Napalm!" Dragneel yells in shock. "You guys fall back, I'll cover your backs!"

"But.." Sam starts.

"But Fucking Nothing Sam, Move!" He shouts and motions them to leave. "I'm immune to it so I'll be fine. I'll be right behind you guys!"

The rest of Echo look at each other then Scarlet and Sam place a kiss on Dragneel's cheeks then run out of the building from the way they came with Glenn right behind them.

Dragneel requips the Mulcher away as he gathers fire in his mouth, moving out of cover he quickly releases it. " **Fire Dragon's Roar.** " A cone of fire rushes out of his mouth at the horde in front of him, the Locust sizzling and crackling as they get burned alive by the spell, after decimating a large amount of the enemy he turns and runs through the building and out the back, meeting up with his squad.

"There we go, cook that damn bacon!" Carmine calls out through the radio as the sniper team keeps firing.

 **At The Towers**

Marcus, Dom, Jace and Alex emerge from the building and direct the Stranded to board the awaiting HILTs. "Come on people, Move It." Marcus said in his gravelly voice just as explosive rounds hit the side of the building, screaming could be heard below them.

"Reavers! Get on those Troikas and take them out!" Marcus commands as he and the rest of the evac group man the turrets and start to open fire upon the incoming airborne Locust.

"Fucking squids!" Dom shouts as he peppers the flank of a Reaver with bullets, tearing through its hide and making it explode in a shower of blood and gore while its riders fall helplessly to the ground, dying with a sickening yet satisfying crunch.

Numerous Reavers fly through the air as they try to dodge the wall of lead from the four Troikas firing on them while they fire explosive rounds into the towers and killing unknown amounts of Stranded.

"Control! We need Ravens in here! Reavers are tearing up the tower." Marcus calls out through his earpiece.

"They are on their way Marcus, ETA ten minutes." Anya's voice comes back through the comms. "Just hold off a little longer."

"We are getting swarmed out here Anya!" Marcus yells as they keep gunning down the incoming Reavers.

"What about Dragneel? Can he send in support?" Anya asks.

"He hates putting his family in the line of fire, unnecessary risks and deaths." Marcus replies as explosions rock the building. "Fuck it! Dragneel, We Need Some Fucking Back Up!"

"Kinda fucking busy killing grubs Fenix, they have outfitted them with Fucking NAPALM!" Dragneel's voice can be heard through the radio.

"Can you get anyone to portal to us, someone who can fly would be the biggest fucking help right now!" Marcus yells. "Reavers are bombing the fuck out of the towers, we are still trying to evac them!"

"Fuck! I'll see who I can send!, it wont be much as its not Heavy Metal bad!" Dragneel yells back through the comms as he and Echo fight off Grubs in the streets.

 **Fairy Tail, Magnolia**

"Lev, I hate to ask this, but Delta and Sigma need backup. This is NOT a Heavy Metal situation, I repeat, This is NOT Heavy Metal, send someone with a big fucking gun to help them fend off the Reavers and save the Stranded." Dragneel's voice comes through the IVD

"You heard the man, I need a volunteer to assist Delta and Sigma squads. Gray, Juv, Gajeel and Elfman, you four are on standby for Heavy Metal, get prepared as it may come soon!" McGarden yells to the gathered mages.

"Those things look god damn disgusting…" Lucy said to Gray.

"Yeah, can't imagine what it is like on the ground down there." He replies as Heartfilia speaks up.

"You don't want to go there, it's a nightmare, the shit we have seen haunts us."

"Let's go guys!" Fullbuster says as he stands and the selected people start to head to the Guild's armoury.

"I volunteer to assist the tower group." Natsu said as he moves away from the bar and steps forward, the mages from his universe and the visiting Natsumi staring at him in shock.

"No you fucking won't." McGarden says to him. "You have no fucking idea what it is like over there, you have had no training or anything, You Wil Die!"

"Wouldn't be the first time McGarden, look I'm tougher and stronger than the average Natsu that you would have come across, my timeline is years ahead of yours and we been through things that you have yet to be through, hell my Lucy can do things that your one has never even thought of, You want to fucking know something?" Natsu says as he walks forward. "We have been through war, we have killed and watched family die too, I have killed to protect my family and I'll do it again in a heartbeat if it means that they survive, fuck I'd lay my life down if it meant saving all of them!"

"Fine! But if you get fucking hurt or critically wounded, don't say I didn't warn you, you are just like him…" McGarden says as she looks to Fullbuster. "Show him the way and get him suited up, give him a run down on how to operate the weapons."

"Got it, come on Flame Brain." He said as he leads the way to the armoury and grabs a set of Fiorian Armour, which is based on COG Armour, a Lancer MkII and Gnasher. "Your Lucy told me that you know requip so pick what else you want to bring once you put this stuff on, load up on ammo too."

Natsu watches as Fullbuster gets into his own armour then copies him but leaves his arms uncovered, displaying his markings as he picks up the weapons and listens to the short briefing on how to use them which is given by Redfox. He looks around at the other weapons around him as he grabs the correct ammo and requipping it away along with a Boomshot Grenade Launcher, spotting a large weapon, he points to it. "I want that one."

"It's a two-man weapon, one is on the gun and the other is cranking the ammo drum to feed the gun." Elf says. "You are going in alone, so how do you plan on using it?"

Natsu takes the large weapon off the wall and attaches the drum to his back, spinning the multiple barrel as a grin forms on his face. "Macro." He says simply.

"What's that?" Juv asks curiously as she leans against a table, not putting on any armour.

"It's a Curse I can use, Curses are the opposite of magic and are fuelled by external emotions, the more negative the emotion, the stronger the curse power gets, when I came here I felt the hatred. When I go into Sera I'll probably get hit by a shit tonne of fear and hate." Natsu says as he uses Macro to give the drum a crank. "Good, my idea worked, time to save the day again."

He grabs some spare ammo for the weapon and puts it in his requip dimension. "I'll probably see you guy on the ground." Natsu said with a wave over his shoulder as he walks back to McGarden, leaving the backup squad in the armoury to finish preparing.

 **Berephus, Sera**

"Where the fuck is our back up!" Lucy shouts as all of Sigma and Delta fight off the Reavers from the rooftop.

"The kid said that he has requested some help from his universe, so hopefully soon, it's a fucking Grubfest!" Baird shouts back as he manages to nail a Reaver in the eye with his Longshot, the bullet punching through it and into the beast's brain, bouncing around in its skull and turning the contents into mush.

"Dragneel won't let us down, he never has before!" Dom yells from his position on a Troika. "He has always found a way!"

"Well it better get here soon then because I don't know how much longer we can hold out!" Lucy shouts as she scores a quad head shot on the four riders of two Reavers.

"Woo! Nice shot baby! Keep it up." Cole cheers as he fires off rounds into the side of an airborne Locust.

"Dragneel! How long until we get that backup!?" Marcel yells through the comms.

"Soon! Like anytime now!" Dragneel's voice comes back through it.

 **Crackle, pop, Pop**

"About Fucking Time!" Baird shouts as he turns to a blue vortex opening up in the middle of the rooftop.

A heavy boot of Fiorian armour steps out of the portal, followed by the man it belongs to, wielding a large multi-barrel Gatling Gun, the man looked like Dragneel except this one was taller with longer hair, had some short pink stubble, different scars but most notably, he had strange black ember like markings on his arms.

"Who the fuck are you!?" Lucy shouts at the man.

"Sup Luce, you guys can just call me either Natsu or END." Natsu says as he sucks in a breath of air as he feels a large rush of power. "Holy shit that is a lot of fear and shit."

Cole turns around after killing another Reaver and spots Natsu. "Damn is that a Vulcan! Baird check that shit out!"

'Hey Kiddo quit marvelling about the increase in curse power and aim that cannon up in the sky, there is a fucking shit tonne of those squid fuckers incoming!' END shouts in Natsu's head.

Natsu's head snaps up in time for a Reaver to fire a high explosive round down at him. Leaping to the side, he brings up the gun, spooling up the barrels as he uses Macro to crank the ammo drum. "Die…" He snarls as he opens fire at the incoming Reavers, hot lead rushing out of the barrels as the spin rapidly, each individual sound from a bullet firing melting into the next one, creating a cacophony of explosions as the rounds roar out of the barrels at 1200 rounds per minute, the recoil being easily absorbed by his draconic and demonic enhanced body as he moves about the roof with ease.

The volley of bullets rip through Reaver after Reaver as Natsu sweeps the cannon through the enemy ranks, eviscerating them before they could avoid their doom. Locust blood and guts rain down onto the rooftop as none escape the onslaught.

'Heh heh heh, this is fucking awesome!' END shouts in bloodlust which seeps into Natsu, causing him to give a demonic grin as his eyes change to crimson and his markings extend around his body while also turning red.

"Holy shit, this guy is way different than Dragneel!" Dom shouts over the roaring of the Vulcan Gatling Gun.

"You're right, this one has a different feel to him." Jace shouts back as the gun clicks dry and the shredded remains of the last Reaver falls onto the building.

Natsu lowers the weapon to point to the rooftop as he directly requips out the empty mag from the drum and replaces it then feeds the bullets into the gun for the next conflict, looking around at the soldiers around him with his red demonic eyes. "Everyone alright?"

"We are now kid, where are you from?" Marcus asks as he walks towards Natsu.

"I'm the Natsu from 129-G, we just got our IVD running and happened to be visiting 137-C when the old guy called Dragneel and his squad." He replies as he stands straight and looks Marcus in the eyes.

"So what's the deal with the red glowy shit? You some kind of walking night light?" Baird asks sarcastically.

"Well I'm an older version of Dragneel, so I have seen and fought shit that he has yet to see and face in his timeline. He might not even turn out like I have if what Levy said about the multiverse theory is right, which I don't doubt that it is. Long story short, shit happened and I became like this." Natsu said as he turned to the north and to the sounds of a firefight. "Sounds like Echo are busy, you guys all good up here?"

"We are now kid, thanks for the assist." Alex says as she and the rest of the evac team start ushering people onto the transport that just landed.

Natsu nods and heads to the sniper team on the northern edge of the building, requiping the Vulcan away and bringing out the Lancer MkII and Gnasher. "Do you know what Echo's current situation is?"

"Well…" Cole starts.

 **With Echo Squad**

"…Fuck!" Dragneel shouts as he slams into cover after falling back close to half a block. "How Many Fucking Grubs Are They Going To Fucking Throw At Us!?"

"Stop Fucking Complaining And Kill The Fuckers!" Sam shouts back while blind firing around her cover.

Scarlet and Glenn pop out of cover and fire their Lancers at the approaching Locust, dropping a few before getting back into cover.

"Sigma, Delta. This is Echo, what's your status?" Sam asks through her radio, holding her fingers to her ear while blind firing over the cover just as the ground shakes and bows out.

"We're all fine now, backup arrived and he took out all the Reavers, so we have your backs again Echo." Lucy says over the comms as the grubs start dropping from sniper fire. "He is heading to your position now."

"The Guy Has Fucking Dragon Wings!" Baird shouts through the radio.

"We could use all the help we can get." Sam said back through the comms, ignoring Baird as fires rage around them due to the Napalm that the Locust are using.

The ground bulges out and bursts in a shower of dirt, rubble and asphalt as the Corpser from before busts out of the ground with a roar.

"It's fucking back again!" Scarlet yells as she opens fire on the Corpser, aiming for the eyes of the beast.

The Corpser brings its armoured legs in front of it to protect it's soft underbelly and eyes, the bullets hitting the legs and occasionally ricocheting off into a random Locust as they keep advancing towards the pinned down squad.

"SURPRISE MOTHERFUCKER!" Shouts a voice from above as a large mass of reddish black fire crashes into the Corpser and setting it on fire, causing it to thrash around and take out the surrounding Locust troops as it burns to death, the figure leaps backwards through the fire, large draconic wings spread wide and pink hair whipping around in the wind caused by the firestorm.

"Holy Shit, Is that Natsu from 129-G?" Glenn asks Echo.

" **Ember Shot!** " Natsu shouts with outstretched arms pointed at the Locust as he fires off small balls of fire that race towards his targets, burning right through two dozen Grubs.

"Yeah, it is." Dragneel says as Natsu slams into cover behind a pillar next to him. "Now Why The Fuck Did You Come Here You Fucking Idiot!?"

"Your friends up on the tall building needed backup, so I volunteered and brought a big fucking gun!" Natsu said as he dispels his wings then presses his back firmly on the wall.

"And? I'd rather not get other universes in a war that they don't need to fight!"

"Focus, we still have that same damn war to fight!" Sam shouts at the two nearly identical pinkettes. "So raise your fucking guns and shoot some fucking Grubs before I come over there and shut you both up!"

"Aye Sir!" Natsu shouts as he and Dragneel blind fire around their respective cover.

"You sound like Happy." Sam shouts over the gunfire.

"Little guy's catchphrase rubs off on a lot of people." Natsu replies.

"We need to start falling back again." Dragneel said as he peeks over the cover. "Delta, how's the Evac coming?"

"We've got almost all of the survivors Kid, not much longer now!" Marcus' voice comes through the comms.

"Can you pick up the pace! They are giving us hell down here!" Dragneel said through his comms as the roar of a Lancer's Chainsaw Bayonet is heard from around the corner of the pillar Natsu is behind.

"Natsu, rev up that chainsaw and meet that fucker head on!" He commands as he points to the Drone as it rounds the corner.

Natsu does as he is told and brings up his chainsaw as it spins up and slams it into the Locust's gun, they meet in a flurry of sparks as they fight to the death in a battle of strength.

"Diieee Pinnkkiee!" The Drone rasps out as it tries to push the spinning blades of death past Natsu's own and overpower the Dragon Slayer.

"It's Fucking Salmon!" Natsu shouts back as he forces the Lancers to the side, throwing the Drone off balance as he grabs the Grub and pulls it around the pillar. He activates his Bomb curse and punches the Drone in the gut then throws it into a pack of other Drones, a Theron Guard and a Boomer.

"Boom Bitch!" He yells as the group of Locust explode in a gory mess.

"Damn! I didn't know he could do that!" Sam calls out while she watches the secondary explosions go off as the Bolo Frags are set off, shredding more nearby Locust.

After close to twenty more minutes, the firefight started to die down and the soldiers regroup behind a ruined bus. "Everyone in one piece?" Sam asked as they stayed close to the cover.

The others confirmed in their own fashion as Dragneel keeps an eye down the road to the north and Scarlet does the same for the south.

"Good, Natsu you said you know requip like these two." She points to the two other mages of Echo Squad. "What did you bring?"

"Lancer, Gnasher, Boomshot and Vulcan." He replies as he keeps his back to the bus.

"Vulcan? The machine gun that requires two people to function effectively?" Glenn asks as he turns to the older pink haired mage. "How the hell does that work!?"

"Macro." Dragneel answers for Natsu. "He was telling me about how he and Seilah can use it to control people and objects."

"Dragneel is right, I crank the ammo drum using Macro to keep the gun fed with bullets, it allows me to use it by myself."

"Huh, that would be handy in a fight, what about reloading?" Sam asks, intrigued at the abilities of the older version of her boyfriend and wondering if Dragneel could do it too.

"Directly swapping the empty mag out for a fresh one using requip magic, works the same way as requipping a sword from and to its sheath." Natsu said as a far-off noise causes both Dragon Slayers' ears to prick up.

"Something is coming, get ready." Dragneel said as he keeps his eyes trained down the street, looking out for the slightest disturbance as Natsu joins him.

"It sounds like something big chasing something small, but the big thing isn't doing a good job, I can hear it running into stuff." Natsu said as he focuses.

"Yeah, it sounds like a Berserker, scratch that, there are two but the second one is a bit behind the first."

"Berserker?" Natsu asked.

"Bad fucking news, and if we have two coming our way then we'll need to get moving, I don't have the magic capacity that you two have and since you have another source of power that my Dragneel doesn't have, it gives you an even better advantage." Sam replies to him.

"What about the little thing in front of them?"

"It's not a Wretch, I'm sure of that." Dragneel says as he peeks the corner as sees more Locust troops. "Everybody in firing positions! We've got incoming Grubs!"

The soldiers rush around the bus and drop into cover behind slabs of concrete from a fallen building that gives them an elevated position compared to the opposing force.

"Open fire!" Sam shouts as she pops up out of cover and starts firing down at the Locust as they approach followed by the other soldiers.

The crack of more friendly sniper fire snaps over their heads as the bullets collide with high priority targets in the horde, dropping Therons, Boomers, Grinders and Kantus alike.

"Nice shooting guys!" Glenn calls out over his radio to the sniper team.

"Boomshots up, blow those fuckers to bits!" Sam orders as Glenn and Natsu rise with their grenade launchers.

"Heh Boom…" Natsu mimics a Boomer as both he and Glenn start firing off grenades into the pack.

 **CRACK… PING!**

A Longshot round from a Locust Sniper ricochets off the armour on Natsu's shoulder and ends up hitting a building behind him, making him drop down behind cover. "We've got snipers!"

"Baird, find that bastard and put a bullet in it's head!" Scarlet shouts through her comms as they all duck down to avoid getting their heads blown off.

"I'm looking…" Baird's voice replies through the comms as he scans the buildings after a few minutes he sees a glint from a sniper scope and fires at it, getting rewarded by a headless Grub falling forwards out of the window. "Sniper down, we'll keep looking for more, be careful Echo."

"We'll try but who knows, Dragneel may get eaten again." Sam jokes.

"Don't even fucking start Sam! I don't want you to jinx this mission!" Dragneel yells as he blind fires over the cover.

"Aaaahhh!" Comes the scream of a little girl who was running from the pair of Berserkers as she runs out onto the battlefield.

"Fuck we've got a civvies!" Lucy shouts through the radio.

"Damn it…" Natsu growls out as he leans out of cover, trying to cover the girl as she ran towards them, upon a closer look he could see that the girl was only about fourteen years old, reminding him of Wendy.

"She won't make it…" Dragneel says softly to Natsu.

"Yes she will, we just have to cover her!" Natsu shouts back at him.

 **CRACK…!**

A pained scream comes from the little girl as she falls to the ground, a bullet from a Locust Longshot penetrating her back and ripping through her spine, paralysing her from the waist down, she tries to drag herself to the soldiers as she bleeds out from her bullet wound, tears running down her cheeks from the pain as her eyes meet the red eyes of Natsu.

"Nooo!" Natsu yells as he fires upon the Locust as anger rushes through him.

 **CRASH, STOMP, STOMP, STOMP, SPLAT… "ROOAARR"**

A Berserker busted out of a wall beside the girl, charging to her and crushing her under it's large foot, sending blood and guts splattering out across the road.

"Fucking Bitch!" Sam yells as the colour and sound fade from Natsu's perception, his eyes on the bloody mess.

A quiet and faint voice, similar to his own, comes through the muteness as the muzzle flashes of a Lancer light up next to him.

"All around me are familiar faces  
Worn out places, worn out faces  
Bright and early for their daily races  
Going nowhere, going nowhere

Their tears are filling up their glasses  
No expression, no expression  
Hide my head I want to drown my sorrow  
No tomorrow, no tomorrow

And I find it kinda funny, I find it kinda sad  
The dreams in which I'm dying are the best I've ever had  
I find it hard to tell you, I find it hard to take  
When people run in circles it's a very  
mad world mad world."

Dragneel's voice in soft, melodic tones broke through the stunned silence that is Natsu's mind, slowly getting the gears in his mind going again as the sound rushes back to him with a loud ringing, blood surges throughout his body as he starts to heat up, scales slowly appearing on his skin as his markings glow brighter.

"It's Fucking Coming This Way! Sam Shoot The Bitch With A Laser!" Scarlet shouts from the other side of Dragneel.

" **Laser Light!** " Sam yells as she fired off a magical beam of light at the Berserker but misses as it starts to charge them.

"ROOOOAAAARRRR!"

A loud roar rips through the battlefield, a roar of unholy rage that strikes fear into all on the battlefield, be it the Locust attacking the soldiers or the COG solders and Stranded themselves.

"What The Fuck Was That!" Marcus shouts over the comms as the Stranded panic around him.

"It's Natsu, not Dragneel but the other one, he just went psycho!" Baird shouts back though the radio.

"ROOOOAAARRRR!" A second, even louder roar rings out as Natsu rises out of cover, panicked Locust troops firing at him, but the bullets don't hit.

Red fills his vision as his power bursts out of him with such intensity that it cracks and craters the ground around him, the heat turning it into glass. Red and gold draconic eyes stare down the Berserker that killed the little girl as flashes of his young friends enter Natsu's mind. "Time To Die…" He utters quietly and demonically.

In an instant he appears in front of the female Locust which tries to squash him with her hands. He grabs them and with an ungodly amount of strength, he rips the arms out of the sockets in her shoulders, tearing the flesh and flinging the arms aside and to the buildings nearby.

"Holy Fuck…" Lucy mutters, stunned and fearful at this version of Dragneel.

A fist of multi coloured fire with arcing lightning mixed in slams though the centre of the monster as Natsu punches the Berserker though the heart then flares his power, blowing apart the beast and turning it into ashes soon after as he stares at the second Berserker with nothing in his eyes but anger, hate and rage. He charges at it and slams a powerful kick into the side of its head.

 **Fairy Tail 137-C**

"What The Fuck!?" Heartfilia yells and turns to her double as Natsu blows the first Berserker apart. "What is happening? Dragneel hasn't done that!"

"They've pissed Natsu off…" Lucy replies softly as she watches her boyfriend. "You don't want to piss him off…"

"Why?" Fullbuster asks as he walks to the two blondes and his older double, wrapping his arms around his blonde girlfriend.

"Natsu's magic gets stronger with his emotions, he's at his strongest when he feels nothing but rage, he unleashes the rage of a dragon… but unlike Dragneel, Natsu has the ability to use his Etherious power, his Curse power, it is the opposite of magic as it takes emotion from around him to make him stronger… Hate, fear, anger… how much of it do you think is in Sera right now?" Gray replies with a question to his double who just looks at his blonde girlfriend then back to the two older versions of them.

"A planet full…" Heartfilia answers.

"Demons like Natsu feed off of the negative emotions around him, its most likely why he immediately went into his Etherious form as soon as he got there, all the emotions would have forced a transformation, and when he saw that little girl, that he could have saved, die right before his eyes… He would have snapped, gone Berserk, I've seen it a few times and have been on the wrong end of it before, but that was before he knew how to use it…" Gray said to a quiet room.

"Well those Locust are fucked then." McGarden says loudly as they all turn back to the projection.

"You have no idea McGarden…" Erza said softly from next to Knightwalker.

 **Sera 942-F**

A growl emanates from Natsu's throat as his kick completely disintegrates the Berserker's head, making it's lifeless body fall backwards as he flashes towards a large pack of Grubs, planting a heavy boot on the shield of a Mauler and sending it flying into a building, squashing the large Locust between the building and it's shield, splattering blood out from behind the large circle of metal.

In a flash of multicoloured fire, a Drone gets bisected as a large two handed sword made of fire is formed in Natsu's hands, he swings it around and through the midsections of half a dozen other Drones then throws it at a line of Therons, impaling them all on the fiery blade as he runs after it, using the great sword as a springboard, he launches off it and lets out his wings, soaring up into the air then flips over, diving down as he becomes engulfed in fire and lightning, slamming into the ground and incinerating a hundred various Locust in a single second.

As he rises from the fire, the Seran sniper team gets a good look at something they can only describe as the Devil himself. Large draconic wings, horns made of fire, red scales on his body with glowing crimson markings on top of them, his eyes glowing an odd combination of gold on the inside of the iris and crimson on the outer portion of the iris, his pupils thin and dragon like. His body partly shrouded in multicoloured fire with lightning arcing off him to the ground and body parts around him.

"Marcus, Dom… Get up here and take look at this…" Baird said over his comms.

"Where here already Baird, what's the situation?" Marcus says in his gravelly voice.

"You gotta see this for yourself…" Cole said as he and Baird hand their rifles over to Dom and Marcus then point to where they need to look, not that they needed to with the mass of fire and lightning lighting up the area and the fires around the city all leaning to one point… Natsu.

"Shit… That's the one that was up here right? What happened?" Dom asks quietly.

"A little girl was shot through the back by a sniper then stomped on by a Berserker… he lost it, ripped the arms off of it then punched a hole though it's chest, kicked the head off of a second Berserker, now he is slaughtering the rest." Lucy replies as she and Carmine give their Longshots to Jace and Alex.

"Fucking hell…" Jace mutters as another roar rocks the building.

A bullet crack right by Natsu's head as he moves it to the side to avoid the bullet, looking up at the sniper he lets off a Fire Dragon's Roar at it, killing the Sniper and making the building come crashing down as he runs through the horde of Locust, swinging his katana and fire sword, slicing through Grub after Grub.

'Kill the fuckers Natsu.' END says demonically as Natsu lets out a loud, throaty, bestial growl, knowing nothing but rage as he uses both swords to shred the Locust at a rapid pace.

He throws the sheath of his katana at the head of a Drone and pierces it, following the blow up with a quick slash, decapitating the drone as he picks up the sheath and smashes the head of the dead Locust into the head of a Theron with such force that both heads shatter.

Echo stands up from cover, not concerned about the Locust as all their attention is on the berserk mage running amok among their ranks.

"Well Fuck, he is stealing all the fun." Dragneel complains jokingly.

"Damn, remind me not to get on his bad side…" Glenn said. "He is going through them like Carmine goes through bacon."

"Fucking fast." Sam says with a chuckle.

Natsu squares up in front of hundreds of Locust that have been flowing out of E-holes faster than he can kill them, they all aim at him with various weapons as he takes a deep breath. " **LIGHTNING FIRE KING'S ROAR!** " He yells as a massive cone of intensely hot multicoloured fire and powerful lightning rushes out of his mouth, tearing through the horde and ground in front of him, obliterating everything in his path and leaving absolutely nothing left for a long distance.

"Fuck…" All the COG solders say at once as Natsu finally calms down and falls to his knees, panting with exhaustion and taking deep breaths as his wings and scales disappear, hearing footsteps come closer behind him he looks over his shoulder and sees Echo squad.

"You ok Natsu?" Dragneel asks as he helps his double to his feet.

"I am now." He replies as his scales fade away. "Sorry about that… I lost control again…"

"It's ok Natsu." Scarlet says softly as she hands him his weapons.

"Again?" Sam asks curiously as she looks out on the destruction. "This has happened before?"

"Yeah, he has gone berserk like that twice before from what he told me about his life, once against Alvarez during the war he fought in a few years ago, and the other being the other month, his team was in a life-threatening situation, faced with the possible death of him and his team, after they had their fun of course, he went berserk and killed all two hundred of them." Dragneel said as he offered a fiery hand to Natsu.

"Save it, you need your magic too, I'll just eat the fires around the city…"

"You're lucky there isn't burning bodies everywhere." Dragneel said with a stoic face.

"I know, you described it well enough." Natsu said as he drew in the fires from around the city and consumed them. "Nah there were a few in there it seem…" He groaned out in disgust as he wipes his tongue comically.

"We should get moving, I don't know whether that roar would have attracted the Locust or made them pop up somewhere else, but we need to be ready. Dragneel you're on point, Natsu you take up the rear, keep your ears open for any Locust, right now I have two Dragon Slayers on my squad and I'm damn sure that I'll use them" Sam orders as she starts walking south east with Dragneel moving up in front of her and the others spreading out.

 **Ten Minutes Later**

Echo and Natsu were running down alleyways to a new source of Locust spewing out of large E-holes.

"Marcus, how is the evac coming along?" Sam asks through her comms as she puts her fingers to her ear.

"Loading the last transport now Sam, they had to refuel but we are almost done here, tell Natsu I owe him a few beers after that display." Marcus replied over the comms.

Sam chuckles and looks over her shoulder. "Hey Natsu, apparently Marcus owes you some beers for blowing up a bunch of Locust!"

"I'll take my payment in fire whiskey Sam, top shelf." Natsu says back to her as he glances around.

"Hah, Oi Dragneel, We should hang out with this one more often, I like him." Sam said as she nudges her boyfriend with her elbow.

Dragneel chuckles and comes up to the corner of the building at the end of the alleyway, he peeks the corner then pulls back. "There is a few fuck tonnes up the road from us, Natsu you said you have a Vulcan right?"

"Yeah, ya need it?"

"No but I think the Grubs need the bullets, want to donate some?"

"Heh heh heh, alright. One donation of hot lead coming right up." Natsu says as he requips his Lancer and Gnasher away then brings out the large gattling gun.

He steps out around the corner as he spins up the barrels of the Vulcan, causing the Locust to look to the noise and point at him, raising their weapons just as he opens fire upon the Grubs, the high velocity bullets tearing through Locust after Locust as Echo steps out and opens fire.

"Fire while falling back!" Sam orders over the racket of gunfire.

Natsu hot swaps an ammo drum while he keeps the trigger pressed down and bullets going down range at his targets, moving back as he fires. "Could really use a shield right now, no clue how much longer I can stand out in the open like this before I get shot!"

"Kinda busy shooting ugly fucks!" Sam shouts as she looks around for better cover. "Get behind those vehicles."

The soldiers make a beeline for the vehicular cover and get behind it, Natsu kneeling behind the front end of a sedan as he keeps spewing out a hail of death from his Vulcan from next to Sam. "Much better! Now I don't feel like I'm going to be shot through the gut!"

"Don't jinx yourself Natsu!" Scarlet shouts as she reloads her Lancer.

"Wouldn't be the first time something like that has happened!" Dragneel calls out from across the road.

"Yeah, you tend to get eaten every time!" Glenn chimes in with a grin.

"Can it Parks!" Dragneel responds as he fires upon the thinning Locust Horde.

 **THUD THUD THUD**

"Guys you have a Brumak coming up on you… Fuck, make that two, the second looks different though, two massive armoured tanks on its back and more armour plating on its body, don't think normal bullets will punch trough them." Baird says through the comms as the two behemoth Locust round the corners at the end of the road.

"Well Fuck…!" Sam shouts as the normal Brumak opens fire on the soldiers, pinning them down behind cover as the second, modified, Brumak closes the distance and raises it's arms at the humans.

"What the fuck is this one planning!" Dragneel shouts as he shoots the beast's legs to slow it down.

The barrels on the Brumak's arms glow and out shoots two large and long plumes of fire at the soldiers.

"Fucking hell! Sam, Scarlet, Glenn get over here!" Natsu shouts as he manifests his wings.

They didn't need to be told twice as they huddle together underneath Natsu's dragon wings, right in time for the Napalm from the Flamethrower Brumak to collide with their cover, the two Natsus impervious to the fire and the older of the two protecting the rest of the squad.

"Call it in Sam!" Scarlet shouts to Sam over the roaring fire.

"Levy! It's time. Heavy Metal is in affect for the rest of the mission, we need backup to kill these fuckers!" Sam yells into thin air.

 **Crackle, Pop, Pop, VROOOM!**

The sound of a portal opening up reaches their ears, followed by the sound of a roaring engine and spinning tracks as a 1945 Pershing-like Tank races out of the blue vortex, on the cannon of the tank was the stencil "Jupiter".

"BEEP BEEP MOTHERFUCKERS!" MJ's angelic war cry came ringing through their ears thanks to the tank's inbuilt comm system.

The cannon on top of the Brumak swings around to aim at the incoming hulking mass of metal and it fires off a ball of fire at the threat, the tank crashes through the fire without slowing down, little fires burning away on the tank but having no affect on the armour as the tank tracks collide with the semi crushed vehicles behind the soldiers' lines as it rapidly climbs up it, launching off the vehicles turned ramps the tank soars through the air as the barrel moves up to the face of the modified Brumak and starts to glow as the main gun charges up.

Time slows down for the pinned soldiers as the look up at the flying tank, the treads less than a metre from their heads as it ramps over them, the engine roaring loudly and a light glowing brightly from the barrel of the cannon. "That's my baby!" Dragneel yells with a large grin.

"FIRING MAGICAL CONVERGENT CANNON: JUPITER!" Bisca yells through the tank comms as a beam of intense magic power shoots out of the main cannon, the force of the gun firing shunting the tank back in mid-air, but it keeps it's momentum and continues to move forwards.

The powerful beam of magic collides with the head of the Brumak, being held back for a few seconds before burning past the armour and completely destroying the head, leaving nothing from the beast's shoulders up as it falls backwards and crushes the pilots and two Napalm tanks under its weight, causing an explosion and blowing it apart.

"Nice Shot Bisca!" MJ shouts as the tank lands on the ground, rocking about from the impact before surging forwards towards the second Behemoth.

"Thanks MJ! Charging Jupiter!" Bisca shouts back as the Brumak opens fire on the tank with its arm mounted guns, the bullets bouncing and ricocheting off the tank's heavy armour, not even leaving a dent. "Incoming Rocket Salvo!"

The tank swerves to the left and smashes through a pack of Wretches as it dodges the rockets, splattering blood on the tank. "God Damn It! I'm going to have to wash that later!" Dragneel yells.

MJ drives past the monster and slams the break on the right track, putting full power to the left and spinning the tank around so the barrel points at the back of the Brumuk, the barrel of the tank glowing and ready to fire.

"Firing!" Bisca shouts as she shoots the cannon, sending the magical beam into the back of the beast, scorching the pilots as the beam meets their mounts, burning through the armour and punching right through the chest of the Brumak, killing it and leaving a large hole in its chest as the behemoth falls to its knees then to the ground.

"Thanks for the save you two." Sam calls out through her comms as the tank rolls back over to them and MJ and Bisca pop their heads out of the hatches.

"You two are cleaning the blood off my tank when you get back, I didn't really want to have it painted red." Dragneel said as he and the other soldiers walk up to the tank.

"Aw come on hot stuff, we just save your asses." MJ said as she grins and watches them approach.

Natsu shakes the flaming goo off his wings as he walks. "Damn that thing is mean looking…" He said as he walks around the tank. "I heard "Jupiter" don't tell me this thing is outfitted with that beast of a weapon?"

"Yeah it is, this was actually the first time my baby has seen combat, how'd it go?" Dragneel asks his girlfriends in the tank.

"Runs great, handles great." MJ says and Bisca finishes. "Shoots great too."

 **Crackle, Pop, Pop**

A blue portal opens near the group and out walks Fullbuster, Juv, Redfox and Elf in their Fiorian armour with the exception of the Rain Woman as her water body allows her to remain unharmed by bullets as they pass through her harmlessly while disintegrating due to the rapid transition from air to water.

"Sorry we're late, we were watching the tank fuck the ugly bastards up." Fullbuster said as he looks at the remains of the Brumaks.

"Its fine, the tank saved the day but we should start moving again, fall back to the tower." Sam ordered as MJ and Bisca dropped into the tank.

"Why don't we hitch a ride on the tank?" Natsu asks the group and they all look at each other.

"Why not." Dragneel said as he climbed aboard his tank, followed by the rest of them as Natsu puts his wings away and climbs up.

 **Fifteen Minutes Later**

"Ok, who shit themselves? Was it you icicle dick?" Natsu said as he turns to Fullbuster and getting a "Fuck off." In return.

Dragneel sniffs the air. "Smells like Seeders. Delta, Sigma, do you read?"

"Echo… break… think…. Seeders are… need to…" Was the only response he got back.

"Everybody off the tank, MJ see if you can portal back!" Dragneel commands as everyone disembarked.

MJ pressed a button and after a few tense seconds, a portal pops into reality but is struggling to maintain itself.

"Get the tank out of here before the portal closes!" He yells and the tank drives through it, going back to Magnolia with the portal closing right after them.

'Hey Kiddo, while you were on the tank... I wasn't stopping you motion sickness, something must have cured it…' END told Natsu.

'I'll ask Dragneel.' He replies as he walks over to his younger double. "I didn't feel sick on that tank, any ideas why?"

"It's the interdimensional portals, I found that when I was sent here all those years ago that I was cured of it, every version of us and the other slayers that come through portals, no longer have that shitty weakness." Dragneel replied as he starts leading the way back to the towers.

"Eyes up everyone, we still have a job to do." Sam calls out then puts her fingers to her ear. "How's the evac coming along guys?"

"Last b…tch… civvies… airborne… we've b…rded… tran…ort and… to you… fifteen minutes…" The garbled voice of Dom came back through the radio as Sam turned to the group.

"Alright everyone, move up to the large intersection up there, should be able to be seen by the bird pretty easily but that also means that we'll be wide open for the Locust."

"You heard the woman, double time it people!" Dragneel called out as he jogged to their destination with the group of soldiers and mages following in a scattered formation.

Soft rumbles could be felt as they made their way to the landing zone. "Feels like we are about to be hit hard." Scarlet pointed out as she got behind cover among the ruined vehicles with Juv getting down next to her.

Various mages and soldiers paired up behind cover with the two pink-haired dragon slayers behind a car and looking down the wide road they came down.

"How much longer do you think we have to wait?" Natsu asked his younger double.

"About ten more minutes for the transport but if you mean the Locust, then any minute now." He responded.

Natsu looks around at the other members of their group, Fullbuster had formed an Ice Lancer, Redfox was next to him in his Iron Dragon Scales and carried Lancer, moving his eyes to the next piece of cover Natsu saw, Elf with a Mulcher behind a van with Glenn who had his Boomshot in his hands, moving to the other side of them he saw Sam moving over and planting herself between the two hot blooded alphas having moved from Knight and Rain Woman who had her arms transformed into water whips.

"This is it you two, how are you on magic?" Sam asked from between them as she silently enjoys the warmth.

"More than enough for one last battle." Dragneel replied, followed by Natsu.

"Running on more magic and curse power than I need."

"Good, get ready as the fight is about to start, I can feel it in the air." Sam said as she peeked over the car.

 **Rumble, Rumble, Rumble**

E-hole after E-hole emerged from the ground with hundreds of Locust pouring out of them, from Wretches and Drones all the way up to Boomers and Grinders. "HUUMMAANNSS."

"Here they come!" Sam shouts as bullets fly overhead. "Natsu, how many more rounds do you have for that Vulcan!?"

"A couple more drums worth!" He shouts while blind firing over the cover with his Lancer.

"Pull it out and open fire on those fuckers then!" She shouts back as Juv walks towards the horde of Locust which focus their fire on her, the bullets passing through her body harmlessly.

She sweeps her arms around in front of her as whips of water assault packs of Wretches as they charge the humans, killing the monsters, seeing a Kantus she raises her hand. "Drain." Juv said as she drained the life fluids, killing it.

Natsu takes advantage of the distracted Locust and requips the gattling cannon and popping up out of cover, opening fire on the incoming hostiles as the other soldiers and mages open fire too with Elf using his Iron Bull transformation to become impervious to bullets.

Bullet after bullet tears down range at the monstrous horde approaching the humans' positions, killing many yet many more take their place.

"Reloading!" Natsu yells as he ducks behind cover and requips a new ammo drum into the feeder.

"Keep the pressure on Natsu!" Dragneel yells over the cacophony of weapon fire.

"I'm set!" Natsu shouts as he pops back up and opens fire again into the massive army converging on the last remaining humans in Berephus.

"Seven Minutes!" Sam shouts as she guns down Locust after Locust from between the two pinkettes.

"There are so many of them!" Scarlet shouts as she uses a Mulcher to mow down the enemy.

"Then we fight harder!" Fullbuster yells in response after he blocks off one of the roads with a large wall of ice, him and Redfox moving to Scarlet.

"Last mag for the Vulcan!" Natsu calls out as he requips in a full drum and keeps the pressure up on the incoming horde.

"How many Boomshot grenades!" Sam asks from next to him.

"Two dozen!"

"Switch to that when the gun runs dry and blow these fuckers to bits!"

" **Fire Dragon's Roar!** " Dragneel yells as he sends a torrent of fire down the road, scorching a large group of Drones and Therons.

" **Iron Dragon's Roar!** " Gajeel shouts as he adds to the onslaught, fine metal particles shredding his targets in seconds.

"Boom!" Called out a Boomer as it fired its Boomshot at Glenn, the high velocity grenade covering the distance quickly but gets intercepted by the iron fist of Elfman who back hand slaps the explosive grenade off to the side and into a building, causing it to detonate inside it.

"That Was Fucking MANLY!" Elfman roars as he raises the same fist in the air before gunning down the Boomer with his Mulcher.

"Five Minutes!" Sam yells.

"I'm out!" Natsu shouts over the gunfire as he quickly requips the Vulcan away and replaces it with a Boomshot, getting down behind the car and aiming the weapon in the air.

"What are you up to man!" Fullbuster shouts as he notices the pinkette's odd behaviour but only getting a wide grin in return.

"Bombs Away!" He shouts as he pulls the trigger on grenade launcher, sending the round up into the air. "Wait for it!"

 **BOOM**

The grenade had arced back down and collided with the ground in the middle of a Tickers, blowing them all up and causing them to blow up nearby Locust.

"Ha! Dragneel we got an improvised mortar right here!" Sam chuckles as Dragneel looks at his double in surprise.

"Gotta give it to you kid, never thought of using a Boomshot like that."

"You know what they say, With Age Comes Wisdom!" Natsu yells as he fires grenade after grenade off into the air, scoring hits on different Locust groups and making a Boomer look down at its Boomshot before pointing it right up in the air.

"Boom?" It says as it fires the grenade launcher up into the air.

"Uh oh, I think one of them caught on!" Glenn shouted, only for the grenade that the Grub fired to land on top of its own head and blow it apart. "Or not!?"

'Holy Fuck! HAHAHA that was some of the funniest shit I've seen all day!' END yells to Natsu.

"Three Minutes To Evac!" Sam shouts as the sky starts to darken due to the Seeders spitting out Nemacysts and inking the sky.

"Gray! Block that road to our right!" Dragneel shouts as an E-hole opens behind them but gets shut immediately by a well timed frag grenade by Scarlet as she shuts it before any Locust can emerge from it.

" **Ice Make: Wall!** " He shouts as he slams his hands on the road and making a thick wall of ice manifest and block of that side of the large T-intersection, leaving the Locust only one route that they could use to get to the humans, the wide road that they came from.

 **CRASH, CRASH**

The ground bows up and bursts in two different spots as two large Corpsers bust out of the ground and roar, followed by even more Locust troops as they rush forwards.

"What is this? Bring The Family To Work Day!?" Natsu shouts as he fires the last few grenades into the incoming horde, switching out to his Lancer and opening fire with it.

"Fucking Looks Like It!" Dragneel shouts as the transport arrives and spins so the rear hatch faces the Locust, the hatch opens up to reveal all eight members of Delta and Sigma squads with the Lancers raised at the Grubs.

"OPEN FIRE!" Marcus orders as all the soldiers send a wall of lead flying at their targets.

"Everybody on that bird right now!" Sam orders as seven out of nine members of the group start making their way to the HILT, firing as they leapfrog back then board the aircraft, Sam looks at the two pink haired dragon slayers. "Move it you two!"

"Get out of here Sam, we'll cover your extraction, don't worry about us, we'll be right behind you!" Natsu shouts back.

"You heard the man, Babe, don't worry just get on the transport! You know I love my girls and will always come back to you all!" Dragneel yells back at Sam as he glances over his shoulder at Sam, Scarlet and Juv's worried faces. "I Promise! Now MOVE!"

"You Better Come Back! I Won't Put Up With You Disappearing Again!" Said Sam, the last one to board the HILT, she heads up to the pilots. "Get us out of here!"

Natsu watches the hatch close and the transport fly away to a safe distance as the sky becomes filled with Nemacysts, turning back to the still present threat of the Locust he opens fire with his Lancer.

"Well I guess we don't need to hold back anymore now that they are gone." Dragneel said as he blind fires over the cover.

"Yeah we can roast the bastards!" Natsu yelled as he gathered fire in his mouth, standing up out of cover as he is about to fire off a roar.

 **CRACK**

A well-timed sniper round flies through the air and hits Natsu in the stomach just as he fires off his roar, the spell being knocked off course and flying into where the sniper was as Natsu falls to the ground on his back.

"fuck…" He says as blood leaks from bullet wound, his vision slowly fading to black as the sounds around him start to become quieter and quieter and his body starts to become numb. 'Is this it Igneel? Am I finally going to see you again, fly among the clouds with you?'

"Fucking hell man, you got hit pretty good, you'll need to see the Wendys after this." Came a faint voice before immense rushes through his abdominals and an orange glow is seen in his peripherals as his vision and hearing become sharp in an instant and the voice roars through his ears as a mop of spikey pink hair enters his vision. "Get On You're Feet Soldier, This is Not The Time To Be Dying, SO WAKE UP AND FIGHT! MAKE IGNEEL SMILE IN THE AFTERLIFE AS WE BURN ALL OF THESE MOTHERFUCKERS TO HELL!"

After being pulled to his feet and back into cover by Dragneel, the younger man yells. "Have you done a Unison Raid before!?"

"No, I've seen it done and defeated it with one of my spells but never done it!." Natsu responds as he gets his Lancer pushed into his chest and he starts blind firing over the cover, getting rewarded by the howls of pain from a Drone.

"Well you're about to do one right now!" Dragneel shouts over the gunfire and the ever-approaching horde of Locust. "All out, no holding back at all, if we are doing this, and we are doing this, then we are going to turn this Fucking City Into A FUCKING CRATER!"

Natsu grins as his markings glow bright red and dragon scales form on his skin as he activates his dragon force, noticing his double activating his own. "Fire King size power?"

"All of it, dragon, demon and whatever else you have hidden away."

'Oh boy, this is going to be Fucking AWESOME!' END shouts in Natsu's head.

"Got it, lets do this thing!" Natsu shouts as he holds out his hand.

Dragneel takes his hand and they both stand slowly, bullet flying around them but miraculously missing even if its by a few millimetres, they requip their weapons away and rapidly build up power.

The ground instantly cracks and forms a massive crater as both mages unleash every last drop of power they have in them, whipping up a massive firestorm of multicoloured fire with reddish black fire, and lightning mixed in it as they stand defiantly before the enormous horde of monsters. The immense heat from the power glasses the intersection and melts the ice walls made by Fullbuster as the fire starts to shrink to just larger than the two pinkettes.

" **FIRE KING'S: FINAL JUDGEMENT!** " They both yell in unison and set off a spell larger than both of them have seen in their lives.

A massive dome of fire hotter than the sun, bursts out from the mages and grows exponentially before soaring up into the sky and forming a pillar that burns right through the inked layer of sky and could easily be seen from miles away as the ground cracks and quakes under the sheer power emitted by the two alphas. The wall of fire races throughout the city and incinerates everything in its path instantly, leaving nothing behind but a massive crater as Locust and building alike are completely vaporised by the Unison Raid spell.

 **On The HILT**

"Holy Fuck…!" Was the common trend of sentence uttered as the massive pillar of fire obliterates everything.

"Damn… and I thought Azure Pillar was powerful…" Said Sam, awed by the power of the two Natsu Dragneels.

The transport shakes violently from the pressure wave cause by the blast and sends Cole running to the rear hatch, opening as he is about to puke his guts out and letting in a massive amount of heat.

"Damn man, if you want a tan, now is the best time to do it…" Dom said jokingly as he held a hand up in front of his face.

"Man I don't even feel sick anymore from seeing that." Cole says as he straightens up.

"Give it a minute big guy, I'm sure it will come rushing back." Sam said as she patted Cole on the back, her eyes never leaving the raging firestorm as it easily goes miles past the city limits before dying down, revealing nothing by a gigantic crater of molten glass which cools rapidly as steam and smoke rises from it.

"Juvia thinks her love has out done himself, she thinks that easily tops any other Unison Raid she has seen him do." Juv says to the group as they appreciate the two mages' handywork.

Scarlet head up to the pilots and tells them to turn back to pick up the two remaining soldiers which the pilots comply and fly the transport back to the crater. to the epicenter of the devastation.

* * *

 **So that concludes part one of the crossover, part two will be the aftermath and the mages chilling out together. I hope you all like it and that it follows thehappy's tone and style of writing of his stories while being faithful to his characters.**

 **Seilah: Master Is Awesome!  
Me: Yeah I know, when you get two powerhouses like Natsu and Dragneel then you are bound to see some pretty amazing things.  
Seilah: Master is also amazing in bed.  
Me: *Looks at her* Great, END has been rubbing off on you hasn't he?  
Seilah: Nope, Master has been rubbing off on me, covering me with his hot white…  
Me: OK that's enough from you… Everyone, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'll see you all next time!**


	7. Aftermath DotC Crossover pt2

**Previously.**

" **FIRE KING'S: FINAL JUDGEMENT!** " They both yell in unison and set off a spell larger than both of them have seen in their lives.

A massive dome of fire hotter than the sun, bursts out from the mages and grows exponentially before soaring up into the sky and forming a pillar that burns right through the inked layer of sky and could easily be seen from miles away as the ground cracks and quakes under the sheer power emitted by the two alphas. The wall of fire races throughout the city and incinerates everything in its path instantly, leaving nothing behind but a massive crater as Locust and building alike a completely vaporised by the Unison Raid spell.  
↕

 **On The HILT**

"Holy Fuck…!" Was the common trend of sentence uttered as the massive pillar of fire obliterates everything.

"Damn… and I thought Azure Pillar was powerful…" Said Sam, awed by the power of the two Natsu Dragneels.

The transport shakes violently from the pressure wave cause by the blast and sends Cole running to the rear hatch, opening it as he is about to puke his guts out and letting in a massive amount of heat.

"Damn man, if you want a tan, now is the best time to do it…" Dom said jokingly as he held a hand up in front of his face.

"Man I don't even feel sick anymore from seeing that." Cole says as he straightens up.

"Give it a minute big guy, I'm sure it will come rushing back." Sam said as she patted Cole on the back, her eyes never leaving the raging firestorm as it easily goes miles past the city limits before dying down, revealing nothing by a gigantic crater of molten glass which cools rapidly as steam and smoke rises from it.

"Juvia thinks her love has out done himself, she thinks that easily tops any other Unison Raid she has seen him do." Juv says to the group as they appreciate the two mages' handiwork.

Scarlet head up to the pilots and tells them to turn back to pick up the two remaining soldiers which the pilots fly the transport back to the crater and to the epicentre.

↕  
 **Berephus, Sera**

Natsu groans and pushes himself up at the same time that Dragneel rolls over. "Damn, that's the biggest spell I've ever done… and I've one hit a massive War God with a Fire Dragon King's: Demolition Fist"

"Yeah, same, I've done some like that but never that big." Dragneel said as he sits up.

"What do you mean?" Asked Natsu as he stood on the cooling glass.

'I'll show you the aftermath of what happened when I finally managed to get back home, long story short, the Locust followed me home and people died, to stop them the COG and I conducted a simultaneous attack on the portal site, they dropped the Hammer of Dawn on the Seran side and Juv and I unleashed Unison Raid: Azure Pillar on the Magnolia side, I'll take you to ground zero after the two Wendys have had a look at you." Dragneel said in a sombre tone as he remember what was meant to be a joyous time yet turned into a literal blood bath.

The sound of an approaching aircraft catches the Dragon Slayers' attention, making them look to the coast as the HILT flew to the centre of the crater, it turns around so the rear hatch faces the two pinkettes.

"There! Juvia's love is down there!" Juv shouts, pointing to the centre of the blast zone as the aircraft comes closer then she hops out and rushes over to the two mages, tackling Dragneel back to the ground in a hug.

"Damn Dragneel, you've out done yourself, nothing remains after that spell, not even a pebble." Sam said, looking around as she walked over with Echo and the mages. "Hey Delta, Sigma, We're going to portal back from here, you guys are welcome to drop by the guild for a hot meal and a few drinks on the house."

"Man do the Dragneels know how to party or do they know how to PARTY! WOO!" Cole shouts from back inside the transport.

"We'll be there after we give our report to Hoffman, go ahead and start the party without us." Dom said with a smile. "Hey Jace, you guys coming?"

"Man it's the first chance I've been given to see another Universe, and Dragneel's home. So count us in." Jace replied.

"Alright, sounds like we are all in agreement, we'll see you all soon." Marcus calls out then heads up to the pilots. "Time to get out of this hell hole."

"Roger that." One of the pilots confirms as the close the hatch and fly back to base.

"Alright everyone, let's go back home, Scarlet open the portal." Sam orders as Scarlet requips a portal gun and dials up 137-C.

↕  
 **Fairy Tail Guild Hall 137-C**

A portal opens and out comes the group with Natsu being supported by Scarlet who places him on a bench by a table.

"Are you ok?" Asks a fretting Mira as she and the rest of the group from 129-G hurry to their comrade.

"I'm alright Mira, just took a bullet through the stomach." Natsu replies.

"Make way!" Marvell said as she and Wendy pushed their way through to the wounded pinkette. "Scarlet, Sam, can you get the armour off of him."

The two soldiers quickly remove the Fiorian armour and set it aside for repairs as Marvell and Wendy stand before Natsu.

"The shirt has to come off so we can see how bad the bullet wound is Natsu." Said the older of the two bluenettes, prompting the man to pull his shirt off and getting gasps from some of the gathered mages of 137-C, not expecting to see slash and claw like scars that littered Natsu's torso.

"Damn, what happened to you flame brain?" Fullbuster asked.

"Got shot, didn't I?" Natsu said with the roll of his eyes.

"He means the scars Natsu." Natsumi said as she kneels beside the oldest pinkette.

"Yeah looks like you pissed something off." Nat added.

"He can explain while we work, I need to make sure to heal any internal damage. Wendy, you take the front, I'll work from the back" Marvell said as the two bluenettes get into position and start using their healing spells.

"Well basically Luce and I were looking after a former council member as Tartaros had been hunting them down, we got attacked by the Etherious known as Jackal…" Natsu begins.

"Why would one Etherious attack another?" Asks Natsumi curiously.

"At the time I was like you three, so I fought and defeated Jackel, we contacted Gramps and were told that Mira and Erza had been sent to the former Chairman's house, I've never trusted him since the first time I met him, so Happy and I headed that way right away but when we got there those two were in the middle of a fight against a lesser dark guild."

"We were betrayed by the old bastard and were trapped, starting to feel tired as he gave us camomile tea but things were starting to look good once Natsu joined." Added Mira.

"Well they were up until the tea took effect on Mira and I, we fell unconscious and woke up in different parts of Tartaros' flying guild hall." Erza states. "I was in a cell with Lisanna, both of us naked and chained with magic cancelling bindings."

"I was in some kind of vat in what was called Hell's Core, the Tartaros regeneration facility which could also be used to turn people into demons." Said Mira.

"Back to what I was saying, when those two passed out, it was only me left and I was holding my own for a bit then I took cheap shot from a club to the back of the head and got knocked out, when I woke up I was in a room with my hands chained to the ceiling and my legs to the floor, butt naked and unable to melt the cuffs as they blocked my magic." Natsu says as the pain from the gunshot wound slowly fades away.

"Master was placed in Kyôka's torture chamber, she was curious about the strength and endurance of him, but not knowing who he really was she decided to have some fun with him, his scars are actually less than the amount I saw on him the time I came by with refreshments for Kyôka." Inputs Seilah as she waves a hand over Natsu's body.

"Bingo, Seilah is right, I was tortured, started out alright but I ended up pissing her off when I didn't break like she wanted and I started being a smartass. Only reason I don't have more scars is because these ones were too deep to heal fully, even with Wendy being in Dragon Force at the time." States the pinkette. "But it could be different for you other versions, infinite possibilities and all."

"Wow… Both of your universes are very different to mine." Natsumi says as she looks between the two male pinkettes and adjusts the coat that Natsu put on her.

"Things get darker the older we get, Dragneel and Nat haven't faced the Tenrou Incident yet, I'm not sure about you Natsumi." Natsu said as he looked at the female version of himself.

"We've come back from Tenrou in my Universe, they are most likely watching this whole thing to make sure I stay safe and will have questions for me after, but yeah, we have the GMG coming up, do you have any tips?" Natsumi asks hopefully.

"Fight hard and never give up, you'll win if you believe in yourselves." Said Natsu with a grin as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

'Damn she is cute, and smoking hot!' END states perversely.

"I'll even come and watch, oh and by the way." Natsu said with a grin. "The event that you take part in is call chariot and normally you'd be struck by motion sickness, I know I did, but since you came through the portal it will no longer affect you. Count yourself lucky and be sure to win us first place."

"Really?" She asked hopefully, glad she will be rid of that accursed weakness.

"Yes, it's true, I found that it happened when I was sent to Sera all those years ago." Dragneel confirmed.

"You're all healed up Natsu." Said Wendy cheerfully.

"Thanks you two." He said as he put his shirt back on and stood up, covering his scars.

"How bad did it hurt?" Natsumi asked as she offered to hand back his coat. "The torture I mean…"

"Like a mother fucking bitch, her curse was Enhancement, giving her the ability to enhance any aspect of her subject's bodies, her preference was to enhance pain. I nearly passed out loads of times from how excruciating it was but I kept my head and I wasn't about to give in and let her win." Natsu replies as he stretched out and smiles. "You two did an amazing job by the way."

"Can you use that curse?" Said a curious Nat.

"Yes, I can use all the curses that the demons of Tartaros used along with my own fire one which I haven't named yet, there is Macro," He points to Seilah. "Mard Geer's Thorns, which makes large thorny vines grow from the ground, Jackel's Bomb curse, you saw me use it to blow up that Locust, Kyôka's Enhancement curse as I said, I have others but I don't like using them."

"Woah…" Romeo said from the crowd.

"Now that you are better, I'll take you to the place I was talking about earlier, we'll be walking so you can see the difference between this Magnolia and the others. Follow me." Dragneel said as he requipped his armour off and set off for the large doors, the mages from 129-G and Natsumi from 121-M following the soldier out of the guild.

↕  
 **Ground Zero, Magnolia**

Natsu ran his hand over the monument detailing all those lost in the invasion, shedding a tear for his lost comrades as the other visiting mages pay their respects to their fallen friends and family.

"Natsu." Dragneel called out. "You're coming to my place before we head back, I want to give you something. Mira, I think MJ and her family want to do some shopping with you, you can come to the house since MJ is washing my tank or wait with Lis and Elf."

"I'll wait for MJ back at the guild." Mira replies.

"Erza, Scarlet and Knightwalker want to go to the bakery and wish for you to join them, just head to the usual, they said you'd know what that meant. Wendy, Sam and Marvell want to hang out some more, try the back of the guild hall. Gray and Lucy, your counterparts are probably fucking each other at their place, probably best to wait in the guild unless you want frostbite Lucy, Gray do whatever you want, fuck, go have a threesome with those two if you want. Juv is waiting in the guild's pool for you Juvia. Levy, I think McGarden has something she wants to show you, try either fairy hills or the guild library. Seilah and Natsumi… I got nothing…"

"I'll go with Master~." Seilah purrs as she hugs one of Natsu's arms.

"I guess I'll tag along too." Natsumi chimed in.

"What's the big arch over there?" Natsu asked as he pointed to it while the group went their separate ways.

"The Magnolia Arch, it's a big portal that allows us to supply the COG with food, weaponry, munitions and medical supplies while also taking in refugees from Jacinto where the other side of the portal is, the refugees work in the factories to earn a living, you'd probably notice the scents of those from over there mingling with the ones from Fiore." Dragneel said as he headed back to the guild.

↕  
 **Erza's Favourite Bakery, Magnolia**

Erza walks into the bakery and is instantly hit with the delicious smell of cakes and other sweet and savoury items, moistening her mouth in anticipation of gorging herself on untold amounts of succulent strawberry cake.

"Erza, over here." Scarlet called out from a table where Knightwalker and she sat, both of them eating a lime and strawberry cake respectively. "Put the cakes on my tab."

Erza nods and orders a strawberry cake then takes it to the table and sits with the other redheads, passing as the oldest of the three near identical sisters.

"So, fucked Natsu yet?" Knightwalker asks bluntly, making Erza choke on a piece of cake.

"W-What! N-no I haven't!" She stutters out a reply with a heavy blush to suit.

"She has thought of it thankfully." Scarlet said to her Edolas twin.

"She probably dreams of the same things you do when you have a good dream." Knightwalker said. "Being ploughed by Dragneel, or in her case, her Natsu."

Both Earthland born redheads blush from the statement, Erza more than Scarlet.

"Anyway…" Erza begins as she clears her throat and goes back to her cake. "How did you get to Edolas?"

"We took a portal there, their code is the same as ours except reversed, C-731 instead of 137-C, so if you wanted to visit your version of Edolas then all you need to do is input G-921 or M-121 for Natsumi." Scarlet informs the oldest redhead.

"I see, both of our universes have been through the seven year stasis so much must have changed over there, what I want to know is what happened when you went to Edolas. I gather that you had prior knowledge of Edolas since you used a portal to get there?"

"Correct, we knew what we were up against due to some friends in another universe giving us that intel, we mounted an offensive in the form of a two pronged attack, one group was to head to the Edolas Fairy Tail guild hall to protect them from any attack." Scarlet waved to Knightwalker. "While the second assaulted the castle with the main objective of preventing Faust from activating his dragon mech and if he didn't step down for Mystogan then the strike team was to eliminate him."

"I faced off against Dragneel in a duel, single combat." Knightwalker starts but gets interrupted by Scarlet. "And got creamed by Dragneel who didn't even use magic."

"No I got creamed by him later on." Knightwalker responds offhandedly.

Erza blushes and places an armoured hand on her face as she sighs. "Getting back on subject, I'm guessing Edolas is doing much better now?"

"Yes, they are, we gave them the same tech that the Serans have given us, we could give you them too to give to your king." Scarlet offered.

"That would be nice, but King Toma stepped down after the war, his daughter Hisui is in charge now, she is doing a nice job but I'm sure she would love something that would further our country's strength, especially if one of the neighbouring nations decides to invade us like Alvarez did a few years ago."

"I'm curious Erza, how old are you?" Scarlet asked.

"22 but if you count the time we have been stuck in stasis then I'd be 29, same with Mira, Gray and Natsu would be 28, Lucy 27 and Wendy would be 22." Erza replied as she ordered a strawberry milkshake. "You probably heard Natsu have a go at Dragneel. That was his point, though he neglected to mention that he didn't add those seven years in stasis, while your Dragneel is 20?" She gets a nod from Scarlet. "Ours looks 21 but is technically 28, well that's if you don't consider the time spent in the eclipse gate that brought the natural dragon slayers to the present time."

"Really?" Said Knightwalker in a surprised tone. "So you're still so much older than us?"

"Yes, I did tell you we were stuck in Fairy Sphere right? We were frozen in time until the spell was released."

"Who cast it?" Scarlet asked. "I don't think you mentioned that part."

"Mavis Vermilion, our first master, she did it to protect us from Acnologia's attack, he wanted to wipe out the dragon slayers." She replied simply.

"Oh, well Dragneel beat Acnologia in one of the other universes." Scarlet said.

"Has he fought the one from here though?" Erza asks and gets a shake of the head from the other two redheads. "Then it means naught, not to mention that in the war he becomes even stronger, it took the power of Natsu, before he fused fully with his demon side, and all of the other dragon slayers to take him down and even then it was Natsu using the remaining power of the six other slayers combined in his body to unleash one final attack on that monster to take him down, Natsu succeeded where Igneel could not and killed that bastard."

"What if Natsu was like how he is now?" Scarlet asked thoughtfully.

"He would have had a power boost thanks to the war." Erza replies. "But who knows what the outcome would be."

"I guess you're right, with different outcomes for different choices, there is no way we could guess what could happen." Said Knightwalker as she ate her lime cake.

"So about that armour that the others were wearing?" Erza starts but is stopped by Scarlet who holds her hand up.

"I knew you were going to ask, here, it's the Fiorian version of the armour, due to being made from materials found here on Earthland the armour has an innate resistance to magical attacks, if you end up low on magic and can only do one more requip, put this on." Scarlet says as she pulls a set of armour out of her pocket dimension. "It has been fitted for me so you should have no problem wearing it."

"Thank you." Erza said with a smile as she places the armour into her own requip space.

↕  
 **Fairy Hills, Magnolia**

Levy knocks on the door to her counterpart's room in Fairy Hills, having not found her in the guild.

The door opens to reveal McGarden in a towel while drying her hair with a second towel. "Oh hi Levy, come in, I just finished having a shower and was about to come find you once I got dressed."

"Relaxing hot shower to calm you down?" Levy said as she entered the apartment. "I could do with one after seeing all that…"

"Right, fucking nightmare Sera is, feel free to have one then the bathroom is in the same place." McGarden replied as she headed to the bathroom.

"Thanks, I can't imagine what it's like for you guys, losing so many people in such a horrific way." Says Levy as she stripped herself of her clothes and turned the shower on.

McGarden stood in front of her sink with a brush as she discards the towel she used to dry her hair. "Don't bother, we don't like other universes taking part in that war, look what happened to your Natsu, if he didn't go in then he wouldn't have been hurt."

"Well he did save a lot of people, I think he is happy with that, and your Dragneel didn't seem to mind in the end." Levy stood under the hot water as it ran down her petite body.

McGarden looked over as she brushed her hair. "That's true, they did need the help and he did help. But it was still risky."

"That's Natsu for you, always doing risky things to save as many people as he can."

McGarden nods and keeps brushing her hair as the two enjoy the comfortable silence.

↕  
 **Waterfront beside the Guild Hall, Magnolia**

By the water sat four identical blue exceeds with identical green bags, each one holding a fishing rod with the lure in the water, a bucket of fish sitting on the left of them.

"Ooh~ I got a bite!" Shouts one of the Happys. "It's a big one!"

The three other Happys gather around and help pulls a large fish out of the water. "Yay we can give this to Carla!" They all shout simultaneously then fly off with their catches.

↕  
 **Streets of Magnolia**

A large military vehicle drove down the road on its way to the city outskirts, the occupants of the transport were one horned woman and three pinkettes.

"So glad I don't get motion sick anymore~!" Said Natsumi happily as she sat in the back seats with Seilah.

"I agree. Say Dragneel, how do you and Nat work?" Natsu asks.

"Genetic compatibility wise?" He looks at his double briefly in time to see a nod. "So it seem genetically we are different but our lineage is the same, think of it like the difference between Earthland and Edolas. Identical but different, that is how it is with Nat and I, so basically everything is still the same, all the traits from our parents and that are the same, but the genes that matter are different, that's why you and I smell different to those two."

"Still here you know." Natsumi calls out. "Hey Natsu, do you think I could drop by your universe soon?"

Natsu looks over his shoulder at the pinkette. "Sure, I don't mind, I think Mira and the others would enjoy having a version of me that enjoys shopping and stuff like that."

Dragneel groans at the mention of his second worst enemy, behind the Locust, shopping trips. "God, the girls are a nightmare when it comes to shopping, dragging me from shop to shop."

Natsumi laughs at the two males. "Come on its not that bad, man up you two."

"She is right Master, it's not, and you know that you get to see all of our sexy bodies~." Seilah teases with a smirk. "And we both know that you enjoy it if END is anything to go by."

"We're here." Dragneel said as he drove up his driveway and parked in the garage/workshop.

"Woah, that's a lot of stuff." Natsumi said as they all got out of the vehicle.

"Come with me Natsu, you girls are free to look around."

Natsu nods and follows Dragneel to his workbench while looking around at the large room, spotting the tank from earlier all cleaned and polished to a shine.

"Ah good, they cleaned the blood off it, don't see why they went and polished the hell out of it though…" Dragneel said as his eyes drifted to his pride and joy before turning to the older pinkette.

"Hey man, I didn't mean to assume earlier when we had that argument, but how old are you? You said something about being in Sera for a long time and being sent there when you were 14 I think." Natsu asks.

"I'm 20 in about two weeks." The soldier replied offhandedly as he turned to his bench and rummaged around in it.

"Ah so about a year younger than me, hmm strange, maybe things were put off in the timeline due to your absence or maybe you came through the Eclipse Gate at an older age than what I did after all I was 18 at the time you are at now."

"Eclipse Gate?"

"You'll find out about it during the GMG, pain in the ass, probably could ask our brother about it when you meet him, speaking of which I may go visit him before I leave."

"You know where he is?"

"Well since you guys haven't been to Tenrou Island yet he should still be there."

"Hold on, I can't be just a year younger than you, you talked about events that happen years from now."

"Ah, the stasis, I forgot about that… Well taking that into account I would be 28, not counting the Eclipse Gate."

'Old bastard.' END jests.

Natsu rolls his eyes as Dragneel pulls a Boltok pistol from a draw. "Here, consider this a thank you for helping, we can customise it now and I'll grab a box of ammo for you along with a holster for it."

"How about black with red accents, what kind of holsters could I get?"

Dragneel gets to work on the Boltok. "One that goes onto your thigh or one that goes under your left arm would be my suggestions, the second one more so since it will be out of sight under your coat."

"How about both, so I can choose depending on the occasion."

Dragneel nods and points to a cabinet. "Grab the ammo labelled "Boltok" from in there, should be a crate or two, one should be more than enough, holsters are right next to it."

"Alright." He responds as he does as he was instructed, he puts on the underarm holster and requips the thigh holster and a single crate of ammo away.

Seilah and Natsumi roam around the garage, talking with each other about various things they find in the building, taking the opportunity to inspect the tank up close.

Dragneel hands the finished pistol to Natsu. "There all done."

"Thanks." He responds as he inspects the weapon then puts it into the holster.

"Oh before I forget." Dragneel said as he pulled a bag from a different cabinet. "Here is a cleaning kit."

Natsu nods and requips it away too as a comms window opens between them, showing Baird and Cole's faces.

"Hey kid, we're about to head off through the gate with Sigma and the others. See you at the hall if you don't swing by Magnolia Gate to great us." Baird said to Dragneel.

"All the way up at my house Baird, gotta check over the tank before I head off so I'll see you guys at the guild." The pink haired soldier responded.

↕  
 **Fairy Hills, Magnolia**

Levy and McGarden stand in the latter's bedroom after freshening up.

"I want to show you my lab before we head back to the hall." McGarden says as she grabs an empty back pack and slings it over her shoulder.

"Where is it?" Levy asks.

"In another universe, it's a wasteland, burned by a nuclear war."

"Sounds awful…"

"It is, should have seen the first time we went there." McGarden said as she walked to her personal IVD and punched in the location for her base.

"What happened?"

"Super mutant raid, people in power armour, feral ghouls, ate a cooked rat for a meal since we had nothing else." She replied offhandedly causing Levy to turn a shade of green at the mention of eating rats.

* **Crackle Pop Pop** *

"Alright let's go Levy." McGarden said as she led the way through the portal.

↕  
 **McGarden's Base, Universe 1000-A AKA Fallout Universe**

The two bluenettes walk out of the portal into a concrete bunker littered with computers, workbenches, parts, schematics and projects in various stages of completion.

"Ooo~." Said an awed Levy as she gazed around.

McGarden goes about collecting stuff and placing it in the bag, seemingly at random.

"What's out that big metal door?"

"Hmm?" McGarden turns to her on the way to a fridge. "Front door, got some Gatling Lasers out there for protection."

"Ah, what are those on the wall?" She points to the wall with various strange weaponry.

"Laser rifles and pistols from out in the wasteland, both pre-war and institute made, there are some ballistic weapons and plasma weapons up there too." McGarden replies as she pulls a red bottle from the fridge. "Here, catch."

Levy catches the bottle that McGarden threw to her and looks at it curiously. "Nuka Cherry?"

"Yeah, it's nice and refreshing."

Levy nods and cracks it open before drinking some of it. "Aaah, that is good. What about that other metal door, what's in there?"

"That's the door to my basement."

"Ok, but what is inside?"

"Stuff…"

"McGarden…"

"Stuff~…"

"Levy McGarden."

"There might be a murderous, killer watermelon down there… it might have killed a bunch of mercs… might have made a really big mess of it too… Although it might have not done it either… who knows… hehehe heh he-err… just don't go down there for the love of god." McGarden said as she looked around for something to change the subject with.

"A "murderous, killer watermelon", really…?" Said a shocked Levy as she observed her double run to a bench with a weird pink glowing Laser gun.

"Enough of that, here take a look at this, I call it the G.R.G." McGarden said with pride in her voice as she handed it to Levy. "Completely non-lethal and only damages the pride and perverseness of guys, well hopefully."

"What does it do exactly?"

"Not telling, just give it to your Mira and tell her to shoot someone, make sure to tell her that it absolutely will not kill the person that gets shot."

"Ok…" Levy said curiously before levelling the weapon to an unfazed McGarden.

"Shoot me, I'll prove it."

"You're completely confident in your creation?"

"Yes."

Levy hesitates for a full minute but finally fires the weapon at her double, the beam hits her but does absolutely nothing.

"See, no harm, only works on guys but even then they won't be hurt." McGarden said before placing the gun in her backpack along with a few other things.

"Ah ok…, anything else?"

"Nope, not that I can think of, time to go back anyway." McGarden said as she gave Levy the bag. "That has schematics, lacrima recordings, the G.R.G and a few other things you might like."

"Oh thanks."

McGarden opens a portal to the guild hall and the two bluenttes walk through it.

↕  
 **Fairy Tail Guild Hall, Magnolia 137-C**

Sigma and Delta squads were sat at a table, ravenously eating and praising both Mira and MJ for their cooking.

"Oh baby, this is so good~!" Cole calls out as he stuffs his face with the starter of the three course meal provided by the two models.

"I'll say! Twice the Miras means twice the amazing food!" Dom said.

"Calm down you lot, there are still two more courses after this." MJ calls out to the soldiers.

"MJ, please, after eating the MREs and mess food everyday this right here makes me feel like I've died and gone to heaven!" Jace said happily.

"Kinda fitting considering those two have takeovers that make them look even more angelic." Natsu said as he walked in with Dragneel, Natsumi and Seilah.

Mira giggles and hugs Natsu when he gets to her. "Wanna help me cook the rest?"

"Sure." He replies with a wide smile.

"The kid can cook? Dragneel is shit at cooking." Baird said with a grin. "Ham, cheese, tomato and grease sandwiches is what he ate when he worked in my motorpool."

"Hey, he is still better than Scarlet you know. She'll actually burn down the kitchen unlike the guy who can breathe fire." Sam said from the bar, getting giggles from the two young bluenettes at her sides.

"Is she bad here too?" Wendy asks, getting more giggles and a nod from Marvell.

"Oi I'm not that bad!" Shout both red heads in unison.

"Anyway~ yeah, Natsu can cook, when my little sister went missing and was presumed dead he and I started getting really close, I teased him more sexually, strutting naked around his house for example, I knew it affected him since he put out more heat when I did that." Said Mira with a giggle, wearing a pink 'Property of Natsu' shirt over her dress. "I also started teaching him how to cook from time to time so I didn't have to cook his food every night, plus I loved cooking with him as he always kept me between his arms, it was so~ warm."

"Mira's naughty side aside and going back to the point, as she said she taught me everything I know about cooking, and she is an amazing chef, she could work in the highest end restaurant in Crocus if she wanted, but she loves cooking for family more than cooking at a restaurant." Natsu said as he heads for the kitchen.

"Hey kid, can I have some more bacon?" Carmine asks.

"Want to try different flavours with it?" Natsu asks back.

"Like?"

"Honey bacon, chilli bacon of various degrees of heat, things like that."

"I'll take the hottest chilli bacon you got!"

All the mages look between Carmine and Natsu, the latter having a devilish grin plastered on his face.

"Whelp, been nice knowing you Carmine…" Gray said as he pats the soldier on the back.

"Why?"

"Natsu, give him the Dragon's Special chilli." Mira said as she mirrored the grin of the pinkette. "And a bottle of milk, and some tissues too."

"Oh this sounds like some manly stuff! Hit me up with some too!" Elf shouts as he sits down with Carmine.

"How's this, if you two can stomach three full courses of Dragon Special food, both Sigma and Delta drink on me tonight." Natsu offers. "You too Elf since you want in on this."

"Hell yeah baby, you better eat it all Carmine!" Cole cheers and the other soldiers shout in agreement.

"You're on kid, show me what you got." Carmine says to Natsu.

"Yeah… enjoy life while it lasts." Said Gray as Natsu heads into the kitchen with the two Miras.

A portal opens up and out steps the two bluenettes.

"What's up everyone?" McGarden calls out as she walks over with Levy.

"Carmine and Elf plan on eating three full courses of "Dragon Special" whatever that is, probably something hot." Scarlet said as she sat at the bar with Knightwalker and Erza.

"Oh it's a very hot style of food that Natsu loves eating, Gajeel tried it once and was practically breathing fire after it, it was hilarious he was so red!" Levy said as she burst out laughing at the end. "Erza do you mind looking after this bag for me."

"Sure, hand it here." The red haired knight takes it from the bookworm and requips it away.

 **10 Minutes Later**

"Oh Fuck That's hot!" Shout both Elf and Carmine as flames shoot comically out of their mouths.

"Eat Eat Eat!" Cheer all of Sigma and Delta along with the gathered mages as Natsu watches on with a slightly sadistic grin from edge of the table.

"What The Fuck Is In This MANLY Food!" Elf shouts at Natsu.

"That's a secret so I can't tell ya, but you better eat up, the others are eyeing the bar like Dragneel's girls eye him after a rough day." Natsu replies with a more sadistic grin than before as he waves to the other soldiers. "What will you have?"

"Beer, whiskey, anything that is alcoholic." Dom calls out.

"I'm with him!" Alex cheers.

"Well if these two don't finish then you'll get nothing but water."

"Nooo! EAT EAT EAT!" The two squads shout.

"But it is so hot!" Elf yells and gets a nod from Carmine.

"It's not manly to back down from a challenge Elf. Only the manliest of men can hand the Dragon's Special, are you saying that you aren't manly?" Natsu questions as he places his hands down on the table and leans in. "And here I thought you were the manliest person on this table."

"I am MANLY!"

"Prove It."

"I'll eat twice the amount of Dragon's Special on my food I'm that MANLY!"

"You heard the man! TWICE the amount!" Shouts Natsu as he beckons to the gathered crowd. "Is he MANLY enough to complete the challenge!?"

The crowd cheers as beverages are drunk, Natsu heads back to the kitchen with the two white haired models to make the next course of food.

Sam cracks up laughing at the male takeover mage. "You just got baited!"

"I'm Manly and I'll prove it!" Elf shouts at the brunette.

"Maybe Natsu is a Master Baiter~." Natsumi says while she tries to supress a giggle but ends up bursting out laughing.

"No, I serve Master whenever the opportunity arises, he has no need to play with his large throbbing dick… mmm~." Seilah said with a purr towards the end as her mind wanders and she rubs her thighs together. "Master~."

"And we've lost her…" Levy said as she observes the horned woman.

Some time passes and the final course has been served up, Carmine and Elf are chowing down on the food while completely red in the face and being cheered on by the thirsty COG soldiers while Echo and a few other mages are drinking in front of them.

A very red faced Elf finishes his extra hot Dragon's Special and roars. "I'M MANLY!"

"Woo, It's Party time BABY!" Cole shouts as Carmine finishes right after Elf.

"Well looks like drinks are on me." Natsu said as he starts working the bar with Mira and MJ.

"You can work bars too?" Alberona asked as she was given a tankard of beer from the pinkette.

"Mira roped me into it a few times growing up, made me dress up like a waiter too…" Natsu replies causing her to laugh.

Marcus stands and makes his way to the bar. "Hey kid, if I remember right, I owe you a few beers."

"I think you do." Natsu said as he looked at the grizzled veteran.

"I see Dragneel has given you a Boltok, how about I pay for the drinks with ammo for it."

"Nah don't worry about it, how's this, I'll have the drinks and you guys have the night to party hard and relax, don't even think about the war."

"Sounds like a plan kid." Marcus said as he turned to the COG soldiers. "Listen up guys, tonight is our night off, go nuts."

"WOO! FUCK YEAH IT'S PARTY TIME!" Cole cheers as he throws his arms in the air.

Nat goes to the stage and brings out a Karaoke machine, she turns on the music and starts singing.

As the night goes on and the guild's become more inebriated, a guild wide brawl breaks out while Mira plays a rock song up on stage.

↕  
 **The Next Morning**

Natsu groans as he wakes up, feeling a weight on his chest and is unable to move his arms, lifting his head a little he sees Seilah curled up on his chest with Lucy and Mira holding his arms.

"Ah you're awake." Dragneel said as he walked over.

"Mhm, I'm up." Natsu groans out and feels something under his head, he turns it and sees his coat covering a pair of breasts with some pink hair sticking out on the other side.

"Looks like the princess found her prince." Dragneel chuckles as he points to both Natsu and Natsumi.

"King, took over Igneel's place." Natsu said as he chuckles aswell, gently moves the girls off of him and gets up, he puts his hand on his hip to check for his sword. "Huh… where is it?" He looks around and sees it embedded in a pillar.

"Dom thought it was a good idea to swing it around like an idiot. You punched him into the pillar." Dragneel said as he points to the unconscious body of the soldier, spread eagle beside the same pillar. "Anyway, enough of last night's shenanigan, come do up some breakfast with me, the smell should wake this lot up."

"Sure." Natsu replies as he uses macro to pull the sword out of the pillar and attach it to his waist then he makes his way to the kitchen, stepping over the bodies of his sleeping guild mates.

"Got any plans for today?"

"Nah not really, might see Zeref and see if I can talk to him into being a nice guy."

"How do you plan on doing that?"

"Being a good brother to him. Knowing what he said last time will help too, hopefully I can get him alone and not have to deal with Grimoire Heart at the same time." Natsu said as he grabs everything they need to make everyone eggs, bacon, sausages and toast for breakfast. "I'm hoping that I can convince him to come see you and McGarden about either fixing, suppressing or somehow safely siphoning his curse so he doesn't hurt those he care about, like us two, when he felt a death wave coming he told me to run."

"It would be nice to hear from my only living blood relative, so you're saying just be nice to him?" Dragneel asked as he started cooking pancakes while his older double starts frying up.

"Yes, look I'm not going to sugar coat it, he is one strong mother fucker, stronger than you and I, he punched a hole right through my chest when we were fighting, but he was only like that because after living 400 years or so in sadness and fear of hurting people he finally gave in and stopped caring, from one Dragneel to another, you know how we can get when we don't give a fuck about our enemy, Zeref is our big brother who has lived through hell on earthland, we need to show him the good side of life, which is what I'm hoping you and the others can do, before it's too late."

As the two Fire Dragon Slayers cooked, the smell of food wafted into the main hall and to the wounded, hungover and tired party goers. One by one the sleeping inhabitants of the guild awake, coming to terms with the nights festivities as some groan in pain from hangover induced headaches to bumps and bruises, while others go and help those less fortunate.

"Aww fuck~ I feel I've been hit by a freight train." Dom groaned as he was woken up by Marcus.

"You pissed off the kid when you grabbed the sword from his waist and started to play samurai with it, remember?" Marcus said as he helped his old friend up.

Dom grabs his head and gut as the world span around him. "Gah… now I do, whacked Baird over the head with it didn't I?"

"Yeah, ya did, damn lucky the cover was still on it otherwise I think the little blue haired twins would have beaten the hell out of you with those bats like they did with those black haired strippers"

"I think their name is Gray, huh why is he named after a colour?"

"Hell if I know, for all I know his dad is called Silver."

"Bet ya ten bucks that it is." Dom said as he held out his hand.

"Ten and a slab of beer."

"Deal!" Said Dom as he and Marcus shook hands.

"Well you better pay up Marcus…" Gray said as he walked over. "Because he is called Silver."

"God Damn It!" Marcus shouts before putting the money in Dom's awaiting hand. "You'll get your beer later."

"OI! Easy On The Shouting!" Shouts McGarden, ironically, as she and Levy get up.

"Speak For Yourself!" Shouts Nat.

"Shut The Fuck Up!" Shouts MJ.

"Why Are We Shouting!" Natsumi shouts with a giggle.

"Jeez least we know when all of you have woken up…" Natsu says as he and Dragneel come out with lots of plates loaded with food.

"Master made us breakfast?" Seilah asks as she beams with happiness.

"Nah it was the leprechauns Seilah." Natsu jests as he placed the food down on various tables. "Hey Natsumi, mind if I take my coat back?"

"Sure, but only if I can come with you guys to your universe for a short stay."

"And if I say no?"

"I'm keeping your coat as a souvenir!" Natsumi cheers playfully.

"I'll have one made up for you by my tailor if you want." Natsu offers.

"Does that mean I can come?"

"Well she is going to need your measurements isn't she?" Natsu said with a smirk.

Natsumi opens her mouth to tell him her measurements but quickly closes it and gives him a nod. "Yeah, you do."

"Dig in everyone!" Natsu said as he took his coat from her and put it on.

"BACON!" Carmine yells as he starts eating a plate full of it.

"Save some for the rest of us big guy." Sam said with a chuckle as everyone started chowing down.

"Hey Levy, McGarden gave you a portal gun right?" Natsu asked the bluenette.

She nods with a mouthful of egg before swallowing it. "Yeah it is in the bag that I gave to Erza."

"Erza can I have the bag?" Natsu said as he turned to the knight.

Erza silently brings it out and hands it to him while she has a sausage in her mouth, unknowingly giving him a somewhat suggestive look.

"Thanks." He says as he takes out the portal gun, seeing a different weapon inside the bag but not questioning it as he hands the bag to Levy. "Just input the code right?"

"Yeah, pretty simple but it can be messed up in the heat of battle." Dragneel confirms.

Natsu nods and eats his fill of breakfast. "Alright I better head off."

"Where are you going?" Lucy asks curiously.

"To see my big brother." He replies quietly.

"Oh… good luck Natsu." She says as she gives him a quick kiss.

"Thanks Luce." Natsu says as he heads for the door, as he steps out he turns to Dragneel's Packhorse. "Hey Dragneel, someone has covered your vehicle in strippers!"

"WHAT?" Dragneel shouts as he appears next to the other pinkette. "GRAY! GET YOUR ARSE OVER HERE!"

"FUCKING RUN!" Fullbuster yells as he grabs his counterpart and they sprint from the hall and out into the bustling Magnolia.

"GET BACK HERE YOU FROZEN PIECES OF SHIT!" Dragneel shouts as he chases after them, followed by his girls.

Natsu watches them leave with a shake of his head and a grin, he summons his wings and takes flight, his destination being the first place he remembers seeing Zeref.

↕  
 **Tenrou Island**

A black haired man in black robes and a white shawl draped over one shoulder sat under a tree, not knowing or caring how long he has sat there, he feels a presence off to his left and turns his head.

Nothing.

He saw nothing but the feeling is still there, he realises that it is just the ghost of his girlfriend and lover, Mavis Vermilion. "Hey Mavis… Checking up on me again?"

The presence moves in front of him and kneels down between his legs, like it's trying to say something to him but the words can't reach his ears.

"I long to hear your voice again my love, to see you and to feel you, I miss you so much Mavis." He says as tears flow from his eyes. "I killed you… I didn't mean to, but I loved you."

The presence moves again this time he feels a faint and strange sensation on his left cheek, as if the presence has placed its hand upon it.

Zeref swears he heard the faint voice of Mavis telling him that she forgave him and that she loves him too but he just brushes it off as the wind as he looks down, tears drop from his face and land on his robes, the wetness barely visible on the black clothing.

*Whoosh*

"Hey Zeref." Said an unfamiliar yet familiar voice making Zeref turn and see a pink haired man with the same eyes as his own and dragon wings coming out of his back.

"N-Natsu?"

"Yes, it's me Zeref, but not the one from this universe." Natsu replied as he dispelled his wings and made his way over.

"What do you mean?" Zeref asked as he rose to his feet, the ghost of Mavis sticking her head out from behind him.

"Well that's a long story, but first…" Natsu said as he stood right in front of him. "It's good to see you again big brother."

Zeref was shocked that this Natsu knew of their past, even more so when he wrapped him up in a tight hug. "You know?"

"I know everything Zeref, I've told the Natsu from here most of it. He knows who you are, what you are, and also what we are." Natsu replied as he feels his older brother's arms wrap around him.

"I'm not so sure that was a good idea…" Says Zeref cautiously as he released his brother from the hug.

"It'll be fine, just make sure to warn them when a burst is coming." Natsu said as he turns to the ghost of the First Master. "Hello Mavis, how are you?"

"I'm well Natsu, Zeref has told me a lot about you."

"Did he tell you I'm a zombie?" Says Natsu playfully as he grins at Mavis then lifts his arms and staggers around after her. "Roar~ Brains~."

Mavis giggles and runs circles around Zeref.

"You can see her?" He asks.

"All who bear the mark of Fairy Tail will be able to see her, so would you if you joined, which could be beneficial for you in more ways than one."

"How so?" Mavis asks at the same time as Zeref.

"I believe that with the combined brainpower of this universe's Natsu and Levy, it is possible to find a way to nullify your curse, well more importantly your death wave, so neither of you will harm those around you." Natsu informs the couple as he sits under the tree. "But eventually I'm hoping that you could be the brother to him that I could never have…"

"What happened?" Zeref asks as he sat down next to him.

"I first met you at this very spot, it was the S-class trials for Fairy Tail, you let off a death wave and I pushed two of my friends out of the way, but I got caught in it."

"But you survived…" The black haired man said as he feels the unsavoury sensation build up.

"The scarf saved me, my scarf is made from Igneel's scales."

"Yeah…" Zeref said noticing that said scarf is not on Natsu and moves away to a safe distance, letting off the death wave and killing the plants around him.

"Anyway, how about I tell you what happened during my life?" Natsu asks.

"Sure." Says Zeref.

"But~." Natsu grins. "You have to promise that you have to go to Fairy Tail for help."

"Fine." Zeref says with a sigh as he returns and sits back down next to his younger brother.

"Fine what?"

"Fine I'll go to Fairy Tail and see if they can help me."

"Good, make sure you get made a member, Mavis would love to talk to you again, isn't that right Mavis?" Natsu said as he turned his head to the ghostly girl.

"Yes Natsu, I'd love to be able to talk to him again." She replies happily.

"She is happy about it. Anyway it's story time." Natsu said before retelling his life.

 **Hours Later**

"Well that pretty much sums everything up." Natsu said as he stood before his brother.

"Interesting life you have lived Natsu." Said Zeref.

"Yup."

"So END is a consciousness within your head, like a second voice?"

"Yeah, the whole developing separately then becoming one thing."

'Tell him I said hi.' END says to Natsu.

"Speaking of whom, he says hi." Says Natsu.

"END…?" He asks.

"Yep." Natsu said as he smiles happily at his brother.

"Well I better start making a boat or something so I can make my way to the mainland and find my way to Magnolia, I wonder how much has changed since I was last there." Zeref said as he adopted a thoughtful pose.

"More than you'd think considering what has happened to them but Dragneel can tell you more." Natsu said with a wave of his hand. "Oh, one more thing before I leave, when you get there I want you to kick down the door and shout "Where is my pink haired baby brother" for me please."

Zeref watches Natsu with a bemused expression while the pinkette laughs his head off at the thought. "Ok, well I better get started, it's been nice seeing you brother."

"Likewise, and I'll say something I never got to say." Natsu says as he wipes a tear from his eye. "Goodbye big brother, I'll miss you. Goodbye Mavis, make sure you keep him in check once he can see and talk to you properly."

"I will Natsu, goodbye." Said the bubbly First Master as she waved goodbye to the pinkette.

Natsu walked away from the two and pulled the portal gun from his pocket, dialling in 129-G he opens a portal back home, giving one last wave and a sad glance back at his older brother and his brother's girlfriend, Natsu steps through the portal.

↕  
 **Fairy Tail Guild Hall, Magnolia, Fiore, Universe 129-G**

A portal opens and out steps Natsu, taking a moment to collect himself he then looks around his guild hall as the portal closes behind him.

"Ah there you are, what took you so long?" Gajeel asks the pinkette.

"Visited my brother and Mavis before I left, felt like I needed to set things right in that universe." He responds as he turns to the Iron Dragon Slayer.

"How was it over there?" Gajeel asked.

"Sera? Fucking nightmare I tell ya, thought I was done for when that bullet went through my gut." Natsu said as he headed for the bar.

"Yeah, we watched it happen through the projection, you did end up jinxing yourself you know." Gajeel said with his trademark chuckle.

"Seems like I did, hey Levy, here is the portal gun back, you can start reverse engineering it whenever you feel like it." Natsu said as the two men passed her table and Natsu put the gun down.

"Thanks Natsu, by the way, Happy took Natsumi and her Happy up to your house." She replies with a smile.

"Cheers for letting me know, I need a drink." Said Natsu as he looked to the bar, seeing Mira fiddling with the gun that was in Levy's backpack. "Mira can I get a glass of fire whiskey please?"

"Coming right up Natsu." Mira says with a smile as she pours him a glass. "How'd it go?"

"I told Zeref about my life and hopefully he finds his way to Dragneel, be the brother that I never got to have." Natsu replies as he downs the glass in a single go. "Aaah, that hit the spot."

"I'm sure it will be fine Natsu, need another?"

"No I'm good, thanks Mira."

She smiles and goes back to playing with the gun. "Do you like my shirt?"

Natsu sits down on the stool with Gajeel taking a seat next to him. "Hmm? Oh it looks good on you." He chuckles as he notices her wearing a blue 'Property of Natsu' shirt.

"Whatcha got there Mira?" Gajeel asks the Barmaid.

"Oh, it is something that McGarden gave to Levy to give to me, but Levy never told me what it is, aside from that it's a non-lethal gun…" Mira says softly as she keeps playing with it before putting it down on a shelf under the bar. "I'll check it out some more later since I have work to do and it looks like it is going to be a busy day."

 **AN: Alright, I'm going to leave this here, hope you have enjoyed part two and the last part of my crossover with thehappy's story, I greatly enjoyed writing it, my favourite part is definitely the battle scene in the previous chapter, that was a blast to write. Sorry about the lateness of this update, a few thing can attribute to that, for one I just started playing The Witcher 3: Wild Hunt on pc, fantastic game and I can't wait for CD Projekt Red's next game, Cyberpunk 2077. There are other reasons, chief amongst them is that my Nan has been diagnosed with cancer and is to undergo radio and chemo, but don't worry about that, I'm confident that she will make it through it, she is such a strong woman.**

 **Me: After a long wait it's finally done.  
*Door busts down*  
Me: I just fucking replaced that!  
Dragneel: Yeah yeah, I'll find a replacement when I get around to it, I've got bigger fish to fry.  
Me: And that is?  
Dragneel: Do you know where McGarden's G.R.G when to? If it falls into the wrong hands it will be a catastrophe.  
Me: Nope. No Idea. None Whatsoever… Absolutely Nothing.  
Dragneel: *leans in* Mhm, I got my eyes on you punk…  
Me: *gulps* Well… Moving on, I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and I'll see you all next time!**


	8. Wendy's Dream Come True

**Before I start with the story, I'd like to plug my new story called The Agency, it's a clandestine reimagining of FT set in a modern/near future version of Fiore with guns, vehicles, gadgets etc from our world albeit a bit more advanced and conceptual tech. I am currently working on the 3rd chapter at the same time as I write this one as I needed a break from this story. Basically it follows a modified timeline of FT, changed to fit my story and also some of the characters behave differently, Natsu for example is less hyper and dense, having been trained as a spy from a very young age so he is more focused, calm and professional, but still has the 'Plan as you go' mentality which comes in handy if shit hits the fan.**

 **If you are a fan of the action segments of this story, like the chapter where I had a crossover with thehappy's stories, then you'll like The Agency. It takes themes and ideas from one of my favourite game series, Splinter Cell, where you play as a NSA agent in the 3rd Echelon division/splinter cell, I won't spoil the story of that series but I cannot emphasise enough how much you should go and play through those games.**

 **So if you think that you are interested in my second story then you can find it by searching The Agency or going to my profile and clicking on the story link there.**

 **Now onto the story you came here for, there will be more chapters, they will be shorter though, I'm aiming for 4-6k words per chapter as opposed to 8-10k or even more than that, this allows me to remain focused on these chapters and deliver more of them to you, the reader. There may be small crossover with my other story but there will be no real interaction, more just showing snippets of it, just to give you an idea of what you can look forward to in The Agency.**

 **With that all said and done, enjoy reading.**

* * *

 **Previously**

"Cheers for letting me know, I need a drink." Said Natsu as he looked to the bar, seeing Mira fiddling with the gun that was in Levy's backpack. "Mira can I get a glass of fire whiskey please?"

"Coming right up Natsu." Mira says with a smile as she pours him a glass. "How'd it go?"

"I told Zeref about my life and hopefully he finds his way to Dragneel, be the brother that I never got to have." Natsu replies as he downs the glass in a single go. "Aaah that hit the spot."

"I'm sure it will be fine Natsu, need another?"

"No I'm good, thanks Mira."

She smiles and goes back to playing with the gun. "Do you like my shirt?"

Natsu sits down on the stool with Gajeel taking a seat next to him. "Hmm? Oh it looks good on you." He chuckles as he notices her wearing a blue 'Property of Natsu' shirt.

"Whatcha got there Mira?" Gajeel asks the Barmaid.

"Oh, it is something that McGarden gave to Levy to give to me, but Levy never told me what it is, aside from that it's a non-lethal gun…" Mira says softly as she keeps playing with it before putting it down on a shelf under the bar. "I'll check it out some more later since I have work to do and it looks like it is going to be a busy day."

* * *

 **A Few Hours Later, Magnolia**

Natsu walks through the streets of Magnolia as he heads up to his house after finding out that Seilah took Natsumi up to his house to show her around.

"Hmm I wonder how her universe would handle me turning up unannounced…" Natsu says aloud.

'Well for one, I doubt the guys chasing her in her universe would like you.' END says to him. 'Not to mention that you seem to have caught her eye.'

'Yeah yeah, I know she caught you're eye.' He replies in thought.

'All hot women catch my eye, just like that busty purple haired one that you just walked by.'

Natsu turns his head and looks by at the woman whom END was talking about. 'She looks pretty good.'

'Pretty good? She looks even better from the front!'

'Yeah well, I wasn't exactly paying attention to her now was I?'

'I was, damn she was hot. OH! There is another one!'

Natsu groans and activates the Archive magic he was working on over the past month or so, his modified version of it making a holographic screen pop up on his arm as he raises his arm up, using thoughts to navigate and type.

'Watcha lookin' for kiddo?' END asks.

'I copied the footage that McGarden gave Levy, saved it onto this for me to view in my own time.'

'Would be a hell of a lot of shit to watch I bet.'

'Yeah but I'll sift through it when I can.' Natsu says as his phone goes off, as bringing it out he sees a cute picture of Meredy sucking on a lollypop. "Huh, wonder what she wants…"

He answers the call and is immediately met with Meredy's cheerful voice. "Natsu~! Guess what?"

'I'm guessing she's naked, horny and playing with herself.' Offered END.

Natsu silently sighs at his inner demon. "Err… coming to visit?"

"YES~!" She shouts through the phone.

'Definitely playing with herself kiddo.'

"Me, Ultear and Jellal are coming for a visit in a few days!" Meredy says. "Oh and we are picking up Jellal's girlfriend as he wants you all to meet her, her name is Rose, she is between Levy and Lisanna's heights, has light green eyes and auburn hair!"

"I thought he and Erza had a thing going?"

"They liked each other but we met her on one of her S-class jobs, those two talked it out and came to the conclusion that they are just great friends."

"Ah, I'm surprised it went well."

"I didn't say it did." Said Meredy with a giggle. "She threw a sword at him and it just sliced though the crotch of his pants, missed anything vital though."

Natsu cringes at the thought of nearly being castrated by Erza's swords. "Ow… Well at least it worked out in the end."

'Ask about this Rose chick's measurements.'

Natsu ignores the perverted demon side of him and keeps talking with Meredy while he walks out of the growing town and up the path to his house by the forest.

* * *

 **Inside The House**

Natsumi stands in the kitchen with Seilah as they bake pastries. "This is a nice house Natsu has, much better than my own."

"Small shack you built when you were a little girl and just got to Fairy Tail?" Seilah asks.

"Yup! I'd say I did a great job building it, Lis and Mira always praise me for how clean and beautiful it is, "Nice and cosy for such a small house." they said to me when I showed them." Natsumi replies.

"That's nice. From what I found out from Lady Mirajane, Master wasn't the cleanest person, had always made a mess both in his house and at the guild, but once he fused with the Book of END he has become a lot cleaner, he actually takes his time and cleans the house, I don't have to do much cleaning myself since we made the new house."

The front door opens causing Natsumi and Seilah to poke their heads out of the kitchen to see who just walked into the house, spotting her master, the busty demon rushes out of the kitchen and down the hallway.

"Master~!" She shouts as she tries to tackle Natsu into a hug but crashes against his solid chest, feeling content in his arms none the less.

Natsu stretches and yawns tiredly before lowering his arms around her waist. "Afternoon Seilah, feeling well?"

"I should be asking you that, after all you did end up taking a bullet through your stomach." She replies as she gazes up into his dark eyes.

"I'll be fine once I lay down and get some decent rest, I've had enough excitement for now, just feel like taking a long nap and watching some tv."

"Don't forget to train me." Natsumi complains.

"Don't worry, I'll still have time to give you a go over, just need to wind down after that whole shit show, I don't want to fall into battle mode and do lasting damage during training."

"That's ok Natsu, it looked like hell, and I wasn't there…"

"It was." Natsu said with a sigh. "Just be thankful you aren't like me, I was struggling against my inner demon and it got loose when I saw that little girl…"

"I thought END was perverted?" Natsumi asks.

"Oh trust me, he is but in the end he still lusts for destruction as much as he lusts after the women in my life. But there, in that hell named Sera, I felt as one being, all sides of me wanted one thing, to kill every genocidal fucker I saw, Human, Demon and Dragon… All sides wanted to rip and tear my way through hordes of those bastards as vengeance for all the death and destruction they wrought in their conquest of that world and even Dragneel's dimension." Said Natsu, serious, as his eyes give off a faint red glow at the memories of the past few days.

Seilah looks up at her Master with worry as she places a gentle hand on his chest over his heart. "Master, Natsu, please have some food then lay down, hopefully you can put all this behind you quickly."

"Yeah, we are making sausage rolls, pies and other pastry dishes, smells like they are almost done, we'll serve it up and you can have some before you head upstairs." Natsumi said as she and Seilah gently took the male pinkette's hands then lead him to the kitchen.

"That sounds wonderful, thank you." Says Natsu with a small smile as he allows them to pull him along.

* * *

 **A Couple Hours Later**

Natsu finishes filling his belly with the cooking of the two beautiful women and heads up the stairs to his bedroom, letting out a worn out sigh as he stares into his mirror, running a slow hand through his messy pink hair.

'That was one hell of a mess, right?' END says inside Natsu's head.

"Yeah… yeah it was." Natsu replies out loud, not caring about being thought crazy for talking to himself since he is in his own house.

'Don't worry, it was a shock for me too, but our actions were justified, no matter how violent they were, those monsters are far worse and deserve every bit of what we gave them and more.'

"I know…" Natsu said as he ran his hand down his face, taking a deep breath in through his nose. "Just to think that there is a place like that out there…"

'And those two were stuck there, and still choose to fight that war.'

"It has changed them, hardened them and made them ruthless, but still just. They care for their family and if anything happens to them, then there would be hell to pay." He replies with closed eyes and a hand over one eye.

'Don't act like you wouldn't do the same thing in their footsteps, you'd kill everything and anything that crosses your path if anything hurt your family.'

There is a long pause, Natsu slowly takes deep, slow breaths through his nose and opens his eyes slowly, revealing full red eyes with one still covered with his hand.

"Yes, I would destroy them all if they hurt anyone I cared about." Natsu said darkly with a low growl emanating from him.

'That's what I thought, anyway I think it is time for a shower. Wash it all away.'

Natsu nods as his eyes fade back to normal, dropping his hand and shedding his clothes, taking off the holster with his Boltok and dropping it onto his bed. He walks into the ensuite and starts up a cold shower, hops in and stands under the water.

A few minutes later there is a knock on the ensuite door, "Natsu?" the voice of Natsumi comes through the door.

"What's up?"

"Mind if I come in and join you."

"Go ahead, I'm used to bathing with women so it doesn't really bother me so much."

Natsumi walks in and immediately is faced with a room full of steam, obscuring Natsu in the shower so only his outline is visible. "Damn lay off the steam please, you'll make my hair go fizzy."

"Yeah yeah, just come and hop in." Natsu replied.

She carefully removes her clothes and slips into the shower, grabbing some soap and washing her dimensional twin's back in a comfortable silence.

Ten minutes go by and the pinkettes have switched positions, Natsumi letting out quiet moans as Natsu massages the soap into her back and working out all of the kinks from the dragon princess' back. "What to do have planned for tomorrow Natsu~?"

He hums in thought for a minute then stretches as he replies. "I think I might just head back to the guild for a bit after training with you in the morning"

"Had enough action?"

"Yup, getting shot at then shot through the gut does that."

Natsumi looks over her shoulder at the demonic dragon. "You should head right to bed after this, we wouldn't want you to be falling asleep everywhere now would we."

With a soft chuckle and a nod, Natsu finishes up his shower with her and heads to his bed, flaring his magic to dry himself off and forgoing his usual pyjama pants that he wears when he isn't with a woman. He gets into his bed, not bothering to clean the stuff off the top of it as he feels fairly lazy.

"I'll be in one of the spare bedrooms Natsu." The female pinkette says as she walks out of the attached bathroom, a monogramed towel with the word 'Natsu' on it along with a red dragon wrapped around her head, drying her hair, and her clothes in her arms as she waltzes past the bed and out the door, throwing a cheery goodnight over her shoulder on the way out.

'Ya know, for just a female version of us, she is damn hot!' END says.

'Yeah yeah, just shut up and let me sleep, go and play with someone out in imagination land.' Natsu replied in a snarky tone to his inner demon.

* * *

 **The Next Day: 10:30 am**

A soft moan escapes the soft lips of a cute and petite blunette as she moves about in her bed, locked in a lustful dream.

"Oooh Natsu~."

Her body slowly bucks and trembles, scrunching up the bedsheets with her pleasure.

A pair of eyes peek up from a nearby bed as the owner lets out a tired sigh at their roommate. "Again, why must that girl dream of that pink haired ruffian…?"

After a handful of minutes the blunette wakes up thanks to a particularly loud moan and her back arching up off the bed, reaching climax due to her heated dream, she shivers as she releases a soft groan.

"It happened again didn't it…?" Came the soft and somewhat shy voice of Wendy.

"Yes it did, sounded like you dreamed of that womanising ruffian again" Carla reprimanded softly as she flew up to the bed.

The bluenette sighs and gets out of her bed, heading straight for her shower, grabbing her phone on the way.

"Are you leaving your bed like this Wendy?" Carla calls out to the retreating figure.

"I'll deal with it when I get back later." The blunette replies as she removes her pyjamas, looking into the mirror, she studies herself.

Her Exceed partner floats over and looks at the teenaged girl's reflection. "It seems you have had a decent growth spurt over the past year, your body is maturing at a fast pace from that little girl's body you had when we were invited into Fairy Tail, you are becoming more and more "womanly" as Mira and Erza would put it."

"I don't think I've grown that much…" The lone female dragon slayer of her universe said as she cupped her C cups gently that sit on her lithe but fiercely strong body and bites her lip softly to hold in a moan as she is still sensitive from her dream of being ravaged by a certain devilishly handsome dragon king.

"You have Wendy, you have gotten taller, bustier and wider at your hips, I should know as I am the one that measures you when we go shopping for new clothes every time you either grow out of them or they get damaged beyond repair." Carla replies, slightly chastising her towards the end.

Wendy nods silently and heads into the shower, starting it up and letting it run on the hot side, the heat making her mind drift to her favourite slayer. "What time is it Carla?"

"About quarter to eleven."

The girl nods and starts washing herself, her phone sitting on a shelf in the shower.

RING RING RING

Wendy's phone goes off and the picture of her other favourite pinkette appears on the screen, she quickly hits answer and speaker phone.

"WENDY!" Cheered Chelia happily. "Guess what?

"What's up Chel?!" The blunette cheered back.

"First it sounds like you are in the shower?"

"I am, just got in a minute or two ago."

"Ah well I hope I'm not disturbing any fun you might be having~." Chelia said, a grin as clear as crystal in her voice.

"Chelia~!" Wendy pouted at the image of her friend on her phone.

"In her dreams." Carla said with a hint of humour and teasing in her voice.

"Anyway… what's up?" Wendy asked again.

"I'm in Magnolia, Ultear said she might be able help me with my magic, it has been slowly coming back but she thinks she may be able to either reverse it back to before she forced open the third origin, or speed up the healing process."

"Oh, do you want to meet up at the park near the war memorial?" Wendy asks as she runs her scented soap over her body.

"I think that's the place she mentioned, something about a strong memory as an anchor point." Chelia states thoughtfully.

"Oh, well I'll see you there?"

"Yup! Don't be late!" Chelia cheered then hung up leaving Wendy to finish up her shower.

"I have a bad feeling about today…" Carla spoke from the sink, brushing her teeth in her human form.

"Do you want to come with me to make sure everything goes smoothly?"

"Yes, its best if someone keeps you hormonal teens in check, leaving you and Chelia alone would be a nightmare with all the guys who swoon over you two."

Wendy rolls her eyes at her best friend and partner as she gets out of the shower, flaring her magic to blast the water off her with a gale of her sky dragon wind then heading to her wardrobe to put on her favourite dress and underwear.

Carla slipped into the shower and washes herself, having found it easier and secretly more pleasurable to do the task while in her human transformation than her normal exceed body.

"How long are you going to be in there Carla?" Wendy called out from the bedroom as she busied herself with applying deodorant and perfume.

"Not long, unlike you I'm not trying to impress a dragon slayer." Carla chided the Sky Dragon Slayer.

"Yeah yeah, who knows, you may be lying to me and yourself." Wendy replied as she scrutinized herself through the mirror in her bedroom.

After the two females finished getting ready, they made their way to the guild for a quick breakfast, noting that Mira was playing with the present she was given by the other Levy, reading a small manual about it and fiddling with the contraption.

They eat a quick plateful of scrambled eggs and toast with some coffee then make their way to the park.

* * *

 **Great War Park, Magnolia**  
Chelia and Ultear sat on a picnic blanket under one of the many cherry blossom trees in the large park memorial, waiting for the final two people they fought beside in the Great War with Alvarez.

"How long do you think they'll be?" Chelia asked the older woman.

"Well you said they seemed to just have gotten up so they are probably having breakfast and are on their way now." She replied.

The young pinkette nodded, causing Ultear to speak up. "Did you want to begin while we wait for them?"

"What would we need to do?"

"Right now we just meditate to calm ourselves and feel our magic flow through us and the world around us."

Chelia sits with her legs crossed, she pushed her skirt down between her crossed legs so she doesn't have anyone spying up it.

"Now just breathe in, count to four, and breathe out, count to four." Ultear said as she copied her, sitting and closing her eyes as she put her words into practice.

The pinkette followed her instructions, starting to feel magic slowly seep into her body and into her magic containers. "I-i can feel it, my magic."

"That's good, it means you will be receptive to the treatment, let's keep this up until those we are waiting for arrive."

After a few minutes of serene meditation in the quiet war memorial, the two females are met with the arrival of two girls, one with a tail and white hair, the other blue hair that has been let hang loosely down her back.

"Sorry we are late, things started to get rowdy back at the guild." Wendy said with an apologetic bow.

Chelia giggles and opens her eyes to look at her best friend. "Doesn't it always?"

"Happened last time I was here too." Ultear said as she too looked up at the new comers.

"Those rapscallions are always fighting about something or over someone." Carla responded as she sat down, followed by Wendy, creating a perfect square between the four of them.

"We'll meditate for a few more minutes just to get into sync with our magic." Ultear spoke to the group as they all calmed down and began to meditate.

Mourners and tourists walk about the park, recognising the group of war veterans but not disturbing their peaceful meditation, quietly talking among themselves.

Wendy's ears twitch every now and then with the sound of quiet chatter, taking a few deep breathes of the magic saturated air of Magnolia she starts to fall in tune with her magical environment.

Her eyelids flutter softly, giving glimpses of pink eyes that glow with draconic power, her hair slowly becomes spikier and turns pink, separating from the long and silky smooth strands to form jagged spikes as white feather-like scales sprout from her body.

She starts to levitate a few inches off the ground as her body naturally dominates and takes control of the air around her due to her draconic abilities.

Chelia feels her magic start to respond and challenge the dragon beside her, little by little it grows stronger, taking a quick peek at the mage beside her and takes in the girl's appearance, noting she has grown physically and magically since she last got to see her.

Small wisps of blackish purple magic slip out of her body and move about, reaching out for the powerful sky blue, magic infused air coming from her friend.

"Good, good, you two are falling in sync with each other, it's time to start." Ultear said as she reached out with her own magic, the park around them becoming a strange mix of frozen and moving at the same time, the nature becoming still, frozen in time, while the sentient beings continue to move and gaze in awe at the spectacle coming from the group of mages.

The three sources of magic interweave themselves and open themselves for the group, allowing Ultear to begin her therapy of Chelia.

She summons her crystal ball and holds it out in front of her, situating it in the middle of the group as she begins chanting an incantation that she believes will help.

The crowd looks on in amazement as the amount of magic coming from Chelia starts to increase slowly.

An explosion occurs in the distance, coming from the guild, but the frequency of this event makes no one turn and look up at the guild, knowing it's just another day in Magnolia, the host of the most rowdy guild in Fiore.

Ten minutes pass, the small group of mages continue working away, coaxing Chelia's magic out as Ultear focuses on turning the time back on Chelia's magic container to reverse the affect that unlocking the third origin had on it.

"Stop running Natsu! I promise this won't hurt!" Shouted a dual toned Mira as she flew down a street leading to the park.

She chased the king of fire dragons, getting frustrated as he just barely dodged laser beams fired from her gun.

"And get turned into a girl?! Fuck Off!" Natsu shouted back as he bolted down the street, side stepping, leaping and rolling out of the way of the dangerous beams.

"Aww don't be so mean Natsu~."

Natsu burst out into the park and sprinted past trees, weaving around them and using them as cover, not noticing that he is running flat out towards the meditating mages.

Mira comes to a stop and takes careful aim, she fires a ray of light that sails through the air and just barely clips the tip of one of Natsu's spikes of hair, causing the hair to soften and give off a silky shine.

"Fuck! That was a close one!" Natsu shouted, having just moved his head out of the path of the laser, he sprints across a path and leaps off the back of a bench.

"Watch out!" Carla shouts as Natsu careens with Ultear's hand that holds the orb, throwing it to the ground and breaking her concentration.

"Fuck sorry Ultear!" Natsu yells as he continues sprinting out of the park, followed by the demonic Mira.

Unfortunately the damage had been done, with her concentration broken the spell she was maintaining backfires, causing a flash of bright light and the three human mages scream out in pain.

Natsu glances over his shoulder guiltily but doesn't stop in fear of his life and manhood, diving down an alleyway and continuing through the city.

Amid the bright light and screams, the sound of tearing clothes could be heard and the panicked shouting of the exceed mage as she tried to get a grip on the situation.

As the light dies down, it reveals a younger Ultear, resembling how she looked during her time at Grimoire Heart, and an older and more matured Chelia and Wendy, with Chelia now being 19 and Wendy physically being 18.

Ultear looked down at herself calmly with a raised eyebrow, she reforms the crystal ball and looks at her reflection. "Strange, I look like I did when Meredy was a little girl, well in the face it seems but my body still looks as mature as it did before… but it feels younger somehow, my magic has stayed the same… curious."

She looks up at the rest of the group, both of the girls having grown more mature and more womanly bodies in a few short minutes, their clothes torn but still barely containing their bodies.

"Wendy could you surround us with dense wind to obscure us from others."

She nods at the woman who is now seeming the same age as her crush, Natsu, or idol, Erza, and summons a maelstrom of wind around them, completely blocking them from view with powerful sky blue wind.

"Ok, take your clothes off, I'll repair them then resize them with transformation magic."

Wendy powers down from her dragon force and removes her shredded clothes as Chelia takes hers off too.

Ultear raises her her orb and reforms the clothes then adjusts them to fit properly for the two girl, then also changes her own as it was feeling loose in some areas.

"Ok we'll have to stay looking like this until I find a way to fix us all."

"W-what if I like being this way?" Wendy stutters. 'I can finally be with Natsu now!'

"Oh, is there a reason you want to stay like that?" Ultear asks.

"She has been telling me she has a crush on a guy in her guild who is a few years older than her but couldn't be with him due to the laws and stuff like that." Chelia informed the time mage.

"S-shut up Chel!" The bluenette responded with a blush.

"Well that aside, you two can get dressed again. We better go to the guild and tell them what happened."

The two girls nod and quickly get dressed, Wendy removes the maelstrom that surrounds them and rises to her feet, leading the walk back to the guild as the citizens look on with awe at the grown up mages.

* * *

 **Well that finishes this chapter, I hope you liked it, I know it took me a while to get it out but a few things have happened since the last one I put out, I started working full time and I somewhat lost focus on this story, causing me to start on The Agency as a means to get back into the flow of writing, I'll be working on both this story and my second one, head over and give that one a read, maybe share it with your friends, it's not one you normally see around here but that just makes it unique in its own way.**

 **Looks like I have no visitors for the end note today so I guess all there is to say is that I'll see you all next time.**


	9. Mira's Madness

**Magnolia, 11:00am**

Natsu stretched with a groan as he walked the streets of his home town, he looked around at the busy people and gave his morning greetings to them as he passed by.

"Morning Natsu." "Good Morning Mister." "Hi Natsu!" Were some of the various greetings the locals sent to the dragon slayer.

With a nod, wave and smile, he answered back as he made his way to the guildhall, curious as to what his family is up to today.

The guild enters his sight as he turns a corner, with a happy smile he raises his head and sniffs the air, taking in the scent of his family's gathering place, the smell of various people, booze, and various types of wood, cooking and cooked food.

As he walked up to the large doors a flash of blue followed by white burst out. "Morning Natsu~!" Shouted the blue blur as it raced past the pinkette.

"Heh, morning Wendy, Carla!" He called after the two as his head whipped around to follow them.

Wendy waved back at him with a big happy smile then kept running to the memorial park.

"I wonder what the rush is. Ah well, I'd better get inside." Natsu turned back to the doors that have swung shut and walks over, a grin spreads across his face as he brings up his foot. "Just like old times."

BANG

The doors flew open as Natsu kicked them, hard. "Hey guys! How's everyone going?!"

"Morning Natsu~!" Mira called out from behind the bar, waving at him with a happy smile.

"Oi Natsu, get over here." Gray called out from a table where he sat by himself.

"What's up?" The pinkette replied as he sat down, looking at his teammate with a curious expression.

Gray leans in and lowers his voice to a quiet murmur. "I think Mira is up to something, she has been playing with that device that the other Levy gave her, that crazy one."

Natsu sighs and glances at the bar, seeing her tinkering with the modified laser rifle. "I'll be honest, anything with their universe is bad news, if they need help then I'll be happy to answer the call of duty, but otherwise I think we should steer clear, aside from possibly checking in every once in a while."

"Yeah it's probably for the best." Gray responded with a nod of agreement. "They were good people, but yeah, let's just stick to watching other places."

Mira stood behind the bar with the rifle in her hands as she curiously checks over it. "Hey cana?"

"What's up Mira?" The drunk brunette said as she walked over with a slight drunken stumble to her step.

"If I gave you a free bottle of anything from the top shelf, would you do something for me?"

"Sounds sketchy but if I am getting free booze I'm all for it!" Cana cheered and jumped over the bar, she put the barrel she was holding on the floor and used it as a step ladder to reach the top shelf.

Mira raised the rifle and shot Cana in the back, causing her to wobble on the barrel and turn around. "Oi! What was that for?"

"Oh nothing~ hehe." Mira giggled as she quickly hid the rifle behind her back. 'Looks like it doesn't work with women, like the note for McGarden said.'

Cana shrugged and turned back to her precious alcohol. "Mine!" She said gleefully as she grabbed the most expensive and most potent bottle of alcohol in the guild.

Mira smiles devilishly then looks around the guild for her next test subject. "Hmm…" Her eyes land on the unfortunate soul of her brother, knowing it won't do any lasting she breaks out into a grin and raises the rifle at him. "Oh Elfman~?"

"Yes big… sis…ter?" Elfman said as he turned to the barmaid, he blinked as he stared down the barrel of the laser rifle. "Oh shit…"

A beam of light crosses the hall in an instant, catching the eyes of everyone in the room as Mira shot her younger brother.

The large man becomes obscured in a flash of bright light as he falls to the ground, his groan slow becomes a higher and higher pitch until a feminine voice comes from the light, a burly woman rising from the ground with long but spiked hair and a figure and height similar to the Strauss sisters'. "What the actual fuck Mira?"

The now turned female Elfman slapped a hand to her mouth as her voice became known to her, blushing red in both embarrassment and anger she glares at her older sister. "MIRA!"

The woman with the rifle hides her troublesome and sadistic grin behind her hand. "Ooopsie~ my finger slipped. Sorry~ Elfman."

"Sorry?! You did that on purpose! Where did you get that rifle?" Elfman screamed as all the men in the room slowly rose from their spots in fear."

The hand covering Mira's mouth dropped down to her hips as she pointed the barrel of the rifle in the air, revealing her wicked grin as her eyes flickered devilishly. "Oh that's no way to talk to your big sister~, I was given the rifle by McGarden, she said to go have fun with it."

Each guy in the room slowly met the gaze of the others, all coming to the same conclusion at the same time, Macao bolted for the stairs as he yelled to the other men. "Fucking run for your lives! Preserve your manhood!"

Every single man in the room ran for the exits, whether it be out the doors or out the window, anything to get away from the woman gone crazy.

Another beam of light crosses the room, it hits Macao just as he reached the top step, he falls to the floor and starts to turn into a female as Mira calls out to the men. "Oh don't worry about your manhood~ it isn't permanent~ though I was told that how long the change stays in effect varies from man to man~."

Bisca calls out from across the hall, Alzack hiding under the table at her feet. "Hey Luv! Mira! If Al and I help you round up the men would you save him? I'd rather keep my man as he is, plus I don't want my baby girl asking questions."

Mira giggles and waves over at the married couple. "You two are fine~ I promise I won't shoot him at all, but I would appreciate the help."

Alzack lets out the nervous breath he was holding it, sighing as he relaxes and crawls out from under the table and rising to stand next to his wife. "Thanks beautiful, I owe you." He smiles and kisses Bisca.

"You're cooking the meals this week then hon."

"If it gets me out of this nightmare, then it is completely fine by me."

Mira turned her sights on her next few escaping targets, she fires her beam at Wakaba, Max, Warren and Gajeel, she manages to turn the first three into females but Gajeel manages to block the laser by flipping the table he is running past just in time to intercept the beam.

"Nice try woman! But you won't get me that easily!" He shouted as he turned his skin to steel and dove to the nearest window so he is out of her firing line.

"Oh phooey, you're no fun." Mira said as she had the iron sights trained on the window he jumped through. "Oh well~." She trains her slights on Laxus with an evil grin.

"Nah fuck this!" Laxus yells as he channels his lightning and flashes through the open front doors.

"No~! That is two that I'll have to hunt down now." She whips around and hits Makarov as he comes out of his office to see what all the commotion is.

Natsu and Gray peek out from around the table they are kneeling behind, having flipped it over when Mira was focused on Gajeel.

"Now is our chance to get out of here." Gray whispered as he looked to the front door.

"We'll be cutting it close." Natsu replies as he looks around the floor.

"We gotta go now Natsu."

The pinkette looks at the barmaid and sees that she is shooting people near them. "Ok sprint for it. NOW!"

The two men make a break for the exit, running flat out as they vault over furniture, Mira's eyes snap to them and she raises the rifle. "Oh no you don't!"

Natsu's ear twitches at the soft click given off by the trigger on the rifle. "She's seen us!" He leaps forward as Mira fires at Gray, requipping his sword and pulling it halfway out of the sheath, using the metal to defect the laser beam away from them and at someone else.

"Thanks for the save man, let's get out of here!" Gray shouts as they both make it out of the guild.

Mira slams her foot down in frustration. "Damn you Natsu! I nearly had him!" She makes short work of the stragglers, sparing Alzack as she promised.

* * *

 **Magnolia Streets, 11:25am**

Mira walked through the streets, asking passers-by if they have seen any of the four missing guild members, telling them that they are "Playing laser tag." When she is asked what is with the weird rifle.

An older woman smiles at the young model and points down one of the streets. "I saw your friend Laxus head down that way, good luck with your game missy."

"Thank you kindly ma'am." Mira said politely with a kind smile and a small bow to the woman, using her takeover magic she changes into her base transformation and takes to the skies to hunt for her fellow S-Class mage.

"Where oh where could Laxus be?" She murmurs to herself. "If I were him I'd either be at home, or I'd be somewhere defendable…" She looks around as smiles to herself as she sees the cathedral, she quickly flies to it and checks on the towers, slowly flying around the open windows. "Come out come out wherever you are Laxus~."

Inside one of the towers, Laxus stiffens against the wall. 'Shit, how did she find me so quickly?'

Mira flies into the tower, only to find that it is empty. "Wrong one…?" She looks around and starts opening anywhere she thinks he could hide.

A flash of lightning races out of the other tower from where Mira is, she sticks her head out the window and sighs while shaking her head. "I'm not letting you get away that easy pal…" She put her foot on the windowsill to steady herself as she raised the laser rifle at the lightning. "Let's see what is faster, a beam of light… or a streak of lightning?"

She fired the rifle and the beam of light raced across the sky effectively instantaneously, hitting Laxus square in the back and making him fall to a rooftop, rising up as a female. "Pity you weren't as fast as greased lightning Laxus. Now for Ironman…"

"Hmm, now where would the man of steel be hiding? Levy's room? The Library…?" Mira said as she hovered in the air above the cathedral and her eyes scanned around the town. "Or maybe he could be lazy and be back at the guild…"

She lazily drifted through the air as she was lost in thought, unaware of the mops of spikey pink and raven hair that ran through the alleyway below her. "Yeah, I think he would be eating something at the guild and laughing at the people I have changed…"

As Mira thought, when she landed in front of the guild and walked inside, she found Gajeel laughing and teasing the ex-men as he sat with Cana near the bar, both of them enjoying their alcoholic drinks.

"So who is left?" Cana asked the black-haired man.

"Myself, Salamander and the iceman, Sparky just got hit, I could hear him, sorry, Her shouting just a few moments ago."

"Aren't you scared that she'll come back and get you?"

"Mira? Fuck no, I ain't scared of her."

"You should be…" Mira said from behind the dragon slayer, her rifle trained on the back of his head.

"Crap!" Gajeel said as he turned his head to the side slightly so one red eye is looking back at the demonic woman. "Just do it, it was inevitable."

"You're damn right it was." Mira said as she pulled the trigger from point-blank range, turning Gajeel into a woman.

Mira grabbed Gajeel by the hair and lifted her up off the chair she was sitting on. "Now you better tell me where to find Natsu and Gray."

"Oi, easy on the hair!" Gajeel said in her feminine voice as she turns to face Mira and sniffed at the air. "They have split up, Natsu is running to the war memorial, Gray is a bit further away but in the same direction."

"Good girl~, now stop being a bitch and making fun of the others." Said Mira as she dropped the dragon slayer back onto the chair and flew out through the front doors.

"Fucking bitch…" Murmured Gajeel as she crossed her arms under her bust and pouted as her eye twitched at her new situation.

* * *

 **Near Memorial Park, Magnolia Streets**

Natsu puffed slightly as he kept sprinting down alleyways and streets, carefully dodging bystanders while maintaining his speed.

"Damn woman… she just got Gajeel! And he just took it like a punk!"

He glanced over his shoulder to check if anyone was following him. "I think I'm her next target." He looks to the skies. "Can't fly away, if I use my wings I am a bigger target, if I use my fire then it will be a massive signal say "Here I am, come and fucking get me.""

He focused on the path ahead of him, making sure not to hit anyone or have any male close to him just in case that person gets shot, that would be bad for the guild.

His eyes snap to an alleyway and he decides to cut through it, hoping to lose her if she can see him.

A figure drops from the rooftops in front of him, standing up but staying in the shadows, Natsu comes to a dead stop a few metres away and slowly backs up, easily recognising the hourglass figure, the wild hair, the demonic glow in the eyes. "Oh fuck no!" He shouts as he quickly spins around and bolts out of the alleyway, leaving behind a white-haired demon laughing maniacally.

Mira quickly flew after him, staying at a 45-degree angle from the street so she won't overshoot and hit an innocent as she purposely missed the dragon slayer with her shots. "You may have a lot of stamina~ but even you can't run forever Natsu~."

"Just watch me!" He shouted back as he ran faster, trying to shake the crazy demon off of his tail.

Mira just flew faster, matching his pace as she lined up a shot, she aimed right next to his head as she wanted to make him feel the beam but not get hit.

"Holy fuck!" Natsu yelled and ducked his head, the laser just barely missing his right ear. "That was too close…"

He dived down another alleyway then turned right at the midpoint, running between a narrow gap between the backs of the buildings.

"Uh ah~ Not so fast you naughty dragon~." Mira said as she did a wide barrel roll to get lined up with the narrow stretch of path.

Natsu sniffed the air, he smelt cleaning products which causes his eyes to snap up at the building right at the end of the alley, the windows were open as the owners were doing house cleaning. He primed his legs and leapt for the open window, Mira opening fire with multiple trigger pulls that sends beams just barely missing his sides, she curses under her breath as her target escapes her.

"Sorry!" He shouts to the owners as he sprints through the room. "There is a mad woman after me!"

He jumped out the open window on the other side of the building and landed on his feet out on the open street again, breaking out into a full sprint again.

"You aren't getting away from me that easily Natsu!" Mira shouted, raising the rifle with every intent to hit him this time, aiming for the middle of his back and firing a laser beam at him.

The hair on his arms and the back of his neck stand on end, warning him of imminent danger, he grabs the lid of a nearby rubbish bin and spins around, using it as a shield to deflect the beam back at her.

The beam strikes Mira's wing and causes her to wobble in the air, dropping altitude a little. "Clever but useless!" She shouts teasingly with a playful but slightly annoyed grin, she fires off a low power blast of magic at the makeshift shield, destroying it.

"Fuck!" Natsu cries out as he stumbles but quickly finds his feet and keeps sprinting, turning a corner sharply and spotting the Memorial Park down the road.

"Stop running Natsu! I promise this won't hurt!" Shouted a dual-toned Mira as she flew down the street leading to the park.

She chased the king of fire dragons, getting frustrated as he just barely dodged laser beams fired from her gun.

"And get turned into a girl?! Fuck Off!" Natsu shouted back as he bolted down the street, sidestepping, leaping and rolling out of the way of the dangerous beams.

"Aww don't be so mean Natsu~."

Natsu burst out into the park and sprinted past trees, weaving around them and using them as cover, not noticing that he is running flat out towards the meditating mages.

Mira comes to a stop and takes careful aim, she fires a ray of light that sails through the air and just barely clips the tip of one of Natsu's spikes of hair, causing the hair to soften and give off a silky shine.

"Fuck! That was a close one!" Natsu shouted, having just moved his head out of the path of the laser, he sprints across a path and leaps off the back of a bench.

"Watch out!" Carla shouts as Natsu careens with Ultear's hand that holds the orb, throwing it to the ground and breaking her concentration.

"Fuck sorry Ultear!" Natsu yells as he continues sprinting out of the park, followed by the demonic Mira.

Unfortunately, the damage had been done, with her concentration broken the spell she was maintaining backfires, causing a flash of bright light and the three human mages scream out in pain.

Natsu glances over his shoulder guiltily but doesn't stop in fear of his life and manhood, diving down an alleyway and continuing through the city.

Screams and the howl of wind reach his ears from behind him. "Fuck, I think I hurt Wendy…" Shaking the thought from his head he pressed on, he had bigger worries to handle right now.

"That wasn't very nice of you Natsu~." Mira said as she swooped down low, flying close to him and kissing his cheek to taunt him.

"Oi!" Natsu shouted as he jumped to the wall to his left then bounced off that to the other side and made his way up the buildings to the rooftop to give him more space.

"What's wrong Natsu~? Don't you want my affection?"

"Your "Affection" will most likely end up with a blaster shot to my back and me turning into a girl for you to play with!"

Mira flew up to his side and flipped onto her back, gliding through the air lazily with her hands behind her head in a relaxed manner. "Oh phooey~ I'm not going to do that~."

"Bullshit!" Natsu shouted as he came to a stop. "Now Mira, as much as I love you, you know I can't let you do that to me."

Mira landed in front of him and looked up into his face, she gently reached up with her free hand and scratched his stubble softly. "It won't stop me Natsu, I'm having fun, and you know how I get when I am having fun. Don't be like Gajeel and take it like a wimp."

Natsu sighs and scratches his head tiredly, he gives her an annoyed look but concedes. "Ok fine, I'll indulge you a bit longer, but I won't make it easy on you."

"Good, now off you go~." Mira cheered as she pats his cheek.

Natsu channelled his magic to his feet as shot fire out of them, propelling himself into the air rapidly, he flew up then dived back down to the street and rocketed along the road.

"Yay!" Giggled Mira as she took off after him, carefully firing the rifle at him so she won't hit any bystanders.

The pink-haired dragon slayer rolled and weaved about, dodging the sex-changing beams of light as best as he can, sometimes only just dodging and getting his clothes or scarf clipped instead of a body shot.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck…" Natsu said as he twirled around a beam. "How did she get so good at shooting in such a short time!"

"Hehe, I got you now~!" Mira called out as she fired two beams, one where he is and one where she knew he would move to, the second beam races towards the dragon slayer's chest as he flipped over to dodge the first.

"Natsu!" Shouted a man as he dived out from between buildings, tackling the pinkette into the alleyway on the other side.

It all happened in slow motion for Natsu, the beam flew towards him then a body collided with his own, pushing him out of the way, as he turns his head to the side he sees a shirtless man with raven hair get hit square in the back by the laser meant for him.

"Gray!" He shouts as he close friend and teammate gets enveloped by light, the two careen into the ground of the alleyway and Natsu takes the brunt of the impact, he lets out a groan as he sits up, he pushes Gray upright. "Gray, you shouldn't have done that, you should have saved yourself!"

The now feminine and still topless Gray sat up on her heels. "You need to get out of here dude! Run for the outskirts of Magnolia, get out of town as soon as possible."

"You're right… For what it is worth, thanks…" Natsu said as he stood, he took in the form of the half-dressed, long raven-haired woman and pulls off his coat. "Here, get back to the guild before you take it off. I'm sorry I can't do more."

Gray stood and looked up at the man in front of her. "Thanks man, I hope I kick my habit while I am like this…" She motioned to her tits. "I feel like I am going to fall over any second now."

"Put the coat on before you give some poor guy a nosebleed, then get a move on to the guild, I'll come back one way or another…" Natsu turned and broke out in a sprint, leaving the new woman to put on his coat and head back to safety.

"Aw~ that was so nice of you Natsu~." Came a playfully teasing voice from above.

"Damn it Mira!" Natsu yelled as he glanced up. "How many of us are left?"

"Just you and Alzack but I promised Bisca not to harm him, so it is only you left big boy~." Mira said as she landed in his path, forcing him to turn down another alleyway.

Natsu growled as he ran, he approached a T-intersection. "Damn, so I'm the only one left…"

"That you are~." Mira said as she appeared to the right of the intersection, forcing him to go left.

Natsu started to get a really bad feeling, Mira had kept on popping up on his path ahead, forcing him to go where she wanted. She was no longer firing away at him and was now herding him, like a cow to slaughter.

He had tried to double back a few times but was met with either a punch from that direction or a blast of her magic, knocking him in the direction she wanted.

After a few more minutes of a cat and mouse chase, Natsu was forced into a dead-end, he turned to face his hunter. "You should never corner a dragon Mira…" He drew his swords and held it ready.

"What can I say…" She replied as she slowly walked towards him, her rifle raised and trained on his chest. "I enjoy hunting the mightiest game of all."

She fired a magical blast at Natsu, he deflects it but the spell hits the wall next to him, it explodes and knocks his sword out of his grasp, embedding it into the opposite wall. "Well fuck…"

Mira smiled devilishly as he raised his hands in the air. "Looks like I win~!" She pulls the trigger, her aim dead on his chest.

CLICK

"Huh…?" Mira said as no beam was fired.

CLICK CLICK

"AW~." She whined, the laser rifle had finally ran out of energy.

Natsu fell to his hands and knees, letting out the deep breath he was holding. "THANK FUCK!"

Mira lowered the muzzle of the rifle to the ground and started to tear up, her fun ruined. "Natsu~ It ran out of power~." She pouted at the dragon slayer as he dropped his pants and boxers.

Natsu checked himself over. "Cock is still there and so are my balls." He felt between his thighs. "No pussy." Lifting his shirt he checked his chest. "And no tits!" His hands flew into the sky. "I fucking survived this nightmare in one piece!"

Mira looked at the man as he was checking himself, licking her lips in a show of arousal. "Maybe this was worth it after all~" She dropped the rifle carelessly and sashayed over to the man. "Well I guess there are many good things about keeping you a guy~."

Natsu watches as the still transformed Mira knelt down in front of him and took his flaccid dick in her demonic hands. "We never did have sex while I am in my takeovers~."

She giggles and looks up at him. "All that chasing you around, teasing you and making you fear for this big guy~." She starts to stroke his cock, giving it a little twist around the head as it gets hard in her hands. "It has really got me going~."

With a devilish smirk, she takes him into her mouth and starts to suck on the head of his cock, bobbing her head slowly as she gently licks it, causing Natsu to groan.

"That bodysuit comes off?" Natsu said as he looked down at the white-haired demon in wonder.

"Yup!" Mira cheered as she sat up, she ran a clawed finger down the front of the bodysuit and causes the clothing to disintegrate. "It follows my will just like the takeover itself~."

She stood and twirled slowly, showing him the demonic lines that scatter her body from the takeover, when she is facing away from him she bends over and runs her hand up her thigh to her ass and spanks herself. "Come and fuck me hot stuff~."

Natsu grins and goes to his girlfriend. "Don't need to tell me twice."

Mira runs her clawed fingers up between her glistening wet folds and spreads them open for the dragon slayer. "Mm~ put it in already~ I'm all wet and horny for you."

Natsu grinned and gently pushed the head of his cock into her. "Better hold onto the wall Mira." He warns her before he slams his whole length into her.

"Natsu~!" Moaned Mira as she braced herself against the nearby wall.

The pinkette grins as he grabs the demonic woman by her hips and pounds away at her. "Fuck I never get tired of giving it to you~."

Mira moans as she swings a leg up and around, pivoting around on his hips to face Natsu, she wraps her arms around him and climbs up onto him. "Put me against the wall~."

Natsu grins and slams her against the wall roughly, knowing she can take the force and keeps pounding the horny demon.

"Fuck~!" Mira cries out as she tightens around the man's cock, she looks into his eyes lovingly and kisses him, her demonic tail swinging back and forth as she creams all over his cock.

Natsu keeps pounding the woman for a good 30 minutes, making her cum loudly a few times and filling her at the same time with his own cum, the white-haired woman having changed back to normal halfway through their lovemaking.

He leans in and kisses the tip of her nose gently. "Come on naughty demon, your reign of terror is over and it's time to get to get back to the guild."

Mira giggles and climbs off of him, she stretches out then fixes up her clothing so she is presentable. "Most fun I have had since that time I was Demon Mirajane growing up."

Natsu chuckles at the woman. "I bet it was." He stands as they finished their playtime with her riding him, gets dressed and picks up the laser rifle.

The barmaid pats her clothing down and links her arms around one of Natsu's merrily. "Ok~ I'm ready."

* * *

 **Fairy Tail Guildhall**

Wendy, Carla, Chelia and Ultear all walked into the guild after buying some new clothes.

Carla sighs in annoyance as she gazes around the wrecked hall. "We leave you all alone for half an hour! And this happens! And you idiots interrupt a complex spell that requires utmost concentration from all parties to work, and now poor Wendy and Chelia look like this!"

Natsu turns to the group as he just arrived with Mira moments ago and sent the rifle back where it came. "Huh, you know I always wondered what you would look like all grown up Wendy, you look pretty."

Wendy blushes and looks down, her newly grown breasts obscuring her view much more than her younger self's ones. "Ah Natsu-san…? What happened to the rest of the guys?"

A collective groan rings out from around the room, coming from the ex-men and causing Mira to giggle like crazy.

"Mira got… a little trigger happy…" Natsu said as he walked over. "I'm sorry for what happened, did I hurt you?"

"When the spell backfired it hurt." Wendy said softly and Chelia continued with a nod. "It felt as if my bones were warping and stretching, my skin and muscle included…"

"I don't know what you two are going on about, I feel fine if anything I feel nice and young again~." Ultear said with a small humorous giggle.

"Shush you!" Carla snapped at her.

A feminine figure walks through the doors and announces herself with a bubbly voice. "Hiya everyone~! So what is with all the commotion going on in town?"

"Meredy!" Juvia shouted eagerly as she ran to her best friend and tackled her to the floor. "Juvia is so happy to see you!"

"Likewise Juvia!" She replied as she hugged the rain woman tightly and rolled around the floor giggling.

"Ah so there is my lovely daughter." Ultear said with a smile, she leant down at the rolling pair with a grin. "See anything different?"

Meredy looks up at her mother figure. "Oh, you look young enough to be my sister now, what happened?"

"Spell backfired, I was helping those girls." She pointed at Wendy and Chelia. "They got the years I lost, Wendy seems to be 18, Chelia is 19, that's six years off of me so I am about 22 to 23 ish years old now."

"Oh so you are my younger sister now?" Meredy giggled as she stood up. "Yes! I'm the more mature one now~."

"Easy there, I still have more experience as a mature woman than you do Meredy." Ultear chided playfully with a grin.

Natsu stood and walked to Levy. "Yo Levy, I don't think we should go to other universes again, well other universes that are similar to us."

Levy nods in agreement as she works on her device. "I agree, that place was dangerous, with that said I would still like to observe the other universes."

"I'm happy with that."

Levy looked up at the pinkette curiously. "Should we take a look at a random place?"

"Sure, just randomise it." He replied as he turns to face the rest of the hall. "Oi! We are firing up the box to check out some random place!"

"Fuck yes!" Cana shouted as she got up from her seat next to Gajeel who just grumbles at the only male aside from Alzack to escape Mira, and by the smell of him he also got laid.

Levy moves the device to the centre of the room and starts it up, she looks around at the gathering mages then punches in a random set of coordinates.

"Alright, here we go, prepare yourselves as we have no clue what we are about to see." Levy called out as he initiated the holographic display.

A room appeared, housed within this room was a pink-haired man tied to a chair, he wore black camo pants, military boots and a black long-sleeved shirt, he looked like he had been beaten up as he was bruised and had swelling in some places along with fresh and dried blood from cuts on his body, he was slumped over an appeared to be drugged to sleep.

"Levy, what do the numbers say?" Natsu asked curiously as he eyed his double in the hologram.

"Err…" She mumbles as she pulls her eyes off of the display and looks to the readout. "8562-Z… I'll bring up the data on the universe." She typed on the interface and started reading the information. "It seems to be a technologically advanced universe, I'm seeing devices that nullify magic in an area, vehicles that run on internal combustion and others that run on electricity, the weapons are much different to 137-C and that warzone, more compact and less… gruesome… still ballistic weapons though."

"Hmm, keep it on the watch list, if they have some way to nullify magic then that means they'd have the means to take down mages with ease, unless… unless the mages adapt." Natsu said as he stroked his chin.

"Should I change to a different universe?"

"No, I want to see what happens, I want to see what this Natsu is like, the one from 137-C was a soldier and a damn good one at that, what is this one's secret…" The pinkette replied as he took a seat close to the hologram.

Gray walked over and sat next to her friend, stumbling slightly from the added weight and different weight distribution, she hands Natsu his coat as she was able to get some proper clothing. "Here dude, thanks for lending it to me, this is embarrassing as it is."

"Just set it on the table, and don't worry about it, you took the shot for me so I would have done anything to repay you but I had Mira still chasing me."

"What happened?"

"Gun ran out of power because she was too trigger happy, she cornered me in a dead end and the gun clicked instead of firing."

"Lucky. So what is your take on this?" The raven haired woman asked."

"Honestly Gray, I don't have a clue in the slightest, we just have to wait until he comes around."

Seilah draped her arms around the pinkette as she looked at the hologram. "Reminds me of that time I had you tied up back at Tartaros." She giggled. "He is coming around."

"How'd you know?" Gray asked the Etherious.

"I have seen master wake up many times, I know the signs."

"Forget I ever asked…" She replied as she shook her head, her long raven hair swishing about.

* * *

 **Unknown Facility, Universe 8562-Z**

The pinkette groaned softly as he awoke from his drug induced slumber, he groggily looked around and took in his surroundings.

"Fuck…" He muttered as his vision sharpened and his recent memories flooded back, he sat up fully, now completely alert and taking in all the sounds around him.

He spots a table with his equipment on it. "Damn I don't have any picks on me, gotta try and burn my way through it." He tried to ignite his wrists to melt his restraints only for nothing to happen, not even an ember, it felt as if his magic had turned to the consistency of thick slime inside of him. "Fucking hell… I am in a Magic Suppression Field."

"That you are." Came a rough male voice to his left, a man of medium height and build stepped out from the shadows. "Once we realised we were dealing with Agents we activated our facility's MSF."

The tied-up agent remained silent as he observed his captor, noting that he isn't that high up and seems to just be a goon who is supposed to keep watch over him.

"Oh? Not talking anymore? A pity and here I was hoping I could get a reason to cut your tongue out." The man taunted as he moved to the pinkette, standing in front of him and drawing a Bowie knife that had blood on it, from the smell of it the blood was Natsu's own.

"Where am I?" Natsu asked slowly and calmly as he put tension on the restraints.

"Shouldn't you be asking where your partner is?" The man taunted.

"One problem at a time… I'll find her soon enough."

"Oh will you now? Just how do you plan on doing that? You have no magic at all cunt." The man said as he waved the knife in front of the agent, unaware of the danger he was in.

A small grin spread across Natsu's face as he chuckled quietly. "You know, you really should have had more men watching me, you would have liked the backup." In an instant the pinkette wrenched his arms apart, snapping the bindings and rising from the seat at the same time, he quickly disarmed the guard and put the knife in his chest, making sure to miss the heart but to sink the knife into a major artery.

The man fell back and coughed. "What… How?"

"You underestimated me. Now tell me where to find my partner?"

"She… she is *cough* in the other cell block, entertaining the men." A wicked grin grew on the thug's face. "She has one damn fine body…"

"Grraah!" Natsu angrily wrenched the knife out of the man's chest and buried it into his face, the knife passed right through and hit the medulla oblongata, killing the man instantly.

"I've got to contact command, hopefully they know what has happened." He said as he calmed himself down, he rose up and walked over to the bench that has his gear on it, removing what is left of his restraints as he crossed the room.

"Tac-com check." He strapped the slim forearm mounted computer to arm. "My Glock 20 and 29, their ammo and the rest of the equipment on the belt." He grabbed the belt and checked the pockets, happy that none of the ammo and tech/gadgets were removed, he put it on and checked his main sidearm and his backup compact sidearm, noting that they had full mags.

He put on the non-verbal throat mic and the comms earpiece and activated them with his Tac-com.

COMM: "Command? This is Agent Salamander, Agent Demon are you there?"

COMM: "Agent Salamander! Natsu! Agent Demon here, it's good to hear your voice, you and Agent Soul went dark 8 hours ago." Came the female voice of Agent Demon.

COMM: "I know… I'm sorry Demon… We were captured, they have your sister in another cell block, must be in some kind of run-down prison, you won't like what I have to tell you next."

COMM: "Natsu? What happened to my sister? What happened to little Lisanna?! Activate your contacts!"

Natsu reached down and tapped on his Tac-com, activating the visual link on his contacts so his handler can see what he sees.

COMM: "Mira… this bloke." Agent Salamander knelt down next to the dead body of the thug. "He said that Soul, that Lis was "Entertaining the men"…"

A muffled voice came across the comms, the voice was that of an old wise man.

COMM: "Agent Salamander. It's Director Makarov, I've taken over for Agent Demon as your handler for this mission as she is currently not fit to do her job. Someone take her home before she goes ballistic and hurts someone! Don't tell Agent Beast what has happened either, we don't want either of them going on a rampage!"

COMM: "Sir, I'm not leaving her behind."

COMM: "I don't expect you to Agent Salamander, I've sent you backup, agents Knight and Blizzard, or as you call him Frosty…" The pinkette grinned at the name, knowing that he had to change his codename to Frosty after a bet he had lost a few days previously. "Are on their way to your position."

COMM: "Sir there is an MSF in the area, advise them to eliminate the device ASAP."

COMM: "Noted, You have your orders Agent, make sure you bring her back alive."

COMM: "Affirmative."

The Agent shook loose the last vestiges of drowsiness and made his way to the exit. "I'm coming Lis, don't worry…" He mumbled to himself.

He took a deep breath and kicked the door, breaking it off the hinges and sending it flying into the wall opposite the room, crushing a thug under the weight of the reinforced door.

The agent quickly exited and swept his main pistol up then down the hall, making sure it is clear before sniffing the air, hoping to catch onto a trace of the scent of his friend.

* * *

 **Fairy Tail Guildhall**

Lisanna and Lucy sat down next to Natsu and Gray with Lisanna looking up at the pinkette. "What do you think they are doing to Agent Soul?"

"I don't know, but I have a feeling that it isn't going to be pleasant…" Natsu replied as he looked at his friend then back to the hologram.

"You know, usually I am paired with Natsu on missions, why am I not there with him, Knight and Blizzard are coming, they sound like Erza and you Gray." Lucy asked as she looked across the group.

"There is every chance that you haven't joined Fairy Tail at this point in time for them, it's surprising as flame brain looks like he is in his early 20s." Gray said as she turned to the blonde. "We need to keep watching to find out.

The mages kept watching the holographic display as Agent Salamander worked his way through hallway after hallway.

* * *

 **Unknown Location, 8562-Z**

The agent silently stalked down the hallway, making sure he isn't heard by any thugs so he can get the drop on them.

A door opened to his right and a thug stepped out of the room with his back to the agent, he had a Benelli M4 shotgun strapped to his back.

"Yeah, don't worry Joe, I'll get your cash tomorrow, a bet is a bet." He said as he had his head through the doorway, talking to a thug named Joe.

The pink-haired agent raised his suppressed pistol and put a bullet right through the back of the thug's head, he quickly followed the falling body into the room and dispatched two more thugs inside the room with clean headshots.

The two men slump down over a makeshift poker table, their weapons at their feet in case of emergency but they were too slow to grab them.

Salamander looked around the room for any further signs of hostiles before kneeling down and pulling off the shotgun from the goon at his feet. "You won't be needing this anymore." He holstered his pistol and placed the pouch of buckshot onto his belt and the shotgun on his back. "Gotta get a move on Natsu… the longer you take the worse things they can do to Lis…" He muttered as he pulled the first body into the room and checked the other two for any useful info or ammo.

Once he was done he slipped back out into the hallway with the shotgun at the ready, taking slow and careful breaths to stay calm and in control as he follows his partner's scent.

COMM: "Salamander to Knight, what is your ETA?."

COMM: "This is Knight." Replied a kind and mature female voice. "We have just arrived and are heading to the MSF generator."

COMM: "I'm not far from Soul's position, I'll radio when I have her safe and secured."

COMM: "Copy that Salamander." Knight replied as she and Frosty made their way into the compound.

Agent Salamander proceeded towards his partner, shooting any hostiles that comes his way and that stand between him and his comrade.

It took only a few minutes to reach the door to the cell that his fellow agent was being held within, it was being guarded by a lone thug outside, the pinkette took the Bowie knife that he used to kill his own guard and threw it at the man's head, killing him instantly so he doesn't warn anyone inside.

The pinkette pressed against the wall next to the door, he grabbed the handle and opened it quietly, and slipped inside, he saw something he hoped would never happen.

Agent Soul was tied to a chair, she was stripped naked and was being assaulted by a number of thugs.

"Come here little slut! Come and suck on my dick!" One shouted as he shoved his cock down her throat, causing her to gag and cough. "Suck!"

The white-haired woman was covered in cum from her face to her toes, she was bruised and beaten, it looked like she had resisted for a long time but she was broken, even now she tries to resist but her willpower has stretched thin.

The man grabbed her hair roughly and face fucked the captured agent. "Not so powerful without your magic are you, princess!"

Click Clack

The sound went unheard by all but Lisanna whose eyes flicked to the door in fear of another man forcing himself on her, only to be greeted with the sight of her partner, frozen in shock but she could see the veins throbbing, the gears turning behind his eyes as the dark green lightens and shifts colours.

A growl permeates the room, the sound of a predator with its prey in its sights, the pinkette's vision became blanketed in a red film of rage as the shotgun he was holding landed on the ground.

The thug with his cock down the young woman's throat noticed her attention elsewhere and turned to see what has transfixed her. "Who the fuck are you? Wait… It's the other agent!"

The instant the thug spoke up, Agent Salamander lost himself, in a fraction of a second he had crossed the room and lifted the man up by his face, bone cracking from the pressure imparted by his hand. "What have you done to her…?" He growled out menacingly, his eyes red with hatred.

CRACK

The thug's jaw snapped under the pressure of the agent's iron grip, the pinkette threw the man at the wall next to the door with such force that the man crashed through it, breaking the concrete and steel. He died on impact, what is left of his body hung on the wall, half inside the room and half in the hallway.

A pulse flew through his body as he tried to use his magic, and his magic fought to be free of its prison, the other thugs in the room were frozen in shock, unable to process what happened in a matter of seconds, they were having fun with their new plaything and now one of them was dead all thanks to this pink-haired man, no monster, this pink-haired monster broke free and found them.

Natsu leapt towards the closest one and landed a heavy kick to his side, sending him flying into the wall, breaking multiple bones and snapping the rest of the thugs out of their stupor.

"Fucking run!" One of them shouted, he was short and had orange hair.

"There will be no running from me…" Natsu growled as he kicked the rifle at his feet up then booted it at the thug, embedding it into his stomach. "No one will be leaving. Not until I have killed every last one oF YOU!"

His magic pulse through his body again, trying to force its way out, causing the air to heat up.

A brown hair man ran for the doorway, he trampled the orange-haired man, stepping on his arm and kicking the back of his head as he fearfully looked over his shoulder at the monster, an arm raising in slow motion with one of the Glocks in hand.

Bang… Bang…

Two 10mm bullets raced through the air, fired in quick succession at the fleeing man, they collide with the backs of his knees, shattering them and making so he can't run away, only crawl.

"You think…" The pinkette lowed the pistol and holstered it as he walked to the down brunette. "That after what I have seen…"

CRACK

Natsu had stomped on his pelvis, shattering it. "That I'd let even one of you get away." He grabs the Bowie knife from the dead thug in the doorway, tossing it up and catching it as he slowly turned back to the thugs who had been assaulting his friend. "I'm going to teach you a lesson, something you'll think about in your last moments on this world."

Quick as a blur he moved about the room, punching, kicking and cutting, albeit shallow cuts, the thugs, beating them to a pulp and making them submit to his rage.

He lines up all the thugs and strips them as bare as they stripped Lisanna, throwing the knife up and catching it as he looked at the thugs with the utmost contempt. "Ready or not, here comes retribution."

He moves in front of the orange haired man and plunges the knife down in a flash, cutting off his cock and balls and making the man scream in horror and unbelievable pain. He kicks the thug in the gut to shut him up and picks up the man's bloody genitals. "How about you suck on it!" He shoved them down the man's throat and made sure they were swallowed.

The rest look on in fear and morbid curiosity as the thug starts to bleed out from his wound, waiting for the monster to turn his eyes on them, for it to be their turn on the chopping block.

Fire erupts from the agent's body, but it wasn't his usual fire, it was black and blood red, fuelled by something else, his magic seems to slacken and backs off from trying to escape as this new outlet has appeared.

"Heh heh heh…" He slowly laughed menacingly as he raised a flame covered hand. "Oh you guys are in for hell now…" He guided the fire to the bleeding man's crotch, sealing the wound shut with an agonising scream and the smell of burning flesh.

Each of the men suffered the same fate, castrated and made to eat the genitals, then have the wound sealed with fire.

A burst of orangey-red fire flew out of his body as he slowly burns the men to ash, the screams and smoke drifted out of the room and down the hall.

Lisanna felt her magic return to normal but is too horrified by what happened to her over the many hours since they were captured to use the magic just yet.

Minutes later a scarlet haired woman and a raven haired man entered the room, both kitted out with ballistic armour and Beowulf .50cal Assault rifles, they silently looked around the room at the burning bodies that were well and truly dead and are turning to ash.

Frosty walked over to Salamander and rested a hand on his shoulder. "Were here man, it's time to cool down, let the anger go." He snaps his fingers and instantly cools the air, bringing it down to a comfortable temperature as Knight walks to Lisanna.

"It's ok, they can't harm you anymore." She said soothingly as she cleaned the semen off of the other agent's body. "Salamander, can you tell me what they did to her."

The pinkette calmed down with a few very deep breaths and nodded his thanks to Gray, he turned to the two females and walked over. "As far as I can smell and see, it was all on the outside, she wasn't vaginally or anally raped."

Agent Soul mumbled with a nod. "They were about to do that when Natsu came in and killed them all."

"The MSF is offline and all the hostiles have been eliminated." Knight said as she released Soul from her bindings, the redhead turned to the pinkette. "Good work, we could have lost a good agent today, two if we weren't lucky." She hugs Natsu briefly. "Help me get her cleaned up, clean water would help." She requiped a towel and a bucket.

Agent Salamander took the bucket and held it out to Frosty who filled it with ice, the pinkette then melted the ice and brought it up to lukewarm and placed it next to Lisanna, he took the towel and started cleaning her as Erza sorted out spare clothes and gathered up Agent Soul's equipment.

COMM: "Agent Knight to Director Makarov, Sir we found them, everyone is accounted for and in one piece, we are coming home."

* * *

 **Fairy Tail Guildhall**

Natsu shut down the holographic display. "I think we have seen enough for now."

Mira fumed at the events shown in the hologram, at how her little sister was treated. "I'm glad he did what he did!"

"So am I…" Said Lisanna in agreement as she shivered at the memory of what she watched.

"Levy can you take the device and place it back in the vault?" Makarov asked the short bluenette.

The bookworm nodded and carried the IDV back downstairs to the vault that it gets stored in, leaving the rest of the guild and their visitors gobsmacked at the event they witnessed.

"That was demonic power Master." Seilah said as she dropped into Natsu's lap. "I'd recognise your power anywhere."

The pinkette stroked the stubble that lined his jaw in thought. "I'm sorry you guys had to see that." He turned his head to Chelia, Ultear and Meredy. "We usually prefer to keep this device under wraps as it is a very dangerous piece of tech in the wrong hands. That being said, I trust both or your guilds completely and I know everyone else here does too."

A murmur of agreement and a wave of nods course through the guild at his words, causing the visitors to smile.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading the chapter, I hope you all are still enjoying yourselves, I'm having a blast writing these stories but this particular chapter stumped me, took me a while to figure out how I wanted to do it, don't worry there will still be cameos from Dragon of the COG, but that isn't what this story is about, it is just one of the many weird and crazy turns Natsu's life has taken in this universe, so rest assured that you will see the badass 137-C universe in future chapters, they may even visit this universe.**

 **The universe that is viewed** **, for those of you that are wondering, it is my second story The Agency: Tale of Agent Salamander, you can find it by searching it, going to the** **Natsu X Mira, Urthemiel, Natsu x Mirajane Fairy Tail heart and soul community page, or by going to my own profile and go to my stories, if you are a fan of the action of this story or even what you saw in the glimpse of gritty modern world that The Agency takes place in then please go and check it out.**

 **With all that said, thanks again for reading and I'll see you all next time, peace and chicken grease!**


	10. Levy's Luck

Three days had passed since Mira had her episode with the GRG, the guild had mostly calmed down and had gotten used to their unfortunate but temporary situation, Lisanna was staying a little closer to Natsu after the shock she had from viewing the universe, it made her sick to her stomach that something like that could happen.

Natsu sat on a stool at the bar, talking to Kinana, trying to ignore the noise of the guild as the past few nights he has had sleepless nights, both caused by the girls who find their way into his bed and also the events that have happened recently.

"There is more people here than usual." Observed Kinana, speaking softly as she leaned on the bar, her head in her hands and her elbows propping her up on the wooden surface.

"We are getting more visitors than usual because the, heh, ex-men, aren't fighting." Natsu replied tiredly, looking up with bags under his eyes.

Alarms blared throughout the growing city. "Prepare to commence Gildarts Shift! All citizens move to predefined safe zones, Gildarts Shift will commence in one minute!"

Natsu perked up and grinned happily, causing Kinana to smile softly at the display. "Yes! He is back! I'm going to go greet him."

The pinkette made his way out the front doors and to the fence line, joined shortly later by the man's own daughter, Cana.

The brunette watched the city split and move apart to accommodate the dangerously powerful but ever loved ace of Fairy Tail, she smiled with a tankard of beer in her hand. "You know why he sent me home right?"

Natsu looked to his right at the lush. "You drank all of the bars' supplies of alcohol?"

"No!" Cana half-shouted playfully as she punched his arm.

"He went out womanising?"

"Nope." Her voice quietened. "He wanted to have some time alone with the grave of my mother, to visit and pay his respects, talk to her."

The pinkette nodded solemnly and placed a caring hand on her shoulder. "He really loves you and your mum, he has many regrets in his life, I know one of them is never being there for you two, that is why he is always hanging off you and showering you with affection."

Cana turned to look at the pinkette, searching his face, she found only honesty in the mature features of his. "I know, thanks Natsu. So, what do you think he'll say about all the guys back there?" She looked over her shoulder and into the guild.

"He will have a field day I bet, and it will either be painful for him or extremely aggravating and embarrassing for them."

Natsumi walked out of the guild and came up behind Natsu as quietly as she could, she goes to jump on his back only for him to sidestep away from Can and cause Natsumi to face-plant onto the pavement. "Ow~."

Natsu bent down and gently picked her up by the back of her jacket, he brought her up to his face. "What were you trying to do?"

"I wanted to surprise you, and also ask you something."

"Oh?" He put her on her feet in front of him and looks at her quizzically. "What did you want to know?"

"Could you come home with me and train my guild for the month leading up to the GMG?"

Cana looks at the two pinkettes in surprise. "I wouldn't worry, you'd thrash the other guilds with ease."

"Still a good idea Cana, remember what happened to us…" Natsu replied as he looked at the brunette. "I'll do it but I have to get some training under my belt myself, going to ask Erza if she wants to take a trip to go see Kagura and Mermaid's Heel."

"Why them?" Natsumi asks the male pinkette.

"Swordsmanship, those two are the best sword mages I know, there was a third but last I heard she had died during the tower of heaven fiasco." Natsu said before a wide grin spread across his face. "Hey Natsumi, Gildarts hasn't seen you yet, want to play a prank on him?"

"Hell fucking yeah I do!" The Dragon princess shouted as she leapt into the air eagerly.

"Sweat, well I need you to stay here with Cana and great him like usual, if he starts getting suspicious just try and direct his attention somewhere else, like booze or women."

"Got it." Natsumi said with a grin as she playfully started pushing the man back into the guild, she shut the doors behind him and quickly went back to his spot next to Cana.

"You are just like him back then." Cana said with a smile as she turned to the woman. "Before the war."

"What do you mean?" Natsumi asked the slightly older woman.

"We went to war with Alvarez a few years ago, we barely made it out of there alive, and that is before Acnologia turned up. We won, but only just."

"Oh… I hope we are one of the places that wins too."

"From what I have understood from both Natsu and Levy, every choice you make, there is a universe where you took the other choice, no matter how small or large."

"So say that I had pancakes this morning, there is a place where I chose eggs and bacon?"

"Yep, there could be a place where we are in the exact same situation, standing here talking, everything that has happened to both of us leading up to now is the same, but you chose eggs and bacon instead of pancakes, nothing would be different except what we say, or at least that is what I have gotten from talking to Levy and Natsu." Cana said as she stretched her lean body then smile at her father as he came to a stop in front of them. "Morning dad, how was your chat with mum?"

Gildarts wrapped his arms around his daughter tightly and smiled happily. "It was great, your mother and I had a nice chat."

"Hey Gildarts, fight anyone powerful?" Natsumi asked eagerly.

Gildarts frowned and looked at the pinkette. "Ok what happened to you Natsu… You have TITS! And what a rack they are, ooh so fit!"

Cana whacked her father across the head angrily. "Cut it out, deadbeat! Long story short, Mira found some experimental tech and turned all the guys into girls, except Alzack because Bisca didn't want it to affect their baby girl."

"Oh sorry Natsu, you just look very hot as a girl." Gildarts said as he gave the pinkette a once over.

"Yeah I get that a lot recently, it's been a few days since Mira went nuts, we are just waiting for it to wear off, the oldies have changed back though so hopefully we won't be too far behind." Replied Natsumi as she crossed her arms under her bust, making it lift up. "Let go inside, I'm sure they are all dying to see you again, we'll the ex-men probably won't be."

"Ex… Men?" Gildarts queried with a small grin appearing on his face. "Please tell me that is what you are calling the guys."

"Yup, funny ain't it." Said a smirking Natsumi as she leads the way back inside.

The two brunette father and daughter follow the dragon princess into the guildhall, Gildart's eyes go wide at what he sees, from one wall to the other, every guild member bar the old men and Alzack, they were all women, and somehow they were all smoking hot.

"What the actual fuck… This is Paradise!" He shouts gleefully as he springs forward and starts hitting on the ex-men.

"Fuck off gramps!" Gajeel yelled as she punched the womaniser away from her.

Gildarts flew through the air and landed on Laxus, knocking them both down onto the floor with the ace on top of the blonde. "Oh hey Laxus, you look shockingly beautiful today."

"I'll give you shockingly beautiful!" She kicked the man off with a lightning infused kick and sent him to another part of the room.

Natsumi slips into the kitchen where she can smell her counterpart and Levy. "God that was priceless, he thinks that I am you, even now."

"Sounds like there is a brawl going on out there." Natsu grinned and laughed happily. "I'd join in but I am working on a design with Levy."

"Oh watcha working on?" The pink-haired woman asked curiously as she moved to the two mages' side.

"He thinks we should miniaturise our interdimensional viewer further, get it into a forearm mounted device like we saw in that other universe." Levy said as she drew up some plans. "McGarden was telling me something about a "Fallout" universe when I was there, how they have something called a pip-boy, it's a big bulky computer that goes around the forearm, while it seems like a good starting point, its not where I would like to leave the design, something that sits on top of the arm and gets strapped around it will be good."

"I think I saw Tac-com on the device that Natsu had, I'm guessing it means Tactical Computer, something like that would be extremely useful." The Fire King said as he scratched his stubble in thought.

"If I go to a high tech universe, somewhere where I can sneak in and make it, or if I can just "borrow" some tech to make it then I'll make it asap. I could ask McGarden if she has anything for it or I can go snooping in her lab that she was telling me about."

"Do what you can, we'll finish up the plans some other time, or you can finish it yourself, you already know what I want out of it."

Levy waves him off as she points at the door, her eyes on the plans. "Yeah, it's fine, off you go, go have sex with Natsumi or Seilah or someone."

Natsumi blushes as she perks up. "I'll take that offer of sex! I haven't had the chance yet, we have showered together but that's it."

Natsu shakes his head in amusement as he leaves the kitchen, he looks around at the ruckus in the guild just in time to see Gildarts flying at him.

Both men go falling to the floor as Gildarts bowls them over, Natsumi steps out from the kitchen and bends over the two mages. "Bad timing there Natsu? Probably should have taken my offer~."

"Come on, get off me old man, I'll fight you if I have to." Natsu groaned out as he pushed the man off him. "You made me land on that metal arm of yours."

"Ah sorry kid, arm has a mind of its own sometimes." Gildarts raises from the floor and dusts himself off, he reaches down and helps up the dragon king to his feet then spots the dragon princess over his shoulder, looking between the two pinkettes rapidly. "Ok what the fuck?"

"I take it you tell all the girls that Gildarts?" Natsumi said playfully with a smirk. "I am Natsumi, the Fire Dragon Princess, I'm from another universe, one where Natsu was born a girl and to visually similar but biologically different parents to his own in this universe."

A yawn permeates Natsu's mind as a familiar voice comes to haunt him. 'Yo dude, what did I miss, been napping for a while, why are all the guys, girls?'

'Mira went nuts and turned everyone into girls, she spared Alzack and ran out of power before she could get us.'

'Oh, not that shit again…'

'What do you mean?' Natsu asked in his head, trying to ignore the hand waving in front of his face, belonging to the dragon princess.

'Remember that time I sounded like a chick? Yeah, that was why.'

Natsu shakes his head and focuses on the pinkette in front of him who crosses her arms and pouts. "Finally he notices me…"

The man chuckles softly. "Sorry I was talking to the voice in my head again."

"What did it say?" Natsumi asked curiously as she leant forward. "Was it about the hot woman in front of you?"

"Not this time it wasn't." He smirked. "No, it was just him talking about the laser gun Mira got her hands on."

"So~ I was wondering…" Natsumi said as she played with her scarf nervously. "Could I come along with Erza and you, you said you were going to Kagura's right?"

"Yeah, I did, and I suppose you can tag along, I still need to ask Erza what she thinks of it." The pink-haired man headed to a nearly empty table, the only occupant being Erza and her cake. "Yo Erza, I've got to ask you something."

The redhead looked up from her cake at the man, blushing faintly as the words of her counterparts have made her mind wander more than usual with the fixation always being a certain pinkette. "How may I be of assistance Natsu?"

"I need training to use my sword properly. I was thinking of getting you and Kagura to show me the ropes."

Natsumi dropped into a seat next to the redhead and leans her head on her arms on the table. "And I was wondering if I could tag along to get to know the guild a little better."

Natsu smirked at his fellow pinkette then chuckled. "In other words, she wants to spy on them, figure out their strengths and weaknesses."

"Clever, getting to know your enemies before a battle always improves the chance of winning." Erza spoke calmly. "Though some would see it as cheating when it comes to the GMG, I'd advise you not to tell them about where your universe is up to. That is if we tell them that you are from another universe."

"So you're in?" Natsu asked as he leant forward and made a triangle with his arms and the table, his fingers interlocked.

"I'm happy to go on this trip with you. I'll be able to teach you free-flowing combat with the sword, Kagura will be able to teach you Iaido and Iaijutsu, the arts of quickly drawing the sword to attack or defend."

A possible third teacher crossed his mind, a woman from his past, though finding her and having her teach him her sword style may prove… challenging to stay the least.

"We can go tomorrow if it is fine with you Erza." Natsu said with a smile, happy that she has agreed to it.

The redhead nodded in agreement, as she nibbled on some cake. "I am happy with that."

Mira and Lucy came by and sat with the group at the table, talking animatedly about Hisui's latest choice as the queen.

While they talked, Erza declared that she needed more cheesecake and left to get her favourite food, her seat was quickly Gildarts who was after all the ins and outs of Natsu's relationships, possibly literally.

Levy walked over to the table with a roll of blueprint paper. "Natsu, here are the diagrams I have drawn up, can you go over them for me, I need a drink after all that."

"Thanks Levy, I owe you one." Natsu said over the noise of Lucy berating Gildarts for sticking his perverted nose into her love life.

"I'll think of something I need." She replied as she headed for the bar, only to stop in her tracks when a rift opens to her left.

Out stepped the buster version of herself from the hell hole as Levy liked to call it in her mind, McGarden spotted her and called out to her. "Hey. I need your help with something."

Levy made a small sound of shock as she nervously replied, if McGarden was asking for help then it had to be dangerous. "You do? But with what…?"

'This can't be good news…' Natsu thought to himself as he observed the interaction.

'Dude she is hot!' END shouted in his head causing Natsu to slap his hand over his face.

'Shut it END, she is taken, plus if Dragneel found out you were saying that then he'd probably be pissed.'

'Aw come on, we can take him, he only has fire dragon slaying magic, look at all the stuff we have up our sleeves.'

'While I may be more powerful magically, and most definitely with my curses, he will still whoop my arse, dude grew up in a warzone, fighting for his life and had more close calls with death than I have, not to mention he has military training from those Serans and access to a whole arsenal of shit-kicking weapons, I'd rather live thank you very much.'

"Wow! She's got great tits!" Gildarts shouted, breaking Natsu out of his inner conversation and causing a passing Cana to hit him over the back of the head, hard, and shout. "Don't be an idiot!"

'See, he thought so too!" END said with a wide grin on his mental face.

Natsu sighed to himself and rose from the table, he made his way to the visitor with Gray and Gajeel following him, they were holding cardboard cut-outs of their male selves to hide the fact that they are temporary female from the battle-hardened mage. "McGarden, is everything alright?"

"Well, the trials were interrupted because Zeref showed up in our guildhall… Shouting something about a pink-haired little brother… You wouldn't know anything about that… Would you?" She eyed the Fire King who raised a hand, accepting the responsibility for sending him there, he had a sad but sly grin on his face, happy that this one had been turned around from his own brother's cruel fate.

"He's in your hall right now!? But Acnologia will head to…" Gajeel started to shout but was silenced because Natsu narrowed his eyes and glared at her, turning his head to the side, silently telling her to shut the fuck up, McGarden had the same thought as she held up her hand to ask for silence.

"Relax, we already killed that fucker with nuclear fire and butchered the dark mages of Grimoire Heart." She waved a hand over to Ultear as she could see her in the corner of her eye, noticing the former male member and grinning internally that Mira acted exactly how she wanted, she got some free testing of her GRG, and a lot of it by the amount of females. "We did accept Meredy into the guild too while Ultear is on the council, so our trials are good to go."

"You… already did that?" Asked a bemused Laki as she sat with Max and Warren. 'We only killed him at the war… That place must be insane…'

"Yeah." McGardens said as she points to her double. "But I need her for a project. So, if you are curious, call my guild and ask them. The two of us… need to hit the fallout."

'Oh fuck… fuck, fuck fuck!' Levy paled as her eyes widen, she felt a little sick to her stomach and started to back up. "AHHH! I don't want to eat rats!"

McGarden grabbed the poor bluenette by the wrist and started to drag her with her as she opened a rift with her portal gun. "Don't be such a baby! I didn't even tell you about the cockroaches the size of Happy!"

"THAT'S EVEN WORSE!" Levy cried out as she was pushed towards the portal, she stumbled as she tripped over her feet and started to fall.

"We're just working in my lab! Stop freaking the hell out!" McGarden yelled as she gave the woman one final push to get her through the portal. 'For fuck's sake, it's almost like she is going to die or something.'

The guild watched in silence as the battle scared Levy walked through the portal and it shut behind her, minutes ticked by with no one moving or saying a word until Elfman broke the silence.

"D…did Levy just get kidnapped by Levy?"

"I'd have to be important if she needed another Levy's help." Natsu replied as he looked over at the white-haired muscly woman.

"Forget that! What kind of place has cockroaches the size of cats!?" Evergreen shouted as she shuddered, repulsed by the mere thought of it.

Erza stood near the spot where McGarden opened the portal to leave, eating her new cheesecake, she glanced at the fairy mage. "Yeah… Knightwalker told me all about it at the party we had over in their universe, that place is pretty nasty with all the cannibals and mutants. Not to mention all the other stuff."

"You know what? I don't want to know any more." Evergreen said as she rose quickly from her table with Elfman and headed to the bar. 'I need a drink or few to clear my mind of that filthy nightmare-inducing stuff.'

'I feel like I should help them, I did kinda force Zeref onto them, but there were the only people I knew with a chance of fixing him and giving him a better life, and they should be able to safe Mavis too if they save him.' Natsu thought as he looked around. 'I guess I have to remember that their Levy has seen a lot of shit, that she has fought the locust, monsters and every other vile piece of fucking shit under the sun across the multiverse, compared to them, we might as well be amateurs. If I remember what she told me of that fallout place, there is no magic at all… meaning I'd be effectively useless there, I mean what's a sword and a pistol going to do for me there?'

He made his way back to the table, still deep in thought. 'I should ask Dragneel or his girls about some training with them. I guess I'll wait a few hours for their return, if it takes longer then I'll go see what is taking so long.'

He was broken out of his line of thought when his head was shoved deep in between a pair of large and soft mounds of flesh. "Master~ Lucy and I want to go shopping with you, please come with us."

"Ok ok." Natsu extracted his head from his Etherious girlfriend's boobs and smiles softly at the demon. "I guess I have been kinda busy with training Natsumi and working on new devices with Levy recently, I have been neglecting you two."

"That you have Natsu, now come on and make it up to us." Lucy said as she stood next to the female Etherious.

"One sec, I have to put these plans in a safe place until Levy returns from her adventure." He put a hand on the blueprints and put them into his pocket dimension for safekeeping. "Ok let's go."

Both women grabbed an arm each and dragged him from the hall as they sprinted out and didn't stop until they were at the shopping district.

* * *

A few hours later, Natsu stumbled into Lucy's apartment, carrying all the bags from the two girls' shopping spree, they hadn't even let him check out the clothes they were trying on, his head was pounding as the two responsible walked in behind him.

"Lucy do you mind if I borrow your bed for a nap?" The purple-haired woman asked tiredly, he eyes drifting between the blonde and her bed.

"It was a big day." The woman gave the Etherious a nod. "Yeah, go ahead, I'll be in the shower, Natsu could you please put my clothes away."

"Why do I have to do that?" Natsu said with a frown, his attention on his best friend turned girlfriend.

"Because you owe me for being too busy to hang out, I mean I love the peace and quiet but I do love your attention." She pouted at the pinkette. "Maybe come join me when you are done with my clothes?"

"Alright, I'll be there soon." He replied with a soft smile, he took the bags to her wardrobe, leaving her to go into her bathroom.

"Master?" Seilah called out from the bed. "Word is that you are going to Mermaid's Heel for a training visit."

"I am, I'm going with Erza, Natsumi wanted to come too so she could spy on them for her GMG." Natsu said as he started to take clothes out one by one, de-tagging them and placing them in their spots in Lucy's draws and wardrobe. "Why do you ask?"

"It's my duty to keep you safe Master, we are the last of our race."

The pinkette sighed softly and made his way to the bed, he sat on the edge carefully and put a hand on the demon's shoulder. "I know you are worried about me, but you don't have to go out of your way to protect me. We both know I can handle myself."

Seilah slowly sat up, her kimono shifted and revealed more of her salacious skin as it exposed her breasts. "But Master… I'm in love with you… I don't want to see you get harmed, when you got shot back in that warring world… I almost lost control and Macro'd their IVD to send me to you."

"I know, and I love you too Seilah, but I don't want you to risk yourself to save me, as you said we are the last Etherious and we can't have you losing your life too, remember there is no Hells Core to bring you back, and my body is human so I only have one life." He gently cups her chin and kisses the demon woman. "Now you lay back down and get some sleep."

"Thanks Master…" She shakes her head softly. "No, thanks Natsu." The woman smiled as she laid back down on the bed, she didn't sleep as she wanted to watch her favourite man.

He brushed his hand through her purple locks for a couple of minutes then rose from the bed and got back to work on Lucy's clothes, knowing that she'd be waiting for him.

A soft melodic voice drifted out of the open bathroom door, Lucy had started singing a song in the shower, bringing a smile to Natsu's face as he worked and once he was done he took his clothes off and entered the bathroom.

Lucy had her eyes closed and her face pointed up at the showerhead, water ran her hair and back as she sang some of her favourite songs in a soft voice.

The Fire King smiled at the sight of her and slipped into the shower behind her quietly, he wrapped his arms around her slim waist and presses his body against her back, he whispered softly in her ear. "All done Lucy, now you have my undivided attention."

A warm smile spread across her face as she tilted her head up more to look at the man she loved so dearly. "As much as I'd love it, no sex today, just hug me, kiss me, and maybe give me a massage."

Natsu laughed at the blonde's comment, he gently let the woman go and started to massage her lower back, he knew it would most likely be sore considering she had two large weights attached to her chest.

"Ooh yeah, that's the spot Natsu."

* * *

Later that day, the members of had gathered in the guildhall, they ate their dinner as they awaited the return of the two Levys.

They two Happys flew over to Natsu's group at one of the tables, they landed in front of their respective fire dragon slayers.

Natsu's Happy spoke up, curious about their friend. "Natsu, I wonder how Levy is going?"

Natsu gave his pseudo-son a comforting pat on the head. "I'm sure she's fine. I mean, they were just going to cure Zeref…"

Mira waltzed over with her dinner, a chicken parmigiana with chips (fries) and salad, she sat at the table with Natsu and the girls. "True, I'm sure she had fun working with new technology and knowledge. I doubt McGarden would take her anywhere too dangerous."

"I don't know Mira, your definition of dangerous and theirs' are a little different, so I wouldn't be surprised if she came back with a few scars or some good stories to tell, they were going to a nuclear wasteland so that in itself is inherently dangerous." Natsu said between mouthfuls of lasagne. "I just hope she has made headway with our project, McGarden has been to a lot of places and gotten a hold of lots of different kinds of tech, so it shouldn't be hard to make it."

A few seconds later the guild's attention was drawn to a portal that had opened in the middle of the hall. Outstepped the two bluenettes, they were covered from head to toe in blood, gore, ash, and grime. The armour they were wearing had gouges and scratches on them, even their weapons were flecked with blood.

Levy turned on her heels and faced her double, eyes alight with rage on the level of Erza when someone ruins her cake. "ARE YOU TELLING ME YOU HAD A PORTAL GUN THE WHOLE TIME?! We could've avoided almost all that shit!"

Natsu rose from his seat and started heading to the duo, hoping to defuse the situation.

McGarden held up a hand at the raging mage. "Relax will ya? We accomplished the mission, and you didn't even get shot once."

"Levy…" Natsu tried to start, wanting to ask if she managed to build their project but was ignored by the hot-headed woman.

"I WILL NOT RELAX! I GOT MUTANT INTESTINE IN MY HAIR!" She reached up and pulled what remained of the viscera out of her blue locks, flicking her hand aside in disgust as she sent it flying into a nearby bin. "I HAD TO FIGHT IN A HOSPITAL FILLED WITH BAGS OF HUMAN FLESH! THEN WE GET AMBUSHED BY RAPING MERCENARIES WHICH WE HAD TO KILL! FOR FUCKS SAKE! THEN A DEATHCLAW PINS US DOWN IN A RUINED DINER! THEN… AND THEN! AFTER ALL THAT SHIT WE HAD TO FIGHT A PACK OF FUCKING GHOULS! FUCKING CANABALISTIC GHOULS! WHO WANTED TO EAT US! AHHH!"

McGarden took a flask out of one of her pockets and held it out to her twin. "Yeah… when you say it like that it sounds bad… Here drink up." She offered Levy as the woman took it from her and spun the cap off.

Levy brought the flask to her lips and downed the contents in one long chug, the alcohol burning her throat as it flowed down to her stomach, the waves of anger, stress and all other unpleasant thoughts going through her mind radiating around her. She passed back the flask as she shook her head clear. "I'm… I'm going to go home, have a long, long, long hot shower, listen to music as loud as possible while I clean this filth off of myself, and I donno! Not Fucking Think About Today!"

Natsu watched as the short woman stormed out of the hall, leaving the doors open and letting in the sounds of the nightlife. "I think you broke her McGarden."

"YOU CAN KEEP THE RIFLE AND ARMOUR, LEVY!" She shouted out to her twin, her eyes drifted to the nearby pink-haired man as she got lost in thought, reflecting on the day. "You're right… Maybe it was too much for her on day one."

"YOU THINK!" The guild roared at the short, scared woman who just chuckled."

"It's probably for the best McGarden, she is tougher now than she was when Lucy joined, but she still needs to harden up a little more, if you need help in future then don't be afraid to ask, either myself or Levy would be glad to help, probably call me if you think you may go out into the danger zone, Levy would be happy to have an extra hand in that regard and I could always use the extra weapons training." Natsu said as he slowly turned back from the door and to McGarden.

"Yeah, whatever." She said as she waved her hand in dismissal at the door and got ready to open a portal home. "She'll be fine. Now just to synthesis the cure, get drunk, fuck Dragneel… and then I can call it a day." She aimed the pistol and opened the rift back to 137-C. "Hey Natsu, we'll keep it in mind, your offer, but in the meantime can you tell Levy she did great when she calms down."

"Sure, thanks." Natsu replied as he watched her lazily wave goodbye to everyone and walk through the portal.

"Yeah, err… I think I'll go check on her… maybe help with her hair." Lucy said as she pushed her empty plate away, thankful that she had eaten all of her food before losing her appetite, but now she was trying to keep her food down at the thought of blood in her hair or what her friend had gone through, she rose from her seat and make her way to the dormitory.

Evergreen spoke up from her table with the thunder legion. "At least they didn't eat cockroaches…" She openly shuddered at the thought.

Natsu sighed and sat back at his table. "I'll finish my dinner then go check up on them, give her time to clean up."

"Oh my~ how considerate of you Natsu~." Mira giggled behind her hand.

Natsu smiled at the playful barmaid. "Shush you, tease Erza instead."

"Oh don't need to tell me twice!" Mira cheered with a devilish smirk, she leant over to the redhead and started whispering things into the woman's ear, the things she whispered make Erza blush as hard and as red as her scarlet hair.

"MIRA!" Erza complains loudly. "I don't want to hear about that while I am eating dinner!"

"Oh? So maybe I should tell you about him over dessert, hmm~?" Replied the devilish woman.

"That is even worse! I don't want you to sully my beloved strawberry cheesecake with words of salaciousness!"

While Mira continues to terrorise the poor woman, Natsu finishes his food and takes his leave, he looks up at the night sky and takes a deep breath of the cool, crisp air. "Ok, onto Levy's."

Natsu made his way to Fairy Hill and went inside, disregarding the fact that only women are allowed in the dorms, he follows his nose and ears to the dorm's private bathhouse and finds Levy's armour and rifle on a bench, hers and Lucy's clean clothes were neatly folded nearby, the device she was working on sat on the bluenette's clothing. "Ah, there it is."

"Is someone out there?" Asked a cautious voice, it belonged to the resident scientist, Levy.

Natsu opens his mouth to speak but realises he isn't really meant to be in the dorm, he just shakes his head and decided to speak anyway, knowing the two women won't kill him for it. "It's just me Levy, I came to see if you are ok, I know what you went through was rough."

A mop of wet blue hair peeked around the door, her brown eyes wide as she looked at the man. "Oh… could you err, give Lucy and me a towel each please."

"It sounds like Natsu out there." Lucy said as her head popped around the other side of the door. "Oh he is fine, just get Levy one, unless you want to show him your goods?" She looked across to Levy.

Levy blushed and looked down at herself. "I guess its fine, I know he won't do or say anything unless we allow it, come in I suppose, we are just trying to get the feeling of blood off of me and out of my hair."

The two women disappeared deeper into the bathhouse, leaving Natsu standing in the changing room, he gets a cloth and some heavy-duty cleaning sprays from the cleaning cupboard then uses Macro to levitate the armour and gun, he followed the women into the spa section, seeing them at the showers with their backs to him. "If you don't mind, I am going to clean this stuff that McGarden said you can keep." He gestured to the stuff trailing behind him, causing Levy to glance over her shoulder and nod.

He sat down and started cleaning the blood off of the gear, after a few moments Levy spoke up as she slowly turned to the man. "Natsu how do you do it?"

"Do what?" He looked up curiously and got an eyeful of her B cup breasts but he didn't stare at them as he looked up into her eyes, making her smile softly.

"How do you handle what happened on Sera so well?"

"Killing isn't easy Levy, but at a certain point it gets scarily easy, fighting in-human monsters like I did on Sera with Dragneel was easier than killing humans here, though I had a really good reason to do it here."

"It gets easier?" Levy asked in shock, mild horror was spread across her face at his words.

"Yes, for example, Dragneel and the others can kill in a blink of an eye and that's be expected considering what they have had to live through, if you cross them then you will die, and while we no longer have the no-killing rule thanks to the war, I think I am the only one who has outright mascaraed a large group of people because they wronged me, I think they were called Tombstone or something like that." Natsu said as he waved his hand absentmindedly. "I don't really remember nor do I care, they weren't worth remembering."

"That's… cold." Levy said softly as she made her way to Natsu and knelt next to him.

"I killed them because of what they planned on doing, I could tell that they were beyond redemption from what they said and how they spoke. Anyway, as I said killing gets easier the more you do it, and that is probably the most frightening part of it, more than actually taking a life."

"I… I noticed that…" The bluenette shook as she went over what had happened. "It was kill or be killed, like with your story, but the more I had to kill, the easier it was to pull the trigger and kill anything that wanted to hurt me."

Natsu reached over and gently pulled the shaking woman onto his lap and into a warm embrace, aiming to soothe her, he held her tightly and rested his chin atop her head. "I know Lev, I know what you are felling, I felt the same thing."

Levy became keenly away at how she was still naked and soaked from her shower, she blushed as red as Erza's hair as she felt her breasts become pressed up against his muscular chest, thanks to the heat given off by him she was starting to dry off too, very quickly too she noticed.

"Natsu, as much as it is making me feel better, and also nice and warm and cosy, can we save the comforting for until I am finished and dressed again?" She squeaked out cutely, a total behavioural flip to the raging woman she was not that long ago.

"Sure." He said as he let her off his lap, happy that she is back to relatively normal.

"So off from the macabre subject, how did your project go Levy?" Lucy spoke up from the shower stall.

"Oh!" Levy jumps slightly as she kinda forgot that Lucy was there, she was just so fixated on Natsu and what he was saying, and his warm… hard body… she shook her head to clear her thoughts before they become obvious to the dragon slayer's nose. "It went well, I was able to use the tech that McGarden accumulated in her travels to make it, it is purely electronic, it runs on this tiny fusion reactor that when I asked about it, she said came from this space-faring universe, in fact, the only thing that is magical in it is a single rune, and that enables tactile feedback with the holographic interface, since the unit is…" She grabs Natsu's arm for reference. "About half the length of Natsu's forearm, and about 3 or so inches wide, and a half-inch thick, the case is ergonomically designed to sit on the top third of his forearm with straps to fasten it in place!"

Natsu watched as the giddy woman bounced with excitement, his eyes flicked to her boobs as they move about but he wenches his eyes back up to her face. "You sound very happy with it."

"Come! Let me show you how to use it." She rose to her feet and jogged out into the change room. "Come on!"

The pinkette and blonde followed the excited woman into the change room where they are met with the still naked Levy holding out the device. "I call it the MID, Man-portable Interdimensional Device." She hurried to Natsu and took his left arm. "I wanted to make it less pistol-like than the device made by our counterparts, this is also not just a device to create portals, but also allows you to view them with the holographic display and even talk to them! Think of it like a mini IVD!" She strapped it to his forearm and took a small step back, bouncing on the balls of her feet with bountiful enthusiasm.

Natsu examined it, moving and rolling his arm to check it out from different angles. "Feels great, really secure, how do I use it?"

Levy leaned forward and demonstrated it as she walked him through the use of it. "You activate the machine with a tap on the top left corner of the metal faceplate, then you drag your finger from that corner to the bottom right corner, this activates the user interface, if you get a call then you just tap the top left corner and it will bring it up."

The trio look at the cyan holographic screen and keyboard, it was very similar to their IVD but with minor quality of life changes, it looked similar to his modified Archive magic in how it sat on his arm.

"Can the colour be changed?" Lucy asked the bluenette curiously. "Because I can think of situations where that colour would be hard to see."

"Yes, so here." She points to a key with a circle filled with the rainbow on it. "This colour wheel button allows you to change it to anything you want, press it Natsu."

The man taps the projection and feels resistance like he actually hit a button instead of the hologram, he looked at Levy with surprise. "Huh, that is fairly satisfying."

"Yeah, that is one of the reasons I put the rune in there, so there is that feature, but if you come across a place with no magic then that rune won't work, but since the machine is fully electronic otherwise, you can still work it in places like that nuclear fallout universe, now with the colour selection, you can scroll around the wheel with your finger and it will change the colour or you could use these sliders here to change the colour, saturation and also the brightness of the colour." The giddy woman pointed to each part she was explaining, eager to share her knowledge with them.

"And to close it I am guessing it is the top left corner again?" Natsu asked as he hovered his finger over the corner, Levy nods with a smile and lets him close the device down. "Thanks Levy." He smiled and hugged the short woman who blushed again because her nude body is pressed against his warmth.

Levy sighed softly as she started to feel relaxed, like the tension from her adventure had washed away thanks to the dragon slayer, she brought her arms up and wrapped them around the man and closed her eyes as she let herself become enveloped by the warmth. "Thank you for helping Natsu, Lucy." She smiles at the two of them then steps back. "I think I'm going to get dressed now and head up to my room, thanks again for checking up on me."

Lucy smiled brightly at her best friend, glad that she is feeling better now. "If you need anything else, someone to talk to for advice, comfort or just to hang out, you know where to find us."

Natsu brought the armour and rifle into the room and made it hover near the bluenette. "I've set it so that it will follow you up to your room and go to wherever you want it to be, once it is there the Macro will shut off. Now I better get out of here before the other girls catch me and I get slaughtered." He waved over his shoulder as he raced out of the room.

* * *

 **The Next Morning, Natsu's House**

Natsu awoke to an unfamiliar weight laying half on him, the body felt taller than Lucy but less busty, a body that was a cross between the curves of Seilah and the athletic fitness of Erza, he knew of that because of her fondness for "skinship" and enjoying bathing with him, he yawned as he opened his eyes and looked down at the invader in his bed, seeing a mess of pink bedhead hair. "Natsumi?"

The woman mumbles against his chest as her hand slowly explored his muscles, she was still deep asleep.

"Great… Now what should I do… Maybe Seilah could do breakfast, hopefully that will wake her up. Then again it is usually Seilah in this position…"

A groan rises up from his chest as the woman mumbles to him. "Will ya shut up already… I'm trying to sleep."

'Yeah, she is still smokin' hot!' END calls out in his head, a grin could be heard in his voice.

"Oh shut up END…"

The woman perks up and slowly rises up until she is propped up on an arm and looking down at the man with a cheeky grin. "Oh, is END saying perverted things about me?"

"Shush you." Natsu replied with a groan.

'Hey kiddo, if she has the same stamina we have then we could easily go all day and night with her.'

Natsu slapped a hand over his face as he frowned. "Yes… yes, he is Natsumi."

The dragon princess' grin widens as she decides to playfully sit on the man's abs. "You know~ I was having a really wonderful dream~."

"Oh kami, not you too…" He complained but slowly and surely a small smile spread across his face.

"I'm kidding." She chuckled. "It was wonderful but it wasn't _that_ wonderful."

"I'm guessing since you are in my bed that you have already packed for the trip?"

'DAMN! Look at those tits! They must be double Ds!' END hollers inside Natsu's head.

Natsumi watches Natsu's nose flare as he lets out a breath, she sees his eyes on her boobs and breaks out in laughter. "He said something about my tits didn't he?!"

"Yup…"

Natsumi feels something poke her arse and she turns to look behind her, seeing that he has gotten hard, she starts giggling hard. "Looks like END isn't the only one who is enjoying the view."

"Woman… Are you packed?"

"Aw don't be so upset, I find it flattering~." She giggles again as she playfully teased the man. "And yes, I am packed, my bag is beside the door over there."

"Oh good, because we have to meet Erza at the train station in 30 minutes, so let me up so we can get dressed and have breakfast, I'll fly us there."

"Are we taking the Happys?"

"I would normally take him, but they seem happy hanging out with each other, fishing and eating their catch."

"Ah, that explains why I haven't seen much of them." Natsumi said as she moved off of his chest and went to her bag.

Natsu moved to the edge of the bed and sat there watching the pinkette. "I told them what we were up to anyway, I think they plan on pestering Carla into training them in transformation magic."

The dragon princess smiled softly as she pulled out a set of pink lace underwear, a thong and bra, and slipped them on. "Yeah, that does sound a lot like them."

The pink-haired man rose from the bed and made his way to the wardrobe. "Good thing I packed last night."

"You would have been in a rush this morning otherwise, right?"

"Not so much, I spent a fair bit of time letting you lay on me." He smirked over his shoulder at the woman as she slipped a pair of short black and red shorts up her legs and over her ass, turning to him as she zipped them up and did up the button, her tongue poking out at the man.

"You enjoyed it."

"I'm not against it, you looked cute. Also, you might want to do something about your hair, serious bed hair."

"Hmm?" She runs a hand through her hair and feels the knots. "Hey, do you think you could tame it for me with Macro?"

"Worth a shot." Natsu said as he was half-dressed, wearing black pants with a red belt that had a dragon buckle. He focused on her hair and slowly made it separate then styled it into long spikes.

"Thanks!" She cheered as she put on the one-armed jacket he used to wear before it was shredded beyond repair on a mission. It went over her bra and she zipped it up to mid breast so it showed off a nice amount of her juicy cleavage.

Natsu pulled a red tank top from the wardrobe and put it on, deciding to show off his ember-like Etherious markings on his arms, he strapped the Boltok he was given by Dragneel on his left thigh with extra ammo in his requip dimension, finally he reaches for his sword and picks it up, closing his eyes as he has a few words to his late father, Igneel, and the mother he never got to meet.

"You alright man?" Natsumi asked as she wrapped her arms around the man's chest.

"Yeah… yeah, I am fine."

"The sword, I saw it before, when you were fighting on Sera, what is it?"

"It's a sword Igneel left for me, it was made from the remains of his late mate, and his Dad, my… our grandfather." He said as he drew the sword for her to inspect it.

"It looks awesome…" She whispers softly in awe, she held out her hands slowly as she met his eyes. "May I pay my respects?"

Natsu nods and sheathes the sword, he hands it to his fellow child of Igneel who knelt with the sword in her hands, silently asking for guidance and a blessing for the future while also saying a few kind words in her head to her father whom she wishes to meet again.

After a few moments, she raises to her feet and hands it back to him. "Thank you, Natsu."

The King of Fire places the sword on his back, the sheath automatically sitting against his back even though there is no physical attachment. "Let go eat."

The two dragon slayers collected up their bags and headed down the kitchen, after a quick breakfast made by Natsu, he requips their backs away and picks her up as he steps outside.

"Now I feel like a princess!" Natsumi said as she giggled about her current situation.

The pink-haired man just shook his head in amusement as he manifested his wings and flew to the train station where they are met with the sight of Erza.

"Ready to go visit Mermaid's Heel?" She asked.

* * *

 **That's where I am going to call it for this chapter, I hope you have liked it, I have a few ideas on what I can do next and where I can take Natsu with his new MID, plus a few ideas for character development, but if anyone has something they might like to see happen then feel free to let me know. I'll see you all next time.**


	11. Terror Train

A train rolled through the countryside of Fiore, inside this train, in one of the private cabins, sat a trio of Fairy Tail Mages, a scarlet-haired warrior, a pink-haired king of fire, and finally a woman strikingly similar to the man, the pink-haired princess of fire dragons.

These three mages were on their way to visit some of their friends in a different guild, a few cities over in a place called Gracia, this was the home of the guildhall belonging to the all females guild, Mermaid Heel.

"So what can you tell me about these girls?" Natsumi asked, curious as to what her competition is like. "What can they do?"

"I guess we should start with the two members we know best, hey Erza?" Natsu replied as he polished his black dragon sword with a cloth as it rested on his lap.

"Well Millianna is there, that is where she ended up. You'd remember her from the tower of heaven." Said Erza as she watched Natsu's technique for polishing his sword.

"Oh, I remember her! What's she like now?"

Natsu looked over at his fellow pinkette. "Catty, to the point that her kitty magic has given her a real cat's tail and ears, don't ask me how though, she's just a little odd like that."

"She is a very nice person Natsumi, I grew up with her and she and I are close friends still, even after what happened at the tower."

"And she fights wearing less than Lucy." Natsu points out. "As in much less."

"She fights in the nude!?" Natsumi yelled in surprise as he hands hide the wide grin on her mouth.

"Almost, she fights in lingerie, and looks great doing it too." Natsu said as he put his sword back in its sheath.

Erza shakes her head at his comment and pushes past it. "The more pressing issue is their ace, Kagura Mikazuchi, the woman that Natsu wants to learn under."

'Not to mention be under am I right!' END calls out in Natsu's head. 'Come on, let's tap that chick, show her our sword skills, maybe we could put it in her sheath while we are there!'

Natsu grumbles under his breath and shakes his head. "Fucking END…" He sighs and focuses on the conversation. "One thing you need to realise is that she has masterful skills at gravity magic and will use it in offence and defence and also to support her attacks, she is nothing like Blue Note Stinger."

"But if you are lucky then you won't have to deal with her, it will be myself and Yukino from Sabertooth who fight her." Erza informs the pinkette in a reassuring tone and with a soft smile.

"That being said, you should still be careful of her, she is considered one of the Four Queens of the light guilds. She is Queen of the Mermaids, Minerva Orland from Sabertooth is the Queen of the Tigers." Natsu points to the redhead seated across from him. "You have Titania, the Queen of the Fairies, then you also have Mirajane who make seem kind and pretty but piss her off and you'll meet the Queen of the Demons."

"But I won't have to fight Erza and Mira at the games right?" Natsumi asked as she looked between the two mages.

"Erza will be on your team."

"That I will, though the actual teams may be different for you, or they could be the same but the tasks themselves would be different."

"You know, with the whole multiverse, different choices produce different outcomes shtick… Yeah, it's that thing again." Natsu said as he rolled his hand around. "Point being is that the people behind the games might choose to pit different mages against each other than in our version, so don't expect to be slumped with pushovers though that may happen, considering Blue Pegasus is taking part."

"Ooh ouch, I felt the burn on that from all the way over here." Natsumi said with a wide grin.

Suddenly, a wave of strange magic swept through the train, causing it to buffet about slightly.

"What the fuck!" Natsu shouted, extremely thankful that he is no longer affected by motion sickness, he watched as their clothes started glowing out of nowhere and began to change. "Oh Fuck OFF!"

The trio's clothes had been transformed to black skin-tight latex bodysuits, much to Natsu's horror, Erza's enjoyment and Natsumi's curiosity.

"Fucking hell! When I find those bastards I'm going to wring their necks!" Natsu yelled as he jumped up off the bench seat, he swung the sheathed sword around to his back which activates the runes on the sheath, holding it in place on his back.

"Come on Natsu, it's not that bad." Erza said as she tried to mitigate his anger.

"Yeah, the tight suit brings out your body in all the right places!" Natsumi confirmed with a grin as she wolf-whistled, her eyes on the bulge at his crotch.

'Kiddo I don't like this either, I sense it's some kind of forced transformation magic that transfigured our clothes into this atrocious shit. Burn the magic with our cursed fire.'

'No trace of it on our clothes, going to have to do something about the caster to reverse it.' Natsu replied as he stalked out of the room.

Natsumi's eyes watched the dangerous man level their private cabin. "Should we stop him, or even help him?"

"No, I'm not bothered with this outfit, it's not the first time I have worn this." Erza replied calmly as she sipped a cup of tea that magically appeared.

Natsumi blanched and scratched her head in bemusement. "I guess it isn't so bad, fits snuggly in all the right places and is strangely turning me on just wearing it, I might have to get myself something like this for myself."

Erza smiled playfully as her eyes narrowed on the princess, she cocks her head to the side slightly as a faint air of domination surrounds her. "Oh, I know the perfect place for those types of clothes."

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Natsu made his way past the cabins in his carriage, occasionally glancing inside a cabin only to be met with latex full-bodysuits, he grumbles angrily as his hands clench and unclench.

"Boss! This was the best plan we have ever come up with!"

"Yeah! Who knew that if we turn their clothes into our Jiggle Suits and ransom their clothes that I would be so profitable!"

Natsu's keen hearing could hear the culprits of this atrocity in the next carriage, his blood boiled as he broke out into a run.

"Calm down you two, we still have a few carriages left, once we jiggle our way through to the last cabin and fleece them then we can bounce out of here."

"We haven't even had to gas anyone yet either, they have been very willing subjects!"

Natsu stepped into the cabin and came face to… butt with the infamous Jiggle Butt Gang. The trio consisted of their leader and his cohorts, Wonderful Gocche along with Kalen Berg and Marco Belunjay.

One of the butts jiggled right in front of the dragon slayer's face. "What's this? Boys, it looks like we have a visitor."

"Boss, I've seen this man before, we better stay primed, this one is very dangerous."

"You fuckers better reverse that mother fucking spell right FUCKING NOW!" Natsu said as he grew angrier and drew his sword. "Or I'll give your asses a fucking reduction!"

"Men! Secret Jiggle Butt Art: Gas-Butt Triple Ecstasy!" The boss called out as they positioned their posteriors in a triangle formation.

"Oh no you fucking don't." The pinkette said as he held out his hand, he activated the Bomb Curse and used its range mode to place yellow curse circles right on the gas outlets. "If you let one rip then you'll end up blowing chunks."

"Defuse!" Gocche shouted as they powered down the spell. "What do you want?"

"I just fucking told you what I want!" Natsu adjusted the power of the curse and set it off, blowing the three men down the length of the carriage as he stalks after them. "Reverse the fucking spell, or I'll kill the three of you and make the spell die with you!'

'Fucking do it anyway, these arseholes are a blight on everyone's life.' END said as he sat back in a mental chair and ate some mental popcorn.

Natsu's eyes shifted from a dark obsidian green to a vivid blood-red while he walked towards the men who sat on their smoking asses on the verge of shitting themselves.

"Ah Boss…? I think we hit the wrong train."

"No fucking shit Sherlock." Natsu replied coldly as his demeanour started to dramatically change to dark and sadistic and tendrils of fire seeped out of his body as a wicked grin spread across his face.

"I'm feeling a little generous right now, change everyone's clothes back and give back what you have stolen, or I'll do it myself and leave you three nothing more than huge, wet red stains all over this carriage…"

"Boss… Boss!" Shouted Marco as he fearfully shuffled backwards, away from the demonic man and his ever-encroaching dark red tendrils of fire.

The tendrils snaked their way across the hallway, slithering along the walls, floors and even the ceiling, though they left no marks, no damage in their wake.

The light coming through the windows suddenly disappeared as the train went into a tunnel, now the only light that was given off was a very dark red light that illuminated a small area surrounding the tendrils of fire and the two glowing demonic eyes that stood out in stark contrast to the darkness.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"Is that what I think it is?" Natsumi asked as a cold shiver ran down her spine, she could sense a dark but familiar power emanating from a bit further up the train.

"Yeah… That's Natsu, he must have been angrier than I thought and released his demonic power." Erza responded as she stuck her head out of the door.

"Are you worried about him?"

"No Natsumi, no I'm more worried about the Jiggle Butt Gang, if he is like this then those three are in grave danger."

"Oh…"

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

One of the fiery tendrils snaked its way up the leg of Kalen, he started to panic and tried to kick his leg out and get out of the tight grasp of it as it started to tug back on his leg. "Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!"

"Kalen!" Gocche shouted as the man started to get dragged away into the darkness, he reached out and tried to grab the man's hand.

Kalen grabbed it but only just, their fingers locked together. "Help! I don't want to die!"

The was a glint of black steel that swept by their fingers, the back of Natsu's black dragon blade met their fingers and knocked them apart, allowing the man to be pulled back and become swallowed in darkness.

"Kalen…!"

…

"Kalen is gone… he won't be coming back or jiggling anymore." Whispered a dark voice into Gocche's ear making him snap to the direction of the voice, but there was nothing there, only darkness.

Another tendril launched forwards, this time from the ceiling, it raced towards Marco and wrapped around his neck, causing the man to grasp at it and try to pull it off as it slowly lifted the man off the ground.

"H-help… M-me…!" He gasped as he clawed and choked.

Gocche leapt forwards and tried to grab his partner only for the man to get whipped back into the darkness where he too fell silent.

"P-please, g-give me my partners back… I-I'll do anything!"

The pair of glowing demonic eyes observed the man as he bowed down on his hands and knees, contemplating the request before a voice met the begging man's ears. "So be it, fulfil my previous request and you will have your friends returned to you."

"Of course, I'll release the spell right now!" Gocche said hurriedly as he said the incantation, sending another magic pulse through the train and returning the clothes back to normal.

"Good, now return the things you have stolen, to their rightful owners. Now!"

The tendrils moved forward, bringing the two men out of the darkness, unconscious but alive and most likely scarred for life.

"Wake!" The voice commanded, stirring the two members of the Jiggle Butt Gang back to the land of the living. "Now go do as I commanded."

The fire receded, leaving only two glowing red orbs in the darkness, slowly it became one red orb then none at all.

The train left the tunnel which lit the carriage back up again, but the only people inside the hallway were the three shaken members of the Jiggle Butt Gang, the demonic entity had completely vanished.

"C-come on… let's go give this stuff back…"

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Natsu stepped back into his private cabin, his eyes back to normal along with his clothes too. "Well, that fixed that problem."

"You didn't kill them… Did you?" Natsumi asked the man as she looked up at him, her hand on her white scaled scarf.

"No, just scared she absolute shit out of them to teach them a lesson. I don't think they'll do something like that again."

"Pity, and here was Natsumi enjoying the feel of the tight latex on her skin, how it hugged every curve and squeezed her in all the right places." Teased Erza with a grin directed at the fire dragon princess.

Natsumi blushed darkly as her temper rose. "Oi! You didn't help, you were telling me about how you know this store where I could by all these different outfits and toys!"

Natsu just looked between the saucy looking redhead and the embarrassed but excited pinkette. "I am honestly not surprised…"

He moved to the bench and placed his sheathed sword against the window. "Well, I don't think we'll have much trouble from now on."

"Hopefully it is nice and quiet until we reach Gracia." Erza said as she watched the man lay down on the bench.

"Definitely." Natsumi replied as she scooted over so that Natsu's head landed on her lap.

* * *

 **Gracia Train Station**

"Attention Passengers. We are arriving at Gracia Station, prepare to disembark."

Natsumi gently shook the older fire dragon slayer awake as the train rolled into the station. "Natsu, we're here, wake up."

Natsu grumbles and rolls onto his side, burying his head into her lap causing Erza to stand and walk over. "I know how to get him up."

"Huh, ok, go for it." Natsumi said as she looks up at the redhead as she leans down to his ear.

"Hey Natsu, Mira is planning an orgy, you better wake up or you'll miss it."

'Wake the fuck right up NOW!' END shouts in Natsu's head and making him wake up with a start. 'Mira wants to have an orgy!'

"I'm up…" Natsu said with a groan as he held his head and shook it gently. "END said something about an orgy?"

Natsumi cracked up laughing. "Oh my gods, I can't believe that worked Erza!"

"I learnt a thing or two from those two Erzas in that other universe." She replied as she stood with her hands on her hips and a smug look on her face.

Natsu grumbled and shook his head at her new antics, he looked out the window at the station. "We are at Gracia now right?"

"Yeah, we just arrived. It's time to get off the train." Said the redhead as she handed the man his sword.

"Alright." The man stood and swung the sword onto his back. "Let's get going."

The trio made their way out of the station and out to the streets, the inhabitants of Gracia turned their heads as the three Fairy Tail members walked passed them, their whispers reaching Natsu and Natsumi's ears.

"Isn't that Natsu and Erza from Fairy Tail? Who's the pink-haired girl?" Asked one man to another.

…

"Hey those are Fairy Tail mages, I wonder what is going on." A woman said as she nudged her boyfriend.

…

"Oh My Gods! It's Natsu! He is so hot~!" Swooned two young women. "OMG! Look at those tattoos~!"

"Hey Natsu, does this usually happen to you?" Natsumi asked, curious as to the comments she hears coming from around them.

"Kinda, it started with the GMG, more so at the second one I attended where I melted the stadium along with everyone's' clothes." He replied as he put his arms behind his head.

'I could get used to this kind of attention, you think any of them would drop their panties if we asked them?' END asked as he rubbed his hands together.

'Most likely, all I would need to do is sniff out the horny and wet ones.'

'Maybe we should go for a swim?'

"Natsu, whatever END is saying ignore it for a sec, I'm trying to talk to you." Erza said sternly, snapping the man out of his inner thoughts.

"Ah sorry, he was being perverted."

'So were you!'

"Anyway, what's up Erza?"

"You know they won't let you in right?" Erza said as she pointed her thumb at the Mermaid Heel Guild Hall.

Natsu shrugs and walked to the door and placed his back on it. "Who knows, they may let me in."

"I doubt that." The redhead replied with a sigh as she knocked on the door.

"Maybe I could fool them?" Natsumi asked, looking between the two older mages.

"Who knows, it's possible but I wouldn't be surprised if they have runes on the doors to alert them of it." Natsu said as he crossed his arms. "Since it's an all females guild I'm willing to put money on it."

The door slowly opened and revealed a brown-haired farm girl, she looked up at the redhead clad in armour and smiled. "Erza! We weren't expecting you, how are you?" She said with a drawl.

"I'm very well, thank you for asking, how are you Beth?"

"Did I Hear Erza?!" Shouted a girl from inside the hall as running could be heard.

Suddenly another brunette appeared, this one was only in a bra, panties and knee-highs and had spikey hair and brown cat ears and a tail. "Er-Chan!"

She leapt forward and wrapped the redhead into a tight hug, her eyes spotted the pinkette that stood a little behind the redhead, she looked like Natsu but for some reason, He was a She…

"Yo! What happened to you Natsu!" Millianna shouted as her eyes widened at the princess. "How are you a girl?"

"Well… you see… there was this accident at the guild…" Natsumi said as she played with her hands behind her back.

Natsu stayed silent as he rose an eyebrow, curious at how long it takes for her to realise.

'Dude! This chick is hot!' END shouted and caused Natsu to shake his head silently.

"We chose to call me Natsumi…" The fire dragon princess said as she glanced to the male pinkette.

"She is lying, Millianna." Said a neutral voice as another female stepped out of the doorway, it was the swordswoman Kagura. "Hello Big Sis."

"Good morning Kagura, may we come inside."

"Lying? What do you mean?" Millianna asked as her head spun around to Kagura, spotting her stood next to the pinkette with demonic markings. "Oh…"

Kagura was quietly examining the sword that hovered behind Natsu's back. "Let me speak to the Mistress, she may make an exception for you."

"Thank you Kagura, we actually came to visit for two reasons but I'll tell you inside if I am able to."

"Mistress?" Natsumi asked as Kagura disappeared into the hall.

"It's what she calls our Guild Master. Who are you by the way?" Millanna replies as she curiously examines the female dragon slayer.

"I'm Natsumi, I'm Natsu but from a different universe where I was born female and am genetically different. So basically instead of being a Fire Dragon Prince, I am the Fire Dragon Princess."

"So you can do what Natsu can do?" Beth asked the princess curiously.

"Wait! You're a princess?!" Millianna shouts in awe, her eyes snap to Natsu as they widen. "You never told me you were a prince!"

"I kinda did you know… I always said that my dad, Igneel, was the king of the fire dragons…" He replied as he scratched the back of his head. "And to answer your question Beth, she can do everything I could do back during the Grand Magic Games."

"Oh?" Beth said curiously as she looked up at the taller, bustier woman.

The second door, the one which Natsu was resting against, started to open and made him lose his balance. "Oh shit…"

He fell to the floor but was cushioned by a pair of soft pillows, he groaned at the familiar sensation of boobs and ran a hand down his face. "Who'd I fall on…?"

"Kagura… you fell on Kagura." Millianna told him as she watched the man sit up and move off the poor unsuspecting woman.

Natsu turned and helped the somewhat annoyed woman to her feet. "Sorry, I wasn't expecting that door to open, or to fall back onto someone."

"I guess its fine, it was an accident after all." She replied as she dusted herself off. "Anyway, congratulations on being the first male allowed into our guild hall."

The girls followed the two mages into the hall as the members of Mermaid Heel turned to look at the man in their midst with varying emotions.

"Why is a man in here?" One of them said with disgust.

"It's not just some sleazy man, Steph, its Natsu from the Fairy Tail guild." Replied the girl sitting next to the first.

"So? I can still take him, he can't be that tough now can he."

Natsu moved closer to Kagura and leant his head near her ear, whispering softly so he won't be overheard. "Not very hospitable…"

Kagura looked out the corner of her eye and gave a small smile. "Don't worry about them, they could use being put in their place, and maybe you'll be a good influence on those of us who don't have much trust in men."

"Oi! Step away from Kagura you bastard!"

Natsu looked at the woman who stood in front of him with her hands on her hips, he raised an eyebrow at her and looked between Kagura and the woman.

"Steph, leave our guest alone, he hasn't done any harm." Kagura said, sternly, as her eyes narrowed at her fellow guild member.

The pinkette just let out a sigh and placed his hands in his pocket. "No, it's fine."

He took a few steps away then gave the woman a 'come at me' gesture. "Give me your best shot, I won't stop it in any way."

He let out a yawn and covered his mouth gently, knowing that he is getting under her skin even though he just wants this to be done with.

The woman's eye twitches as she tries not to fly off the handle in the middle of the guild. "You think you are such a big shot alpha male don't you?"

"Frankly, I really don't care…" Natsu replied as he crossed his arms and waited for her to attack.

Steph's hands were twitching, the whole guild had their eyes on the two mages in anticipation of what's to come, even the guild master came out of her office.

The woman whipped her hands up then down as she produces whips of fire, making the pinkette release a bored sigh. "You really have no clue who you are trying to fight do you?"

"Why should I care, you men are pigs!"

Kagura stepped in between the two mages, blocking Steph from attacking as she placed a hand on the hilt of Archenemy. "You are trying to attack the Fire Dragon Slayer with _fire_ , you have no power against him, and even if you tried to punch him or anything then you would still lose."

"BULLSHIT!"

"Natsu." Erza said as she moved to the bar and orders a strawberry cheesecake. "Try not to cause a scene, and try not to cause too much collateral damage."

"Alright, I promise not to eat your fire or use my own magic." Natsu said as he puts his hands on his hips in annoyance. "Let's just get this over with, I've got better things to do with my time."

Steph became angrier at the dragon slayer's statement and leapt past Kagura with her fire whips trailing after her. "Cocky Son Of A Bitch!"

One of the whips flew towards the calm looking fire dragon slayer who just grabbed the fire with a very bored look on his face. With a heavy tug on it, he yanked the woman towards him at a breakneck pace, cocking a fist back at the same time.

"SHIT!" Steph shouted as his fist launched forwards and collided with her stomach, knocking the wind out of her and sending her flying back, slamming hard into the wall on the other side of the hall.

"Well, you were warned not to mess with Natsu…" Millianna said as she went to take care of the woman.

Natsu turned his attention to the middle aged, but still remarkably beautiful, woman. "I'm sorry things came to blows but I knew there was no other way."

"It's quite alright, some of my girls have a distrust of men but I wouldn't hold that against them if I were you."

The girls just stared in awe at the man who just floored one of their stronger A-class members with a single unpowered punch, the girl who sat with Steph gulped and raised her hand as if she was asking a teacher a question. "Umm… Natsu-san…? What class are you…?"

Natsu opened his mouth to respond but Erza beat the man to it. "Natsu is an S-class mage of Fairy Tail. Usually we don't promote people out of nowhere as we go through trials, but given the circumstances of the past few years, Natsu had proved himself worthy of the title of S-class mage."

"If he didn't pass your trials then how did you choose to promote him?" Kagura asked, surprised at the new titbit of information, usually the magazines, such as Sorcerer's Weekly, cover everything that happens in a guild the size and notoriety of Fairy Tail.

"They had a meeting to determine my fate after certain things happened during the Century Quest we took after the awards ceremony for Lucy's book." Natsu replied as he made his way to the bar where Erza was happily eating her cake.

"Ok, I've got a more pressing question!" Millianna said as she came back from the infirmary, she walked over to the king of fire and prodded him in the chest with her finger. "Why did you decide to get tattoos, they look awesome on you!"

'Oooo, big jiggly titties, not as big as blondie's but they look nice and firm, I bet they are extremely sensitive.' END said in the dragon slayer's head.

The bartender looked over curiously as her eyes narrowed on the man.

"Well I didn't really have much choice…"

"What do you mean?" Millianna asked him curiously as she ran her hand down one of his arms, enjoying the feeling of the strong muscles under her hand.

Natsu looked to Erza for council, silently asking her a question.

She sighed and turned on the stool to face her childhood friend. "We found out during the war that Natsu was more than just a Gen 1 Dragon Slayer like Gajeel and Wendy."

"Meaning?" Kagura asked.

"Show them Natsu."

"Are you sure?" He replied, a frown on his face as he searched the redhead's expression.

"Just don't use any powers."

"Well I guess I have the go-ahead… follow me, I prefer keeping the number of people who know to a minimum." He lead Kagura and Millianna up to the guild master's office and went inside, not bothering to ask for permission.

The guild master followed the trio into the office and sat behind her desk, waiting for Natsu to being talking.

"So basically I'm part human dragonslayer and part Etherious." Natsu said with a shrug of his shoulders. "Don't go around telling everyone this too, I am only telling you lot as we trust you girls, and your guild master should probably know who is in her guild hall."

He looked at Kagura and sighed. "I know you are aware of this, that I am Zeref's younger brother, considering you fought Lacarde."

"He said you were his uncle… is that true?"

"Nope, he was just one of Zeref's creations, in his words Lacarde was just a template for me, for if resurrecting my human body didn't work I'm guessing."

"Wait, so you have died?" The guild master asked, shock and surprise written all over her face, as with Millianna too.

"Yes, I have, Master… What was your name again?"

"Please call me Shianne, just Shianne will do."

Natsu gave the mature beauty a smile. "Alright, Shianne."

The woman's eyes lit up, she enjoyed the way her name rolled off his tongue, the way it sounded was like honey to her ears, her eyes began to roam his body.

Natsu didn't notice this as his attention was on the two other women in the room, mainly Millianna who was going practically nuts at the news.

"Wait you died! How?! When?! What did it feel like?! Is there anything after death?!"

"Calm down Millianna. Let Natsu speak. I'm sure he still has a lot to tell us." Kagura said, her tone was even but in her head, she was a mess and was thinking the exact same things her friend was.

"Ok, well I was born over 400 years ago, I had a family, a mum and dad, and my older brother Zeref. One day, dragons attacked our village, the only one who lived in our family was Zeref." Natsu stated as he walked to a nearby couch and laid down on it.

"Ok, that covers the How and When questions." Kagura said as she made her way over and sat on the armrest beside his head. "What about our other questions, I'd like to add one of my own too. How did you come back to life?"

"Well I can't explain how it felt to die back then, but I can tell you what I know from the close calls I had during the war with Alvarez. It felt like all the power, all my will, left my body, it went limp and my vision was fading, I only survived thanks to Lucy and Gray, they had the Book of END, the book that my life was tied to."

"Was…?" Shianna asked, her eyes snapping to his face. "How do you mean?"

'Hey kiddo, do you think that dress suits that guild master, or do you think she'd look better without it?'

Natsu's eyes drifted to the mature woman's body. "They made it so that when the book disintegrated when my brother died, that I would not follow suit, but Lucy must have done something in her efforts to save me from my linked fate. I'll get to that soon."

He turned his attention to the near-naked catgirl, his eyes following her tail that swayed almost hypnotically. "As for what comes after death, I can't really put it into words."

"OK, what about how you were brought back to life."

He tilted his head to look up at the swordswoman. "All those Etherious were trials of how to bring me back, my brother wanted to bring me back to life so that I could live the life I was robbed of, in the process he became cursed with the curse of contradiction and his motives became different over time. Eventually, he succeeded, and was able to use my perfectly preserved body."

Shianne tilted her head up slightly. "And thus, you became Etherious Natsu Dragneel, also known as the demon called END correct?"

The pinkette sighed as he sat up. "Spot on, you put two and two together, now I am wondering if you believe the stories of END, seeing that he is the man sat in front of you."

Millianna and Kagura were both dead silent, their jaws on the floor and their eyes as wide as saucers, finding it hard to believe that a man as nice as Natsu was the same person as the infamous demon END.

"No, I don't believe what they have said about you, I've done my research on you dragon slayers, specifically the ones that came through the Eclipse Gate. Your own history doesn't even line up with those fables."

'I was stuck in a book all that time we were separated, what does she expect?'

"Natsu…" Millianna said quietly as she played with her fingers nervously having remembered stories of the demons of Tartaros. "Can you show us your Etherious form…"

"It's less of a form and more like a natural side of me, though it's a far more serious and darker side of me, but that's only due to being powered by negative emotions around me." Natsu replied as he rose up off the couch, he gave her head a soothing pat which made her cat ears twitch and brought a smile to her face. "There is nothing special about it, it's not like I grow massive and turn green."

The women watched as Natsu pulled his red tank top off and placed it on the desk, Shianne licked her lips at the rippling muscles on show in front of her.

The pinkette closed his eyes and took a deep breath, calmly releasing his curse power and activating his demonic form, making the ember markings expand to his neck and torso as they glow red, he opened his eyes with a deviously playful grin, his eyes growing red as they lustfully gaze over their womanly bodies.

Shianne shivered at the steamy look and started to rub her thighs together, looking for some satisfaction. "Oh~ that kind of look would make any woman putty in your hands, that's a very dangerous power you have."

"Heh, sorry but in this form, I guess you could say I am very lustful, I have END to blame for that." He taps the side of his head. "He developed as a second consciousness in the book of END, so now he is in my head and when we are like this, those two conscious sides of mine basically have a tighter link, but eventually the two sides will become one, we don't know when that will happen though."

"Wait so you are a horny demon? Like an Incubus?" Shianne asked as her eyes widen in surprise like that of her guild members.

Natsu broke out in laughter, he found the statement funnier than usual due to his linked personalities. "No, no haha, I'm not an Incubus, though I swear I know a succubus. No END just has a lot of pent up sexual energy."

Both Kagura and Millianna had heavy blushes at the thought of a sexy incubus Natsu and what that entails, they glanced at each other then quickly looked away as their master spoke up again.

"Natsu, since you were so kind in allowing us the privilege of knowing about and seeing this side of you, might I make one request?"

"Sure Shianne, what is it?"

"Could you, for your entire stay here, remain shirtless and stay in that form for us. Please~." She asked with puppy dog eyes.

"Yeah sure, I don't see any harm in that." He replied with a shrug of his shoulders, not noticing the deepening blush of the two women by the couch as their eyes traced his muscles.

"Alright." The master said as she stood up from her chair, thankful she is in a dress so that her arousal wouldn't be seen. "If that is all then let's go down to the hall again."

The pinkette put his hand on the tank top only for Kagura to grab his wrist. "You heard what our Mistress said Natsu, no shirt."

"I'm not putting it on, don't worry." He uses his Requip magic to put it away for safekeeping. "See, all fine."

The Mermaid Heel Master led the way out of her office, drawing attention to the group and causing all eyes to stare at Natsu. "Girls, I know Natsu looks different than before, but he told the three of us what this is, think of it as his true self. I've asked him to stay like this for the duration of his stay with us." She gave her girls a playful smirk. "I hope you all don't mind because I know I don't."

* * *

 **Well, that's the end of another chapter, I hope you like it, Natsu is going to slowly start changing to become more of a mix between his two sides, you can expect him to be a bit more unfiltered during his stay at Mermaid Heel, mainly due to his promise to stay in his Etherious Form.**

 **Anyway, stay turned for further updates, check out my profile if you want to see my other work/s (I may be working on a collection of oneshots soon). As always I hope you have enjoyed and peace and chicken grease, I'm out!**


	12. Visiting the Mermaids

"Put A Shirt On!" Shouted one of the guild members of Mermaid Heel as she blushed profusely.

She and many other blushing members had their hands on their face, blocking him from view, well that's is what it seemed from the outside…

These girls had their fingers slightly parted, allowing them to see him in full detail while keeping their image as 'pure' and 'innocent' mages of the all-female guild.

Natsu stretched with a long groan as he made his way to the bar, his lean but muscled upper body on display along with his demonic side. "Yo Erza, I told them, they seemed ok with it."

Both Erza and Natsumi looked over at the sole man in the building as he approached them, one had a small speck of cake on her lips while the other nursed a bottle of fireball whiskey.

Erza swallowed the piece of cake on her fork. "Where is your shirt, Natsu?"

"Probably been hanging around Gray too much and ended up stripping too." Natsumi said as she leant back against the bar, glass in had as her eyes drifted over the man.

"At least I would look better doing it, mainly because I'd be aware of doing it. Plus at least I am sexy." He replied as he grins and flexes, his demonic eyes glinting.

"You're sexy and you know it?" Natsumi asked as she raised an eyebrow.

"You're gods damn right."

"Anyway~," Millianna said, appearing unnoticed next to Erza. "Tell us about Natsumi here."

The male pinkette gestured for the dragon princess to stand by his side. "Long story short, Levy and I built a device that allows us to see and travel to parallel universes, and going by her theory, Levy's that is, there are effectively infinite realities, as with every choice we make, there'd be one of us who took the other options, in the case of my brother, it could have been him that died all those years ago, and I could have been the Black Mage."

"So basically this is just another version of you, where somewhere along the line there were choices that were made that created her?" Kagura asked as she walked around from behind the two pinkettes, revealing her presence.

"Yes, now while we smell almost exactly the same," Natsu replied as he took a deep breath in through his nose. "I can pick up on differences in our core make up, our genetic scent is different. If we were just male and female versions of the exact same genetic being, then we should smell exactly the same except for the different pheromones given off by our sexes."

Kagura and Millianna just stared at the man, finding it extremely hard to believe that this is the same man they have known for years, the same dense idiotic Natsu.

Erza accurately picked up on her 'sisters'' looks, recognising them from the same looks he gets in their own guild when he starts being smart. "If you were wondering where his brains came from all of a sudden, we happened to find it not long ago… it was stuck inside a long lost book."

"Oh…" Both the women responded, they were surprised at how much he had changed.

"Anyway, like with each universe having made different choices, they are also are at different places in time." The pinkette continued, jutting out a thumb in Natsumi's direction. "Her universe is before the Grand Magic Games."

"…Wait a gosh darn minute…" Beth called out as she came over with Risley and Arana. "Y'all telling me she spying on us?"

"No, I am teaching her," Natsu said, his demonic eyes narrowing, his serious gaze falling on the small farm girl, the intensity of his red eyes and the power hidden behind them making the girl shy away. "And as such, she doesn't need to be here for that reason, she chose to come here to meet you all and get to know you all."

"Some would consider that spying still," Kagura said as she gave the pinkette woman a once over. "But I will allow it, we don't have any hatred for Fairy Tail, but I did get carried away with Big Sis."

"Well, Natsumi," Erza stated as she rose off the bar stool. "Before you is the entire team for Mermaid Heel, they will be who you are up against in the games."

Millianna looks around the group the perks up as she gets an idea. "Hey, how about we give you the tour, we can even show you the dorms if you wish, and show you the guest rooms while we are there."

"Sounds like a wonderful idea, how about you show us around, Milli." Erza stated as she gazed at her friend happily.

* * *

"Hey, Natsu?" Natsumi whispered quietly as she glanced up at the man.

The group was being shown around the guild, Natsu was still drawing eyes as he passed people in the hallways, they had just been shown to the guild's in-house bathhouse and were now heading to the training rooms.

"What's up?"

"Does it bother you, having all the eyes on you?"

"Not really, I'm used to it since Fairy Tail is very well known. I constantly notice people whispering and watching us, but it's good to keep an eye and ear out anyway so we don't get jumped."

"You'll find it really common after the Games, Natsumi." Erza added, only hearing the conversation because Natsu hadn't bothered to speak all that quietly.

"So Natsu," Kagura said as she looked over her shoulder. "Why did you come to our guild, you said there were two reasons, I think."

"Well, I knew that Erza would love to visit you, tell you stories about the crazy things that have happened recently, the second reason is that I want you to teach me your way of wielding a sword."

Kagura turned to face him, giving him a critical look as her eyes roamed him inquisitively. "Hmm."

The group turned to watch the two mages, curious as to what Kagura will say.

"Fine, but I won't go easy on you, my style requires patience and discipline, something you haven't been known to show."

"That has changed recently, I have been forced to become… more mature I guess."

"We'll see." Kagura said as she turned and walked into the training room.

She walked over to a rack of wooden katanas, matching the length and weight of both her Archenemy and Natsu's own sword, she brought them to the centre of the room and placed them down. "Put your weapons aside, we'll start with training blades."

Millianna tugged on Erza's arm. "Let's go check out the bathhouse again, and you can tell me stories of your adventures."

Soon the room emptied, leaving only Kagura and Natsu, the two mages set aside their weapons and moved to the circle in the centre of the room, both kneeling by their training blades.

"Does your wooden blade feel right?" The swordswoman asked.

The pinkette picked up the practice sword and lifted it above his head, he slashed through the air to his right then across to his left. "Feels like my sword, except it feels hollow, it feels off somehow, despite being solid wood."

"Magical swords are in some manner, alive, your sword would be no different. If it feels at home in your hand then it has chosen you to wield it."

Kagura rose to her feet with her sword in her hand. "First we will go through movements, proper technique."

The dragonslayer gave her a nod and started to emulate her movements, but with a half-second delay.

* * *

Three days passed, the swordswoman and her protégé were rarely seen outside the usual meal times as they were hard at work with their training.

Erza, Natsumi and Millianna sat at a table together with the redhead helping herself to some strawberry cheesecake, Natsumi lent back on her chair, putting her hands behind her head as she let out a bored sigh. "There is nothing to do!"

"Calm down, Natsumi, I know it's your very being to be hot-blooded, but we need to let him do his thing," Erza said as she lifted her fork to her mouth. "Besides, he is one of the most capable mages I know, he has a lot of potential, and he knows that. It is why he trains so hard and for so long."

Millianna looked up from her drink, her eyes going between both the redhead and the dragon princess. "Umm, how strong is he?"

"Well, to give you some examples…" Erza said as she twirled the fork on her fingers. "After that year our guild was temporarily disbanded, Lucy told me he managed to one-shot all of the combatants in the games, right at the finale ceremony, he also melted the arena and everyone's clothes at the same time as his attack, just from the sheer heat."

"What!?" Both the catgirl and the princess shouted at the knight.

"Mind you, he had been training on his own for a whole year, he didn't have a grasp on power scaling just yet. Not long after that, he, Lucy and Happy went looking for Gray, based on some info Natsu was told."

"What happened next?" Millianna asked.

"Well there was this cult who planned on summoning a War God, they succeeded despite our team's effort to stop them, but thankfully no civilians were harmed."

"What happened to the War God?" Natsumi asked, eagerly."

"We were stumped, wondering how to eliminate it, and then out of nowhere, Natsu jumps on the sword and sprints up its arm." Erza replied as she popped another small portion of cheesecake into her mouth.

Millianna's eyes were wide, she knew Natsu was reckless but to take on a War God by himself… "Well?"

Erza swallowed her cake and placed the fork down on the empty plate. "Mmm delightful. Natsu reached its head and punched it with his Iron Fist attack. It didn't faze the behemoth."

"But?" The catgirl asked, both her and the princess were on the edges of their seats in anticipation.

"He proved that not even gods could stand against the might of a dragon king." Erza continued, her voice full of pride for her close friend. "He used Fire Dragon King's: Demolition Fist, one of Igneel's attacks."

The dragon princess' eyes went as wide as dinner plates at the revelation, she knew he had the ability to use Fire Dragon King Mode, but to hear a firsthand experience… It left her speechless.

"He shattered the god into bits and pieces with a single blow. Destroying both the massive being, but also devastating the moral of the cultists within mere moments."

There was silence in the hall, the redhead's words were heard by all the women in the hall, they came to terms with the beast within their walls, the man who dispatched their guildmate without using a drop of power, all eyes were set on the table occupied by the trio as even Shianne was transfixed by her stories.

"And that is just pre-war stories, you all know how Natsu, with the combined might of all seven dragonslayers, destroyed Acnologia, after fighting his own brother who just took Fairy Heart, our first master's nigh-infinite, or possibly even actually infinite, magical power. His brother, the infamous black mage, the most feared and strongest mage to walk the world in our time, took the infinite power of his beloved Mavis. And Natsu burned all that power away from him."

Erza looked around the room, her eyes drilling into those that stared at her. "That was him during the war, he has only gotten even stronger since then. The combined strength of him and another, equally powerful version of him, well not magic power wise but that man doesn't need magic to beat powerful enemies… Those two managed to glass an entire CITY, larger than Crocus. They reduced it all to a massive crater of glass, nothing was left standing. And they did it to defeat a nightmarish army, foes I would never wish on my most hated adversary, and that was only one battle on a war that spanned the entire planet."

The entire room felt very cold, as if her words had drained the life from the hall along with the colour from the guild members' faces.

Shianne swallowed, she knew that her ally, Fairy Tail, was powerful. She knew the strength of 'Strongest Team' and the strength of the ace, Gildarts Clive, but to hear the sheer devastation that one member, albeit it was two versions of the same member, going all out in a last-ditch attack… It made her feel very sorry for those who got on the bad side of the guild, and by extension, Natsu himself.

"How big was the army?" Asked a member of the guild, her voice wavering as she struggled to get the words out.

"I honestly couldn't tell you, we could only see what the ground team was doing, but it seemed endless. I'd have to contact that other reality to get actual figures, but maybe hundreds of thousands, millions maybe, it was a massive ruined city that they were evacuating survivors out of." Erza replied with a shrug.

Natsumi nodded at her words in agreement. "I was there watching it, I can vouch for that story, and I know Erza isn't the type to embellish things, Lucy maybe but she is a writer, they do it all the time."

A door opened near the back of the hall, causing all eyes to snap to it as Kagura and a still shirtless Natsu stepped out of the hall.

The pinkette glanced around the silent hall, curious as to why it seemed a little less lively than it had been over the past few days. "What's up everyone?"

"Did something happen while we were training?" Kagura asked, her eyes narrowed in worry as she looked at her friends.

"I just told them some stories of the things we have gotten up to over the years, I get the impression that they didn't think you were that powerful, Natsu." Erza said as she sipped a cup of tea.

"Meh." He responded with a shrug of his shoulders. "It's no fun going all out, plus if I went all out, everything will be turned to ashes and I don't want that."

"Or be glassed." Natsumi added as she crossed her arms under her bust, completely getting where he is coming from. "The thing is, our magic is that of dragons, far beyond normal fire magic, and we have absorbed more than just normal fire over the years."

"Anyway, I'm starving." Natsu headed to the bar and ordered some food as Kagura joined the table.

"How is his training coming along, Kagura?" Erza asked as she sipped her tea.

"Remarkably well, considering who I am working with."

"He can hear you, you know that right?" Natsumi said with a raised eyebrow. "He'd be able to hear everyone's heartbeat, their breath, and he wouldn't like to be insulted like that, I know I don't."

"You're right, I apologise if I insulted you two." Kagura said with a bow of her head to the princess. "It's just that with his talent, he is either a natural, or a very fast learner."

"He is a fast learner, that's how he can quickly work out how to beat his opponents, but why do you say that?" Erza said, putting her cup down and thanking the waitress who brought over her dinner.

"Well he started out mirroring my movements, then not long after, he started to move with me, strike for strike, slash for slash, in perfect unison…" She blushed slightly. "It was entrancing to watch."

Erza's eyes flashed mischievously as she looked at her fellow swordswoman. "Entrancing huh?"

Kagura blushed a little harder and hastened on. "We started on direct combat, one on one and, well… He matches me, strike for strike, and he is getting faster and faster with his counters. He is an outstanding warrior, for someone who is… no was, known for punching something and if it doesn't go down then he will punch harder. He is turning out to be a good swordsman, great even if he has the time to polish his skills."

"I'm glad he is progressing, maybe tomorrow we can see a match between you two so we can see his progress?" Said Erza as she smiled at the pink-haired man making his way to the table.

"I'm up for it." Natsu said as he sat down. "Should we use the practice blades?"

"No." Kagura shook her head. "We'll use our swords, but only our swords and nothing else, this is a test to see how far you have come in a short time."

"Well I guess I better get a good rest for tomorrow, I'll use the bathhouse after this to get cleaned up." The pinkette said as he ate his food ravenously.

"This will be interesting to watch I think, the match, maybe we can make it a guild event." Shianne said out of nowhere as she popped up behind the two swordswomen. "Hey Everyone! Make sure you are at the training room by lunch tomorrow! There will be a fight between our Kagura and Fairy Tail's Natsu!"

The whole guild cheered for their friend, a chorus of 'Kagura' rang out around the hall and caused the swordswoman to blush with a small but happy smile.

"That isn't necessary Mistress…" Kagura said, shocked, her eyes were wide as she stared at her Guild Master.

"Nonsense!" Shianne cheered. "It will be a great show."

Natsu rose to his feet. "Thanks for the food, I'll see you all tomorrow."

The pinkette left his empty plate behind as he made his way out of the hall, leaving the loud ruckus of an argument behind him as he made his way to the guild's in-house bathhouse.

* * *

A pair of bare feet softly plodded along the hallway as the owner made her way to the bathhouse. "Nya, I wonder if Natsu is alone in there?"

The girl stuck her cat-like eyes around the doorway and peeped inside, spotting the pinkette quickly who had his back to her and sat in the spa.

Natsu was washing the sweat off of his body from that days' worth of hard training, he hummed a quiet tune to himself.

The woman slipped into the room and got down onto her hands and knees, her tail rose high as she slowly stalked over to the edge of the spa, the towel slipping from her body.

"Surprise Natsu~ Nya~!" She said as she lunged forward, she wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged the pinkette, pressing her breasts into his back.

"Millianna?" He said as he turned his head to face her. "What's up?"

"There was a food fight in the hall, I got hit with some sticky date pudding… I got most of it off but I needed to wash up so I came here." The cat-girl said as she slipped into the water next to him.

"I've been meaning to ask," Natsu said as he looked at the woman's cat ears and tail. "When did this happen? Because I know they used to be fake."

"Oh… Umm, it is kinda embarrassing…"

"How so? Oh wait, let me guess." Natsu face-palmed. "Was it one of those prank job papers?"

"Wait, how did you know?"

"We had one that made us all switch bodies, let me guess, yours made you all into cat-girls?"

"Yeah, Shianne managed to turn us all back, well except for me, I asked that I stayed like this."

Millianna saw that Natsu was still staring at her cat ears and took one of his hand, she placed it onto one and wiggled the ear in his hand. "See, they are real."

"Huh, that's really cool."

Millianna gave the man a happy smile. "You know Natsu, you are one of the few men that I feel completely comfortable around, the warmth you radiate, your kindness, your passion to save your friends and family, I am really happy that you saved Erza and I from that tower, from its influences. I can't thank you enough for saving us."

"Thanks, but I didn't save you, I just beat some sense into Jellal. You should thank Erza for that, not me."

Millianna chuckled and poked his cheek. "You need to stop trying to be modest, you have made a career out of saving people, at the risk of your own life."

"That's our job, Millianna, we protect those around us, for a price of course."

"That we do." She smiled as she turned around, she opened a hatch on the edge of the spa and took out some soaps. "The water in this bath is constantly passed through filters, so we can wash up in here. We found it is more soothing than showering before jumping in."

"Oh, I didn't even notice they were there."

The cat-girl smiled as she handed him the soap and showed him her back. "Can you wash my back for me, that's where it hit me."

The pinkette started washing the woman's back, causing her ears to twitch as she purred and mewled with delight. "That's the spot~, Nya~."

"Do you have any stories about things that happened recently?" He asked.

"Hmm, we had an escort mission, we actually just got back a few days ago, but it was uneventful though. As soon as the bandits saw Kagura and me, they booked it."

"Yeah, my team gets that a lot too, sometimes we send one or two after them to capture them, for their bounties, otherwise we continue with our job."

"That isn't all that surprising given your reputation, you are a team of some of the strongest mages in Fairy Tail, Nya. Even I would fear your team if I were up against you, and it wasn't the games of course."

"Well I can say the same for you girls too, I wouldn't want to piss any of you off."

Millianna giggled and mewled as he back arched from the scrubbing she was receiving. "Nya~, we aren't that bad~, not like Erza."

"I'll take your word for it, though you are a very nice woman, Millianna." He gave her a smile as he watched her slip under the water then rise back up and sit on the edge of the large pool-like spa-bath. "And those ears and tail really do suit you perfectly."

"Thank you, those markings suit you too." She returned his smile with her own as her eyes drifted along the ember-like markings, going lower and lower until they reached his lower hips, her eyes instantly snapped to his large and semi-erect member which caused her to blush. "Care to help me wash the rest?"

"Only if you return the favour Milli." He gave the woman a playfully devilish smirk, his red eyes darkening at as he feasted on the sight of her slim, curvaceous body.

Millianna had to admit, she loved the look in his eyes as much as the water dripping down his lean, hard body as he rose from the water, it made her ache with need. "I'll let you choose where to start."

The man took one of her small, soft hands and began to gently wash it, keeping his eyes locked on hers the whole time.

The cat-girl eyed his movements curiously, wondering why he didn't go for her thighs, ass or tits, did he have something for hands… She watched as he slowly worked his way up her arm, she had to be honest with herself, when it came to matters of pleasure she was a complete novice when it came to men… She could handle herself expertly, and even the girls in the guild when she felt like it, but she had no experience with me.

"I can tell that you are wondering why I am doing it like this." He flashed her a grin, massaging his way up her arm. "You'll find out soon enough."

As she felt his hands dance across her skin, she could feel the warmth seep into her, making her wish that the hands here somewhere else, this feeling worsened the longer he took, as his hands slid along her chest without contacting her breasts, they made their way down her other arm slowly.

"Nya~ I feel like my skin is on fire~." She moaned as her body tingled from his magic touch.

The pinkette grinned seductively at the brunette as he moved his hands to her hips and slowly started washing them, he made his way up her stomach then finally massaging the flowery scented soap into her breasts, eliciting a gasp and moan from her as her back arched, pushing her soft mounds into his hands.

He made sure to wash them carefully and completely, rubbing her stiff nipples with his palms as he left no spot untouched by his magic hands. This caused her to writhe in pleasure under his hands.

Once the front of her upper body was nice and clean, Natsu lifted the sexy woman's legs into the air, forcing her onto her back as he washed her feet and ankles, slowly progressing down her legs.

"More~." She moaned as the tingling grew, she was becoming drenched with pleasure, as evident by the fluid seeping from her smooth, hairless slit. "I need more~ nya~."

"In due time." He replied with his devilish grin, it was hard to say which side of him was more in control at this point, but he could wholly say that he fully intended to take the woman in a few moments.

She let out moan after moan as he felt his hot hands massage her thighs, sending jolts of pleasure deep into her core and causing her already slick slit to start to gush with need. His hands slid gently over her crotch and folds with no intent to cause her pleasure, all for the cause of driving her insane with want and need.

"Please~ Natsu… Nya~ Give Me More~." She called out, aching evermore for his touch, only to be rolled onto her belly as he started to work on her back.

"Soon, my sweet kitty cat~." He cooed, the time he spent with Mira has rubbed off on him, she made him love teasing women until they begged and begged to feel him deep inside them.

Her back arched with his touch, causing her ass to rise high and her tail to curl and twist with her pleasure, giving the pink-haired man the perfect view of her needy pussy.

Natsu slowly rinsed the woman off and slid his hands into position at her raised hips, she knew the moment she was waiting for was quickly approaching and her nervousness grew as quickly as her anticipation.

Millianna's hand snapped back, coming to rest on the man's smooth hairless crotch as the tip of his cock kissed the entrance to her sopping wet pussy, his darkened, lustful red eyes rose to meet her dark brown eyes, seeing the fear in them. "Please go easy on me Natsu… I am a virgin… somewhat. I haven't felt the touch of a man in my whole life, and while I do have toys to entertain myself, none of them come anywhere close to you… so please, be gentle."

"I promise I'll start off gentle, but once you get into the swing of things, well… be thankful you would be used to it by then." He gave her a soft but devilishly playful grin as his eyes twinkled mischievously, his hand slipped around to her lower belly as he cast a quick contraceptive spell on the woman. "Here we go, just relax, try not to tense up."

Millianna bit her lip in anticipation, she felt the head slowly press into her and tensed up for a moment, causing Natsu to stop and wait until she relaxed before continuing deeper. "Gah~ Natsu~ Nya~ Go Deeper~."

The pinkette kept slowly pressing deeper into her soaked pussy as it clenched around him, hugging his cock as it slowly penetrated her until his hips rested against her ass and his cock kissed her womb. "Fuck Milli… You are one tight kitty~."

Her hips started to buck on their own as she moaned and mewled, her tail twisting and curling in response to the pleasure she found herself becoming drunk with, the warmth of his cock seeping into her walls. She felt him start to pull out and started to panic, she slammed her hips back against his in fear of losing the warmth inside her, only to be instantly hit with a surge of extreme pleasure. "Fuck~."

"Heh, easy now, we are getting there." Natsu said, he started to thrust slowly into her pussy, driving in deeply and causing her ass to bounce in time with his thrusts.

The girl continued to moan and mewl with pleasure as she felt one of his strong hands snake around her hips and down to the beginning of her slit, he slid the hood of her clitoris back and started to rub the engorged bundle of nerves, sending jolts of pleasure shooting all the way up her body.

"Faster! Please, Natsu~!" He heard her moan out loudly, motivating him to go faster with a grin on his face.

Natsu let out a groan as he pistoned in and out of her soaking wet pussy, she had started to cover his large cock in a slick, white cream as she wailed with pleasure.

Fifteen lustful minutes passed, filled with moans from the two lovers that echoed out of the bathhouse and down the guild's halls along with the rough and rhythmic wet slaps that accompanied each of Millianna's ever-quickening moans.

"NYA~ I'M CUMMING~ NATSU~!" She screamed out as she clamped down on the dragon slayer's thick cock with her almost painfully tight pussy, forcing the man to explode inside her, her mind went blank as she saw stars while her pussy throbbed and pulsed around his cock. Due to the hot goo the man was shooting inside her, her body shook and shuddered as she squirted for the first time in her life, and she squirted hard, spraying the man's thighs as she wailed herself hoarse with her pleasure.

"Fuck Milli~." Natsu groaned as he painted the deepest parts of her white with his cum, he slowed his thrusts and shortened them down to only an inch, keeping the other eight inches buried within her snatch while she milked him dry.

It took Millianna a few minutes, but she finally came down from cloud nine and slowly turned her upper body around so she could look at the pinkette, she was panting heavily and her eyes were clouded over, her little cat fangs could be seen as she gave him a grin, drunk on ecstasy and pleasure. "Most fun I've had in a bathhouse."

"Ready for another round, Millianna?"

The brunette shook her head. "Sorry Natsu, but that was a bit too much for me, but I will definitely take you up on that next time."

He smiled and slid out of her slowly, feeling her tight pussy tugging on him, not wanting him to leave just yet. "We made a mess, better get you clean again."

"Careful." She replied as she moved back to her stomach and lifted her ass back up in the air. "I am still really sensitive."

Natsu grabbed her soap and made short work of her sweaty body, cleaning up the evidence of their coitus. Unfortunately, or maybe not, her pussy continued to leak cum out of it, he gave up cleaning her puffy, red, abused looking pussy and cleaned her thighs. "There you go, now you just gotta do me."

Millianna dunked herself under the water to wash the soap off once again. "Alright, I am ready." She took the soap he was using to wash himself before she arrived from its spot next to a small toiletries bag that sat next to the edge of the spa and sniffed it out of curiosity. "Smells like orange, bay, and cedarwood? Mm, spicy."

"Heh, did you think I washed myself with tree bark?" The pinkette joked as he watched her get to work on his thighs where she sprayed him.

"Maybe." She giggled as she quickly washed him. "We should head to the bedrooms, you need as much rest as possible before your fight tomorrow."

"Yeah, I know. Do you want any help getting to your room?"

"No, I think I'll manage." She said with a happy smile, she rose unsteadily to her feet and wobbled to her towel a few metres away, she bent down and picked it up, causing her to squeeze a bit of cum out of her well-fucked hole. "Oops, I can feel that running down my thighs."

"Better hurry back before someone notices it," Natsu said with a grin as he requipped the toiletries bag away, he got out of the water and flared his magic, drying himself off and then requipping some loose PJ pants on. "See ya tomorrow Milli."

She smiled and gave him a happy wave as she left the room, leaving Natsu to head the other way to the guest rooms. When he opened the door he came face to face with his fellow pinkette, Natsumi, who was sat on his bed in a pink lace nightgown. "You know Natsu, she needs to learn to keep it down, I found it really hard to sleep with the sounds of you pounding that woman's brains out."

"I'm not apologising." He told her with a smirk as he closed the door behind him. "I take it that I'll be keeping you company again?"

Natsumi brought her knees up, flashing Natsu her slit and the small triangular arrow of short pink hair that points down at her clit, she slipped her legs under the sheets and scooted down. "Well, I do expect some form of compensation ya know."

The male pinkette shook his head with a chuckle. "You'll have to settle for a cuddle, I need to rest so I can bring my A-game to the battle tomorrow."

"That is more than enough for now." She shook her ass under the sheets. "Come keep me company, Natsu."

The man slipped into bed behind her and snuggled up to her waiting back, causing her to coo in comfort as she snuggled into the larger body of the older fire dragon slayer. "Goodnight Natsu."

* * *

 **Well that's another chapter complete, hope you have enjoyed it, it took me a little longer than expected to complete it as I got stuck at a part early in the story and started to stew in my own thoughts while trying to come up with a way to move on from that point, but in the end I managed to do it and here it is. I'll start work on the next one soon and publish it once complete, I'll see you all then, follow and fav if you enjoyed, maybe check out my other ongoing story, The Agency: Tale of Agent Salamander, it will probably see an update first. Peace and Chicken Grease, I'm Out, Bye~.**


	13. Fairy vs Mermaid

**BANG**

The door to the guest bedroom belonging to Natsu was kicked open, the force of the impact sent it flying off the hinges and caused it to break into multiple large splinters of wood as it scattered across the floor.

"RISE AND SHINE, NATSU! IT IS, ELEVEN FIFTY IN THE MORNING AND YOU BETTER GET YOUR ASS OUT OF BED THIS INSTANT BEFORE I COME OVER THERE AND DRAG IT OUT OF THE BED AND THROW YOU IN THE SHOWER. AM I MAKING MYSELF PERFECTLY CLEAR?!"

"YES SIR, SARGENT!" The pinkette shouted back at the intruder as he sat bolt upright in the bed, flinging Natsumi out of the bed because of it.

He shook his head and rubbed his eyes. "Wait, I'm not part of the Fiorian Military…" He focused on the intruder and saw a grinning redhead. "What the actual fuck, Erza? I was having a great dream. I had Lucy bent over the guild's bar, she was taking a pounding from behind while she ate out Mira's pussy."

The armour-clad Queen of the Fairies crossed her arms over her breastplate, her eyes twinkling with mirth. "You have a match soon, remember Natsu?"

"Oh, yeah. I forgot Shianne said after lunch."

"So we're all going to ignore the fact that I was forced out of bed and onto the floor?" Natsumi asked the group as she looked between Natsu and Erza. "Because now my ass hurts."

"You'll get used to that feeling." Erza said briskly as she turned on the spot. "I'll see you two in the hall in ten minutes, don't be late."

"Yeah, whatever Erza, I'll be seeing you." Natsu replied as he got out of the bed, he helped the princess to her feet and made his way to the bathroom.

"What's with Erza?" Natsumi asked the pinkette as she settled herself on the loo.

"I think she has been talking to other Erzas again, she has taken a shine to them. I've noticed she has become more… open-minded and quick to tease, she seems to enjoy pranking people in some way. Don't ask me why though." He brushed his teeth and ran through the shower quickly.

"Best not to annoy her by being late though, she doesn't get physical anymore but will get back at you by teasing or pranking, at least it's better than a punch to the face… she doesn't seem to realise how much those gauntlets hurt." He continued, he went to his suitcase and got dressed in a pair of maroon pants and a pair of grippy but comfortable shoes that he had been using during his training. "I'll see you in the hall, Natsumi."

"Alright, I'm going to take my time in the shower so you probably won't see me until your fight."

* * *

Natsu stretched his limbs as he walked down the hall, he was getting himself primed for his training battle with Kagura, hyping himself up.

He broke out into a jog to shake off the lethargy, turning to his side and side-stepping for a minute or so then kicking his leg out and starting to do cartwheels down the hall.

Some girls watched him curiously and others laughed as he went by, they came to enjoy having this quirky man in their guild. The members all gave him a smile, wave and a good morning as he passed them.

Natsu pivoted on his hand and vaulted off it into a chain of front flips, he sprung down the hall as he twisted and turned his body, alternating between front and backflips every so often.

He gave his muscles a good workout and stretch as he increased the speed of the flips and turns. Very quickly did he reach the open doorway that led to the main hall of Mermaid Heel, he leapt up from halfway through a flip, springing off of his hands and turning his body so he could grab the top of the doorway.

The pinkette swung right through the open door and released his grip at the top of the swing, going into a triple backflip before landing on his feet on top of a table, his hand shot straight up in the air. "HEYO! Good Morning Everybody!"

"Morning Natsu." Chorused the girls of Mermaid Heel, they watched as the man stepped off the table with a cheerful grin and made his way to the bar.

"The usual, Natsu?" Asked the bartender over her shoulder as she cleaned some plates in a nearby sink.

"Yes, thank you, Sabrina."

The bartender wrote down his order on a note and slipped it through the window to the kitchen, she turned back to the pinkette and waved him away with a smile. "You know the deal."

"You're late, Natsu." Erza said, menacingly, from behind him and prompting him to turn and face her with a bored expression.

"Erza, we both know that you are full of pride for the guild, just as I am. But calm the calamity that is your mammary. You don't need to get your knickers in a twist over the friendly battle that Kagura and I will be having."

The redhead let out a sigh and relented. "I know… It's just… just that I want you to win, to show everyone how far you have come, that you are more than meets the eye."

The demonic man placed a light hand on the knight's armoured shoulder reassuringly. "It's ok Erza, we are Fairy Tail. We have a habit of going overboard in everything we do. That includes cheering on friends."

"You're right, Natsu." She smiled and wrapped the man up in a hug, crushing him against her breastplate.

"Erza…" He muttered against the cold, hard steel. "If you are going to hug me, remove your armour first… I very much prefer warm, soft flesh to cold, unforgiving metal."

"Ah, sorry." She stepped back for a moment. "Would you prefer the black undershirt or maybe some softer armour, like my Ataraxia Armour?"

"Ataraxia Armour will do. Honestly, I think you should make that your main armour, it is resilient, for cloth but I guess it has seen more than a few enchantments, it looks great on you, plus it gives you that formal but battle-ready look that suits someone like you."

The redhead gave him a happy smile before becoming enveloped in light, drawing the attention of the guild members as they all watch the Queen of the Fairies in awe.

As the light fades, the woman is revealed in a beautiful, white revealing gown with a hem sprouting from it and a red collar, she had a red belt with gold trimming around her waist. The dress included red and white shoulderless sleeves with a rose on her left wrist and a pair of red and gold knee-high heel boots.

Eight swords hovered closely behind her back, giving her the look of having armoured wings fit for a warrior fairy, she gave the pinkette in front of her a smile that was accompanied by a faint blush. "So how do I look?"

"Beautiful, stunning, fierce, like you live up to the name Titania, the Warrior Queen of the Fairies." Natsu replied as he leant back against the bench. "I'm sure I can keep describing you but I can only think of so many words for such a captivating yet dangerous beauty."

Erza's blush deepened as she pointed an accusatory finger at the demonic dragonslayer in a tsundere-like fashion. "Which side of you is this coming from…?"

The pinkette grinned at her, playfully, and gently lowered her hand. "Both."

Erza started to become more flustered and wound up a punch, she sent a right hook flying at the pinkette with a face as red as her hair. "Natsu!"

Natsu caught her heavy hook and used her force to throw her off balance and into his arms as he spun her around, she was only kept from falling flat by the hand that was on the small of her back. "Yes, what can I do for you, Erza?"

"Ass."

"You've got a nice one, what of it?"

"Prick."

"Oh did you want to see mine?" Natsu replied, holding back his laughter as she got more frustrated and flustered.

Erza started to throw a mini tantrum as the bartender taps Natsu's shoulder. "Natsu-san, your food is ready."

"Ah, thanks." The pinkette pulls the knight upright and takes his breakfast from the bartender with a smile.

"So, Natsu." Kagura said as she walked over while eating a banana, she was in a purple kimono with Archenemy hung from the belt. She was blushing faintly though she kept her stoic expression. "Did you have a good night?"

"Hmm? Yeah, I did. Are you ok? You look a little flushed." He balanced his plate of food on one hand as he reached out, gently cupping her cheek to feel the temperature. "You feel hotter than normal, are you sick?"

"No, I'm fine." Her eyes met his red ones then darted away as she glanced to Millianna.

Natsu caught her glance and followed her eyes to the cat-girl, instantly clicking what had happened and smirking at the brunette. "The naughty kitty told you what she got up to last night didn't she?"

"Vividly."

"Oh? So she told you everything?"

"Everything." She nodded, embarrassed and slightly flustered.

"Ah well, let's all get a table before my food goes cold." Natsu said as he made his way to a free table.

"Couldn't you just reheat it?" Kagura asked, curiously.

"I can but it would taste different. I could cook food with my fire, and I have lots of times, but it won't taste as good as if I cooked something in a wood fire oven for example. I would have a rich smoky flavour that I wouldn't get from my fire, and then it comes down to the different types of wood providing different flavours."

"I never realised that…" Millianna said, surprised, as she joined the group at the table. "Do you cook, Natsu?"

"Yes, Mira taught me to cook growing up, well it was after Lisanna disappeared."

"Oh, do you mind cooking for us all tonight?" Millianna said as her mouth watered.

"What's this about Natsu's awesome cooking?" Asked Natsumi as she walked over to the table with a plate of pancakes.

"They want me to cook for the guild tonight." The pinkette replied between mouthfuls of his breakfast.

"Oh, sounds like a great idea, you should do it Natsu." The princess said as she sat down and ate her pancakes.

"That settles it then, Natsu will be doing dinner tonight." Said Erza, finally.

He just gave the group a shrug of his shoulders and polished off his plate. "Fine, I don't mind cooking for everyone, but it will be warm."

"I'm fine with that." Responded the dragon princess, she liked her food spicy. "I like my food like I like my men, hot."

"Does that mean those pancakes of yours are hot?" Millianna jested, she was grinning at the female dragon slayer.

"You wanna try one and see for yourself, kitty cat?" She replied as she held out her fork with a triangle cut from the pancake.

"Umm, I'll pass."

The guild master walked over to their table, she was waving a flag that had Kagura's face on it with the caption 'Go Kagura!' under the portrait. "So girls and guy, are we all ready for the battle?"

"Mistress! What's that?!" She yelled out as she recoiled at the sight of the flag, she was uncomfortable at how flattering it was.

"It's just my flag, I made it just for the occasion to cheer you on. It's an improvement on the one I used in the games against Fairy Tail. Did you not see that one?"

"You had one there too?!" She complained, she was completely mortified now as she never noticed her guild master had done it.

"Of course~!" Shianne cheered as she waved the flag. "I have to show my support for my guild members."

"Hey, I'm going to make a call, I'll see you all in the training room." Natsu said as he took his mobile out of his pocket while rising from the chair.

"Alright, we'll see you there."

Natsu left the main hall and slowly walked to the room as he scrolled through his contacts on his mobile, looking for the one he wanted to check in with. He hit a few buttons and up popped a holographic projection of his favourite barmaid. "Heya beautiful."

The white-haired model beamed back at him, her eyes lighting up at his compliment. "NATSU!"

"How have you been Mira?"

"Good, it's been slow here, we had a massive influx of jobs and most people have taken the jobs."

"Who is left?"

"Aside from me there is Seilah, Levy is in the corner reading a book, Cana is around here somewhere." She slumped on the bench and flattened herself out on it. It looked suspiciously like the one in Natsu's home. "Oh, Juvia is here too, she is in the bath."

"What about Lucy? Also, are you in my house…?"

"Lucy is with Happy and Lisanna, they are on a job here in town." A slow, sly smirk spread across her pretty face, her eyes narrowed playfully as she poked her tongue out at him. "Yes, yes we are in your house."

"I thought I recognised my kitchen… Ah well, so what are Luce and Lis up to?"

"They are helping with a women's fashion store. Last I heard, they were enjoying themselves."

"That's good, they'd be drawing in some business I reckon, and with their sense of fashion they would be able to help a lot of people."

"That they are. So what about you, what have you been up to? Did you sleep with any Mermaids~?" She watched him through the chat window with a playfully sly smirk as she arched her back up, pushing her breasts out into his vision.

"I've been training with Kagura, their master asked me to not wear a shirt and to stay in my Etherious form, basically to get the girls acclimatised to both having a man in the guild and also me being part demon."

"Oh, that sounds really fun to watch. You training away… swinging that long sword of yours around while shirtless and sweaty~."

"Don't get yourself too worked up, I can't help when I'm not there." He said with a smirk.

"You didn't answer my other question by the way~."

"Which was?" Natsu replied, feigning ignorance as he looked over his shoulder.

The model giggled at his attempts to hide it. "Have you had the chance to sleep with any Mermaids?"

"Fine, yes, I did sleep with one of them."

Mira's eyes went wide as she bounced on the balls of her feet gleefully. "Which was it? OH! I bet it was Millianna, she has always had a thing for you ever since you rescued them from that tower."

"Huh… You got it right in one, hey did you know she turned into an actual cat-girl?"

"I heard that there was some kind of accident over at their guildhall, so that must have been it, not surprising that she wanted to stay that way. Also~, of course, I got it in one, you know how much I love gossip."

"Who told you that piece of gossip, considering we only just did that last night."

"Natsumi, of course. She heard what was going on perfectly clear and called me, I may have asked her to show me, so we both saw what was going on. You don't hold back, do you?" She asked as she licked her lips seductively as her eyes darkened with lust.

"Ok, I'm going to punish both of you when I get back."

"I'll be looking forward to it, my big bad dragon~."

"Is That Master!?" Called out a voice in the background.

"Hello Seilah, how have you been?"

The sexy Etherious slid into the view of the screen, she was in a purple sports bra and black yoga pants. She waved to him as she was tying her hair up into a ponytail with her Macro. "Needy, but Lady Mirajane has been helping me with that, how has your training been going?"

"It is intense. When I match Kagura, she ramps it up even more, she says I have it easy since I have a 38-inch O-Katana as my sword." He raised the sheathed longsword to the camera. "She told me that since it has a regular Katana's handle but a much longer than standard blade, and that my reach far exceeds her own due to adding on my larger frame and longer arms onto that, she said that we need to compensate for its size and weight with harder training."

"What does she do?" Mira asked, curious.

"Gravity, and a lot of it, and it isn't just a massive overall cascade of gravity magic like Bluenote did. It's targeted to specific parts. Feet, shin, thighs, the torso, upper arms, and forearms, the hands and hilt of the sword and the tip of the blade."

"Wow." The model replied, she was surprised that gravity magic could be targeted like that.

"It's tough, she keeps shifting the weight around and trying to throw me off-balance, one moment the tip of the sword is normal then the next it will be heavy."

"Master, I've been meaning to ask, but why do you carry an O-Katana around?" Asked the curvaceous demon as she started to do some pre-workout stretches.

"Well I was told by one of the memories left for me that there were many designs considered for my sword, but Igneel decided on something nimble and easy to work in and out of tight spaces and had great slicing potential as it needed to get through dragon hide. It also needed length for cutting deep into dragons and for giving me an edge over any other enemies, it keeps me out of their cutting distance while they are kept in mine."

"So, Big and Scary chose an O-Katana?" Mira queried, referencing his dragon adoptive parent as she flicked a strand of hair away from her face. "Because it is longer than a normal Katana and nimbler than other designs, like Zweihanders and Claymores?"

"It seems like it, plus I think he asked one of the other dragons, maybe they had some foresight powers and they said that I would fit in better with a Katana than something else… The memory said it was forged in the Soshu Kitae style, not sure what that means though…" He shrugged at the two women as he enters the training room.

"Kagura may know, so would Erza." Mira said.

"I'm going to do my workout now Lady Mirajane, Master."

"See you when I get back, Seilah."

"Bye~ Master~."

Seliah walked off-screen, leaving the pinkette and the model alone in their chat. "So, Natsu, what are you up to today?"

"Well I have an "exhibition match" with Kagura it seems. Shiana, their master, decided to set it up when she overheard the group talking about it."

"Oh really? So what is happening?"

"Basically, I have to put all I have learnt in training with Kagura into a battle with her. Though I am unsure what the conditions are, we have agreed on using our swords though, so I will have an upper hand with reach, but she has flexibility and agility."

"I hope you do well then, Natsu. Anything else on the to-do list?"

"Well I have to cook for the guild tonight, so hopefully I can make a bet with Kagura before we fight and work something out."

"Well stay safe, I'm going to go and soak in the bath for a bit." Mira smiles at the pinkette and gives him a wink. "I'll send some photos to your mobile of me relaxing."

"I can't wait to see them." Natsu returned the model's smile as he sat in the circle. "Oh, if Lucy drops by, can you get her to call me, I want to see how her job has been."

"Will do hot stuff, hmm~ how about I give you a parting gift?"

"Heh, you know damn well that I'd accept anything you give me Mira."

Mira grinned wildly and stood back from the bench, where her mobile rests. and reached behind her back. She unzipped her dress and slid it down her body so that her lilac lacy undergarments were on full display. "Do you like my new lingerie? I got them yesterday, I _was_ going to wait until you got home, but I can't wait that long. What do you think?"

"Honestly, Mira, you are absolutely stunning, you could be all rugged up for winter and look beautiful or be in lingerie like that and look ready to rock my world. In other words, you look fucking fantastic."

The white-haired woman giggled at his complement and spun around slowly as she swayed and gyrated her hips to music in her head, giving him one hell of a sexy dance as her hands roamed her body. "Oh how I ache for your hot hands, hot body, big hot cock, all over and inside me, making me yours, Natsu. Come home soon so we can have some much-needed fun."

Natsu grinned happily at her. "Gods damn, I could watch this all day and night… but unfortunately, I can hear footsteps. Send me a recording of you dancing like that too please, for something I can always look back on and fall asleep to when I am out by myself."

Mira looked downtrodden at the news but his words perked her right back up again. "Sure! I'll make one of me dancing in the bathroom as I slowly strip for you, hmm… I might steal some of Lucy's clothes for it too, but with my lace of course."

"I can't wait to see it, I'll see you at home cutie."

"Bye handsome~."

Natsu gave her one last happy smile as he reached for his mobile, he ended the call and started polishing his sword for the upcoming battle.

* * *

The Mermaids and the two Fairies filtered into the room slowly and started forming a circle around the ring. They watched the pinkette as he oiled and polished his black dragon sword while he waited for Kagura.

"Are you ready, Natsu?" The swordswoman asked as she approached the peaceful looking dragon slayer.

"Hmm, oh, yes I'm ready." He rose to his feet as he ran his eyes over Kagura. "Are you?"

"Yes, we finally get to test out your sword and skills, mind if I ask what it is made out of, it is a very unusual style."

Natsu closed his eyes and delved into his memories to find the answer to her question. He searched all the memories that Igneel had left him.

"It seems that it was made with the entire remains of both my adoptive mother and adoptive grandfather, Igneel's wife and dad."

The room was silent, they were in awe of the story of Natsu's sword. How it came to reality due to humans and dragons working together. "But the metal it is made from is adamantium like that armour that Erza has, the alloy that was made from those two ingredients was super condensed using immense gravitational powers, from a mage, or maybe a dragon."

"It was then forged using enchanted tools to work the super-condensed alloy into a sword, the blade was honed using Metallic Dragon claws. Igneel tells me that the sword is nigh-unbreakable, won't chip or dull, and is strong enough to cut through even the toughest of dragons."

He looked around the room, smiling softly as he recounts the memory, given to him by Igneel, to them. "Its purpose was to aid me in being a dragon slayer, and it is also a family heirloom, something to be treasured as a warrior treasures his trusty weapon, you understand that Kagura, don't you?"

"Yes, it is yours by birthright, to be used in combat in honour of your kin, the same kin that resides in your sword, and your heart." The swordswoman bows to the Dragon King. "It is an honour to do battle with such a prestigious weapon and warrior."

"The honour is mine, Kagura, you are one of the best teachers I could ever wish to have, and one of the nicest people I have met." The pinkette returned her bow graciously, making the swordswoman blush as never before has a man spoken to her with such authentic admiration for her skills, as a teacher, and as a person.

She quickly cleared her mind of any unneeded thoughts and got into a fighting stance, she lowered her stance and placed a hand on her sheathed sword, holding it ready at her side in a defensive stance.

Natsu drew his sword and as he held it to his side with the tip pointed high, he stood in an aggressive stance, ready to lunge and strike in an instant like a viper when Shianne called the match.

"Looks like both of you are ready, so let's get this show on the road, Start!" The guild master shouted.

The pinkette flew forward, his sword singing as it slices through the air on its way to meet its target, prompting Kagura to draw her sword in defence, eliciting a clang as sparks were sent flying by the clash of swords.

She quickly parried and followed up by a rapid counter-attack, aiming for one of his legs and forcing him to move back quickly or get hit.

The two warriors fought with increasing speed, sending sparks flying with every attack and counterattack, they were trading blows but neither could make the first contact.

Millianna leaned closer to Shianne. "Um, Master? Did they agree on where to end, or is it until they tire?"

"I have no clue, they just seem to be going at it." Shianne replied with a shrug of her shoulders.

The speed that the two warriors moved blurred their limbs during their attacks, each strike clashed with a resounding chink.

'Shit, I can't get a solid hit in.' Natsu thought, his mind focused on her movements.

The pinkette pushed forward, putting his weight behind his blade.

In that one moment, all movement stopped.

They were in sword-lock, both refusing to give even an inch.

"Good." Kagura said, her eyes narrowing on the man's red orbs.

She rolled her body to her left, directing the blow away expertly.

Kagura immediately went on the offensive, now that the man was off balance. "But not good enough."

Flashes of black and silver clashed inside the ring, leaving the audience in awe at the prowess of the two combatants.

"Those two are really goin' at it." Beth said, she looked up at the fairy knight.

"It's times like this where Natsu thrives. There is no magic here, just two warriors and their weapons. They will fight until one of them gives in, it's just a matter of who." Erza replied to the farm girl.

"But what if they hurt each other?" Asked Risley, her eyes struggling to keep up with the pace of the fight.

"Then they would most likely help each other once the battle is over." Said Erza, her keen eyes tracking the black blade's movements. "In any case, they wouldn't let each other get too hurt."

The dragon slayer darted passed the guard of his teacher, jamming the pommel of his sword into her stomach.

The wind was knocked from Kagura's lungs, causing her to stagger back and momentarily lose focus.

That moment was all Natsu needed.

He lunged forward and brought his sword down heavily.

'Shit, I wasn't expecting that…' Kagura thought.

She didn't have time to bring her sword around to defend so she used the next best thing.

In a flash, her sheath rose, it hit the man's forearm.

With a heavy thud, Natsu's slash was knocked off course.

"Should we call it? That last strike was very close." Millianna asked Shianne.

"Give it a little longer, I don't believe that they will cause any _major_ damage to each other."

The room was heating up, the two warrior mages were giving it their all.

Wood splintered as the tip of Natsu's sword cleaved through the floor.

"He is going to have to pay for that, isn't he?" Natsumi asked.

"Don't worry, we have a wood mage, she can fix it." Ariaña replied.

"Well, at least it isn't on fire." Erza added with a smirk.

Sparks flew constantly as the two swords clashed and slid along each other.

"Fuck." Natsu shouted, narrowly dodging a quick draw strike.

"You may have a range advantage, but that goes away at point-blank range, Natsu." Said Kagura.

A flash of steel blinked past his eyes as the swordswoman kept pushing him back.

He swung his sword, hard, sideswiping her sword and creating an opening.

"Kagura, want to make a bet?"

"Depends, what do you have in mind?"

"If I win or draw, you have to help me cook."

"Is that all?"

"In a maids outfit."

This made Kagura lose her cool, it broke her focus.

Natsu capitalised on it and pushed her back.

Hot sweat flowed down the two combatants' bodies, the drawn-out battle taking a toll on them physically and mentally.

"Well, Kagura?"

"Fine! But if you lose then you have to make a full three-course dinner for everyone."

"Deal."

They continued to lock swords for some time as neither had any inclination of backing down.

"Alright, that's enough." Shianne called out as the two mages met in deadlock once more.

The two swords grated against each other, their owners glancing over to the mature woman.

"Natsu has shown that he is a capable swordsman, all thanks to your training Kagura. Well done but now it is time to rest and relax."

"What's the call Shianne?" Natsu asked as he and his teacher took a step away from each other.

"I'd still call it a draw, but you surpassed our expectations." She replied.

Natsu gave the guild master a happy smile and sheathed his sword. "Hey Kagura, if you don't already have an outfit like we agreed on, talk to Erza as she would most definitely have one."

"Alright." She replied, she felt self-conscious with the decision she made but she wasn't about to go back on their deal.

"Thanks for the fight, I'm glad I met your expectations." Natsu said as he gave a bow to his teacher and the guild master. "If you'll excuse me, I am going to wash up."

Shianne gave the man a nod and gestured to the door with a smile. "Off you go, Natsu."

* * *

Natsu stood in the guild's kitchen, he was pondering what to make for everyone and whether he should create a menu to cook from or make a lot of one meal.

His thoughts, unfortunately, were interrupted by the sound of rock music coming from his pocket. "Oh, who is calling me?"

The pinkette reached for his mobile lacrima communicator and checked it, the mobile revealed the face of his favourite blonde, Lucy. She wanted to have a video chat with him.

With a tap on the screen, a holographic window expanded up and revealed Lucy, a smile breaking out across her face at the sight of the man she loves. "Hey Luce, how have you been?"

Lucy, it seemed, was sitting on the couch in his lounge room. There was some background noise of chatter and something on the TV. "Good, I have been doing a job in town here."

"Yeah, Mira was telling me earlier that you and Lis were working at a fashion store."

The blonde leant forward, she placed her mobile on the coffee table and sat back as she stretched her body with a deep, satisfied groan.

She was shown to just be wearing a mostly unbuttoned red shirt of his and a pair of white thigh-high socks. "Yeah, it's fun but demanding. What have you been up to? It feels like it has been forever."

"I just fought with Kagura, it was a test, not like an actual _fight_. But we went all out, well, at least I did, I'm not sure about her. She might have been holding back."

"Should I be worried?"

"Nope, apparently I exceeded their expectations, so I guess they were expecting me to get my ass handed to me."

"I hope Erza or Natsumi were recording it, I want to see how it went, I bet the guild would love to watch it too."

"They probably have, one of them at least." He paused as a moan came through the background of the call and made Natsu look at the blushing blonde curiously. "What is going on over there?"

"CANA! Stop fooling around and moaning for no reason!" She yelled at the brunette seated somewhere in the room.

"Are you all having a sleepover at my house…?"

"Maybe…"

"Who else is there?"

"Umm, Lisanna, Mira, Seilah, Levy, Juvia, Wendy…"

"Oh? Sounds fun."

"Meredy, Ultear, Kinana, and Bisca because Alzack and Asuka are bonding over an easy job in Hargeon."

"Wow, big party, what do you have planned?"

"We are having a pizza party and movie night, and also Cana brought booze because of course she did."

"Sounds exactly like her. Well, thanks Luce, you have given me a great idea."

"You're welcome?"

"I agreed to make dinner for the mermaids, I'm just going to make them a bunch of pizza. I wonder if they have a wood oven here." He pondered as he glanced around the kitchen.

"Oh, yummy." Lucy said as she was joined on camera by Wendy and Juvia. "So where are Natsumi and Erza?"

"Erza is helping Kagura with a maid's outfit, and I think Natsumi is with Millianna somewhere, the bathhouse maybe?" He replied as he roamed the kitchen, mobile in hand.

"What are you after Natsu-s… sama?" Asked Juvia, surprising the man as that honorific is usually reserved for Gray. "Juvia is curious."

"Hey Juvia, I'm just after a wood oven to cook pizzas in."

"Juvia would like to try your cooking."

"You have already Juvia, didn't you know? I do cooking for the guild now and then, ask Mira. I think I was the one cooking the food when you first joined, once we got the building all built back up again."

"Oh, Juvia never knew." She curled up on the couch, tucking her legs under the ocean blue nightie she was wearing.

"Mira and I don't really publicise it to the guild all that much, imagine what they'd say if they found that I was cooking for them, probably that I might have screwed it up somehow and it may make them sick. Well, our friends wouldn't think that but the others who don't know me as well as you guys will."

"Maybe we could slowly bring them around, Natsu-san?" Wendy asked, she finally looked comfortable in her new, older body, she wore a sky blue PJ short shorts and a matching singlet with a white sky dragon on it.

"Sure, if you guys want. It doesn't bother me, I was just taking a swing at guessing what they would think. Are all of you in PJs?"

Lucy gave someone off-camera a blank look, her tone was deadpanned. "Seilah is naked… but aside from that, yes we are in our PJs."

"As much as I'd love to see that, I need to focus on making food for everyone. Oh, I found the wood oven, time to get cooking."

"Cana! Get over here~!" Called out Seilah in the background, her words were slurred together.

"Seilah is drunk, isn't she?" The pinkette asked as he started getting out everything he needs.

"Yeah, she is drunk… and now she is making out with Cana…" Lucy said with a blush.

"Juvia is turned off and turned on… Juvia is feeling very confused."

"And now they are both naked…" Lucy continued.

"Guys… I don't really want to be watching this…" Wendy mumbled shyly.

"Anyway." Natsu said as he watched the trio on screen. "What have you been watching?"

"Chick flicks." Lucy replies, happy to be distracted from the two drunk women.

A resounding slap rang through the call, but it wasn't from Cana and Seilah, it was from Natsu's hand hitting his face. "Couldn't you watch something better?"

Lucy gasps. "There are good chick flicks!"

"No there isn't Luce."

"Juvia agrees with Natsu-s-sama. She would like to watch an action movie."

"We can put one on after this movie." Lucy conceded.

The pinkette turned and looked over his shoulder at the door, having heard voices and footsteps approaching the door. "Sounds like I am getting company."

"Oh hey, Luce, you said Levy is there right?"

"She is making popcorn in the kitchen right now."

"Alright, when she returns get her to sit with you, I've got something she may be interested in hearing."

The door opened behind him and two people stepped through the doorway, one was the armour-clad redheaded knight and the other was the swordswoman, the latter of which was in a black and white maid's outfit.

"Now, don't forget to obey his every command. As his maid, it's your duty to serve and service him." Erza said, strictly, as she led the way over to the pinkette.

"I-I don't think that is what he meant for me when he made the bet…" Replied an embarrassed and nervous Kagura as she followed quickly behind, she had attracted a lot of stares from her guildmates on her walk to the kitchen.

Natsu's ears twitch as he started to hear drops of rain on the roof of the guild, the rapidly got heavier until a full-on storm broke out. He turned his focus away from the ceiling and to the maid. "Hey, Kagura."

"Hello, Nat… Master." She blushed.

"You don't have to call me that, Kagura."

"Yes, she does." Erza enforces, enjoying teasing her pseudo little sister. "If she is to be a maid then she must act like a maid and serve her master's every desire!"

The pinkette leant closer to Kagura and whispered into her ear. "She has a lot of kinks, roleplay and dressing up are really big ones. Sorry but it seems she is very sexually frustrated right and is taking it out on you because she can't seem to ask me for sex."

Kagura blushed harder at this revelation and bustled to the bench so she could start preparing for dinner.

"Alright, out you go Erza. Dinner is a surprise and you have to wait out there with the rest of the girls."

"Ok, Natsu. Enjoy your maid." The fairy queen replied as she left the kitchen.

"I hope she wasn't too forceful with you, she can get like that when she is conflicted with herself."

Kagura mumbles quietly to herself as she looks down, embarrassingly, at her feet. Natsu only manages to catch what she says due to his enhanced senses. "I'm not wearing anything under the outfit…"

"Not wearing anything?"

Kagura blushed heavily, she forgot about his hearing and how sharp it is, she gave him a small nod as her eyes roamed the floor. "She said that I shouldn't wear any form of underwear… that I must make satisfying Master a priority."

The swordswoman took a deep breath and regained her stoic composure, she raised her eyes to meet those of the shirtless man. "Ok, I'm ready. What are we making?"

"Pizza." Said a voice from the bench.

The woman instantly became mortified, her head slowly swivelled around to the bench as her face drained of colour, she saw the video call Natsu was having with the female members of his guild. "I-i-i-i-i…"

"Don't mind us." Said a short bluenette with a teasing grin. "We are just here for the show."

"Sup Levy." Natsu said as he walked over to Kagura's side.

"Oh, just wondering when McGarden is going to pop out and drag me along on another one of her bat-shit crazy adventures."

"Gotten over the last one?"

"Strangely, yes, it's… exciting, invigorating… I think I have caught whatever the hell she has."

"Maybe, anyway I came up with something, it came to me in a weird dream I had the other night."

"I don't really what to know what lewd things you get up to in your dreams Natsu, especially knowing _who_ floats around in your head."

"No, no, no, this was an idea I had for a weapon based on that Spriggan 12 member that Laxus destroyed."

Levy leant forward on her seat, he had her undivided attention now. "I'm listening."

"I really don't know if it is possible but what if you used Wahl's ability to morph and put it into a weapon with the same characteristics?"

"It will require testing, and I'll have to talk to the ambassadors for Alvarez for information, but I'll see what I can do."

"Sweet, now it's time to make pizzas, I'll talk to you all later. Bye."

"Bye~." The girls chorused while waving, Lucy leaned forward and ended the call.

"That... was embarrassing… I was hoping that no one else saw me like this." Kagura said with a sigh.

"Ah well, time to get cooking."

"Are we making pizza for everyone?"

"We'll be making a variety of pizzas for people to come and take their pick from, so let's get to work. I'll do the bases, I want you to cut up the toppings."

"Alright… Why are there so many different things?"

"The way I make pizzas, I don't skimp on the toppings, you don't just get one or two things, like only pepperoni or salami and cheese, you get chicken, ham, salami, some sausage, egg if I feel like it, I also put greens like spinach on it, some mushrooms, not the magic kind, along with mozzarella, tasty and cheddar cheeses. Basically, my pizzas are stacked with flavour."

Kagura licked her lips at the sound of his cooking, his explanation only made her hungrier and more eager to get dinner done so she could dig in. "Just tell me what I should do."

Natsu gave her a quick rundown on how to handle each ingredient, he made sure that she was careful with the chilli so she doesn't get any cross-contamination. He started on making the bases from scratch but he kept a watchful eye on the swordswoman to make sure she is doing it correctly.

"Am I doing ok, Master?" Kagura asked as she carefully sliced some chilli.

"Yes, just be careful and wash your hands thoroughly after cutting all that, you don't want to rub something after handling chilli, it will burn like a mother fucker."

"Alright. I'll take care."

* * *

Natsu put the last pizza in the wood oven, with nothing left to do but wait for them to be cooked he turned to Kagura. "Well done, Kagura, they look great."

"Thank you, Master." She replied as she bowed deeply to the pinkette. "What should we do now?"

"Beats me, how would you like to pass the time?"

"Maybe… Maybe you could punish your maid, Master?" Kagura blushed heavily for asking it but she turned around and bent over so she presented her rear to the pinkette. "I was naughty and ate some of the toppings while your back was turned."

"Are you sure you want to be punished for something like that?" He asked curiously as he made his way to her.

The swordswoman glanced over her shoulder at the approaching footsteps, a heavy blush set on her face as she gave the man a nervous nod.

"How would you like to be punished? Like your big sister and be spanked, or something else?"

"Sp-spank me, Master."

While Millianna had experience with toys and sometimes women, Kagura was a fresh flower, ready to be plucked. She would admit, only to certain people, that she does touch herself and frequently, but she never wanted to use any form of sex toy as she saw it as desecrating the temple that is her body.

But, after a long wait, and denying so many suitors who were chasing her like a dog chases a cat, she had finally found a man she could trust. Over the years Kagura had grown to respect the man approaching her, and the recent days spent hard at work teaching him how to fight with his sword had only solidified her respect for him.

"You're completely sure about this?" Natsu asked, sensing her nervousness and watching her with a cautious eye.

"Yes Master, completely sure, I'm willing to give you my body. I taught you how to wield a sword, now it's time you taught me... taught me… you know what I mean."

"About pleasure, sex, and how great one person can make another feel?"

"Y-yes, that."

"Don't worry, I won't hurt you, but your first time may hurt if not properly prepared. And even then it may sting a little."

"I'm ready…"

Instead of spanking the woman, he gently lifted her and sat her on the bench. He moved the dress up to her waist and revealed her purity. "I'm assuming that being in a guild full of women, you know all about your body?"

"Y-yes, we do sex education here."

"Alright, well I'll start by giving you oral, then I'll start fingering you while scissoring my fingers, which will loosen you up as I add more fingers, but I'll stop at three. Only when I deem you ready will it be time for the main course. Sounds good?"

Kagura nodded her head nervously but her eyes held a twinkle of lust that was steadily growing. "Yes. Do as you will."

The man slowly lowered his head between her fit thighs, exhaling as he moved closer.

The gust of hot air rolled over the swordswoman's silky smooth labia, sending goosebumps flying to the surface of her skin.

The man watches her shiver in delight as his tongue slowly dragged along her lower lips, eventually passing between them and began to caress her pussy.

It slid from the entrance of the woman, slowly up to her clit where it circled the little bud of nerves a few times then made its way back down.

"Gaah~." Kagura groaned out, the pleasure brought on by the dragon slayer's hot tongue was already getting to her, her mind was slowly going white.

Natsu's hot tongue slowly penetrated her body as one of his arms snaked around her thigh, his fingers meeting the pleasurable nub and started to rub slow circles on it.

"N-Natsu~."

The man worked her body like a piano, he made her sing out in pleasure as he hit all the right keys, she fell back on the bench as she became dazed and started to see stars. The pressure inside of her was getting unbearable.

"N-Natsu~ it's coming~. Coming quickly~."

The pinkette redoubled his efforts, thrusting his tongue as deep as it can go while thrashing it about inside her, his fingers tap-danced on her clit to a rapid beat, he knew she was about to implode as he could feel her constrict around his tongue.

"Natsu~!" She cried out, coming so hard that she sprayed his face as he back arched to the sky. "F-f-fuck~!"

Natsu's eyes widened in surprise, not due to her squirting but because this normally very constrained woman just swore, something that was very unlike her.

He kept at it, making her orgasm last as long as he can. Once she finally came down from her high, Natsu stepped back. "Let me clean up quickly, I'm not going to put my fingers into you without giving them a clean first."

The dragon king made his way to the sink and ran some hot water through the tap, he rinsed his face off and thoroughly washed his hands as he didn't want to contaminate her vagina with any bacteria or anything else that shouldn't go inside there.

Kagura just laid there on the bench, leaking her natural lubricant profusely as she lazily watched the man get ready to pleasure her some more. "That was the best orgasm I have ever had."

"First of the night, Kagura, plenty more where that came from."

She watched him walk back to her and moaned when she felt his ring and middle fingers enter her, they went far deeper than his tongue and reached further than her own fingers could.

Natsu pumped his fingers in and out of her quickly, he heated his fingers so he could make the muscles surrounding her canal loosen up so they will accept his dick inside with little effort.

"More~ Please Master~."

Kagura moaned loudly as the pinkette started to speed up and scissor his fingers inside of her, spreading her out so she'll hopefully won't be in too much pain.

For the second time, the pressure in her lower belly started to build, she became tighter and tighter and it was becoming hard for Natsu to force her walls apart as she clamped down around his fingers.

"Fuck~!" She cried out and rolled onto her side. She curled up as an intense orgasm ran rampant through her body.

Natsu continued to finger her quickly until she finally started to loosen back up again, he pushed down his clothing and took a hold of his aching cock. "It's time, Kagura."

The swordswoman turned her head to look at the man, her eyes clouded over with lust and she nodded at him, drunk on pleasure. "Fuck me Master~."

Natsu placed the tip of his dick at the entrance to her well-lubricated body, stroking his shaft with the hand that was fingering her. "This will hurt to some degree, it will feel odd, but stay relaxed and focus on me, I'll help you through it."

Kagura felt him push in, the first inch was ok but it didn't take long for the pain to hit her. It was mild at first, she had felt worse, but it was constant and the deeper he went the worse it started to become. He didn't stop until his entire shaft was inside of her, his balls resting on one of her legs, her eyes started to scrunch up in pain.

"Fuck it hurts…"

There was no sign of the pain fading so Kagura looked the man in the eyes and pleaded. "Please start moving, I want to feel good."

Natsu started to move his hips back and forth slowly, there were streaks of blood on his cock as it slid in and out of her. "Is that helping?"

"No~." She whined and whimpered. "I can feel pleasure, but the pain… it still hurts…"

Natsu gave her an empathetic sigh. "Alcohol would have numbed the pain you are feeling, but I guess we can't do anything about it, the next time will be much better though, trust me."

He rolled her onto her back and stayed nice and slow so she wouldn't feel even more pain, he leant down and started kissing her softly and deeply in an effort to take her mind away from the ever-present pain.

Kagura slowly started to moan more and more thanks to his efforts, she pushed the pain out of her mind like she would when in combat and focused on the pleasure that Natsu was providing her.

All in all, she couldn't complain, she had already came twice from his ministrations, it was more than she could ask for from him, she could feel his penis start to heat up and start to soothe her, she was thankful for his efforts.

The pain never truly disappeared but she didn't care, she was feeling great right now. "Fuck me Master~."

The pinkette grinned at her, he decided to tease her a little. "Shh~ do you want the guild to hear how much of a naughty little maid you are?"

"No~ Master~."

"Now as much as I would love to hear you scream my name, you need to be a good maid and be a little quieter." Natsu said as he sped up his hips, he slowly started to piston in and out of her. He placed a hand on her stomach and gave her the contraceptive spell.

"Yes~ Master~."

The pressure grew inside her for the third time, this time felt like it was going to be much bigger than the last two times. Kagura placed a hand over her mouth to try and stifle her moans as they came louder and more frequently.

Natsu could feel his climax coming too, he sniffed the air and could smell that the pizzas are almost ready to come out, he had to finish this quickly or they'll start to become overcooked and he doesn't want to tarnish his reputation as a secret chef.

He started to move faster inside her, stirring her up and making her lose her mind and also control of her voice, she started to moan loudly as her hands moved to her tits, squeezing and kneading them through her maid outfit. "I'm Close Master~!"

Natsu groaned deeply as she clamped down on his cock, imploding around him with orgasmic bliss, he could only say one thing when her tight pussy squeezed him for all he's worth. "Fuck Yes~!"

Kagura gasped as she was flooded by hot goo, her back arched and she moaned as her orgasm intensified, causing her to clamp down harder and force more cum out of the pinkette's cock. "Yes~ Fill Me Master~! Fill Your Filthy Maid~!"

Once they had both calmed down, Natsu removed himself from her body. "Hold on, I'll get a wet cloth."

He went to the sink and dampened a hand towel, cleaning himself off then going back to her and cleaning her labia of blood, semen and other bodily fluids.

"Thanks, Master." She twitched at his touch as she was still sensitive down there, and could still feel some pain but I was so worth it, she'd do it again with him in a heartbeat, but right now they have more pressing matters than fucking each other stupid.

"Can you start taking plates out, there are some in the oven over there." He pointed a few metres away from him. "They aren't hot, just warm. Oh and take some cutlery too, just in case some people want to use them."

"Yes Master, right away." She hopped off the bench and checked her reflection in the polished metal, she quickly adjusted herself then gave the man a curtsy then hurried to the oven and bent over to retrieve the plates.

"Careful by the way, you may start to leak semen soon."

"Yes, Master." She replied with a heavy but happy blush, she wiggled her ass at him as she got the plates out in manageable quantities and took them out to the hall.

An idea popped into his head and he quickly video called home, he was greeted with the water mage's face.

"How can Juvia help you, Natsu-sama *hic*?"

"Is Seilah there, Juvia?"

"Seilah is chasing Lucy around, trying to steal her clothes, Juvia thinks she found out that Lucy has your shirt on."

Natsu saw the carnage that had gone on when Juvia moved away from the camera to look around, the lounge room had things thrown everywhere, thankfully his furniture and appliances looked intact. "Well, when you see her can you pass on a message from me?"

"Juvia can hear them coming now. Seilah! Juvia needs you to come here!"

It took a few moments but the naked demon finally joined Juvia on camera. "Oh, hello Master, what a pleasant surprise."

"Seilah, I have a new nickname for you."

Slowly a group formed behind the water mage and the demon, the girls were very curious as to what he had to say, all of them were very drunk.

"Yes, Master?"

He couldn't help the smirk that spread across his face, nor the twinkle in his demonic red eyes. "Seilah, from now on…"

"Yes?"

"I will call you…"

"Yes~?" The group said altogether as they leant in closer.

"My Semen Demon."

The girls' collective jaws dropped right to the floor and they were dumbstruck for a good few moments before they all cracked up laughing at Seilah's new nickname.

"I don't get it…" Seilah said, confused, she wasn't sure what he meant considering she was a demon and loved sex with him.

Mira held her sides as she tried to hold her laughter so she could speak. "He… haha, he called you… hahaha, HE CALLED YOU A SEMEN DEMON!" She broke out into hysterical laughter as she fell to the floor. "It's another name for a Succubus! SEMEN DEMON!"

Natsu smirked at the blushing demon, he knew that she couldn't defend herself as she fits the bill completely, he watched the realisation dawn on her face as the blush deepened, she looked at him coyly.

"I guess I am a semen demon~."

"Well, that's all I wanted to say, I gotta go feed some Mermaids, talk to you girls later."

"Bye~." They all giggled, still trying to compose themselves.

Natsu ended the call and quickly got the pizzas all out of the wood ovens, they looked fantastic, he was proud of his work. He sliced them up and took all the pizzas out to the hall using his Macro. "Dinner!"

All eyes turned to the pinkette, they widened at the different varieties of pizzas that he had with him, ranging from all meat ones to all seafood ones, and even purely vegetarian pizzas, and everything in between.

"Come and take your pick, there is more than enough for everyone." He lined up all the pizzas and allowed everyone to grab a plate and slices from any of their desired pizzas before he took his own and made his way to the table that Natsumi and Erza were at.

Natsumi was sniffing her pizza slices, they were making her practically drool as her eyes had turned to stars, there was a faint trace of blood, sex and a mixed scent approaching, she turned and looked at the newcomer. "Natsu? Don't tell me you popped someone's cherry."

"Shush or I'll pop yours, dig in." He replied as he sat down. "Let me know what you think."

"I can already tell how yummy it is, Natsu, it is making me drool just looking at it." Without any further words, she digs right into the various slices.

* * *

Natsu sat on his bed, alone. He had his Portable IVD and was surfing various realities with a notebook next to him, he was making notes on possible places to check out, not only for him but for people like Levy, who would like to scavenge any tech and knowledge she could get her hands on.

He found a universe where Team Natsu was getting ready to go to Akane Resort. Remembering some of the stories that Dragneel had told him, Natsu bookmarked the universe just in case it looked like he would need to step in and intervene should things go awry.

Moving on he found another universe, this was set on a brown planet with what looked like an advanced research lab being the main focal point. "Strange, Levy might like the tech from there… I'll save that for later."

He kept sifting through universes, sometimes swearing he could see Dragneel or one of the others from his universe from time to time.

He found another futuristic universe, this one had a lab that was in the middle of reconstructing some human-looking chunk of jerky, or something along those lines. He decided that the lab there could hold valuable tech and bookmarked it.

The man stayed up all night, filling out the notebook with anything that he deemed interesting or useful, some things gave him ideas for new inventions while others almost completely turned him off of interdimensional travel, chief among these was one that the world had been overrun by weird tentacle monsters…

* * *

 **Well, this has been a long one, not my longest though. Anyway I hope I did well with that duel, writing war is easy compared to a one on one duel, you can just kill shit. I tried to keep it where there is just enough detail that you knew what was happening but leaving space for interpretation, allowing readers to paint a mental picture of what the battle looks like, I hope it came out like that. Fav/follow if you liked it, review if you have any questions or feedback. And as always, I hope you have enjoyed!**


	14. Its Vegas Baby

A fully clothed Natsu, Erza in her Ataraxia armour minus the swords, and Natsumi walked the streets of Magnolia, the blossoming town was slowly growing into a bustling city thanks to a policy that Hisui had push forward earlier in the year, she had created labs and research divisions that focused on the progression of both magical technology as well as non-magical alternatives.

The morning was mostly uneventful for Natsu, mostly. Kagura had visited him at six am, which was a definite positive in his morning, the two mages had left the bedroom around nine-ish, maybe a little later. The train ride home was definitely uneventful, Natsu basically slept the whole trip home.

Natsumi and Erza enjoyed the trip home more, while initially annoyed that the man had fallen asleep on them, they quickly found enjoyment in tormenting his practically comatose body. They drew on it with markers, made him dance like a puppet on strings using Erza's telekinesis, do ballet, pole dance, and everything else under the sun that they could come up with.

"I'm going to stop by Irashi Bakery." Erza told the two pinkettes, she had a really bad craving for Strawberry Cheesecake right not. "I'll see you in the guild."

"See ya." They both replied as the redhead split off from them.

The two dragon slayers continued on their path to the guildhall, walking down the sidewalk as some of the first, newly built vehicles powered by alternative energy sources drove down the street next to them.

"Tell you what, Natsu, I didn't expect your universe to be like this." Natsumi said as her eyes tracked one of the automobiles.

"The research teams that Hisui formed were basically given one task, think outside the box while looking to the future."

Natsu let out a sigh as he ran his hand through his almost annoyingly long hair. 'I need a haircut… I'll talk to Lucy about that.' "I'll be honest, while most of the weaponry in the country is magic-based, we have come across ballistic weapons, there were these treasure hunters a few years ago, one had a ballistic sniper rifle. Gave Lucy and Flare… You'll meet her soon, she is a nice girl but she is misguided and fell into the wrong crowd…"

"You're off-topic again." Natsumi pointed out.

"I'm getting back on topic woman, calm ya tits. Anyway, he gave the girls some trouble with proper lead bullets, as much as I hate to admit it I think we'll need to start working on some form of ballistic armour, nothing major right now since we aren't dealing with well… Assault Rifles with Chainsaws attached."

"But you don't think you'll get Hisui to come around?"

"I could do that, she trusts our guild, it is more of a case of whether it would be a good idea, it could start an arms race, someone builds a new gun to pierce current armour, the smiths build armour to stop that, new gun, and new armour, and it will continue that way."

"Sounds like you need to talk to Levy then?"

The male turned to his companion, looking into her eyes with his own onyx orbs. "I'll need to travel, are you right with managing your training back in your universe until I turn up?"

"Are you going to another universe?"

"Yes, Dragneel told me about a world that was consumed in nuclear fire, a place like that would have some good armour, Levy has been there at McGarden's lab, at a place called Buston? Botton? Breton?"

"I think it was called Boston, Natsu." She corrected him, though to be honest, she wasn't sure either.

"Most likely, we'll have to see what happens."

"Ok, any tips for training during these months before my games?" Natsumi asked curiously.

"Don't be fooled by Virgo that is the biggest thing you need to remember. If I manage to get back in time then I'll prevent it myself, maybe even force the Celestial King's hand. But yeah, avoid Virgo as she takes you all to the Celestial realm and you have a party that thanks to the time difference between the two realms, completely cuts down your training time to only a week."

"Oh shit! Really?" Natsumi said, shocked at the revelation. "How did you all beat them?"

"We had our second origins unlocked, something I'll sort out when I get there, and from there I'll train you all even harder."

The two dragon slayers entered their guildhall to find it a mess, there were signs that a fight had just recently broken out, Natsu raised his voice so it carried throughout the hall. "OK. What The Fuck Happened Here? It Looks Like A Bomb Went Off!"

"Natsu!" Shouted a blue fur ball as it flew at him at near-supersonic speeds. "Welcome Home!"

 **THUD**

"Oww Fuck~." Natsu groaned out in pain, he swore he could feel broken ribs as he landed flat on his ass thanks to the overzealous exceed welcoming him home with a hug.

"I'm sowwy!" Happy cried out as he moved away from the man's now injured chest.

The pinkette looked at the cat with an eye closed in pain, he gave him a pat on the head as he reassured him. "It's ok buddy, no real harm done, I just gotta see Wendy now is all, come sit on my head and join me."

Happy scurried up to the man's pink hair and made himself at home in it as Mira walked over, she had a bump on her head that was slowly going down. "The guild got a little rowdy again Natsu. How have you been?"

The beautiful model lifted his shirt up so she could inspect his chest. "Oh my." She gasped. "Happy really did a number on you. That is some bad bruising."

Natsu brought his head down and planted a soft kiss on the woman's lips, he gave her a sly but happy grin. "I'm much better now."

"Oh, you silly bugger~." She giggled happily and batted at his chest, she gasped at her actions when she heard a sharp intake of air from the man. "Oh My Gods! I'm sorry Natsu."

Natsu slumped over, holding a hand over his chest as he started to cough and wheeze. "I think I'm dying Mira, you've killed me. I see a light, it's Igneel, calling me home."

At first, Mira panicked but she quickly realised that he was just hamming it up, toying with her and caused her to snap at him. "Oh don't be so melodramatic mister! Off to Wendy with you before I make you even more injured."

"Yes, ma'am. Where is she, and Levy?"

"Wendy is in the infirmary, healing people from the brawl. Levy is down in her workshop in the basement, sub-level two."

"Thanks Mira." He gave her another kiss and made his way into a hallway, the infirmary wasn't fair from the main hall.

He kept a hand on his chest as he walked into the infirmary, Happy had already fallen asleep on the man's head and was mumbling something about fish. "Wendy, you in here?"

"Natsu-san!" The 18-year-old sky dragon slayer popped her head around the corner, her eyes lit up when they landed on the man, she rushed over to him and was about to leap onto him for a bear hug but she was stopped by a hand on her shoulder.

"Mend my broken ribs first, hug me second." He requested simply, he gave the energetic blunette a soft smile as he ruffled her hair. "Happy crashed into my chest going near supersonic."

"Ok!" She cheered as she held out her hands, they pulsed with her magic as she started to heal his injury.

"How have you been, Wendy?"

"I've been great!" She beamed a bright smile at the pinkette. "I knew I'd look like Edo-Wendy when I grew up!"

"You sure have grown up, I know it was due to an accident, caused by Mira and me… But I am glad you are happy to be like this."

The busty blunette looked up at the man with her bright smile. "All done, what do you have planned for today, Natsu?"

"I'm going to check on Levy, I want to see if she needs anything."

"Ok! I have to stay here, I don't know if anyone told you but there was a massive brawl, a lot of people got injured so I have to patch them all up."

"Just another day in Fairy Tail. Right, Wendy?" He smiled at the young woman, she seemed to retain her cute, mostly innocent self in the accident. He ruffled her hair again which made her pout at him. "You're too cute for your own good, Wendy."

The blunette giggled and disappeared around the corner again, Natsu could hear the pained groans of Gray but he shrugged his shoulders. 'He probably deserved it.'

'Wendy has definitely filled out well, don't you think?' END said inside the man's head.

'I'm not going to answer that.'

'Why not?' Ask the annoying voice as Natsu left the room, he made his way to just behind the main hall where the entrance to the basement was.

'I watched that girl grow from that timid girl from Cait Shelter to who she is today.'

'But she is so damn hot! And powerful. Damn, imagine her in a bikini!'

'Fuck off…'

'Oh, what about light blue lace?'

'Fuck off.'

'Or do you think she is more of a spandex kind of girl?'

'For Fuck's Sake END, Fuck Off With That Shit!'

"Oh, well you're no fun at all.'

The man continued down the stairs, finally getting some peace and quiet in his head, he passed the first sub-level and continued down to the second, he wondered which room she would be in and was kicking himself for not asking Mira _exactly_ where she would be.

Natsu could hear muttering and grumbling coming from a room at the end of the hall, he decided to check it out. The pinkette stuck his head into the room and found the short woman sitting at a workbench.

He quietly entered the room and looked around, seeing his COG/Fiorian armour, given to him by Corporal Dragneel, on an armour rack, it was fully repaired thanks to the schematics Levy sourced from her counterpart, he had also 'borrowed' various tools and equipment that she decided she'd need to create a fully functioning workshop.

"Hey, Levy. What are you up to?" Natsu asked as his eyes came to rest on the blunette who was holding her head.

"Quiet, Please…" She groaned, she shook her head gently and rose from her chair.

"Hungover?"

Levy gave the man a nod, confirming his suspicions. "Remind me to never drink with Cana again…"

"I'll try, but I might not be around next time again."

"Fuck it, I'll do it myself. Anyway, how can I help you? But keep your voice down." Levy said as she made her way to the man, looking up at him with bloodshot eyes and a booming headache.

Natsu looked over to his armour, lowering his voice to a soft tone that won't upset the blunette's sensitive head. "Looks like you got that all fixed up."

"Yeah, I've also managed to lace the armour with adamantium, further strengthening it, Gajeel helped with that. I also added a gel layer to the inside, that should soften the blows from weapons fire a fair bit."

"No more getting shot through the gut for me then." The man joked as he walked to the armour stand.

"Mhm." The woman mumbled, the light that reflexed off the armour started to give her a worse headache.

"I plan on taking a trip to the wasteland, Levy."

"Wait, What?!"

"I figured they'd have useful items there. Guns, armour, things you can reverse engineer."

"I mean, I'm always looking for new tech, McGarden has a lab in the Boston Wasteland in the universe 1000-A, that is where my armour came from." She pointed to another armour rack which held the armour she was given by hey double. "I wouldn't be surprised if she had picked that location clean so it would be best to try somewhere else. Oh, word of warning, magic doesn't exist there, so make sure to fill your pouches with ammo."

"And make sure to scavenge what I can, right?"

"Yup." She moved to a small weapons rack and took a Laser Rifle from it. "Take this too, it runs on cells that you'd easily be able to find out there."

"Woah, woah. Give me a couple of days to relax, I just got home from Gracia and the Mermaids."

"Nope, you offered to get me new toys to tinker with so get dressed and get your ass through that portal!" The blunette ordered as she pushed the laser rifle into his chest.

"Fine, fine, anything you need?"

"I'll make a list while you put on your armour, I suggest wearing all of it, including the arm and helmet this time around, who know what you'll run into out there." She said as she went over to her workbench, she waved a hand idly at him. "If you're unlucky then you'll run into a Deathclaw or something."

"Deathclaw?" Natsu asked with a raised eyebrow, he moved to his armour and requipped into a set of fitted black clothing.

"Big ugly fucks, giant deadly claws, hence why they are called Deathclaws, that armour should be able to hold up to a few blows from them but if you come across one either kill it as quick as possible or get the fuck out of there."

"Sounds… interesting."

Levy looked over her shoulder at the pinkette who was putting on the chest armour, a teasing grin on her face. "Don't tell me the big bad dragon king, slayer of Acnologia, is going to pussy out of going to the wasteland. Come on, lil' cute me was able to handle it."

"Barely, I seem to remember you coming home angry as fuck, shouting at the top of your lungs as you stormed back to the dorms."

"And I ended up just fine, maybe a little mentally damaged but nothing too drastic." She brushed her hair out of her eyes as she was getting annoyed at how it tickled her nose, she picked her headband up and put it back one. "Fucker better not give me a headache."

"Ehh…" Natsu sweat-dropped at the woman and made sure his armour fitted perfectly. "Definitely feels more comfortable."

Levy walked to the man clad in full COG/Fiorian armour. "Ammo in the pouches, now. Boltok on your thigh and sword wherever you like, make sure to put the Laser rifle on your back too. And don't forget fusion cells, there are some in the box by my armour. Here."

She handed him a 'shopping' list. "I don't know how much you'll be able to find but it all helps, just don't die out there, your girls would never forgive me."

Natsu stuck it under his breastplate, he requipped the crate of ammo he was given by Dragneel for the Boltok and placed it on the bench next to the box of fusion cells, he noticed a recording lacrima levitating on a stand. "What the orb for?"

"Gift from the guys, contains schematics and training manuals and shit like that. I copied the manuals to a few other lacrima if you want one."

"Might come in handy in the future, I guess." Replied the Dragon Slayer as he filled some of his pouches with supplies.

"Here." Levy threw it to the man with a very short warning, she grabbed a bottle of water and guzzled it down in an effort to kill her headache.

The man stored the orb in his pocket dimension so he could read it later. Checking over his gear quickly but carefully, he glanced over to her momentarily. "Fatty food, Levy, ask Mira to bring you my hangover remedy, she'll give you something to sort you out."

Levy gave the kitchen a call on her mobile and ordered what Natsu had prescribed her as she typed in a string of random coordinates in her IVD for Universe 1000-A.

"Why do I get the feeling that I am about to be dumped into the middle of an ocean?"

Levy looked over and shrugs. "I wouldn't worry so much, anyway, I thought you enjoyed getting wet."

"Yeah, when I'm sticking my dick in Seilah or my other girlfriends slash friends with benefits…"

"Exactly! So a little bit of water should be nothing for you, Oh Great Slayer of Acnologia."

"When did you get so sassy?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Levy replied with a smirk, she activated the portal as Mira walked in with a plate of food. "Speaking of getting wet. Mira, what do you think of Natsu's gear?"

"Getting wet? It looks good on him, even though I can't see anything since it covers everything now, I preferred it without the helmet and arms." The model said as she gave the man an appraising look on the way to the workbench.

"Remind me why you aren't coming with me, Levy." Natsu said as he crossed his arms, he stood right next to the vortex of energy.

The blunette slowly walked over to the man, she ran an annoyed hand through her blue locks as she peered up at him. "Because I'm busy here, and I am hungover. Maybe next time I'll consider tagging along on one of these scavenging trips, but until then you'll be on your own. Now GET!" She raised her foot and planted it, heavily, against the armour covering his gut, kicking him through the portal.

"FUUUUUCCCCCKKKKK!" The man shouted as he vanished.

She lowered her leg and dusted her hands off. "Well that sorts that headache out, thanks for the food Mira, I appreciate it."

"No worries, Levy. Just don't go kicking me out the door as you did to my man." Mira joked as she headed for the door.

* * *

 **Unknown Location, Universe 1000-A (A.K.A. FALLOUT)**

"FUUUUUCCCCCKKKKK!" Natsu continued to shout as he flew out the other side of the portal, he looked down and found that he was a fair way off the ground. "MOTHER FUCKER!"

The pinkette continued to swear at the top of his lungs, cursing Levy with every word in his arsenal as he plummeted to the earth like a cannonball.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, FUCK! I can't call out my wings! Can't produce any fire! This armour has no means of propulsion! I can't use my curses! FUCKING FUCK! LEVY YOU FUCKING BITCH!"

'Well ain't this quite the predicament.' Came the calm voice of END in his head, vastly contrasting what it should be in this situation.

"FUCKING END!"

'Calm down, you are falling into water. See, there is a dam down there, just make sure you don't actually hit the damn.'

"DO YOU FUCKING KNOW HOW HARD WATER IS!?"

'No, I've been a book for the vast majority of my life.'

"FUCKING HELL!" Natsu shouted as he continued to fall towards the water, he took a very deep breath as all he started to see was blue.

 **SPLASH!**

'FUCK THAT HURT!' The man thought as he smashed through the water, his weapons came adrift from his armour and started to sink. 'Aw fuck…'

He quickly swam after his gear, hoping his lungs held out , he grabbed his treasured sword first, snapping it to his back and swimming after the Boltok.

The weight of his armour aided in his ability to chase down his revolver, his lungs started to burn as he locked the Boltok to its mounting point, his eyes landed on the sinking Laser Rifle. 'Fuck, should I risk it? I'm getting low on oxygen…'

'Damn it, I may need it.' He swam deeper into the darkening water, he really hoped that the swim back up won't be too hard.

He followed the glinting of metal down deeper, he was getting close to his limit as he reached out, managing to grab the weapon by its stock.

'Ok, time for some fresh air.' He snapped the weapon to his back and swam directly up, straining against the armour but managing to overcome it.

The water became lighter and lighter until he breached the surface, he pulled his helmet off as he gasped for air. "Fucking Hell Levy, I'd swear she was trying to kill me if I didn't know better."

Natsu replaced his helmet and swam to the shore. "Now the real question, where the fuck am I?"

'A nuclear wasteland, most likely.'

"Real fucking helpful."

'You're welcome.'

"Ass." The pinkette got out of the water and tried to shake the water from his gear. "I really hope that list is intact…"

Natsu fished out the list from under his armour, he was expecting the worst but was extremely surprised when it was only slightly damp. "Lucky, but I doubt it will last long."

The man placed the list back into his armour and set off up the embankment. "Time to figure out where I am."

A light started blinking on the P-IVD mounted on the underside of his left forearm. It took Natsu a few moments to notice it, only happening when he was scaling up some nearby rocks. "Huh, it's probably Levy."

He tapped the User Interface and answered the call, a holographic window appearing near the device, the window confirmed his suspicions that it was the blunette who called him.

"Levy, what the hell was that portal!" He pointed up to where the portal had opened. "It was up there, I fell so far down into that water!" He pointed to the reservoir of water. "Into that fucking shit, you are lucky that the list is intact, along with my damn body!"

"But did you die?"

"No, I'm here talking to you aren't I."

"Exactly. Now, have you figured out where you are?"

Natsu put his anger aside and finished climbing, he stood atop a pile of rocks as he looks out across the land. "Some kind of desert."

He detaches the window from the device and puts it half an arm's distance off to the side at eye level. "There are some signs in the distance, but I can't make out what they say."

"Hold on a sec." Levy said as she typed on her IVD's interface. "I'm taking manual control of that window."

"You can do that?"

"Of course I can, I built the damn things." She responded as she got her bearings with the screen. "It is still mounted to you so I can't move away but I can change the camera angle and move it around your body."

"Fair enough. I'm going to check on these signs." Natsu said as he leapt off the rocks and started walking. "So what do I need to be careful of here?"

"Everything, treat everything and everyone as hostile, be ready to kill in an instant, some of the people are nice though so I guess just keep a hand on your weapon or keep your weapon in hand."

"It can't be that bad, can it?"

"It can and it is, be on your guard, you don't know what could happen out in the wasteland. But don't worry, I'll be here providing moral support."

"Aw gee, thanks… that's the best kind of support."

"I'm glad you agree."

It took a few minutes but he finally reached the signs, there were two to his right and one to his left. "Alright, what do we have here… Some shit about something called Sunset Sarsaparilla… the other one says "Welcome to Vegas, Baby", huh, that sounds like something that Cole guy would say."

He moved to the one that stood alone This giant concrete structure is apparently Hoover Dam." There was a short pause. "Levy, I have no fucking idea where I am."

"Hoover Dam is in Nevada, you should be close to New Vegas, before the bombs were dropped it was known as Las Vegas. You are on the other side of the country to where I was."

"Right, well it looks like night is falling soon, I better get a move on."

"Head towards New Vegas, Natsu. See if you can find any information."

Natsu drew his Laser Rifle and started following the road to the northwest. Hoping to run across some kind of civilisation.

* * *

Night had fallen and to Natsu it felt like he had been walking for a few hours, he was lost and he no longer had Levy's chat window for company.

He was feeling on edge, he was in an unknown land, on a moonless night. His senses were screaming at him and he could hear numerous faint footsteps around him.

He wasn't sure what is making the footsteps but it was starting to annoy him, he shouldered the rifle and swept it around, following the faint sounds.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are…" He muttered as his eyes scanned the darkness around him.

click

The armoured pinkette spun around 180 degrees, snapping to the sound and seeing a small flame illuminating a person, they lit a cloth that was coming from a glass bottle.

"Well, I think I found some hostiles…" Natsu murmured as he raised the rifle followed by his voice. "Drop It Or Die."

"GO TO HELL!" The bandit shouted as he threw the Molotov Cocktail at the wanderer.

The glass bottle impacted the helmet, shattering on impact and spreading fire all over the man, the bandit cheered as his companions threw their Molotovs at the armoured foe too, bathing him in roaring fire.

A dark chuckle emanated from the fire, the man somehow was still standing. "We are already there. Welcome, you can call me The Devil!"

The burning dragon slayer launched forwards, opting to use his bare hand over his rifle for the moment as he grabbed the first guy by the throat and lifted him off the ground.

The bandit started to choke, his eyes bulging and skin burning from the fire, he struggled to force words out of his constricted throat. "Ho... De… Uck?"

"You just fucked with the wrong person pal." Natsu said, the flame that coated him was illuminating the group, their terrified faces flicking between light and shadow.

"He really is the devil!" Shouted a female bandit, her knees were shaking as she was torn between wanting to save her… friend? And running for her life, leaving the man to die at the hands of the monster they thought would be easy pickings.

"FUCK THIS SHIT, I'M OUT!" Gaven shouted, he turned and ran for his life, he'd rather live a little longer than risk fighting whatever this was.

Natsu's head slowly turned to the fleeing man, he contemplated his options. Should he let the man run home to most likely kill, pillage, rape or whatever else was on his agenda, or should he just kill him so he isn't going to harm anyone anymore?

The group watched on in morbid curiosity, they wondered what would happen, will he spare him…

CRUNCH

Natsu came to his decision, his left hand tightened around the man's neck, breaking it as his right arm raised the Laser Rifle at the fleeing man's back.

He was pissed, on edge, and couldn't give a flying fuck about anything right now. He pulled the trigger and sent a bolt of light racing after the man, illuminating the ground as it chased him down and punched right through his chest, vaporising his heart.

That was all she wrote, the man fell to the ground with no fanfare, just lights out in an instant.

Thud

Natsu dropped the body in his hands and looked around the group, the fires slowly going out. "Now, I'm going to ask a few questions, you all are going to answer. Pull any shit and you end up like these two."

A hesitant murmur of reluctant acceptance spread throughout the group. "Good. Now, tell me about this place. You see, I've travelled a long way to get here and don't really know much about this area."

"How could you not know where you are?" Spoke a rough voiced man, his grizzly attitude ground Natsu's nerves and the man found himself eye-to-eye with the muzzle of a Laser Rifle.

"I know I am in Nevada, Near New Vegas, I came through the Hoover Dam area. What I don't know is who runs this place, what I should look out for, who I should talk to if I need supplies."

"Well maybe you should of figured that our before you came here, dip shit, don't ya think?" Joan responded, sarcastically, the last thing she saw was a flash of red landing right between her eyes.

A growl emanated from the helmet of the man, only intensifying their perception of him as The Devil. "Next person who doesn't give me a straight answer will die a slower death."

The bandits watched on in fear as the man placed the common Laser Rifle on his back and drew a very unique, and very deadly looking revolver from the mount on his left thigh.

His Boltok was unique, well it was as far as he knew, as its cylinder could swing both ways. It had a small catch on the locking mechanism that locked one of the sides. Natsu's preferred side was right opening as it allowed him to easily fire left-handed and reload with his more dominant, right hand which was saved for using his sword.

"Come on." He said angrily as he gestured with his free hand. "Show me some snark, some sass, provoke me and waste my time even more."

The bandits slowly backed up, holding their hands up in surrender. Leanne stuttered as she stared into the blue lenses of the helmet, becoming even more terrified when she realised she couldn't read his intentions as his head was completely covered. "W-w-what d-did you want-t to know ag-gain?"

The massive revolver snapped to her, sending a cold chill down her spine as she looked down the barrel, barely seeing the massive bullet at the end of the barrel. "I'll say it a little slower, maybe that would help. Who runs this place?"

"The NCR, there was a big war between factions, they came out on top and control the dam. They have grown in number since then but they can't be everywhere." Leanne said quickly, her eyes wide as she started to shake.

"Good, now. What should I be careful of?"

"The casinos for one, each one of them will try and screw you in some way, there are rumours that one of them are a pack of cannibals too." Jerry said, he stiffened as the blue lenses came to rest on his face.

"Anything else?"

"Gangs, raiders, super mutants, depends on who you get in bed with and who you piss off." Jerry's twin Jen said, she stood nearby her brother.

Natsu could hear very slow steps, they come and go as he looks around the group. He knew what one of them was up to and decided to play along for a little bit. "So keep an eye on everyone…" He shrugs. "Sounds easy enough, I know the animals are deadly too."

The bandits nodded at his comment, having had a run-in with a Deathclaw a few days ago. Anton glanced at his fellow bandit who was now behind the Devil. "You wanted to know who to talk to about supplies? Talk to the Crimson Caravan Company or any of the traders on the strip and in the towns that dot the Mojave."

The pinkette stared the blonde man with a heavy accent dead in the face, keeping his eyes locked to the man as his body turns quickly.

 **BANG**

"FUCK!" Andrew shouted out in pain, he fell to the ground and clutched the stump that used to be his left knee. It was absolutely decimated by the powerful revolver and separated his lower leg from the rest of his body.

Without a word, Natsu turned to fully face Anton again, not even acknowledging the bleeding man behind him. "Where can I find this company?"

"T-they are n-near the strip…" The blonde man said with a noticeable shake to his voice, none of them knew how the man noticed Andrew sneaking up on him.

"Good, and what is their currency?" Natsu asked as he swung the cylinder of the Boltok out, he removed the empty brass casing and replaced it with a new one, bringing the revolver back to max ammo.

"Caps, bottle caps that is, and the NCR's paper money."

"Good. That wasn't so hard now was it?" The pinkette said as he turned away from the group, he started to walk past Andrew when Anton calls out to him.

"Wait, you are leaving us alone, just like that, after we attacked you?"

The armoured man turned to look over his shoulder, staring them all dead in the face. "Killing you all would just be a waste of ammo." He turned back and walked away into the darkness, his blue lights flickering as they fade away.

* * *

Natsu let out a long sigh, he had started to grow tired and was looking for a place to rest, any place would do but since he didn't have any of these caps or paper money that the bandits had told him about, he couldn't stay in an owned place.

He stumbled across a decrepit motel and started going door to door, he wasn't a fussy person but he did like something comfortable to sleep on. Truthfully, he had been getting spoilt with his girlfriends wanting to share his bed with him, he enjoyed holding them close and sometimes using their tits as glorious pillows.

The pinkette shook the thought of those perfect pillows from his head, he had a job to focus on and he needed to stay alert so he wouldn't get surprised. He came up to a door labelled 3 and checked the room inside, he was surprised to find it in relatively good condition, given the circumstances.

Natsu made his way inside and locked up the room the best he can, he'd rather not be interrupted with his guard finally lowered. He sighed as he took his helmet off, after what felt like an eternity… he hated how confined it felt and how it muted his senses too much.

He set the helmet down on the battered bedside table and ran his hands through his hair to get it spikey again. Once he was satisfied with the results he removed his weapons, placing them on the bed for easy access in case of trouble along with his belt. "Wonder if I'll have a peaceful night's sleep… Somehow I doubt it but I can only hope."

With the armour still in its place on his body, Natsu laid down on the bed and got as comfortable as he could. "Wish I took something to keep me occupied, shits boring by myself."

He ran a hand down his face, wishing that one of his girls were with him in this gods forsaken wasteland, he really missed them even though he had been away longer, it must have had something to do with being in a completely different universe.

'We better get some rest, Natsu. We don't know what we'll be up against when the sun rises.' END said to the pinkette, using his name for the first time in however long it has been.

"Yeah, I know, I'll be regretting it later if I don't."

The man closed his eyes and tried to get some shut-eye, he stayed alert even while asleep as muffled footsteps filtered through the old walls, along with murmurs, growls, hisses and every other strange sound out there in the wasteland.

* * *

 **BOOOM**

Natsu was only a handful of hours into his uncomfortable rest, with only the voice in his head as a companion, when a series of explosions jolted him awake. They shook the dilapidated motel to the foundations, releasing dust clouds from the floor and ceiling.

 **BOOOM BOOOM**

"OH FOR FUCK SAKE!" Natsu shouted out in pure anger, he slammed on his helmet and collected up his gear as he marched to the door.

SMASH

The pinkette planted a heavy boot into the centre of the door, busting it open and turning it to splinters from the force of the kick. "OK, WHO THE FUCK THOUGHT IT WAS A GOOD IDEA TO WAKE ME UP!"

All was silent as two warring groups turned to the armoured man stood in the doorway. One group looked like some form of military while the other looked like escaped convicts or something of the sort.

One of the thugs lit a fuse on a red stick then threw it at the newcomer, kick-starting the skirmish once again.

Natsu watched the red stick fly towards him, his senses were screaming 'danger' at him. "The fuck is this?"

The stick bounced off his armoured plate and landed at his feet. "Huh…" He didn't wait for anything spectacular to happen and booted the stick back to the man who threw it. It blew up in his face and took half his body with it, leaving only a pair of legs behind.

"Oh, it was an explosive, whelp I know who to kill first now." Natsu said as he strolled into the fray, drawing his Laser Rifle.

"Surrender, Powder Gangers, and you will be treated fairly!" Shouted one of the soldiers.

The man walked through the firefight with such confidence or reckless abandon, no one could tell which as he walked up to a PG with his rifle.

Rounds pinged off of his toughened armour, he knew that even before Levy's upgrade that the armour was designed to hold up to much worse than the pebbles these guys were throwing at him.

"I was having a perfect dream, and you arseholes interrupted it." The man said as he raised the rifle in one hand.

"Jeff! Run!" Shane shouted at his fellow Ganger, he had a chat to some bandits a couple of hours ago and they told him about a man in armour with blue lights, they had called him The Devil.

The man called Jeff turned to look at his friend, but all he could see was the square body of a Laser Rifle mere inches from his face, there was a flash of red light and Jeff fell to the dirt, a glowing hole that passed right through his head.

"JEEEEFFFFF!" Shane shouted as he ran at the armoured man with a Nine Iron. He swung at the helmet as the man looked at him, causing the head to whip around to face the other side. "EAT SHIT!"

Crack, crack

Natsu rolled his neck, audibly cracking his neck then slowly turning back to the brunette, the blue lenses on his helmet cracking and falling away to reveal a pair of beyond angry, glowing red eyes.

The eyes burned right through Shane's own eyes, frightening him to the core as the Nine Iron clattered to the ground. He started to step back, he tripped over the golf club and fell onto his ass. "I-it really IS THE DEVIL!"

While Natsu wasn't able to access his powers, that didn't stop him from accessing the physical aspect of his abilities, through sheer rage he had activated his Etherious form, accessing the bloodlust of his demonic side.

"Lilith! Hose him down with the Flamer!" Shouted Carrol, as she kept the soldiers pinned down behind bombed out cars.

The woman with orange hair pulled out a flame thrower as she ran to the man. "BURN BITCH!" She shouted as she lit the man up.

The pair of unblinking red eyes glowed through the fire as the owner's left arm went to the Boltok at his hip. "That all you got?"

 **BANG**

In a split second Lilith's head was gone, blown apart by the power of Natsu's revolver in a shower of blood and gore. The woman falling back as a fountain of blood poured out of her neck.

Shane was trying to crawl away unnoticed, hoping to make it to safety and away from this devil, he made it a fair few metres away when a bullet found home in his chest, utterly decimating his unprotected internal organs and killing the man.

The remaining PGs all bolted from the battle, they fled so they could live another day and hoped that the monster wouldn't shoot them in the back like he did to Shane.

Natsu put his weapons away and walked over to the soldiers, they rose up and slowly lowered their weapons when they realise he has no intention to harm them. He started to calm down and return to his normal state. "Who are you guys?"

"NCR Military Police, we were on patrol when those guys jumped us. Who are you?" Asked the man who appeared to be their leader.

"Just call me Natsu."

"Sargent Phil McCloud, . You don't sound like you are from around here." Phil said as he watched the man walk over to one of his fallen squadmates.

"I'm not." He said simply as he knelt by the body, he felt around the dead woman's neck and removed her dog tags and held it out to Phil. "Here Sargent. For her family."

"Thanks, kid. If you don't mind me asking, where did you come from? That armour looks nothing like anything I've seen before, same with that big iron on your hip. Boy did it pack a wallop" The soldier said as he pocketed the tags.

"You'll have to settle with just knowing that I've travelled a long way to get here."

"That's 'ight, I ain't 'bout to pry. Not about to piss off a guy who took a Flamer to the face and walked it off like it was rain."

"Smart, who are the rest of your people?"

"Well the fallen one at your feet is Private Sharon, the guy with the shotgun is Corporal Emile, Private Karl has the 9mm SMG, Private Morgan has the grenade rifle, and the one with the sniper rifle is Corporal Terri." The Sargent rattled off as he gestured to each member of his squad, the living members giving the armoured man either a salute or a nod as a greeting.

"Alright, well if you don't mind, I've got some stuff I need to look for." Natsu said and started walking away.

"Hold up a moment. I owe you one for saving our bacon."

The pinkette turned to look at Phil who pulled a bag from one of his pouches, the Sargent walked over to him and placed the pouch in Natsu's hand. "We don't use caps in the NCR but it doesn't mean we don't collect them anyway, you'd get more use out of these than we would."

"Thanks. Hey, do you mind telling me where I'd be able to find some of these items." Asked Natsu as he pulled the list from under his armour.

The blonde-haired Sargent took a look at the list, he murmured to himself in thought before looking up at the man. "You should try HELIOS One, there is a lot of salvageable tech there so you should be able to find some of the stuff you are after there, aside from that you could try talking to the Brotherhood, the NCR has a treaty with them. Also, that last item on the list should be in The Divide."

"Where can I find these?"

"HELIOS is near Novac, just north of the town in fact. The Brotherhood operate out of the Hidden Valley, though I'd be cautious around them with that armour of yours, they might try and take it from themselves. But they would also be able to take you to The Divide."

"They'll regret trying." Natsu said as he placed the list away. "Which way to Novac?"

"Head south, that way. Just be careful, the Deathclaws have been more active down that way recently." Phil said as he pointed down the road.

"Alright, thanks."

* * *

It didn't take long for Natsu to become pissed off at the wasteland again, he'd been walking for a while and the sun had risen over the horizon, unfortunately though, a bad sandstorm had rolled in not long after the sun rose.

Natsu grumbled as the helmet's inbuilt filters couldn't stop the sand coming in through the broken lenses, he tapped on his P-IVD and sent a call out to Levy, continuing down the road while he waited for a response.

After a few minutes, a window opened up with Levy's face in it. "Good morning Natsu, why is it so brown… and what happened to your helmet?"

"There is a sandstorm going on, and I took a golf club to the face during the middle of the night."

"Middle? Did you get any sleep?" She asked, worried.

"A few hours, I got woken up by explosives, went out and dealt with them, took a golf club to the face which has shattered the lenses in the helmet."

"I can fix it, but I'll need to do it in my workshop, should I come to you?"

"As much as I'd rather wear a helmet… yes, come and get it."

"Alright, give me a moment." Levy said as she closed down the window.

Slowly, through the sandstorm, Natsu manages to see an array of panels near a building. "This must be the place… I hope. Looks like no one is hear right now."

The man went inside and was greeted soon after by a rift, out stepped an armoured Levy. "I've decided that I ought to help you, now that my hangover is gone."

"That's good and all Levy, an extra hand helps a lot, but the lenses are still fucked." Natsu said as he pointed to the helmet.

"Give it here, I'll fix it."

Natsu lifted the helmet off and gave it to the blunette, she went over to the reception desk and placed it down as she rummaged through her satchel bag.

"I assume you know what you are after here?"

"Yes, Natsu. I do, you're just here to kill things and look good. Oh, I'll be needing my Laser Rifle back."

"Alright." He said as he took the rifle from his back and put it on the desk. "Which direction should we go first?"

"Let's try left first." Levy said as she handed the newly repaired helmet back to him. "Make sure you don't take a bullet in any of the unarmoured sections, I'd rather not have to explain it to everyone."

The pinkette placed it back on his head and shifted his sword from the left mount to the right mount on his back, giving him better access to it in case of emergencies. "Sounds like there is machinery not far from us, I hear echoes coming through both pathways."

"Let's still go left anyway, I'll lead the way since I know what I am after. Just be quick on your trigger."

Levy held her Laser Rifle at the ready as she walked through the left doorway, she pushed the broken door aside with her shoulder and moved through to what looked and sounded like a generator room.

"Anything we need here?" Natsu asked quietly as he knelt down beside her, his Boltok in his right hand, a soft click emanated from it as he switched the release.

"Not from this particular room, it's possible that we won't even find what I am after here."

"What do these items even do? What do you have planned for them?"

"I just need some hardware, and this place has some very resilient hardware, don't worry too much about exactly what we are after, just trust me."

"If you build a crazy robot thing, I swear I'll put a bullet in it before it has a chance to do anything, had enough of mechs and shit."

"You fought a mech?"

"Edolas, Faust had a giant dragon mech. It ran off magic and was draining Edolas rapidly."

Levy led the way up the catwalks and into a small room with lots of levers and cables, she ripped the cables out and placed them into her satchel, not caring if they were important or anything.

Natsu had a quick look around while Levy was busy with the panels, he peeked around the corner and saw a wall-mounted bed, or maybe it was some kind of bench seat, he didn't care. "Yo Lev, I found you a nice bed."

The blunette finished up collected wires and cables and walked around the small divider, spotting the cot/bench, she grumbled at the man as she walked right past him and continued down the hall. "Oh finally, a bed fit for a princess, better tell Natsumi or Lucy, but then again it might break under the weight of their tits."

"You sound very jealous."

"I can't be jealous over something I don't have, Natsu."

"Envious then."

Levy looked over her shoulder at the man behind her and flicked her middle finger up at him though she didn't look wholly angry.

"Maybe you are envious of McGarden?"

"Natsu. If I wanted my tits enlarged, I would talk to Brandish about making them bigger next time she is in the country."

"I won't be surprised if I rock up to the guild one morning to find that you have D or E cups next time she is in town."

"Yeah, yeah." She waved him off as she walked down the next set of catwalks into a room with more machinery, though she ignored them and went through the door to her right. "It's too quiet, I expected at least robots…"

Levy opened the door at the end of the hall and came face to face with a protectron. "Ah shit, I had to open my mouth."

Natsu moved forwards quickly, placing a hand on her chest and pushing her aside and into cover behind the doorframe as he opened fire with the Boltok, severing the arms of the robot and rendering it ineffective, the robot waddled forwards and kept trying to shoot as sparks flew from its now removed shoulders.

"Need anything from this?" Natsu asked as he turned to look at the blunette, she was blushing faintly and was internally glad she had her chest plate on as she had decided not to wear a bra today.

"Yeah, I'll pull the circuits from it and anything else I can easily justify taking."

"Why not take the whole thing?"

"This is the worse example of a robot I could bring home, it's only good for scrap and salvage. If I had to pick one to bring home, it would be an eyebot."

Natsu watched the small woman slip out from under his hand and make her way over to the harmless and armless robot, she popped open some panels on it with a nearby crowbar. "Need a hand?"

"Yes actually, see that cylindrical object, short black end with a long yellow body? Yank that out for me."

Natsu shrugged his shoulders and walked over to the robot, he grabbed the part that she pointed out and tugged on it, his arm launched back involuntarily with the power core in his hand.

"HOLY DAUGHTER OF KAMI! MOTHER FUCKER!" He shouted as he got the shock of his life, literally. The core flew out of his grip and bounced off the wall beside him with a loud bang.

"That Natsu, was for teasing me about my boobs." Levy said, matter-of-factly, as she got to work of removing the circuits.

'That looked very shocking, feeling all charged up now kid?' END asked, mentally smirking his head off.

Natsu groaned and shook his body, getting rid of the tingles as his hair stuck out at all directions thanks to the helmet exploding off his head comically.

The blunette looked up at him through the reflection on the sheet metal plating in front of her. "That's a great look for you, Natsu, you should think about staying like that."

"I guess I did deserve that one, why an eyebot?" He conceded as he cleaned up the mess that was his hair and placed the helmet back on his head.

"Mobile speaker system, I can have it follow me around and play music while I work, plus I want to figure out how it flies."

"Alright, well I guess I'll let you salvage this place, I'm going to walk off these tingles."

Natsu left the room and wandered around the facility, shooting any defence turrets he comes across and disabling the robots for Levy to scavenge.

After a thirty-minute slog, Natsu finally reached the Solar Reflection Tower and cleared it, he sat down on the catwalk and enjoyed the view the best he can due to the raging sand storm.

Levy joined him after cleaning up his mess and sending her loot back to the workshop, sat down next to him with a pair of goggles over her eyes and a bandana covering her nose and mouth.

"You get everything you need?"

"Most of it, I don't believe the Brotherhood will have the last few items that I am after, we would need to go to the Divide for it."

"I was told by the NCR guy that the Brotherhood would be the best bet to go there."

"Well they would be, if I didn't scour the mainframes and find a way there myself, it's a bit of a hike though, but if you are ready?"

Natsu got up with a groan. "Yep, let's hit the road again."

* * *

"Primm should be just up ahead, we can pass through to the Divide through a passage in the area." Levy announced, her rifle was placed on her back as she held a robotics magazine in her hands, it had piqued her curiosity when she came across it at the store in the Mojave Outpost, Natsu had paid of course since he had the caps.

The duo had drawn many pairs of curious eyes in the outpost, mainly due to Natsu's odd-looking armour.

Natsu came to a dead stop, his hand shooting out to halt Levy in her tracks. "I hear heavy footfalls, two, no, three hundred metres to the northeast."

"It could be the Brotherhood, do you hear any clanking, metallic sounds?"

"No, I hear scraping, claws most likely, and growling, they seem to be communicating with each other…"

"Shit… this isn't good."

"What do you mean?"

"You can hear Deathclaws, I was really hoping we wouldn't run into them. Since you can hear them then there is a high chance they can hear us too… They have great hearing and smell, like you, but their eyesight is shit."

"Unlike me." Natsu said as he knelt down, thankful that the sand storm moved on around Nipton area, he could see hulking monstrosities that had to be somewhere close to ten-foot-tall, they weren't facing their way just yet but Natsu had a bad feeling, he could feel his hair sticking up on the back of his neck as his instincts were triggering his fight-or-flight response.

"How many are there, Natsu?" Levy said as she licked her finger and held it up into the wind, she lowered her voice further. "We are downwind of them, they won't be able to smell us."

"I count… six, make that seven, seven of them."

"Don't try and open fire with the Boltok, think of them like Berserkers from Sera, you'll just piss them off. I won't even be able to do much with my Laser Rifle."

"It's times like these that I really wish I had my powers…"

"That bomb curse would've come in really handy here, Natsu."

"Yeah… Yeah it would have." Natsu said, his baritone voice slightly distorted from the helmet. "Sword could cut through Berserkers though, but it put me dangerously close, like it would with those Deathclaws."

"Yeah but you, yourself were berserk at that time."

"We have no other choice, if they come after us then I'll have to get close and hope that your improvements to the COG armour would hold up against those long as fuck claws."

"I won't be able to repair it if you do damage it too far, you'd need to get a new set from Dragneel."

 **ROOOAAAARRRR**

"Ah Fuck, they heard us." Groaned Natsu, he wanted to not get attacked by a bunch of insanely deadly animals.

"You're the Dragon Slayer, go kill those things!" Levy shouted as she backpedalled to cover.

"Yeah _Dragon_ Slayer not Deathclaw Slayer!" He shouted back, his body was pumping adrenaline throughout his body, prepping his body to either fight for his life or to run for it.

The seven Deathclaws all started to charge at the armoured male, Natsu stood his ground and drew his sword, if he was going to go down, he would go down fighting to his last breath.

 **ROOOAAARRRR**

"ROOOOAAAARRRR" Natsu sprinted flat out at the nearest Deathclaw, roaring like a mad man or a warrior entering battle as he dodged the first swipe.

The sword flashed up at the extended arms of the Deathclaw. The sharp alloy meant for killing dragons making short work of the hide as Natsu cleaved the hands from the beast.

The man kept the momentum going, bringing the sword around for another strike.

The blade met the torso of the monster, separating the legs from the chest as the weight of it made it start to fall forward.

"DIE!" Natsu shouted as he brought the sword down like a headman's axe, decapitating the beast.

Heavy footfalls rushed to Levy, they belonged to a group of three NCR Rangers as they ran to her side.

"What the hell is that man thinking!?" Shouted their leader as she got into cover behind a wrecked car.

"He is doing what he does best!" Levy shouted back. "Killing Monsters!"

The second Deathclaw lunged at the warrior, it managed to score twin blows with its claws, one creating shallow gouges in his chest plate, Levy's upgrade doing its work in preventing critical damage.

It's second bow, however, landed on Natsu's left arm, scattering the armoured plates and tearing the cloth. Leaving his arm defenceless while staggering him back.

"He is going to die!" Shouted a male ranger.

Natsu caught himself before he gave too much of an opening, he stabbed his sword into the monster's left hand while it was mid-follow-up strike.

He managed to remove its hand but couldn't do anything for the strike aimed for his head, he tried to dodge but took the blow full force as it sent him flying back.

It dislodged his helmet during the strike and the pinkette received two, long gashes along his right cheek.

Natsu hit the road, hard.

He groaned and he staggered to his feet, blood leaking from his cheek as he seethed with pain and anger.

The Deathclaws advanced on the lone warrior, they didn't care for the people hiding behind the cars, they just wanted to kill this man for killing their pack member.

Crunch

One heavy, hard, footfall landed right on his helmet, crushing it completely. But its job was done, it saved its owner from a fatal blow.

Natsu's eyes slowly rose to the beasts that were coming ever-closer, his blood was boiling with hate and rage. There was only one thing in his vision right now.

Red.

A demonic, bloodthirsty, grin spread across his injured face, his body going numb as his emotions started to fuel him, drowning out the pain.

"Pink hair?" Asked the leader of the Ranger squad.

"His hair isn't what you should focus on right now, look at how he is standing." Levy replied, sparing the woman a glance.

The woman's went wide under her glowing red lenses in her helmet. "He has no fear? Is he INSANE!?"

"Maybe." Levy said simply.

 **RROOOOOAAAAAARRRRRR**

Natsu let loose an earth-shaking roar that echoed throughout the area, his body naturally amplifying the intensity, it was enough to even give the Deathclaws pause.

The Rangers fell back, they had never seen anyone like this before, the man moved faster than humanly possible as he charged at the beasts with reckless abandon.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS HE!?" Shouted the third member of the squad at the top of her lungs.

With a flash of black metal, the Deathclaw that gave Natsu the gashes on his cheek was split right up the middle of its body.

Its guts spilled out on to the ground as Natsu continued his charge, his inhibitions shattered as his eyes glowed red with the demonic and draconic rage which fuelled him.

The plating on his right arm flew off him due to a strike from a Deathclaw, leaving him in only the plating on his legs and his chest armour.

"Heh heh heh hahaha ha!" Laughed the demonic man, berserk and battle crazy as he danced around the monsters, hacking and slashing them to bits and pieces slowly.

Oh how he wished he had his powers right now.

The last head flew off the Deathclaw the a gruesome fountain of blood to accompany it, Levy stepped out from cover and collected up the damaged and destroyed armour, she slipped it into her satchel so it won't fall into the hands of any wastelander.

The Rangers followed her, they kept their eyes on the man with the sword that could cut through Deathclaws like butter. Their guns remained in their hands.

"You can put them away." Natsu said, coming down from his rush as he flicked the blood from his sword and returned it to the sheath on his back. "You won't find any harm from me."

"Who the hell are you?" Asked the Squad Leader, she watched him turn to face them. She flinched at the sight of his glowing red eyes. "Holy fuck… the rumours are true…"

"Rumours? Natsu what did you get up to while I was asleep?" Levy said with her hands on her hips.

"I got set on fire, more than once." Natsu said, offhandedly, as he stretched and walked to the group, his eyes fading back to onyx as he let Levy clean his twin gashes on his cheek, he glanced over the Rangers' armour. "Hmm, nice gear."

"Thanks. So you're the "Devil of the Wasteland." I thought it was just bandits getting high and seeing things." The leader said as she held out her hand. "Names Alessia, Alessia Michaels. Left is Jon Heiliger and the right is Cynthia Rutger."

"Why is your hair pink?" Cynthia asked, curious, as the pinkette shook hands with her squad leader.

"It's closer to Salmon, I was born that way, don't think too much about it."

The woman just shrugged in response as she looked to her squad leader. "What now, Sia?"

"We continue to head to Primm, these two can fend for themselves. Easily I might add."

"Alessia. Hold up a sec." Natsu said, holding a hand up. "You wouldn't happen to know the exact location of the passage to the Divide? We know it is in the Primm area."

"Yeah, head up the hill behind the outpost there, it will lead you right there."

"Alright, thanks." Natsu replied as he and Levy set out for the Divide, hoping to not run into any more dangerous monsters.

* * *

The duo carefully passed through the storm-tossed wreckages that clog the canyon, stepping out onto a cliff that overlooked a massive fissure in the earth, going as far as the eye could see.

"Holy fuck…" Natsu murmured in awe. "Did nukes cause that?"

"Most likely." Levy replied, she looked along the cliff face and could see a gap large enough for them to squeeze through. "Follow me, Natsu."

They passed under the remains of a steel structure, beyond which a concrete bunker could be seen in the cliff face. Levy walked up to the sign and wiped some of the sand off of it. "Hopeville Ballistic Defense Station."

"What do we need here?"

"Well, maybe an eyebot, a useful one. And hopefully, some schematics and tech that I can reverse engineer."

The two mages entered the building, walking down a tunnel filled with hanging, sparking, live wires. They were careful not to touch them as to not be electrocuted.

The reached a room with a big section of windows on one side, Natsu walked up to it, ignoring the electricity jumping from the instrument panel to the nearby shelves. "Levy… that is one big, fuck off, missile…"

"Don't press anything, knowing this universe, that "big, fuck off, missile" is definitely a nuclear weapon."

Natsu spotted and interesting looking device on the shelves next to him. "Hey Lev, do you think you'd have some use for this?"

The short woman walked over to him and took a look at what he was pointing at. "It looks like some kind of… industrial strength arc welder? I'm sure I can find some use for it."

She opened a portal and took it to her workshop, coming back through the portal and dusting her hands off. "Ok, let's move on."

Levy was about to leave the room when something caught her eye, she moved up the short stairway and peered into a tube, she gasped giddily. "IT'S AN EYEBOT!"

She activated it with the nearby computer and the tube opened, the eyebot hovered out and started to play some weird music and what sounded like a clip from something.

"Well then… I'm sorry Levy but it seems like it is broken beyond repair, I gotta put it down." Natsu said as he pulled out his Boltok.

"NO!" She shoved his revolver back to his hip. "I'll get it to dredge up all the schematics it can find, let's go get you some new armour, or at least something I can work with."

"Alright." Natsu said with a shrug, he headed back to the silo controls and started looking for a way further in, leaving the blunette to figure out her new toy.

It took her a few minutes but she finally worked it out and caught up to the pinkette who was still having trouble with the door.

"The eyebot will open the doors for us, once we are out of the bunker then it will do the task I gave it and find us when it is finished." The blunette said, she shifted her legs uncomfortably then darted back into the previous room.

"You alright!?" Natsu called out to her.

"Y-yes. Just give me a moment, I'll be right back."

It took her a few minutes but she came back with an awkward blush on her face. "Sorry, nature called…"

"Ah, that's alright, let's push on, your robot opened the doors ahead of us and flew off."

The two mages made their way through the facility, salvaging anything useful they could find and filling Levy's quota of tech.

They stood overlooking Hopeville, their eyes became drawn to the warheads scattered around. Levy looks to the pinkette. "I'd rather not get radiotherapy, but we need to find you some good armour, can you see anything good?"

"It's hard to tell through those high winds, all the sand being blown about, but I think I see a police station. Something like that, it's over there." He pointed to the middle of the area. "But we have nukes between us and it, you should stay here, I'm made of hardier stuff, so hopefully I won't get affected by it."

"Famous last words… but ok, I'll wait for the eyebot up here." Levy said as she sat down on a large rock overlooking the missile base.

Natsu drew his Boltok and pushed into the ruins, he shot anything that tried to come anywhere near him in the head, showing no mercy.

He didn't care about the men who've become monsters in this hell hole, he put them down like the rest of the monsters, sparing no expense in lead.

The pinkette climbed fences and crawled over rubble, doing his best to avoid the unexploded warheads and their radiation.

He made it to a tunnel and crawled inside, Natsu heard digging below his feet, things were crawling through tunnels, the sound made his skin crawl. "Fucking hell…"

A reptilian-humanoid monster flew out of the ground and launched at the man, its clawed fingers extended.

"Fuck this!" Natsu shouted, he thought the deathclaws looked demented but then he saw the skinless zombie-like men back in the first area, now these weird tunnelling monsters.

He thrust the Boltok forwards, smashing the end of the barrel against the monster's head. It's head exploded with the pull of the trigger.

'Boom, Headshot.' END said. 'Now if only we had confetti and laughter.'

Natsu shook his head, he ignored END's quip and pushed deeper into the collapsed overpass, carefully eliminating the Tunnelers so they don't get too close and take his arm off.

"Not as bad as the locust, at least these things go down with a single bullet to the head." Natsu told himself, he had to focus as he was on the verge of being overwhelmed by hordes of Tunnelers.

It took him ten minutes but he managed to escape the collapsed overpass, he stood on an elevated road and looked back at the ruins. "No way on my fucking life am I going back in there."

"High road it is…" He said as he turned back to the overpass, he trudged down the lonesome road, killing anything that tried to put him in the ground, passing through ruins and old military bunkers.

* * *

Natsu had been on the trail for some time now, and his fatigue was starting to show, he received a message from Levy that she had what she needed and had returned to her workshop to process all the information.

He was all alone now.

Just him, his Boltok and Sword, and the annoying voice in his head.

'I'm not annoying.'

Natsu trudged on, his head splitting open thanks to all the loud alarms.

He felt ready to break, to blow his top and go home, but he had a task to do and he needed that armour.

He finally got out of the military structure, but his head was killing him, the next thing he sees would have to deal with a severely pissed off man.

Natsu was in some kind of building, the plaque on the wall telling him that it was the Sunstone Tower.

He was growling with seething anger, his wounds were aching and it was irritating his face, he made his way up the stairways.

Grrooaaarrr

A pair of Tunnelers leapt down the stairs at the pinkette.

Natsu recklessly grabbed one by the head and slammed it into the wall, crushing it under the force of the impact.

"FINALLY! Something to take my anger out on!" He shouted as the second monster tried to attack his legs.

He lifted a heavy, armoured boot with a ferocious grin on his face.

CRUNCH

Natsu had stomped down on the Tunneler's chest, crushing it into giblets with an oh so satisfying noise.

He continued up the stairwell, a wicked grin on his face, he rounded the corner and was met with a second pair of monsters.

One of the monsters launched at the man, hungering for flesh, only for it to be met with a very heavy kick to the face, breaking its jaw and sending it headfirst into a wall.

The pinkette followed up with another heavy kick with his armoured boot, decimating the monster and covering the wall in its gore.

The second monster in this pair tried to flee but Natsu caught it by the legs.

He wrenched them apart, ripping them from the body of the Tunneler and causing it to try and drag itself away.

"Uh uh ah, you can't escape death." Natsu said as he slowly stalked over to the monster.

He placed a heavy boot in the middle of the monster's back, he grabbed the arms and slowly pulled back. Slowly using more and more force until…

POP

The shoulder joints popped apart, followed quickly by the sound of tearing flesh as Natsu pulled the last two limbs from the monster.

He threw the arms aside and put all his weight on his foot, crushing its chest as he planted a heavy gutter stomp on its head with his other foot, spreading blood and brain across the floor.

The demonic man grinned with savage satisfaction, he left the building through the rooftop access and took in the sight of a grand chasm.

His keen eyes spotted a trio of Marked Men by a campfire and another set of three by a ruined building a little further up.

But what really caught his eyes was a body that was propped up next to a destroyed window of the building.

He'd have to get closer but from what he could see, it looked promising. But first, he had to clear the path to the building.

Natsu took out a fragmentation grenade that he salvaged from a dead Marked Man inside the bunker. "Let's hope it makes the distance."

He quickly tried to judge the distance but gave up, opting for a much more straight forward strategy.

He pulled the pin from the grenade and wound up his arm, preparing to launch the frag into the first trio.

'YEET IT!' Shouted END.

Natsu fumbled the grenade mid-throw, he juggled the explosive device as the safety spoon flew off it, he had no choice but to fastball it right at the group.

PING

It bounced off the helmet of the closest hostile and landed between the group.

'What the fuck did you just say to me!?' Natsu yelled in his head, he started to rant at his inner demon for interrupting his attack. 'You start to yell some bullshit in my head! Right at the time that I had a live frag in my hand!?'

Boom

An explosion echoed around the chasm, informing the oblivious man that his attack worked, he was too busy taking his anger out on the demon inside him.

The trio of hostiles were left in bits and pieces from the blast, shrapnel littered their bodies as they bled out around their campfire.

"Fucking arse." Natsu said to himself, he quickly made his way down the collapsed metal scaffold-like structure and into the building before the second trio of Marked Men could spot him.

"Fucking stairs! Why so many stairs!" He yells as he sprints down them and through the bombed-out, collapsed building.

It took him minutes to make it through to the ground but he was glad to be out of the ruined building, it had looked ready to collapse into rubble any second, he hid behind the wall as he could hear the hostiles talking.

They were trying to work out who blew up their allies, Natsu watched as they checked the bodies around the campfire.

"I bet I can get it to work twice." He muttered to himself as he pulled his last frag out, he pulled the pin and lobbed it into the group.

"Grenade!" Shouted one of the ghoulified humans.

Natsu quickly pulled out his Boltok and moved around the corner, he opened fire on the Marked Men as they tried to take cover while avoiding the explosive.

BOOM

The much closer grenade blew off the legs of two of the men but the third only sustained minor cuts and started to open fire at the pinkette.

"Fuck!" Natsu shouted as he dived into cover, he had hoped not to risk a firefight.

The lone warrior pointed his revolver over the cover, using his senses to guide his aim and hoping for good hits on target.

He heard the sound of his bullets colliding with metal, followed by a clattering. He chanced a glance and saw that he managed a lucky shot and knocked the rifle from the hands of the hostile.

Pressing his advantaged, he launched over the cover and sprinted at the man.

The Marked Man pulled out a flaming sword and tried to hit Natsu with it.

"What the fuck! A flaming sword!?" Natsu shouted as he slid under the man's swing.

Natsu passed through his legs as he raised the Boltok, he fired a bullet up through the man's head, killing the hostile.

The man rose to his feet and walked to the remaining, legless, hostiles. He brought up his revolver and executed them with the last two bullets. "I should have brought more bullets."

Natsu sighed and emptied the cylinder of casings, he holstered the Boltok and picked up the closest weapon, it was a twin barrelled, over-under, shotgun. He placed almost a dozen shells for it into a pouch.

"Let's find that body." He said as he made his way to the building, he climbed up the wreckage and entered the destroyed floor.

Keeping the scavenged shotgun in his hands, he entered a sewer and came face to face with two Tunnelers. "Fucking more of them?"

He gave them two blasts of the shotgun each, killing the monsters.

"I'm sick of this hell hole, I might grab a drink with Levy after this." Natsu said as he exited to the second accessible floor, he found the body he had spotted earlier from the rooftop.

He approached the dead man and knelt down, he started to rummage around their gear. "Nice armour you got there bud, looks like you no longer have a use for it."

The pinkette found a set of NCR dog tags. "So you are an elite riot control officer… Huh, well I'm pinching your gear, Officer."

Natsu pulled the Elite Riot Gear off of the body and picked up the sniper rifle that laid beside the corpse, with his goal of getting more gear done, he opens a portal back to Levy's workshop.

Without a single look back at the wasteland, he steps right through the portal.

* * *

 **Levy's Workshop, FT Guildhall, Universe 129-G**

Ultear was poking around the basement of Fairy Tail, she had snuck off from the main hall when Mira had gone up on stage to sing.

The woman was loving her new youthful body, she did hate how Meredy had taken to calling her 'Little Sister' all the damn time though.

She had chosen to wear a silver silk kimono that went down to her mid-thigh and was long-sleeved, she grew fond of wearing this type of attire back in her days on the council.

"OF COURSE HE WENT BERZERK AND FUCKED THE ARMOUR I JUST MODIFIED, WHY WOULDN'T HE? HE SAW A FUCKING DEATHCLAW AND DECIDED THAT HE JUST _HAD_ TO HAVE A DICK MEASURING CONTEST WITH IT!"

SMASH

"FUCKING ARSEHOLE!"

"Was that Levy…?" Ultear asked herself as she strolled into the room, she saw tools strewn across the floor and shattered glass by the wall.

"AND NOW HE IS ALONE IN THAT FUCKED UP PLACE. I THOUGHT SUPER MUTANTS WERE FUCKED! NOOO THERE HAD TO BE SKINLESS HUMANS, AND THERE WERE FUCKING NUKES EVERYWHERE. THE IDIOT PROBABLY HAS RAN OUT OF AMMO TOO. WHAT THE FUCK IS HE GOING TO DO NOW, PUNCH SOMETHING?!"

"Umm Levy, is everything ok?" Ultear asked as she slowly walked to the enraged woman.

"NO! It has been over an hour since Natsu and I parted ways in that wasteland… I… I'm worried for his safety."

"Worried for the big bad dragon? He could just burn everything that tried to attack him." The time mage said with a smirk.

"Not there, not in that wasteland." Levy replied flatly. "Magic doesn't exist there, I feel it in my body but I can't manifest it in any way. Natsu would be the same."

"Wait, so you're telling me… that Mr Deadly Demon Dragon can't use any power, and he is in a place that sounds like it could kill him in seconds…?" Worry seeped into Ultear's voice.

"That is not the worst of it, we had armour that was designed to stand up to worse threats than the wasteland, and I had improved on it… but uh… that metal pancake is the helmet and those plates were the arm guards…"

"How long ago was the damage done?" Ultear asked as she prepared a spell.

"About two hours ago, if you are planning on reversing the time for it then go for two and a half to three for a guarantee." Levy said, still silently fuming at the situation.

"How long were you two gone?" Ultear asked curiously as she got to work at reversing the armour's condition.

"Five hours for me, most of it was walking though. Natsu was in there overnight, since before dinner."

Ultear almost lost her concentration on the spell. "He was at it for that long?"

"Yeah, he wasn't having the best of times, plus having an awakened demon inside him makes his temper shorter than what it used to be, and he gets bloodthirsty too, though this is the first time I saw it up close."

"Natsu? Bloodthirsty?" Ultear asked, her eyes turning to the short blunette. "Are you sure we are talking about the same guy? I remember him being a level headed reformed battle junkie…"

"Yeah, it's the same guy. He went berserk fighting a pack of Deathclaws." She moved to one of her holographic displays and made it project a slowly rotating image of the beast at its full size. "Our weapons wouldn't have done much more than piss them off. So Natsu, in either a stroke of madness or genius, draws his sword and charges one."

"What happened?" The time mage asked, she had finished restoring the armour to its former glory though she left the gouges from the claws intact.

"Well… I don't know if it was a berserk state or more of a battle focus, but he killed the first with three slices, arms, middle then neck. The second monster got a few good hits on him then managed to get his helmet off, giving him two slashes on his cheek."

The busty woman inspected the hologram, admiring its killing potential as she took a close look at its claws. "How the hell did it not take his head clean off?"

"Luck, timing, divine intervention…" The blunette shrugged her shoulders as she started to inspect the repaired armour. "He went nuts right after though. If I had a recording then I would show you…"

A portal opened up and outstepped the pink-haired man they were talking about. He had dried blood on his cheek from the wounds and was carrying his scavenged armour and sniper rifle. "Yo Levy I-."

"THERE YOU ARE YOU FUCKING ARSEHOLE!" Levy exploded as she marched to the man. "DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG IT HAS BEEN?"

Natsu took a step back at the woman's outburst, he calmly responded as he walked over to her workbench. "No clue, how long was it?"

"YOU KNOW WHAT?" She took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "It doesn't fucking matter, what did you bring back?"

"Elite riot armour, it was on an NCR officer or something in the Divide." The pinkette glanced at the newly mended COG helmet and arm guards. "Oh, it has been fixed." He looked over his shoulder and spotted the slim, dark purple-haired, woman. "Sup Ultear, thanks for helping with my armour."

Ultear saw the long gashes on his cheek, it bad her gasp internally as her eyes widened. "That must have hurt…" She said soft as she slowly walked to him, taking out a cloth from one of the kimono's interior pockets.

She turned his head gently so she could get a better view then started to clean it with the cloth gently, she noticed his eye twitch as his wound stung.

Natsu heard rummaging behind him, he could tell that it was Levy, she smelt of paper and fresh, juicy, apples. "Do you think we could get that rifle chambered for that Longshot ammo? It would probably be easier than travelling back to that wasteland for ammo and you know, having to search for it."

"I'll see what I can do, but don't expect a miracle, if anything I'll travel back and grab something more powerful for you if that is what you are after." Levy said as she pulled out a set of calipers and started to measure the dimensions of the barrel. "Bisca would really appreciate this weapon, I bet."

Ultear kept dabbing at Natsu's cheek, making sure there is nothing bad in the wound. "We need to disinfect this, who knows what was on those claws."

"I'll go see Wendy before I have something to eat, I haven't eaten since the train back from Gracia… Hey Levy, with that armour could you modify it with some kind of recycled O2 system, I nearly drowned when you dropped me into the dam."

The blunette started to remove the armour from him, she laid it out on a bench and moved a mobile workbench next to it with the Elite Riot armour, complete with the duster, on it. "I'll have to mix parts it seems… Legs have poor armour on the new set… the new chest plate has a somewhat better design though, what with that neck guard that rises from it… Huh, sorry Natsu I wasn't paying attention, what did you say?"

"Don't worry Lev, I'll make a list of modifications for you, I'll let you figure out what and how to do them." Natsu said as he pulled away from the doting time mage, he pulled up one of the displays and started working.

"I'll bring Wendy down to you Natsu." Ultear said with a caring smile, she was starting to admire his new drive.

"Thanks Ice Queen." He responded with a playful grin.

"Can you send down Gajeel for me Ultear." Levy said, not tearing her eyes off the armour. "I'll need him to help forge some new armour."

Natsu looked over at Levy as Ultear left the workshop, he was curious as to why she needed Gajeel.

"I can feel your eyes on me Natsu, what's up?"

"Why Gajeel?"

"He has been working on blacksmithing and different forging techniques, he found a way to use his magic to manipulate metal to take the shape he wants." Levy said as she got to work removing the 'hump', a pack that had magnetic holsters and could hold supplies. She mumbled to herself. "We don't need this, I can cut down some of the tech and maybe streamline it or make it a hybrid system when I have time."

"I noticed that the helmet had communications equipment in it along with some other tech, maybe visual aids?"

"Jessie can you bring up your schematics for this armour." Levy called out, the duraframe eyebot flew to her and projected a hologram for her.

"You called it Jessie?"

"Yes, since I didn't have anything to do when I came back, I spent my time making changes to it."

"So what is it telling you?"

Levy quickly skimmed over the information projected by the robot. "That specific armour is the final generation of its series, it contains advanced communication equipment in the helmet, it also has night vision, thermal vision, and… electromagnetic vision? Jessie can you bring up more information on that last one."

"So it can see in the dark and see heat signatures."

"And electronics too by the look of that last one." Levy said, the armour had really piqued her interest now, she wanted to get elbow deep into its guts and really figure out how it works. "Jessie, play playlist… four."

Soft rock started to play as Levy disassembled the 'hump' into its functional components, she then reassembled them into a more streamlined albeit less armoured pack and placed it on the back of the duster coat.

"Alright, that has cut down the size of the chest armour considerably, allowing it to be worn under the coat, the rest of the armour on the chest, waist and legs can stay as it is much better armoured than that of the riot armour you brought me, but I'll work in the better design features into the COG armour."

Her brown eyes danced across the two sets of armour, her brain firing on all cylinders as she works her 'magic'. "Where the fuck is that tin-can man!"

"HOLD YOU HORSES WOMAN, I'M COMING." Came a shout from the floor above them.

"THEN FUCKING HURRY BITCH." Levy yelled at the ceiling before going back to work. "Natsu which shoulder plating would you prefer? Riot or COG?"

"COG, but make more plating on the arms, mainly the upper arms to protect them, and use the Riot forearm guards."

"Right." The blunette replied as she started moving the armour to the configuration he wanted. "I'll work on modifying things further once the base is done."

Gajeel entered the room and looked between the two mages, he eyed the slices to Natsu's cheek. "Who'd you piss off?"

"Big, dumb and ugly over there." Natsu said as he pointed to the life-size hologram of the deathclaw. "Whole pack of them."

"Armour did its job then?" The iron dragon slayer asked, wanting to know how his work went out in the field.

"Claws left gouges in the chest plate, that doesn't matter all that much as they are shallow. The helmet was crushed though." The pinkette replied as he crossed his arms in a relaxed manner.

"Can't do much about that, Salamander. There is only so much I can do with existing armour, you're lucky I could even mix adamantium into it to begin with." The taller dragon slayer walked to the woman. "What do you need, I can bump the percentage of adamantium by a few more percent but it is nearing the limit already, I'd need to fully remake the armour to get any higher."

"Get the alloy to its limit but not until we make the necessary changes to the design, I will also need you to create some more plating, then I'll need to get in a specialist to armour the coat."

Gajeel cracked his knuckles with a grin, happy to work with combat armour. "What is it that you say, Natsu? I'm all fired up now!?"

"Damn, I haven't said that in forever." The pinkette replied with a hearty chuckle.

"Gihi. Where do I start?"

"Use the riot armour for materials. First, create a throat guard like the riot chest plate on the COG chest plate, but make it wider and taller." Levy instructed him as she started to fiddle with the electronics in the helmet.

Gajeel placed a hand each on the chest plates, he started transferring the materials from one to the other per Levy's instructions.

"Yeah… I'm going to leave you to it." Natsu said.

Levy glanced up at him then started to shove him out of her workshop. "Get! Go see Wendy before you bleed all over my floor!"

She shoved him through the door and shouted through it. "And go get some food too!"

Natsu blinked at the closed door as his stomach growled, he shrugged his shoulders and decided to go see the blunette dragon slayer.

As he entered the main hall he drew eyes to him. "Hey guys, what's up?"

Lucy gasped as she bolted over to the pinkette. "NATSU! What happened?"

"Fought a group of monsters in another universe with no magic. Where's Wendy?" Natsu replied as he tried to calm his girlfriend down.

"YOU MAKE IT SEEM LIKE NO BIG DEAL!"

"Lucy, I haven't eaten since I got back from Gracia, I've barely slept. Two gashes are nothing compared to almost having my head taken off by monsters with twelve-inch claws, my armour did its job. Now please, calm your tits and point me in the direction of Wendy." The man spoke softly, trying to placate the woman as he placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. "I know you are worried for me, you always have, but I have it under control."

"Wendy, she just went to the toilets, come take a seat and we'll get you patched up." The blonde said quietly as she tugged his arm and lead him to the table she was sitting at.

"Damn man, you smell like hell." Gray said as he wafted the pink-haired man's smell away from his nose.

"I'm not surprised, I pretty much just waded through hell."

Wendy wandered over to the table, she caught the scent of her king and it made her feel fluttery and giddy inside.

"Natsu-san!" She cheered happily. "Oh, you're hurt. I'll be right back!"

The group watched the eighteen-year-old blunette bolt to the infirmary to get medical supplies as Meredy joined. "You know… as my guild's medic, I could treat that for you, I have the supplies on me right now."

Natsu smiles at the bubbly pinkette. "Let Wendy take care of it, you can come and check on me tonight if you would like."

"Will do, I'll bring little sister too." Meredy giggled, she loved holding that above Ultear's head.

"She really finds that annoying, you know?" He said with a smirk.

"Mhm." She replied, nodding vigorously. "Her reactions are great!"

"Natsu-san~!" Wendy called out as she bounded over with her medical bag.

Natsu tilted his head for the eager dragon slayer, allowing her to clean up his wound. "Where is Natsumi?"

Erza sat down with her cheesecake. "She left this morning, she really wants to get started on training her guild. Will you be joining her?"

"Yeah, but I will need to eat and rest first, plus I basically got ordered by Levy to get this wound checked out."

"It's a good thing you did Natsu-san, there is some nasty bacteria in it, I don't know what did this but it must have had really dirty claws… I'll need to disinfect it."

"Go ahead Nurse Wendy, do what you need to do." The male said with a smirk, he scrunched up his cheek when she started to swab at it with medical grade disinfectant to sterilise the wound.

"How long ago was the injury?"

"Closing on three hours now."

"You'll have scars then, I can heal it but due to the length of time and that it wasn't treated right away, the best I can do is close up the wounds."

Natsu sat still for the busty blunette, trying to keep his eyes off of her tits that jiggled gently almost right in front of his eyes.

Once the twin gashes were fully cleaned by the Dragon Slayer, she quickly worked her magic to stitch the wounds together the best she can, true to her word there were somewhat nasty looking scars that started near his mouth and ran up to about half an inch before his ear, an inch gap between the twin scars.

"All done, it shouldn't bother you anymore." Wendy informed her King, she gave him a quick and tight hug, pressing his head into her soft E cups. She blushed at his warmth and immediately let go so she could return the medical supplies to the infirmary.

"Seems like young Wendy has a soft spot for you, Natsu. Two soft spots in fact." Mira said with a devilish smirk on her face, she watched the blunette happily skip back to the infirmary.

"Here is a pick-me-up." The model said as she placed a few large plates of food on the table along with a bottle of fireball whiskey.

"Thanks, Beautiful." Natsu said as he drooled at the sight of the food, wasting no more time as he dug right into the delicious meal.

* * *

 **Alright, that was a long one, it almost is as long as part one of the crossover I had done with thehappy, speaking of which you might like what will be happening after Natsumi's GMG, we have been planning somethings behind closed doors.**

 **Now, this chapter was fairly easy to write as it helped that I was playing Fallout 3: New Vegas for this, I hope it turned out good but I can see it being a long slog of a chapter (literally for Natsu) but I hope that was still ok with that in mind, it was fun to write and it had some good fights and had Natsu getting pissed off at the world, also his more demonic tendencies are coming out too (gotta love character development).**

 **So one of the things I had in my reviews was someone asking about The Burning Legion, now I'm sorry but at the time I had no idea what it even was so I did a little research and found it was something from WOW. Again, I'm sorry, but I never played WOW so it would be doing that franchise a disservice bringing that into my story and completely butchering it. This is something I would leave up to someone who knew the lore of WOW and understood it, so don't expect seeing that come into Universe 129-G. My experience is shooters and rpgs like Halo, DOOM, Gears of War, The Witcher, and The Elder Scrolls for just a few examples.**

 **So with that all said and done, I thank you for reading this chapter and my story in general, stay tuned for new chapters. Peace and Chicken Grease, I'm Out! (If you were wondering, that last part is from the Youtuber BigJigglyPanda.)**


	15. Tower Trouble

Natsu sat with his back leaning against the table, he was idly sipping a glass of fireball whiskey as his eyes roamed the guild he loved, his wound was no longer hurting thanks to Wendy disinfecting it and healing it as best as she can.

He had asked Lucy to have Cancer cut his hair back to the short and spikey look that it had always been. Cancer had offered to give the man a shave while he was there but the pinkette enjoyed the stubble that he had grown so he turned down the spirit's offer.

"What gave you those scars Natsu!?" Came the excited voice of Romeo, the teen was bouncing on his feet in front of his hero.

"Heh, what woman did you piss off this time, kid?" Macao asked as he took a seat at the table next to the pinkette's.

"Well, discounting the fact that we both know a lot of women who could easily do this and worse with their bare hands…" Natsu said with a chuckle as he leant forwards. "It was actually some kind of monster."

"How big was it?" Romeo asked. "I bet I could have burnt it to ash."

The scarred man gave the boy a soft smile. "If it were anywhere else, you might have, providing it didn't get close and could get your fire hot enough."

"What do you mean, Natsu?" Asked Macao, he was really curious now, he matched the dragon king's posture.

"Where I was, I couldn't summon my magic, nor my curses."

"How did you survive?" The older man asked, he was shocked that a place existed where there was no magic.

"Guns, armour, intimidation, and anger."

"Ha! I can see the headline now!" Macao shouted gleefully as he swept a hand in front of him. "Man literally too angry to die!"

"Good, but it could use some work." Natsu said, he chuckled at the man's attempt at making up headlines for the News.

"Heh, I'll come up with something later. Now, back to the story."

The pinkette grinned at the father and son. "So Levy and I were walking down this road, we had just stopped by an outpost and were heading to a new area to salvage stuff, and I could hear these heavy footsteps in the distance."

"What were they?" Romeo eagerly asked the scarred man.

"Well Levy thought they were just some guys in heavy suits of powered armour called The Brotherhood of Steel, but I told her that I could hear grunts and shit. She realised that they were monsters called Deathclaws, these monsters were ten-foot-tall, dwarfing even Elfman's manly size." Natsu said as he pointed his thumb at the mountain of man over at the bar.

"THAT MONSTER IS MAINLY!" Elfman shouted back over to the group.

"Wow!" Romeo cheered. "That's massive!"

"It gets better, or worse. Now, these monsters that are ten-foot-tall hulking masses of muscle, they are covered in some pretty tough hide, my Boltok wouldn't have even phased them and it fires a huge bullet. On top of that, they have claws that are a foot long, twelve whole inches of razor-sharp claws, one for each finger." He said as he held his hands a foot apart to demonstrate the size. "It was two of those nasty fuckers that gave me the twin scars on my cheek."

"Damn, kid, how long were you walking around after that?" Macao asked, he saw what he looked like before Wendy patched him up, they were some pretty serious cuts.

"Two, maybe three hours? I lost track of time after a while because I was getting so pissed off at everything." The pinkette replied, getting an understanding nod from Macao as Wakaba came over to join his buddy.

"So. How did it go down?" Wakaba asked as he let out a puff of smoke from his cigar.

"Had to use my sword on them since that would have been the only thing I had that would pass through their hide like warm butter. Killed the first one fairly quickly but the second one was right behind it."

"How many were you fighting?" Questioned Romeo, enraptured by the story.

"Somewhere between six and a dozen, the second one got my arm and my chest, but thankfully I had that tough armour on. It was coming in for another attack when I got my footing again, I stopped one hand but the other took my helmet off and left me with these marks." He tapped a finger against his cheek. "Long story short, after that they didn't live much longer."

"Awe, come on, don't cut out the good part, what happened next?!" Macao called out. "Don't blue ball us."

"Not much to tell. I was angry, really angry, the feeling of pain and rage overwhelmed me, to be honest when looking back, I kind of went a bit nuts." Natsu replied as the P-IVD on his forearm started to sound an alarm. "Ah shit, I forgot about them!"

The pinkette started to tap away at the device as he ran down to the basement, he opened up a viewing window to see where they were up to. "I hope I'm not too late."

The P-IVD showed the man that the Team Natsu that he was keeping an eye on had indeed mounted an attack on the Tower of Heaven. Natsu and Erza were fighting Jellal at the top of the tower, and they were losing.

The man walked into Levy's workshop, ignoring Levy and Gajeel as he made his way to the crate of Boltok ammo. "I'm making a jump Levy."

Levy glanced over at the demonic man from her workbench as she modified the new helmet. "Armour isn't done yet, I still have your laundry list of mods to install."

"I won't be needing it. Just need bullets and my gun." Natsu replied as he filled the cylinder of his Boltok.

"Is that one of the evil Jellals that McGarden and the others were talking about?" The blunette asked as she looked at the viewing screen and watched the fight unfold.

"I won't know until I question him, but the fight is much more brutal than it should be, considering he has one of Erza's swords."

"Why not shoot first and ask questions later?"

"Because if I did that, I could be making a mistake." Natsu replied as he put six spare rounds into his pocket and placed the revolver on his left hip.

"And if he lies to you? Remember that he was able to deceive the entire magic council back then."

"Then I'll force him to tell the truth, simple as that." The pinkette said tiredly, he could really use a decent rest but he needed someone from that universe, someone who died long ago in his own.

"And if he pisses you off?"

"Then I'll feed him some lead."

"You know Natsu, you've started to become increasingly short-tempered."

"You're one to talk Levy." He replied, giving the blunette a smirk that said 'two can play at that game'.

"Do I need to kick you through another portal?"

"Heh, I gotta go before shit really hits the fan." He said with a chuckle, he requiped his clothes to set of clean ones, a maroon singlet and black pants.

"Don't track blood on my clean floor when you get back." Levy said as she got back to working on the helmet.

"I'll try not to." Natsu replied as he opened a portal with a few taps on his P-IVD.

* * *

 **Tower of Heaven, Universe 357-M**

A heavily wounded, bright pink-haired assassin laid spread eagle on her back, blood seeping from her wounds as she slips in and out of consciousness.

To her great surprise, she had been bested in combat by the redhead knight, the only loss she had ever had. Even during the Cabria War, she had never been defeated.

She wasn't sure if was hallucinating or not when she started to notice cracks forming in the air not far from her, it sounded like glass slowly cracking.

The swordswoman's head rolled to the side as she tried to focus on the strange anomaly, the lines were growing and spreading out like spider webs.

Crack

The walls of reality shattered in front of her eyes as a vortex of immense energy formed in the rupture. The vortex slowed and stabilised, forming a perfect swirling mass between the cracks.

The pinkette heard someone or something step out on the other side of the anomaly, she couldn't see as the mass of energy blocked her sight completely.

The rift snapped shut, revealing a pink-haired man with sword, similar to her own, on his back and a gun on his hip. Her eyes widened as she took in his back, she recognised the man as Natsu yet this one was different, taller and older.

She watched his head slowly turn while his back remained facing her, it revealed two long scars along his cheek followed by an onyx eye that bored into her very soul.

In that onyx eye she could see an immeasurable depth of darkness, of power and strength of will. There were untold amounts of rage caged behind that eye and it was in that moment that she felt fear, a feeling she didn't even feel as she lay there dying, but staring into that dark void… she was afraid of what this man would do.

"Ikaruga Ryu… It has been a while."

The air left her lungs at his voice, it was low and commanding, the way her name rolled off his tongue made her shiver, she wondered if she was hallucinating due to being close to death.

"How do you know me?" She asked, it felt like a stupid thing to say given who she was saying it to.

"I've met another version of you long ago, in this very place. You are a smart and cunning woman, so I am sure you have realised who I am."

Ikaruga gave the man a weak nod as she watched him approach her dying body, her voice was weak and barely audible but she knew this Dragon Slayer could hear her perfectly. "You are Natsu, but you aren't the one that should be here."

"No poetry? I guess it is to be expected from someone so close to death's door." He said as he walked to her side. "But yes, you are correct on both accounts."

Her eyes wandered the man's body, it was larger and tougher than the boy she had seen today, she would have enjoyed seeing what he could do if she wasn't dying. Her eyes lingered on the embers on his arms. "What happened to you…? you seem like a completely different person to that boy."

She coughed up some blood which spattered her pale cheeks as the pink-haired man knelt by her side. "A lot can happen in the years to come. I am here to give you a choice."

"A choice?" Ikaruga wheezed out, the light in her eyes slowly fading.

"Die here, alone and with no one to give two shits about you, you'd vanish from the world. Or, you can come with me, find a new home."

"Why would I choose to go to a weak guild like yours? You don't even have the guts to take a life."

"Ikaruga?" Called out a new voice.

The swordswoman's green eyes slowly drifted to the stairs as she murmured the name of her partner. "Fukuro…"

"Huh, I remember him, it's the owl man isn't it?" Natsu said, gaining a weak nod from the pinkette next to him. "Anyway, that is where you are wrong, we aren't afraid to take lives, in fact, I did it earlier today and yesterday."

"Is it just you?"

"No, a lot of us were against the idea of not killing, believing those that were irredeemable should not be allowed to live another day."

Ikaruga felt the man's warm hand gently come to rest on her neck, he was feeling her pulse to gauge how much longer she has to live. "I have a deal to make with you, you come with me and you'll be free to do what you want as long as you don't go back to a dark guild or an assassins guild. You don't even have to join up with Fairy Tail, just let us take care of you until you are fully mended."

"And my other option?"

"You die, simple as that, whether it be by my hands due to you re-joined a dark guild or something like that, or you die here, having bled out."

"And how would you keep me alive long enough to get back?"

"IKARUGA!?" Shouted Fukuro, he sounded much closer now.

"Well, you'll have to help me test something out, I'm no Sky Dragon Slayer but I have been working something that would help save lives when it is needed most."

"How? You are just a Fire Dragon Slayer?"

"Not anymore Ikaruga, I'm the King of Fire… So I have room to mess around and see what different aspects I can develop and what they can do."

There was silence for a few moments as Ikaruga contemplated her options, should she die where she lay or should she go with this man wherever he came from, he gave her the freedom to do as she wished.

"Remember, there is no light side or dark side where I come from, even if they use the terms Light guild and Dark guild still. It's just a long scale of greys, as long as you stay in the lighter side of it then we won't have any issues."

"Ok." She said weakly, her eyes focusing on the man. "Do it, help me and I'll join you."

"Heh." He gave her a pleased grin, happy with her choice. "And here I was thinking that I'd have to jump between realities to find one that would accept, good thing I managed to get it in one."

The large, owl-headed man came into the room and saw the two pinkettes, something was off about the scene, he had just done battle with this man yet he was completely different. "Get away from my partner! MISSILE HO HO HOU" He shouted as he launched his jetpack at the slowly rising pinkette.

Ikaruga saw how the man's eyes went from the bright and kind onyx to almost pitch black as his inner darkness rose from the depth, the fear she had felt when she first looked into those eyes became intensified.

"You'll have to wait a minute, Ikaruga, while I deal with this vermin." Natsu said calmly as he watched the jetpack that rocketed toward him, he had no intention of moving out of harm's way.

"I'm not vermin! I eat vermin like you for breakfast, lunch, and dinner!" Fukuro shouted at the man, only to be shocked when his jetpack came to a dead stop, meeting the immovable right hand of the dragon slayer.

"Come on, hit me with a real attack, like that fire that you tried stealing from me." Growled the pinkette as he threw the rocket-pack into a nearby wall, destroying it.

"Fire Dragon's Roar!" The owl yelled as he fired the spell at the man.

"Pitiful."

Ikaruga saw a faint red glow in the eyes full of disdain as they stared daggers into her partner. The vortex of fire collided with the man and engulfed him, blocking him from her view.

"Pain Sensitivity Increase X10."

BANG

The vortex vanished as the owl man screamed out in pain, he had lost his right arm at the elbow. The culprit was the scarred pinkette who stood beside the near-death woman, a large revolver in his hand.

"Fucking moron…" Natsu muttered darkly. "How DARE you use my own fire dragon-slaying power against me."

"But you said…!"

A savage and dark grin spread across his face, his eyes going red as his sadistic demonic side came to the surface. "Oh, I know what I said."

The pinkette shot the other arm off the owl man, decimating the elbow with a single bullet and causing him to scream more.

Bang Bang

Both of Fukuro's knees were destroyed, causing the large owl man to fall flat on his stomach with no way to defend himself, the amplified pain was burning away at his nerves as he watched the demonic man slowly walk toward him.

Natsu pulled out the spent brass casings and tossed them aside as he kept his burning red eyes on the man. He removed one of the last two rounds from the cylinder and placed it into his pocket.

"Let's play a little game." The pinkette said, his tone and volume lowering as he spun the cylinder and flicked the revolver to shut it. "I have no idea what position that bullet is and you have a one-in-six chance to die. Do you feel lucky? Well, do ya, punk?"

The Boltok's muzzle came to rest upon Fukuro's forehead, his eyes went wide at the cold sensation and the look in the demon's eyes. He started to mutter and whimper to himself as his death was moments away.

"Pathetic."

CLICK

"And lucky too, how long will your luck hold out?"

Fukuro watched as Natsu's finger slowly pulled back on the trigger, causing the cylinder that held his demise to rotate.

CLICK

"Can you feel that? It's coming, the hot lead with your name on it. Only four more spaces left for it to hide."

CLICK

Fukuro didn't know what would kill him first, the bullet or the heart attack from the anticipation and the shock from each click.

"Three down, three to go. How long will you last?"

CLICK

The dark grin on the demonic man's face only grew, his black markings started to glow red, betraying his nature as an Etherious to both Fukuro and Ikaruga.

"BANG." He shouted, causing the owl man to flinch and shriek horribly. "Gotcha."

Fukuro's owl eyes were as wide as dinner plates as the pinkette toyed with him, his heart was racing and he was wondering how much longer he had to live.

Bang

The owl's head was kicked back by the force of the bullet as his brains shot out the back of his head. It fell forward, limp and lifeless with a massive hole where the back of his head was.

"Man was lucky." Natsu said as he reloaded the revolver while walking back to the woman. "Now, sorry for the interruption that has only brought you closer to death, I'll allow you to pick now, die here or come with me."

Ikaruga was conflicted, while she was no stranger to killing, she just watched this man make a game out of killing her partner but as she watched his eyes fade back to onyx she noticed something… He didn't enjoy doing what he had done, he didn't kill for the sake of killing but because a drawn-out fight would mean she, herself, would have died.

"You are probably wondering why I did that." Natsu said, not really needing an answer as he holstered his weapon and knelt beside the swordswoman. "Why I didn't kill him outright? Call it a whim, nothing more."

"Save me." She murmured, she could feel her life slipping away and wanted to keep living, she may not be the kindest or most pure-hearted person in the world, but she felt that wherever this man came from, she belongs. "Take me with you."

The pink-haired man gave her a nod as he placed his hand on the oozing wound. "Brother… I hope you knew what you were doing." He murmured to himself, he was about to use one of the spells that Zeref had passed onto him through the Book of END, it was a Life Magic spell that he had developed.

Ikaruga's eyes closed as she felt a strong, strange power enter her, it made her injuries numb and sent tingles across the rest of her body, and she started to feel warm as she was being healed by the spell.

Natsu gritted his teeth, using a spell that he hasn't used before was taking more out of him than some of his more powerful spells.

The swordswoman's ghostly skin was starting to return to its pale beauty, the colour was also returning to what he could see of her eyes through the half-closed lids.

"Almost done, you are almost back to full health." He panted out.

It only took a few more moments for Natsu to bring her back from the brink of death, if he had to guess, that had to be why it took so much out of him. He felt the air become dense with power as he watched the pinkette next to him gaze around.

"Etherion is firing soon." She had heard him say, completely calmly.

"Will we survive?" Ikaruga asked the man as she rose to her knees, she looked at her bloodsoaked and battle-damaged kimono. "Can't do anything about my clothes, can you? I feel that my boobs would show the second a small gust breathes against it."

"Here." Natsu said as he stood up, he requipped his long, black and red, coat and held it out to the woman. "It's not exactly your style, but I hope you like it."

"How chivalrous of you, helping poor dying me then offering me a nice, warm coat. I could almost make a poem from this." Ikaruga said teasingly as she wrapped the coat around herself and picked up her sword and eyed the one on his back, she noted that they were roughly the same size. "It's good to see that I'm not the only one who knows how to handle a sword of proper size."

"I could use more training with it, I'm good but I could be better." The pink-haired man replied as he walked past her.

"I can help you with that, as thanks for what you have done, it would be my pleasure."

"Magnolia isn't like what you would remember, I'm not sure if you have been there."

"I visit from time to time, it is a beautiful town with plenty of lovely places. How much as it changed?" Said the assassin as she followed the man up the stairs. "Why are we going up?"

"I want to make sure the fight goes in Fairy Tail's favour, and if things are going downhill I will step in." Natsu replied as they were almost blinded by a powerful light, they both clamped their eyes shut as Natsu's hand shot back to grab Ikaruga. He used his other senses to guide their way up.

"You think you could beat Jellal?"

"Magically, very easily, same with physically beating the shit out of him, on top of that I can just shoot him dead in an instant."

"Guns are so uncivilised." Ikaruga said as she scrunched up her nose. "I prefer my Mugetsu-Ryu style and my darling sword."

 **(AN: Just jumping in here quickly to let you know that Ikaruga will be looking like her Manga Variant as her kimono is more ornately decorated, her sword will be the Anime variant for the unique design. Have a great day.)**

"I have to agree with you there, but there are a lot of cases where I need to use my Boltok, cases like when I can't use magic or can't get close enough."

"Your sword, I find it that it interests me, may I see it?"

"When Etherion stops firing and we can see again, I'll show it to you."

A few moments later, the light died down, they opened their eyes and were greeted with a crystal tower. Natsu released the pink-haired woman and she came up beside him, her high platform sandals

"Lacrima…?" Ikaruga asked as she ran her hand along the wall.

"Yes, that was Jellal's goal, to create one big lacrima to power a spell that brings someone to life. He wants to bring Zeref back to life, even though he is still alive and has been alive for the last four hundred years or so."

"What?"

"He is a man who was cursed with immortality because he created the Etherious and brought his brother back to life, he was given the curse of contradiction for this."

"How do you know all this?" Ikaruga asked as she looked at the pinkette next to her, her eyes going to his arms as they widen in realisation. "Wait…"

"Yes, I am the brother he resurrected, I am Etherious Natsu Dragneel, brother of Zeref Dragneel. This tower, that had caused such suffering, was originally designed by Zeref as a means to bring me back to life. Though he deemed it too costly to use and shelved the idea."

"Well, that answers the questions I had about what happened back there…"

Natsu motioned the woman to become silent as they reached the door to the highest chamber, he pulled it open enough to see inside. 'Hmm, everything seems to be in order, he has eaten the lacrima and is beating the hell out of him.'

'If you really want to sort him out, use Macro and implant suggestions into his mind to steer him in the right direction.' END suggested.

'Sounds like a plan.' Natsu replied, his eyes started to gain a very faint red glow to their natural onyx as Natsu worked his Macro curse to ensure that this Jellal goes from evil to good.

Ikaruga watched the man, curiously, she was wondering what he was up to but from the focused look on his face she decided it was best not to interrupt him.

Natsu's eyes tracked the fast-moving blunette, imparting the path that he will take once the tower explodes, once he is finished he moved back from the door. "It looks like they have it all under control."

"I didn't know you were a match for Jellal, not right now."

"Everything will crumble and give in if you hit it hard enough, well, that's what I thought back then." Natsu said as he started to go back down the stairs.

"May I see your sword now?"

"Sure." He replied to the swordswoman, reaching behind him and drawing his sword halfway.

"Pretty and unusual, it is a very gorgeous katana, worthy of you."

"Thanks, Ikaruga, it's high praise coming from someone as talented as you."

"Aw, you'll make me blush if you aren't careful."

Natsu chuckled as he looked over his shoulder. "You know, you aren't that bad, I think I'll enjoy having you around and getting to know you better."

"Well, you did only know me as an enemy and not as a person."

"Maybe you should stick around the guild, you don't have to join or anything, plus you get to mess with Erza. I'm sure you'll have an ally in Mira if you do that."

"I may enjoy that." Ikaruga said as she watched him tap away at a holographic interface on the device attached to his arm. "Is that what opened that rift?"

"Yes, I'm taking us back to my home universe, we'll be coming out on the stage."

"Is that so?" The pinkette asked as she watched reality start to crack and break down once again. "I thought I was hallucinating when I first saw this."

"It is a little gut-wrenching too, walking through them, worse when you get kicked through one."

"You got kicked through one of these… rifts?"

The scarred man turned to her. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you who did it."

"Oh? That only makes me more interested in who did it."

"A short blunette woman about yay tall." He replied as he held out his hand to show her Levy's height.

"You're joking, right?"

"Unfortunately no, it was the start of a very bad two days, and that was just the past two days…" He gestured to the two long scars on his cheek.

Ikaruga brought her hand up and gently cupped his cheek, she could feel the softness of the scars, how fresh they were. The man spoke the truth. "Would you care to tell me the story over a cup of tea?"

"Maybe, I'd like some time to relax though." Natsu said as the portal stood ready for passage in front of them. "Let's go, before this place starts to fall apart."

* * *

 **Fairy Tail Guildhall, Universe 129-G**

Mira stood up on the stage, she was wearing a leather rocker outfit as she fiercely sang a heavy Metal song to the guild. She had black eyeliner and lipstick on as she belted out the lyrics.

She wrapped up the song and picked up an electric guitar, Seilah was another Guitarist who started to play a rapid riff, she supported Mira as a backing vocalist. Supporting her on drums was, surprisingly, the kind-hearted barmaid Kinana. Finally, there was Laki who was playing the bass.

"SING MASTER OF PUPPETS!" Shouted one of the guild members causing Mira to grin and give Seilah a nod to start playing the opening riff.

Some of the guild members were tapping their feet to the beat others were banging their heads as they all rocked out.

Lisanna had rollerblades on her feet as she skated throughout the guild, handing out drinks at a rapid pace as she bopped and banged her head to the beat.

The Conbolts sat together with Wakaba as the two older men ogled the women on the stage, a kind voice came from behind them. "Would you two like a drink?"

Macao looked over his shoulder and saw the twin-tailed blunette, Wendy, she was helping Lisanna with the bar as Mira and Kinana are up on stage. "Two beers please, Wendy."

Wendy zipped over to the bar, she was also wearing rollerblades and had enchanted both herself and Lisanna with Ile Vernier, allowing them to move much faster so they can serve more people.

"Here you go." She said as she placed two tankards down on the table and zipped off to another table in a blur of blue.

Crime Sorcerère sat at a table with Lucy, Erza, Gray, Happy and Carla as they listened to the music. Erik was wearing a pair of earmuffs so the noise wouldn't give him a headache but aside from that, he was enjoying the atmosphere.

"How often does this happen?" Asked Macbeth as the man gazed at the group on stage. He noticed strange cracks start to appear off to the side of the band. "What the hell?"

"Hmm, what's wrong Macbeth?" Jellal asked as he glanced at the man.

"To the left of the girls, towards the edge of the stage, I'm I imagining it or are there cracks in the air?"

Erza glanced over at what the two men were talking about. "Oh, don't worry about that, it is a dimensional rift opening up, Natsu would be returning from wherever he ran off to earlier."

Ultear turned to the two men. "Did you two not listen to Meredy and I when we told you about it?"

"They thought you two were drunk, Ultear." Erik said without taking his eyes off the band.

"That's rude of them. Isn't it _Little Sis_ ~." Meredy said, slipping in a little jab at Ultear at the end.

Mira finished the song and another guild member requested for her to sing Hail to the King.

Reality split apart up on stage as a rift opened up, Natsu walked out the portal to the sound of a loud riff blasting through the speakers.

A grin spread out across his face, baring his fangs as he turned and watched the women rock out. "FUCK YES!"

"So noisy." Said the pinkette swordswoman who followed him through the portal. "Is your guild always like this?"

"Sometimes, other times it is peaceful, but we are notorious for being a very rowdy guild." Natsu replied, he glanced at the bar and saw that Makarov was waving him over. "Come with me, I think Gramps wants to have a word with us."

"Gramps?" Ikaruga asked as she followed the man off the stage and through the crowd, she watched two of the guild members zip around with drinks with great interest. "They seem to be enjoying themselves."

"Those two are Wendy and Lisanna." He informed the swordswoman. "Sup Makarov, what can I do for you?"

"Mind telling me why you brought the assassin, Ikaruga Ryu, home with you?"

"Umm…" Natsu scratched the back of his head. "I guess it was a whim."

"Or you have a thing for pink-haired women." The old man suggested with an appreciative nod. "I can understand that."

"What gave you that idea?" Natsu asked, he was half shocked that Makarov thought he had a thing for pinkettes.

"Well on the list I have here there is Meredy, Chelia, Wendy in her dragon force, Natsumi, I wouldn't be surprised if Virgo and Aries were in that list, and now Ikaruga. You get around my boy."

"Ok, who has been spreading this rumour about me getting with these girls? I haven't slept with any of them."

'Yet.' END said in his head.

"Yet." Makarov had said at the same time.

"Oh for fuck sake, both you and END." The pink-haired man complained. "Look, I'm going home and getting some R&R before leaving for Natsumi's universe."

"Don't forget, we need to go and get some clothes, and find somewhere for me to stay." Ikaruga reminded the scarred man as he started to walk out of the guild.

"Fine, come on."

The pinkettes walked out of the guild, leaving the thumping music behind and walking down the calm streets of Magnolia.

"This place is much different to when I was last here, it has become much more advanced and built up."

Natsu looked over at the woman, he became lost in thought as he watched her. "Say, Ikaruga. What do you like doing, like spending your money on?"

The woman had her sword cradled in her arms as she looked around at the various buildings. "Chocolates, flowers, books and magazines, writing supplies to put my poetry to paper. Oh, and little chibi dolls, I used to have a big collection. Aside from that, general maintenance stuff for body and blade."

She surprised him with her honesty, he never pegged this woman to collect chibi dolls for instance. 'I guess one shouldn't judge a book by its cover, even this former assassin has normal wants and needs.'

To Ikaruga's annoyance, they kept getting stopped by passers-by who asked Natsu for an autograph or doted on him for the very visible latest scar of his. The pinkette grabbed the man by the arm and pulled him down the sidewalk and away from the latest gaggle of admirers. "How can you put up with all that?"

"With patience." Natsu replied, flatly. "Trust me, it does get on my nerves after a while."

"Why don't you do anything about it?"

"I see no point, it is very harmless, even if someone thinks it is best to attack a member of Fairy Tail, well they wouldn't try to attack someone like me."

"Unless they have something to prove, Natsu. There are people who would go up against strong people to prove themselves."

"Yeah, I used to be like that." The pink-haired man admitted.

"From what I had heard, you were very impulsive, hot-headed, and blunt." She accused him as she pointed at the scarred man.

"Yeah, yeah. I was, but I grew up."

"Finely I might add." She teased as she leered at him.

Natsu chuckles and looks at her. "So what do you plan on buying, more kimonos?"

"Yes."

"Ok, well since you probably don't have any money on you, I'll pay for it all."

"How very generous of you, helping poor little me in my time of need."

"Don't push your luck…" Natsu said, flatly, as he led her to a store that would best suit her.

Ikaruga gave him a light-hearted chuckle while walking past him, she went to the counter and asked the woman for custom kimonos, she had no intention of having her old guild's logo on the clothes but she would at least have control over the material and design.

The lady looked between Natsu and Ikaruga and decided that the pink-haired woman was just a new member of Fairy Tail. "You probably don't know since you must have just joined the guild, but we provide same day service on clothing for Fairy Tail at a discount, this includes tailoring, fabricating, and enchanting the clothes."

Ikaruga opened her mouth to say she wasn't a part of the guild but she was cut off by Natsu. "The enchantments are to protect your clothes, strengthening charms and minor self-repair for example."

The scarred man shook his head almost inperceivably, silently telling her not to question it as it will make things easier for them.

"Put it on my tab Shelley, and give her the full treatment. She'll need it as soon as possible as her kimono got ruined from a bad wound." Natsu said to the staff member.

"This way please." The woman said to Ikaruga as she led the pinkette to the back of the store.

Natsu took a seat in a plush chair, the chair felt very comfortable to the point that his fatigue started to catch up with him. It didn't take him very long to fall asleep in the chair.

No one decided to interrupt the sleeping dragon as he looked like he had a really long day. A few hours passed while he was asleep, Ikaruga had been spending that time making sure the clothing was up to her standard, though she was going about it very politely as to not cause trouble for the man who had helped her.

"Can I help you with anything else Ma'am?" Shelley asked Ikaruga as she handed her the bags with her new clothing.

"No, I'm good, thanks." The pinkette said as she walked to the sleeping dragon, she tapped him on the head with the end of her sword.

Natsu awoke with a jerk, he looked up at the swordswoman. "Looks like you are all done."

"Yes, where to now?" Ikaruga replied as she handed back Natsu's coat, she was in her new kimono. It was white with cherry blossom trees and leaves decorating it.

"We can go to mine, I will have a room for you back there. Until you find somewhere else or decide you want to stay there."

"I would like to see your residence before I make my decision."

Natsu got up from the chair and motioned her to follow as he left the store. "I live up on a hill that overlooks Magnolia, it is a bit of a walk."

"Sounds picturesque."

"Well if you plan on staying at my house permanently then you are free to decorate your room as you wish, and if you feel like making a garden or something you can."

"I can do anything?" She asked, curiously as she looked at the man.

"Yup." Natsu replied as he put his hands behind his head, he glanced at her and noticed that she had sakura petals floating around her again. "Where do those petals come from, anyway?"

"Hmm? Oh, my choker, it is enchanted to magically produce the petals which float around me in random patterns, they fade away when they fall to the ground and sit for a few seconds."

"Huh, that is pretty neat."

* * *

"This is your place?" Asked a surprised Ikaruga as they walked up the path to the house. "From what I heard about you I figured you would have something a little more… barbaric."

"To be fair, it was like that up until over half a year ago. Then I had to create a new place as Seilah needed a place to stay."

"Seilah?" The swordswoman questioned him. "Who is that?"

"An Etherious, like me. As far as I know, we are the last two Etherious created by my brother, with me being a hybrid Human-Etherious."

Natsu opened the door to his house and led her inside. "Seilah, you home?"

"Yes Master." The demonic woman replied from the lounge room, she peeked around the corner with a mirror and a file in her hands. "I was just filing and buffing my horns."

"Master?" Ikaruga questioned, she turned a pair of teasing eyes onto Natsu.

"Calm down there, she calls me Master because I am END, she calls Mira, Lady Mirajane."

The pink-haired woman stepped into the lounge room and had a quick glance around, she saw Seilah on a couch with some polish and cloth, rubbing it into her horns to give them a nice shine.

"Aren't you a member of Tartaros? You don't look all that powerful." Ikaruga said as she looked down at the woman.

Seilah looked up at the pinkette with great disinterest, her eyes narrowed at the snide look, she gave her answer blandly. "Go fuck yourself."

This simple sentence had made the pink-haired swordswoman uncomfortable, more so thanks to the uncontrollable urge to touch herself, her hands slid under her kimono and she started to fondle one of her boobs as the other hand travelled south of the border.

"Enough!" Natsu commanded, overriding the command that Seilah had given. "Seilah isn't the woman she was back at Tartaros, Ikaruga, but she still will make you do things against your will if you piss her off."

"What was that?!" The pinkette shouted, she was confused as to why she lost control of her own body.

"Macro." Seilah said, simply, as she went back to tending to her horns.

"It is a curse that Seilah and I can use, giving us absolute control over people and objects. In other words, Seilah can make you do some embarrassing stuff if you piss her off."

"Oh… I'll keep that in mind." Ikaruga said, shuddering at the thought of some of the things this demon woman could make her do. "May we go to my room?"

"Follow me." The dragon slayer said, leaving the room and heading up the stairs.

Ikaruga took one last glance at the woman as her horns shrunk back into her head, allowing her dark purple hair to fall where they once were. The demon made her way to the kitchen and left the swordswoman where she stood.

"Ikaruga, come on." Natsu called out from up the stairs.

"Coming!" She replied as she hurried up to meet him.

"My bedroom is that way." Natsu said as he pointed to the right, he then turned to the left and headed down the hall. "The rest of the bedrooms are this way."

Natsu walked down the hall as he used his nose to work out which room was free. "Here we go." He opened the door to a clean room with all the basic necessities a woman could want, like a queen bed and a dresser with a mirror.

"Thanks, I'll get it set up to my tastes." Ikaruga said as she walked past him and into the room, she placed the bags on the dresser. "You wouldn't happen to have a stand for a sword?"

Natsu disappeared down the hall, allowing her some time to unpack her new clothes and get her bearings in the room, it had an attached bathroom and a wardrobe in the wall. Ikaruga ran her hands along the walls as she gazed around. "Some flowers, different colour on the walls, maybe some paintings, and it would be just right."

A few moments later, Natsu returned and placed a stand on a set of shelves along with a maintenance kit for her sword. "There you go, I'm going to get a bite to eat then going to get some much-needed sleep."

The swordswoman waved him away as she roamed around the room gracefully, she had removed her tall sandals and now stood shorter than the man instead of equal or a little bit taller. "Thanks again."

"No worries." Natsu said as he left, he yawned deeply, feeling ready to crash any moment now as he headed for the kitchen. "How have you been Seilah?"

"Relaxed, Master. The girls and I were having a fun time while you were training." The demon woman said with a happy smile. "But now you are back, I am much better."

"I'll be going to Natsumi's universe soon to help her guild train for the games, would you like to come along?"

"Yes Master, I would love to. Can I make you something to eat?" She replied, giddily, as she bounced on the balls of her feet.

"Yeah, please, anything will do." Natsu replied with a yawn.

"Alright. Go have a shower and I'll bring it up to you." The purple-haired woman said, she briefly ran a hand across the man's newly scarred cheek, her eyes flickering with worry. "This looks like it was bad, maybe I should come up and help you shower so I can make sure there are no other injuries."

Natsu grabbed her hand gently and gave it a kiss. "I'm fine, but I won't say no to you."

The woman smiled happily as she kissed the scars, she quickly made him two sandwiches which the man wolfed down hungrily. "Better?"

"For now, come, time for a shower."

The two demons made their way up to Natsu's bedroom, Seilah made sure not to let go of his hand at all as she led the way, she looked back at the tired man. "You better get a good sleep after this, I can stay by your side if you wish for me to?"

"You're too kind for me, Seilah." He said as he gently ruffled her hair, he got out of his clothes and got into the shower with the demonic woman.

"How much sleep have you had recently, Master? You look tired." Seilah asked as she began to wash her boyfriend.

"Four, maybe five, hours over the last two or so days, last time I had a decent sleep was the day I came home from Gracia and the Mermaids."

"Master, I'll use Macro on you when you are in bed, to ensure you get a good night's sleep."

"Thanks."

"Does 10 am sound like a good amount of time for you to be well-rested?" She asked as her soapy hands glided over his hard muscle.

"More than enough." Natsu replied with a yawn, his eyes were drawn to her purple eyes, he watched them flick up to meet his as a warm smile spread across her face.

"I'll join you in bed, Master, I've missed how you hold me."

"I've missed holding you too, my Demon princess." He said with a tired smirk, causing the girl to blush.

"I'm not a princess, just a normal Etherious woman."

"You're my Etherious princess though, Seilah, you don't have to be a princess to be that."

"Thank you, Natsu." She said softly as her eyes went to the floor but she couldn't hide the happy smile that grew from his words.

Her hands went up into his hair, washing out all the sweat and oils from the pink locks. "Almost done, Master."

The man let her finish then he washed it all out and turned off the shower. He quickly flared his magic to dry them and took her hand in his as he led her to the bed.

Seilah gently pushed the man onto his back into the king-sized bed, she moved him to the middle and crawled to him, her hair hanging down and blocking the view of her soft and pale breasts. She laid down on the man and rested her head on his broad chest, relishing in the warmth that he gave off.

"You look comfy." Natsu said to the woman.

"I am, so very comfortable." She slowly looked up at the man and whispered to him, her voice full of authority. "Sleep. Dream pleasantly and only wake when it is ten in the morning."

Seilah watched as the man instantly fell asleep, she snuggled into his warmth and let his heartbeat slowly soothe her until she too fell into a deep sleep.

When the morning rolled around, Natsu awoke at the exact time that Seilah had ordered him to. He was feeling fully refreshed and ready to take down even the toughest of foes.

There was no weight on his chest of nearby, so he knew that Seilah must have headed down to the main part of the house. He opened his eyes and groaned as he stretched his body out, shaking loose the last vestiges of sleep.

His eyes were drawn to the other side of the room where he was met with two feminine figures. Two pairs of eyes, one reddish-pink and the other red, were eyeing the man hungrily. Their gaze drawn to the massive pillar of meat that rose like a great oak from the man's hips.

"Sup." Natsu said to the two salivating women.

* * *

 **And that is another one done, hope you have enjoyed it. The next chapter will be seeing Natsu and Seilah, maybe another person, go to Natsumi's universe and finally meet her version of Fairy Tail.**

 **If you liked the story and would like to give feedback, maybe would like to send some ideas about plots, then feel free to leave a review. Don't forget to follow and favourite to keep up to date with the chapters. Catch you all next time.**


	16. Time and Sense

"I've got dibs on the dick first!"

"Fine, I'll sit on his face!"

These two voices belonged to Meredy and Ultear, they stood in the room of Natsu Dragneel. The man himself had just woken up with a serious case of morning wood.

Meredy leapt onto the bed, her pink baby doll nightgown fluttering around her as her eyes remained glued to the great oak that protruded from the man's crotch.

The light from the morning sun shined in through the window, it passed through her nightie and made it relatively see-through, revealing nothing but bare, delectable skin under the light fabric.

Meredy was followed quickly by Ultear in her dark purple lace underwear. The time mage made quick work of removed the obstructions to her body and walked on her knees to the man's face.

"You're ours until we are satisfied." Ultear said, her tone leaving no room for any form of argument from the man.

"Sounds like a great idea." Meredy said in agreement as she wrapped her lips around the head of Natsu's cock.

Natsu groaned as her warm, wet tongue dance across the tip of his penis. "You won't be hearing any complaints from me about this situation."

"Mm so big and warm." Meredy groaned around the head of the penis as she started to bob her head, her hand did it's best to wrap around the thick shaft as she pumped it up and down.

"Don't forget poor little me~." Ultear purred as she started to kiss the man.

"I could never forget about you, Ultear." The pink-haired man said as he fondled her firm breasts.

The woman moaned into his mouth at the touch of his warm hands as they kneaded and massaged her tits like dough.

Meredy slowly pushed Natsu's cock deeper into her mouth, she was being careful not to gag as it passed the back of her mouth and entered her tight throat.

"Fuck Meredy." He moaned at the feeling of her throat massaging his cock.

The bubblegum pinkette bobbed her head on the man's large dick, she sucked hard as she ran her tongue over the hard flesh.

"My turn~." Ultear purred as she swung a leg over Natsu's head and straddled his face. "Eat me~."

The woman gasped as the man attacked her clit with his tongue. "Yes~ Natsu! I NEED you to FUCK ME!"

Natsu's tongue moved from her clit and to her pussy, it slipped passed her labia and thrust as deep as it could into her wet channel. He groaned at her delectable taste and bucked his hips against the pinkette at his hips.

Meredy sat up and mounted her fellow pinkette's hips, sliding his cock into her slick pussy with a deep moan. "Oh, that is huge~!"

She slid down as far as she can go, she looked down between her legs and saw that he still had more to go in but she couldn't fit it, so Meredy lifted her hips up and started to slam them down quickly. "Yes~!"

"Fuck, Meredy, you're tight!" Natsu moaned as he ate out Ultear.

"I haven't had sex all year~."

Ultear leaned forward and captured Meredy's lips in her own in a heated kiss, she tangled her tongue around the pinkette's causing them to moan into each other's mouths.

The purplette ground her hips against the man's face as she got closer and closer to an orgasm thanks to his ministrations. "I need you inside me NATSU~!" She shouted as she came on his face.

"Not until he cums in me!" Meredy shouted as she clamped down on Natsu's cock, covering it in her cream as she bounced even faster.

"Alright then, let's do this my way." Natsu said as he moved Ultear off him, he grabbed Meredy by her hips and gets off the bed so he can bend her over the edge of it, he locks his eyes on Ultear's and gives her a teasing grin as he starts to pound the pinkette's tight pussy. "You're next once I am done with Meredy."

"FUCK~!" Meredy cried out as she shuddered and twitched from a second orgasm, her body was squeezing the man for all he is worth, trying to milk his cum out of him.

"I can't wait~." Ultear purred as she sat back with her legs spread wide open, she placed a couple of fingers on her engorged clit and started to rub slow circles on it as she watched the woman she considered family get pounded by the pinkette she came to adore.

Meredy started to see stars as she became light-headed with pleasure thanks to the rough pounding that the dragon was giving her, she felt a hard smack land on her ass which made her jump and moan. "Natsu~ Do it again!"

POOF

Virgo let herself through her own gate, she didn't say a word but was just standing in a corner and watching the threesome in front of her.

"Virgo?" Natsu said as he noticed the new pinkette, she shook her head at the man so he just shrugged and kept pounding the hell out of Meredy while delivering rough slaps to her ass cheeks.

Ultear scooted closer to her former adoptive daughter, now self-proclaimed (by Meredy) older sister. "You've been a naughty girl, making fun of me for being younger than you now, you deserve to be punished. Eat me."

Natsu grinned and grabbed the pinkette by her hair, he pulled on it with just the right amount of force to send goosebumps racing across her skin as he pushed her head closer to Ultear's snatch. "You heard the woman."

Ultear moaned as Meredy's tongue explored her labia and pussy, the pinkette quickly found the woman's sensitive spots with practised ease, causing Ultear to shout her name out in ecstasy.

The dragon slayer rewarded the pinkette with harder and faster thrusts, burying his cock into her soaking wet vagina and forcing her body to stretch out to accommodate more of his length. He was thankful that mages were so much more durable than regular humans.

Virgo stood in the corner, her eyes wide as she drooled, she wanted to touch herself but she was waiting for her Master's permission. She started to fidget and moved about as shew grew ever more lustful.

"Virgo, come to my side, you can watch but you can't touch." Natsu said, glancing at the spirit.

"Of course, Master Dragneel." The celestial spirit said with a deep bow, she hurried to his side and knelt by his thrusting hips so she could watch them piston in and out of the woman's creamy hole.

"Tell me why you are here, Virgo, aren't you supposed to be at Lucy's side?"

"Princess said that as she and you are dating that I must serve Master Dragneel to my full extent." The maid answered without hesitation, her eyes darting left and right in time with the man's thrusts.

"Did she really say that or is that how you interpreted it?" Natsu asked as Meredy clamped down again, this time almost setting off the man himself.

"She said that I should go pester you instead of popping up and teasing her almost daily."

"That sounds more like her." Natsu groaned as he finally released his hot semen into the bubbly pinkette, making her scream and squirt. "Fuck Meredy!"

"So I will come to Master Dragneel's every beckon." She said as her eyes remained glued to Natsu's cum covered cock as it slid out of the woman who momentarily collapsed from exhaustion.

"Alright, stick around and I'll see if we can find you something to do." Natsu said as he dragged Ultear to the edge of the bed, he threw her ankles over his shoulders and gave her a fiery grin.

"Come plough me, hot stuff, I need to feel you inside me~!" Ultear purred, she was so close to an orgasm but was holding it off as she wanted to cum on his cock.

The dragon slayer lined his penis up with her soaking wet hole and thrust in, fast, he slammed in as deep as he could in an instant.

Ultear screamed in pleasure as she had the hardest orgasm that she could remember, her vision became covered in stars as her back arched off the bed.

"Don't tap out on me just yet, Ultear, we just got started."

"FUCK ME ALREADY~!"

"That's an order I can really get behind." Natsu replied as he started to pound the time mage.

"YES! FINALLY!"

"Master Dragneel, how may I serve you?" Virgo asked the pinkette.

"Can you place Meredy in my bed, she seems to have fallen asleep." Natsu moaned out as he drilled Ultear for all she is worth.

"Right away, Master." Virgo replied as she rose from her spot beside his hips and carefully placed the pinkette in the bed.

Ultear ultimately found it extremely hard to resist the urge to orgasm while she was getting pounded by the hot rod of flesh that pistoned into her body.

Natsu folded Ultears legs back against her chest, folding her up and holding them together so they force her to be tighter as he rapidly thrusts, drawing orgasm after orgasm from the screaming ice queen of time.

"Master, I think you have broken her." Virgo said as she examined Ultear's drooling face.

Natsu groaned as he kneaded the purplette's tits, he looked up at the orgasmic expression that was stuck on Ultear's face and grinned. "Seems like it."

"CUM IN ME NATSU~!" Ultear screamed as she twitched and curled, she was in the throughs of an intense orgasm.

"Fine~ such a bossy woman." He joked, playfully, as he released the floodgates and filled her up with his semen. "Fuck yes!"

It took a moment for them both to come down from their high, once they were Ultear moved out of his grip and moved away, letting him fall out of her as she made her way to Meredy's side and curled up in bed with her.

"They look satisfied." Virgo observed, she turned to Natsu and gave his sweaty body a once over. "Master Dragneel, you need a shower, may I help you with it?"

"Alright, go warm up the shower for me." Natsu said as he tucked in the two satisfied mages.

Virgo gave her master a low bow and walked to the attached bathroom, she hummed a melodic tune as she started the shower. She started to remove her maid outfit until the only thing she has on is a small golden key pendant with her symbol that hung from a fine golden chain on her neck.

"Master, the shower is ready for you." She called out as she stepped into the shower.

The dragon slayer walked in and looked around for the spirit, he could smell her but couldn't see her. "Virgo?"

"In the shower, Master."

"Oh." Natsu stepped into the shower and closed the door behind him, he couldn't see her from the outside as she had the hot water high and it fogged up the room. "Isn't it a bit too hot for you, Virgo?" He asked as he turned to her naked form, he was surprised at how beautiful she looked right now.

"No, Master Dragneel, I love the heat on my skin, makes me all tingly inside." The pinkette maid spirit said as she grabbed a luffa and some body wash. "Allow me to wash you."

"Alright. Hey, what is with the necklace? I've never seen it before."

"It is my gift to you, with the permission from the King I was able to create this as a beacon, all you need to do is call out for me and I'll come to your side, wherever you may be." Virgo said as she played with the small key that rested just at the start of her cleavage. "It also will allow me to use your magic to open gateways for me to come to your call though I won't be able to fight for you like I can with the Princess."

"That's just fine with me. Look, Virgo, I know Lucy gets tired of you popping in whenever you feel like it, but don't worry about that with me. You are free to drop by as much as you like."

"Would you punish me if I ask for it, Master Dragneel?"

"Sure, whenever you like, you can lose the chains that hang from your wrists by the way, I have something much better we could use instead."

Virgo nodded eagerly as she made a mental note to not wear the chains from now on. "Can you show me?"

"I suppose I can." Natsu said as he held out his hand while she was busy with his body. "Increase Overall Sensitivity x3."

The maid gasped as goosebumps erupted all over her skin, the hot water that rolled over her skin was setting her body on fire, triggering both her pain and pleasure receptors and causing her to moan from the sensation. "Oh~ I really love that."

"I figured you would, what would you like to try out?" Natsu asked as the maid finished cleaning him up, she did such a good job that he couldn't remember the last time he felt so fresh.

"Spank me, please Master." She said as she turned away from him and bent over so her breasts were against the glass and her ass was stuck out at him, almost touching his newly refreshed erect cock.

"I'm tempted to do much more to you, my naughty little maid." The man said as he raised his hand, he placed the other on her hips then brought the raised one down on her petite ass with a resounding slap.

"Master~!" Virgo gasped, her back arched with pain and pleasure as she watched the man bring his hand back up again. She gave him a wiggle of her ass to let him know she was ready for another.

Slap

"Aah~." She moaned, never had she felt like this, the heat from his hand, the firmness of his grip, and the hardness of his slap sent shockwaves to her very core. She didn't know how much she could take of this before she would implode.

Natsu raised the temperature of his body slowly, making the slaps become hotter and hotter. He switched his grip and started to slap the other cheek to even out the spanking. "You like that, don't you? You naughty little maid."

"I love it~!" She cried out, her body shook with every impact of his hand. Her core was starting to coil and tighten in on itself as she came closer and closer to an orgasm. "Please, Master, give me more!"

The man grabbed her by her short pink hair and tugged on it, pulling her head back as he spanked her ass harder and quicker, he could see that her pussy was throbbing with immense pleasure as it leaked fluids out of her vagina, her clit was also starting to emerge and swell with a desperate need to be touched.

"I…! I'm going to cum, Master~!" She cried out as her legs started to shake and her mind was clouding over. "AAAH~!"

The maid visibly clamped down and clenched as she received an intense orgasm from both the pain and the pleasure she was given by the man. She knew that she made the right decision getting into the shower. "Thanks, Master~!"

Natsu let her calm back down and he released her when she slackened. "Reset Sensitivity."

The maid's legs shook violently as she did her best to turn around and face the pinkette, her nipples were hard enough to cut diamond and her eyes were a dark, lust-filled, sapphire. "Thank you, Master Dragneel, I promise to come to you for punishment and I will not wear my chains, just my maid outfit."

The man smiled and helped her to the floor, he let her sit down as he knelt beside her. "Quite the experience was it?"

"Yes, Master, it was. It was wonderful." She said as she lifted the fine gold chain over her head and handed the necklace to the man. "I'll be there whenever you need me, whether you need help, someone to talk to, or someone to punish. Just call me."

"I will, I promise." Natsu said as he watched her start to glow gold, he noticed that her clothes that sat on the sink had also started to glow. "I'll call you soon, Virgo. Oh, and you are free to watch whenever you like, maybe join in if you are up to it."

"Thank you, Master Dragneel." She said as she bowed her head, there was a flash of gold light as she vanished from her spot on the floor.

Natsu looked at the gold chain that hung from his hand, he gave it a caring smile and put it on. "Thank you, Virgo."

The man turned off the shower and used a pulse of magic to dry himself off, he quickly got dressed and glanced at the sleeping forms of Ultear and Meredy in his bed. "They look really cute like that."

'Dude! Seriously! What is with you and Pink-Haired Women! Who is next, Aries?!' END shouted in Natsu's head, he was amazed at Natsu's progress since they melded together.

"Damn, quit the shouting would ya, I was having a great morning you know." Natsu said as he left the room, he came to a dead stop as he was faced with Ikaruga in nothing but a sheer white silk robe, she looked confused as she couldn't choose between being annoyed with the man or super horny with all the commotion coming from his bedroom.

"Do you even know how to be quiet?!" She half-shouted as she glanced around the man at his bed, she saw two women in his bed and really wanted to make it three. "You gunning for some kind of record in there or something?"

'And here is another thirsty pinkette woman, ready to be fucked to hell and back by you, what are you some kind of collector? Seriously, I feel like taking control somehow and making a bet with Cana to see who gets fucked first, Virgo, Ikaruga, Natsumi, or somehow Aries!'

"Why? You feel like helping me get that record?" Natsu asked Ikaruga with a playful grin, he leaned in and puffed a little bit of hot air into her make-up free face.

'Ok, my money is on Ikaruga. When did you become such a perv?'

'I guess you have started rubbing off on me.' Natsu replied as he gently caressed Ikaruga's cheek while waiting for her reply.

Ikaruga grabbed the man's shirt with both hands and pulled his head down to her height, she had settled on being annoyed. "Careful what you wish for, naughty dragon, you may just get more than you bargained for." She blew a kiss at him and let him go so she could sashay to the stairs, the light that streamed in shone through her thin robe, making it very see-through and displaying her refined curves and toned body, she looked over her shoulder at him and gave him a wink before disappearing down the stairs.

'Well fuck me… she is a feisty one. I approve of that one.' END stated in awe of the bold woman.

"Breakfast time, I wonder what Seilah is up to." Natsu said as he followed the swordswoman down the stairs.

'Probably cooking breakfast.'

The pinkette entered the kitchen and found Seilah finishing up a batch of pancakes, she looked over and gave him a bright smile. "Master! Good morning."

"Good morning, Seilah, thanks for helping me sleep."

"Of course, Master. Are you ready for your trip to Natsumi's universe?" The demon woman asked as she handed him some breakfast.

"Almost, I want to pick up my armour from Levy's workshop, just in case things go bad and I need it." The dragon slayer replied as he sat at the table, opposite Ikaruga.

The swordswoman looked up from her mug of coffee. "You are going somewhere already?"

"Yes, I'm going to meet up with a female version of me and train her Fairy Tail for the Grand Magic Games."

"What are these games?" Ikaruga asked, she had never heard of such a thing before.

"Ah, yeah I forgot that they started after your time, basically it is a tournament where the light guilds compete to see who is strongest."

"Interesting, might I tag along so I can watch this game?" The pink-haired woman asked.

"Sure. Hey Seilah, you coming too?"

"Yes, Master, haven't we been over this?" Seilah called out to him.

"I don't remember, I was really tired last night."

"I'm not really surprised, Master, you have had a long few days."

"Well, I'll meet you two over at the guildhall, then we can head off." Natsu said as he polished off his food and rose from the seat.

"Bye, for now, Natsu." Ikaruga said as she looked back down at the newspaper she had been reading.

The dragon slayer brought his weapons out from his pocket dimension as he left the house, he took a deep breath of the fresh morning air and set out for his second home.

* * *

As the pink-haired male approached the guild the doors flew open and body blasted out like a cannonball.

The guild member rolled down the footpath and came to a stop on his stomach between the gates thanks to Natsu's foot stopping him, there was a small footprint on his back.

"Droy? What happened?" Natsu asked as he helped the round man to his feet.

"I accidentally spilt hot soup on Levy and her brand new dress…" The large plant mage replied, he sounded very sad.

"Dude, the fact that you pissed off Levy aside, you need to lose some weight, if I hadn't stopped you then you would have rolled into traffic."

"I'm trying Natsu, really I am. But I can't seem to shake it off."

"That would be because you are constantly stuffing your face with everything you can get your hands on." Natsu said, he crossed his arms and started to frown. "Do you realise how much food Mira and I have to cook to keep up with your appetite? You eat more than I do."

"Mira and you?" Droy asked, it was the first time he had heard that Natsu cooked. "You cook?"

"Mira taught me back when Lis vanished, I help in the guild kitchen every other day."

"But the food tastes sooo good?"

"Yeah… I do know how to cook, after all, Mira could run a five-star restaurant if she really wanted, and one of the best too. And since she was the one who taught me, then you'd think the food would taste great."

"I'm getting hungry just thinking about her cooking." Droy said, there was a string of drool that started to leak out of his mouth.

Natsu let out an annoyed sigh as he pinched his nose. "Droy…"

"Huh, yeah Natsu, what's up?"

SLAP

The pinkette landed a vicious backhand slap right across the plant mage's face, sending the man flying a hundred feet to the right, he landed in the middle of one of the newly installed fountains that had a fairy with an urn that sprayed water out of it.

The large man sat up in the pool of water, he was perfectly placed for the fountain of water to be landing on his head. "What the hell, Natsu?!"

"That's it! I'm putting you on a strict fucking diet! AND a training regime!" Natsu shouted as he walked over the water feature. "Both will be strictly enforced by Mira and Erza, you know what! I'll get every single fucking chick in the guild to beat your ass if you don't follow what I have planned for you."

"But…!" Droy started as Natsu grabbed him by the collar of his jacket and dragged him back into the guild.

"LISTEN UP!" Natsu shouted, successfully getting the attention of the whole guild. "From this day on we'll be putting Droy on a strict diet and training regime! Ladies, if he even tries to sneak any food or skip his workouts, do what needs to be done… I'll leave it up to your discretion as to how you punish him."

"Oi. That's my partner you have there!" Jet shouted, trying to help his teammate but a shadow loomed over him from behind. The man slowly turned around and came face to face with Levy.

She stood on a table and mashed her fist into her hand menacingly. "Oh, I am all for it, Droy's fitness has been holding Team Shadowgear back for too long. Will there be any complaints from you, Jet?"

"No Ma'am!"

"Hey Mira, can you sort out his diet." Natsu asked the head barmaid, when he received a nod from her he turned to the redhead knight. "Erza, you are in charge of whipping him into shape."

"Alright, Natsu. Leave him with me and I'll make sure he is fit for duty by the time you return from your trip."

"Thanks you two. I've already got a whole guild to bring up to snuff, plus I have to get Natsumi's Droy in shape too, I'll have to get their guild to work together for that." Natsu said as he dropped the plant mage at the terrifying knight's feet. "Hopefully they aren't partying in the celestial realm like we were."

"Will you be taking anyone with you?" Mira asked as she bought over a mug of coffee for him.

"Thanks Mira. Yeah, Seilah and Ikaruga are coming with me. I would have just taken Seilah but Ikaruga wants to see the games for herself." He replied as he took the mug and sipped it. "Hey Lev, is my armour ready?"

"Yup, Gajeel and I pulled an all-nighter to make all the parts and modifications on it, it has everything you listed plus some more that I got ideas for from watching other universes. Oh and we managed to squeeze out a higher percentage concentration of adamantium so the armour will be tougher than before but we still don't know the limits. Suffice to say, don't get hit by any massive guns."

"Thanks, Levy, I'll go pick it up. Hopefully, those two will be here when I come back up." Natsu said as he headed for the stairs that led to the basement.

He hummed a quiet tune while he walked to the blunette's workshop. A grin broke out on his face when he saw the completed armour up on an armour-stand, complete with the duster.

"Extra armour on the arms, check. Throat guard on the COG chest plate, check." He lifted off the helmet and checked it over. "Inbuilt rebreather with hermetic seals, multiple vision modes, nice. It is all working as intended."

With a flash of light, the man changed into a form-fitting under-suit, comprising of a long sleeve shirt and pants. He started to put on the armour and was grateful to find that it all fit properly, even the helmet felt comfortable.

Natsu checked over the armour quickly then requiped the whole get-up away, he stood in the workshop in his red shirt and black pants once again. "Well, hopefully, the girls are here."

He made his way back up to the main hall and quickly looked around, he found the two girls who will be accompanying him sat at the bar so he jogged over to them. "Ready to go?"

The Etherious and the Swordswoman both turned to the man and gave him a nod. "Yep/yes."

"Alright." Natsu said as he turned to a clear spot and opened up a portal for them using his P-IVD "Follow me."

* * *

 **Fairy Tail Guildhall, Universe 121-M (Natsumi's home)**

The pinkette and his companions stepped out into a dark and empty guildhall, there was a thick layer of dust on the wooden surfaces and some of the windows were smashed, the culprits being the rocks strewn across the floor.

"Fuck! I forgot this was abandoned, we have to go to the original hall up on the hill nearby." He complained while mentally kicking himself for forgetting the state the guild was in.

"You guys fell so far, it is almost pitiful." Ikaruga said as she looked around the hall, she was thankful to have her platforms on otherwise she would have been sweeping the floor with her kimono.

"The majority of our A-class and all of our S-class mages were in stasis at Tenrou Island for seven years, this caused the guild to suffer a major blow. Come on, we better hurry over before someone tries to take a stab at us."

"Is that likely to happen?" Seilah asked, curious as to why Magnolia would turn against the guild.

"I have a feeling that Twilight Ogre would take any chance they can get to harass members of Fairy Tail if they aren't one of the powerful ones. And since we three are unknown to them and I have my Guild Mark on display, they would try and jump the three of us."

"Then we deal with them." Ikaruga said, while she wasn't a part of Fairy Tail, she wasn't planning on letting some two-bit chump have a go at her.

"Let's get going then." Natsu said as he made his way to the exit at the back of the guild.

As the trio approached the exit, a rock flew through one of the windows, shattering the glass pane.

"Fuck Fairy Tail!" Shouted someone from the outside.

"You to go out the door, I'm going to give these arseholes the shock of their life." Natsu said as he turned to the broken window and launched off into a full sprint.

The pinkette leapt through the broken window and landed a two-foot flying kick to a guy's face, sending him flying out of the group and into a tree. "Surprise Motherfucker."

"Who the fuck?!" One of the Ogres shouted. "Get him!"

"Not a wise decision." Natsu replied as he spun around and punched another one.

"It's a Fairy! Clip his wings!"

One by one the Ogres started to call forth their magic, summoning wind, water, earth and tree magics as they tried to attack the man.

"Started the party without us, did you?" Ikaruga asked as she and Seilah slowly walked to the group, the swordswoman slowly drew her long katana as she eyed off the Ogres. "Let's decorate the trees with their intestines."

"I was thinking something more along the lines of flambéing their arses." Natsu replied as he created two flame whips from his closed fists.

He ramped up the heat in the flame whips so the grass quickly died and the air quivered, his eyes were cold and piercing as he stared down the Ogres. Lightning started to crackle and arc from the whips as the man uttered a single word. "Run."

"Fucking book it!" The leader shouted as he led the retreat back to their hall, the other Ogres hot on his tail.

"Well that was easy." Seilah said as she played with her short kimono, proudly.

"They wouldn't have been expecting a lot of resistance, and resistance to our calibre." Natsu replied as his magic faded away. "Let's go."

The trio of mages set off for the original guild building, Seilah looked around the streets and turned her nose up at her surroundings. "Why do the people seem fake here?"

"From what I heard, Twilight Ogre are arseholes to the citizens. They muscled their way in when our guild fell out of favour due to all the heavyweight mages going MIA, which led to less and less contracts. So these guys came in and swept them all up and now act like a mafia of sorts." Natsu explained with an idle roll of his hand. "So the citizens have to put on a happy face so they don't get shaken down."

"How terrible, we didn't even do that back in Death's Head." Ikaruga chimed in, disgusted, as she looked around the streets. "And we were considered a Dark Guild. How does this Light Guild get away with it?"

"The council probably doesn't care or they get paid off, who knows." Said the pink-haired man, he looked down a street to his left and noticed the Ogre's guildhall. "So tempted to blow that place up, just for shits and giggles."

"Aren't you meant to be a light mage, Natsu?" Asked the swordswoman, she was surprised at how casually the man had spoken.

"I'm more of a Grey Mage, I guess… I do what needs to be done and I do it my way." The man clarified as he turned down the street towards the hall. "And if I see something that I have an issue with, then I'll deal with it however I want."

"I'm loving the sound of this." Ikaruga said as a smirk slowly spread across her face. "What's the plan?"

"A Fireworks display." He replied as he ran his hand along the front of the Twilight Ogre Guildhall, causing thin yellow lines to spread out from his touch like a vast spider's web of destruction.

The pink-haired swordswomen watched the man curiously as he continued to cover the building in an intricate web of yellow strands. "What is that?"

"It is the Bomb Curse." Seilah said, offhandedly, as she cleaned her nails. "Does exactly what the name suggests."

"So you plan on blowing the building up?"

"More or less." Natsu said, simply, as he took his hand off the wall at the end of the hall. "Mainly make the building more… open air."

The trio continued down the street for a couple hundred metres before Natsu let out a yawn and clinked his fingers.

BOOM

The guildhall exploded behind them, the walls blowing out so that the building only sat on its supports, the guild members fully exposed to the outside world.

"WHAT THE FUCK JUST HAPPENED!?" Natsu heard someone shout from behind him.

"Alright, time to go to Fairy Tail." He said, idly, as he gazed up at the hill that the smaller Guildhall stood upon.

* * *

 **Second Fairy Tail Guildhall**

"So where is this " _badass_ " guy, Natsumi?" Gray asked the pinkette. "You spent forever in that other universe and never decided to send messaged back."

"I talked to Lucy, Mira and Erza." Natsumi argued back, she had her arms crossed under her bust. "Just because I don't talk to you doesn't mean I didn't talk to anyone from here. I just didn't want to give your meathead an ego boost."

"Who are you calling a meathead?" Gray half-shouted, annoyed.

"Who else here am I talking to?"

"Maybe that imaginary version of you that you have apparently been hanging out with."

"Natsu is real, Gray." Natsumi said, she really wanted to punch him in his dumb face right now. "Isn't that right, Happy?"

"AYE!"

Lucy watched the argument at the bar from her seat at a table, she turned to Erza. "What is Gray's problem?"

"He can't stand that Natsumi's attention is on someone other than him, you know how he is. And since she has met this other version of her, it is all she talks about." The knight explained as she nibbled on a piece of strawberry cheesecake on her fork. "I, for one, would love to meet him and see just how strong he is."

"Didn't she say that he could level an entire city with ease?" Asked the blonde woman, she brought her coffee to her lips and sipped it as she went back to watching the argument that has now devolved into a brawl.

"Natsumi said that he and another version did a unison raid that levelled an abandoned metropolis, the size of which dwarfs even Crocus itself."

"So this man could destroy Magnolia in moments?!"

"Yes, though I doubt he would do that."

"And you want to fight him?" Lucy deadpanned, she frowned at the redhead. "That sounds a lot like a…"

"Natsumi thing to do?" Erza cut in with a nod of her head. "I have to admit, she has got me very interested in this man."

"I wonder what he would do to train us." Said Wendy, out of nowhere, as the teen joined the two women at the table.

"Maybe physical training?" Lucy suggested. "I mean, what else would he be able to teach us?"

"He could teach us how to use our spells more effectively and teach us things we don't even know about." Erza said, confidently. "And he could tell us how to combat our opponents better as from what Natsumi said, he is a few years older than me, so he would have seen a fair bit more combat with our team."

"I'VE FUCKING HAD ENOUGH OF YOUR SHIT, GRAY!" Natsumi shouted at the top of her lungs as she landed a heavy blow to the man's jaw, sending him flying to the door just as it opened.

Thud

"Hey, what is going on here?" Came a male voice in the doorway.

Instantly every eye in the room snapped to the front of the hall, they saw a tall pinkette with his arm extended, holding Gray's face in his hand.

"NATSU!" Natsumi cheered as she sprinted for the man and gave him a massive bear hug. "FINALLY!"

"Easy there, Spitfire." The man said with a smile as he gave the woman a pat on the head.

Gray's eyes widened at the sight of the scarred man, he traced the twin long scars that ran along the pinkette's cheek with his eyes. "Whmm mme mel?"

"Ah, sorry man, I forgot you were there." Natsu said as he let go of the ice mage. "Come again?"

"I said, what the hell?" Gray repeated himself as he rubbed his jaw where he got slugged by the dragon princess. "I thought Natsumi was making things up."

"Why would I do that?" She piped up, still angry with the man.

"Because, surely you had to be joking about the stuff he had done. I mean you said he killed a War God."

"I did kill one, and don't call me Shirley." Natsu jested as he walked into the guild, he was followed in by two women.

"Seilah!" Natsumi cheered as she gave the demon a tight hug.

"Nat!" The woman cheered back as she hugged the pinkette. "I missed you."

"Hey! Who's the pink-haired woman with the sword?!" Macao shouted from the back of the guild.

"It's Ikaruga, an assassin working for Death's Head Caucus." Erza said, cautiously, her eyes were narrowed as she tried to work out why this woman was with Natsu.

"Formerly." The swordswoman corrected the knight. "I was rescued from the Tower by Natsu, he has given a chance to keep living in his own universe, not something I am planning on squandering."

"Then are you…?" Lucy started to ask the woman.

"A part of Fairy Tail? No, don't count yourself so lucky. I am merely an associate of Natsu's."

"Then why are you here?" Mira asked, curiously, as she brought over a serving tray with a variety of drinks on it.

"She is here to watch the games, she would have been long dead by the time they started if I hadn't decided to save her." Natsu informed them as he took the lone glass of whiskey from the tray.

"Hey, that's mine!" Natsumi called out as she tried to reach for the glass that the man now started to hold above his head.

"First come, first serve, Spitfire." He replied with a shit-eating grin spread right across his face. "Maybe if you ask nicely then I'll give it to you."

"Fine." She replied as she slammed her fist into his abs. When the man didn't react she paused. "Aw fuck, I forgot that works on Gray but not you."

"Easy, you nearly made me spill the drink, then we both would have lucked out."

 **(In Australia, to 'luck out' means that you have run out of luck, from what I gather it means the opposite in America, to have good luck. So take the phrase above as 'luck failed'.)**

"Can't we just go halves?" Natsumi offered, her eyes still on the glass that was out of her reach.

"Alright fine." He conceded as he drank half of the whiskey and gave her the glass. He walked over to the table that Erza, Lucy and Wendy sat at while he gazed around at the hall. "It has been a long time since I was in this place."

"Our Guild has fallen on rough times recently." Makarov said, a twinge of sadness in his voice. "We were in Fairy Sphere for seven years."

"Yeah, it happened to us too, but I know of a place where that was avoided." Natsu said as he looked over at the old man sat on the bar top. "We rose back to fame thanks to our victory at the games."

"That is good to hear." Lisanna cheered, happily. "That means we have a fighting chance."

"Yeah, you all do, though there are some things I would like to happen." The pinkette said as he was joined by his two companions.

"What would they be?" Droy asked the man, innocently, as he ate a chicken drumstick.

"Firstly, you are going on a strict diet and fitness regime. You are letting your team down with how you currently are." Natsu said as he pointed at the fat man. "How are you going to protect Levy when she can run faster than you, fit in places you can't but Jet can. What are you going to do, roll after her?"

"But my magic…"

Natsu's hand went up the handle of his sword and he drew it in a split second, the point of the blade pointing at the man. "A simple sword could cut through your plants, I could cut through anything you send my way and that is without using my magic."

"You're a swordsman?" Erza asked, she was intrigued by the unusual circumstances and the design of the sword.

"The sword was forged long ago to kill dragons. Since it came into my possession I have been seeking out teachers to train me in their styles." He replied to the redhead, quickly, before turning back to the large man. "With my magic, I could turn everything around me to ash and glass, what will you do then when you have no plants?"

"He'd probably try and steamroll you." Gajeel called out from the corner of the small hall.

"Yeah, sounds about right, Gajeel." Natsu agreed as he put his sword away. "My point is, Droy, you need to be physically capable of defending those you care for, for your friends and family. So your physical fitness not only benefits your team, but also you and your survivability."

"Ok, I'll try my best to slim down."

"Not good enough, by the time we are due to head to Crocus for the games, I want you to be in peak physical fitness. If you aren't… well then I'll have Erza, Natsumi and Seilah whip you into shape."

"Umm Natsu?" Lucy asked quietly, drawing his attention away from the fat man. "I understand Natsumi and Erza, but why Seilah?"

"Oh, that's right, you haven't met her yet." He said as he turned to the demon. "Show them what you normally look like and introduce yourself."

"Are you sure it is fine, Master?"

"MASTER?" The guild shouted in unison.

"Yeah, I don't see why not, just don't go full form."

The demonic woman bowed her head then rose from the chair as her horns slowly emerged from her head, perfectly polished to a shine. "I am the Etherious known as Seilah, Goddess of the Chill Moon, I am a former member of the demonic Dark Guild known as Tartaros but now my allegiance is with Natsu and Fairy Tail."

"As a demon she has the ability to use Curses, hers being Macro which allows her to control things around her, living and inanimate." Natsu explained. "I'll give you the warning that I gave Ikaruga, don't piss her off otherwise she'll make you do something embarrassing."

"Like what?" Lisanna asked, curiously as she brought the man another glass of whiskey, assuming that he'd have the same tastes as her best friend.

"She told me to go fuck myself…" Ikaruga said as a blush started to develop faintly on her cheeks. "And I had an uncontrollable urge to touch myself but Natsu counteracted it."

"How?" Lucy said, her eyes on the man next to her.

"I can use Macro too." He told the busty blonde.

"But didn't you say that demons use Curses?"

"Yup."

"But wouldn't that make you…?"

"A demon? Yup."

"WHAT!?" The guild shouted at the scarred pinkette as he sat back, relaxing and sipping his whiskey nonchalantly.

"I am Etherious Natsu Dragneel, I died long ago and was revived by my brother, and the only way he could do it was by turning me into an Etherious-human hybrid. As such I have the ability to use Curses."

"Wait, Zeref is a guy in your universe?" Gray said, finally joining the conversation after sulking in the corner for ages. "Zeref is a chick here."

"Huh, I guess that would explain things as Natsumi is genetically different to me but retained the features that make us who we are. Maybe the parents are reversed too… I should meet her and have a chat." The pinkette said, thoughtfully.

"Probably do more than talk." Seilah said, coyly, as she gave the man a sly grin.

"Oh shush you, semen demon."

"Yes, Master." She bowed politely but pushed her breasts up with her arms so she showed more of her cleavage to the man.

"Umm… are you two in a relationship?" Lucy asked with a heavy blush adorning her face at the implications.

"Yes." Natsu replied, simply, as he turned away from the demon and back to the blonde.

"Well, her and a bunch of other women too, they all decided they wanted to share him." Natsumi informed her best friend.

"Huh… Who are you with?" The blonde asked the male pinkette.

"Are you asking about who I have slept with or who am I dating?"

"Umm… never mind."

"Anyway, I am not sure if Natsumi has told you or not but I am here to help you with the games, preparing them and arranging proper counter-strategies against your foes. I may even teach you a few things that my guys can do." Natsu said, getting right down to business as he looked around the room. "I know a few of you have your own plans, and aside from Droy needing to get into a shape that isn't round, I will not interfere with your plans. So, for those who would like to come and train with me, come over and let me know so I can work out things we can do."

Just as people started to move around, realisation struck Natsu like a lightning bolt. "Ah shit. Hey everyone, I forgot to ask what has happened recently, so I can work out from my own memory where exactly we are in the timeline."

"We were actually about to part ways for training in a couple of days, the team and I wanted to go to the beach near Akane Resort again." Erza informed the pinkette. "Juvia and Team Shadowgear were going to come with us."

Natsu turned his head to look at his female double. "Yo, Natsumi, how was your fight?"

"How did you know that Max tried to fight me when I got back the other day?"

"Because, thankfully, you seem to be progressing almost exactly like mine had, but don't get me wrong, you may have different challenges in the Games."

"Is that good?" Mira asked, curiously as she brought over another cheesecake for Erza.

"Yes, it lets me plan things better. For instance, I can prepare you for things that happened in mine that may occur in yours."

"Do you need a place to stay, Natsu?" The white-haired woman asked. "I have a few spare rooms at my house if you would like to stay there with Seilah and Ikaruga?"

"I'll take you up on that, Mira, at least until we head off to Akane."

"Alright!" The woman cheered. "Do you know where it is?"

"It is on Gardenia Street, right?"

"Yup!" Mira said as she reached down the front of her dress, she pulled a lanyard up over her head and gave it to the man. "Here is my key, Lis and Elf both have a copy so don't worry about it."

Natsu rose from his seat and stretched his limbs. "Thanks Mira. I've got to send a message to a group to help us, so I am just going to duck outside for a bit."

The guild all watched the man leave in silence, a few moments after the door closed Droy spoke up, angrily. "Where does he get off bossing us around like that!?"

"I thought you would be used to it." Seilah said, sassily. "After all, your Erza is yet to chill out in that manner."

"Bossy or not." Erza spoke up, ticked off at the demon's comment. "He has a very valid point, Droy. You will lose weight, one way or another."

"Do it for me, please." Levy said, kindly. "I need my team at full strength."

"O..ok Levy, I'll do it for you." Droy said, losing his anger quickly.

"Chump." Gajeel growled from his corner. "Letting that man boss you around like nothing, he can't be _that_ strong."

"Why don't you go fight him and see for yourself what Natsu can do, chances are he will go easy on you." Natsumi said, annoyed, as she crossed her arms under her bust.

"Fine, I'll go whip his ass and be back in a few minutes." The dragon slayer said as he walked to the front of the small guildhall.

"How long do you think he will last?" Levy asked the dragon princess, curiously.

"Depends on if Natsu is in the mood to play with his food."

"He blew up the guildhall of these punks called Twilight Ogre on the way over here." Seilah said, idly, as she sipped on a glass of chardonnay that she had acquired with her Macro. "I don't know why, they must have done something to piss him off."

"HE DID WHAT TO THEIR GUILD!?" Makarov shouted in horror.

"Turned it into a massive fireworks display." Said the pinkette swordswoman.

"Left only the structural supports in place so it didn't come down on their heads." The demon added.

"They are still all fine, but they will need to do a bit of rebuilding."

"THAT ISN'T ANY BETTER!" The old man complained as he tugged on his hair.

"Sounds like he is fitting in nicely." Natsumi said, happily. "He is just like us."

"Well, he is just a male version of you Natsumi." The busty blonde reminded her best friend. "So it isn't that surprising."

Crash

The door flew open and the pierced body of the iron dragon slayer flew through the open doorway, fast. "SHIIIIT!"

Natsu followed the body into the build while dusting off the imaginary dirt on his clothes. "You're lucky I had already sent off the message, or else I would have decked you even harder."

"Who were you contacting?" Lucy asked, curiously.

"Just arranging a meeting with someone, well more like a small group of people. They'll meet us at the beach you guys were planning to train at in three days' time." The pinkette informed the group.

"Man! How can you hit so hard without even using magic!" Gajeel shouted as he rose up from the pile of debris at the far side of the hall.

"Training, and I didn't even hit you that hard so stop being a big baby."

"Ok, to hell with this! Iron Dragon's Club!" The black-haired man shouted as his arm turned into an iron pillar and shot toward the pink-haired dragon slayer.

The guild watched on as the pillar quickly closed the gap between the two men.

Natsu's hand rose to his sword and gripped the handle as he waited patiently. "I'm not the Fire Dragon Slayer that you are used to fighting, Gajeel."

Once the iron pole was within a few feet of him, the pinkette's sword flashed out of its sheathe almost instantly.

It sliced through the draconic spell with ease, as if it was butter.

"What the fuck!" Gajeel shouted as he cancelled the spell before he took damage. "What the hell is that?!"

"Were you not paying attention earlier? It's a sword that was made centuries ago for killing dragons." Natsu replied as he pointed the tip of the blade at the iron dragon slayer. "I don't need magic to take you down Gajeel, I have many other ways of taking someone out."

The black-haired dragon mage looked down towards the pinkette's hip as the man patted the revolver that was holstered there. "Overcompensating?"

"Under, more like. If you have seen the things I have, then you'd understand why. And I know I am nothing like that other me but fighting alongside him has taught me a few things."

Natsu noticed that the man was just trying to distract him and he watched as Gajeel started to take a deep breath, the tell-tale sign of an incoming roar. He waited until the man was about to fire off the dragon-slaying spell.

When he saw the right moment, Natsu launched forward with an explosive burst of fire.

Gajeel bent forward and opened his mouth to let out his roar, only to see Natsu in his face in an instant, his hand at the dragon slayer's throat.

THUD _CRACK_

Natsu's momentum forced the man against the wall, hard, causing the wooden wall to crack and splinter under the impact.

His iron grip had neutralised the roar at the source, he kept the pressure firm but just enough to allow the man to breathe, just.

"Don't even bother trying to pull that shit on me again." Natsu growled deeply, he held the man against the wall by his throat so his feet dangled helplessly.

"What the fuck even are you?" Gajeel said, struggling to get the words out past his constricted throat.

"Demon Lord, Dragon King, King of Fire Dragons, King of Fire. Take your pick of titles, I really don't give a fuck as I've never been one for titles." Natsu replied, he dropped the man and walked away, sheathing his sword as he walked.

The man looked over his shoulder at Gajeel and stared at him menacingly as his eyes turned blood red. "Pay close attention to the advice I am about to give you. Don't fuck with me, you'll regret it very quickly. Mira, I am heading to yours."

The guild watched in shock as the red-eyed demonic man left the guild, Lucy quickly turned to Seilah with wide eyes. "Why is he like that? He just threatened Gajeel."

"That wasn't a threat Lucy, it was a promise." Seilah told the blonde. "And to answer your question, over the past year Master has been fusing with END. Their separate personalities forming into one, he isn't wholly good anymore and won't hesitate to let his darker side out if he feels like it."

"So in other words, he is becoming more demonic?" Natsumi asked, curiously.

"That is a matter of perspective. I see it as he is becoming a more balanced person, walking the line between light and dark as you all would most likely call it." The demon woman replied, she turned to look at the door. "I should probably go check on him, but I know he wouldn't do anything bad."

"Leave him be, it isn't like he would destroy the forest or anything." Ikaruga said as she yawned delicately. "Right?"

* * *

 **Well, I am going to leave it here. It would have been done over a week or two ago but my schedule got very busy, I was working 9 to 10 hour days for 6 days a week for the last few weeks which has been draining my energy after the long hours. But, after a lot of on-and-off writing, I have managed to complete the chapter, I hope it is decent enough and that you all liked it. Please leave a review with any feedback if you would like to do so, it all helps me a lot. Thanks for reading and I'll see you all in the next chapter.**


	17. Beach Bashing

Natsu sat in a train cabin with Teams Natsumi and Shadowgear plus Gajeel, along with Seilah, Ikaruga, Juvia and the three Strauss siblings.

It was a little bit of a tight fit packing them all in but they had managed to work them all inside the cabin.

Droy had been forced to sit on the floor by Erza due to taking up too much space on the benches. Next to him was Jet, the speedster choosing to sit by his friend so he would feel better.

"Why the fuck aren't you sick!" Gajeel groaned from his spot beside the window. He was giving the two pinkettes the evil eye as lent against the wall, incapacitated by his motion sickness.

"It is the portals." Natsu informed the man, empathetically giving the man a once over before turning his attention to the equally incapacitated Wendy. "They somehow disrupt our sense of balance and cure a dragon's motion sickness."

The pinkette glanced out in the window as a thought sparked to life in his head. 'I wonder why the Eclipse Gate didn't do that.'

'It is because the Gate works differently, it creates a pocket dimension in time where time itself comes to a top from the outside perspective.' END pointed out, slowly, in Natsu's mind he was dressed in a lab coat and stood in front of a whiteboard with a stick, pointing to a well-drawn diagram. 'Eons pass in the blink of an eye, so you walk in and walk out of the dimension physically the same age. But due to the passage of time, you are technically older.'

The man nodded to himself as he gazed out the window absentmindedly. 'Makes sense, it is just another dimensional pocket in this reality, like how requip works.'

'Something like that.'

"Umm, Natsu, how will you be training us?"

The man was brought out of his internal conversation by the question, he turned his head and looked back at the group of mages. "Sorry, what was that?"

Wendy slowly raised her hand, shyly, having asked the question. "I was wondering how you would train us."

"Oh. Well first I want to work on expanding your magic containers, which would allow you to cast stronger spells more often. It will be a large part of the training. Second, we'll work on developing new spells and techniques, and for those who need it, hand-to-hand combat and working your magic into it."

"Who do you think needs that special class?" Gray asked, he had cooled down a little around Natsu but he still didn't fully like the guy. "And from someone like you, who only punches things as hard as possible."

"I punch big things as hard as possible, you can't do that with people. It would kill them or leave lasting injuries." Natsu replied with a roll of the eyes. "And since you'll be facing other mages, you need to learn techniques to counter their attacks and control the fight."

"Will you be fighting with us, Natsu?" The busty blonde girl asked curiously, she hoped he will say yes, they could use a powerhouse like him.

"I hadn't planned on fighting alongside you guys, I know Makarov would already have people picked out for the games."

"Who is picked out?" Wendy asked, curiously and quietly.

"Sorry, Wendy, you'll have to wait and see." The man replied, a small smile on his face.

"Aww, come on Natsu~ tell us." Natsumi playfully begged, she stood up on the bench on her knees as she clasped her hands together. "Please~."

"Fine, alright. I'll tell you guys." The pink-haired man conceded, he looked around the room at all the younger mages.

His eyes came to rest on the white-haired model, Mira, and he gave her a small, knowing smirk before quickly hiding it. He stood from the bench and lent against the window so he could see all the occupants of the cabin. "As per usual, the "Strongest Team" has been selected. Team Natsumi, consisting of Erza Scarlet, Gray Fullbuster, Lucy Heartfilia, Natsumi Dragneel, and Wendy Marvel."

"Due to the incredible teamwork that has been demonstrated by you guys, you have been chosen to represent our guild in the games." Natsu continued, he noticed Lucy and Wendy exchange subtle glances. "What's up?"

"Oh! Umm…" Lucy said, startled that he noticed, she gazed at the floor as she murmured her misgivings. "Wouldn't Wendy and I be a hindrance? We aren't exactly powerful."

Both pinkettes sighed loudly at her comment, Natsu looked to the two young mages. "Look, right now you two might not be crazy powerful, but you both have great potential."

Wendy and Lucy looked at the man curiously, wondering the same thing. Did he really mean that?

"Yeah, I wouldn't say it otherwise, I can help you get stronger but I can't give you the knowledge to use your more powerful spells, Lucy. I'd need to bring my own Lucy for that, but I am sure she would say yes right away." He looked over to the blunette. "Wendy, on the other hand, I can teach you to offensive moves and help you work them into your sky magic."

"You can?"

"Yes, should be fairly easy, plus I have a few tricks to pass onto Natsumi herself too."

"YES!" Natsumi cheered loudly as she launched up off the bench, she practically floated in the air for a few seconds.

"Sorry to interrupt, Natsu." Erza said, her eyes glued to the large sword that sat against the wall. "But…"

Natsu looked between her and his sword, he sat back down and picked up the sword. "Figured you would ask about that, let me tell you the story of how I came into possession of… I still don't have a name for it. Ah well, I guess it is storytime."

* * *

The mages walked through the forest near the Akane Beach Resort, heading for the secluded spot that had been chosen for their training.

Gajeel had split from the group, citing that he would do a better job at getting stronger by himself than having some chump teach him.

Mira and the rest of the Strauss family, on the other hand, chose to stick around and see what Natsu had planned before they made their decision on whether they split from the group or not.

"So, what's up man? Who are we going to meet?" Gray called out from somewhere in the middle of the procession.

The King of Fire turned his head and looked back over his shoulder at the mages behind him as he led the way through the forest. "A couple of, old friends. They said they would help with what I have planned."

"And what is it that you have planned?" Erza asked, a hand on the pommel of her sword, just in case.

"You'll see, they aren't much further. I can hear their whispered conversation." The pinkette replied as he turned back to the path ahead, his eyes fixing upon the hidden figures of three cloaked people.

"I don't hear anything though." Natsumi said, curiously, she looked to the man and tried to see what he was looking at.

"I am not surprised, you don't really know what to look for. Focus, five hundred meters in front of us and about five degrees to the left." He replied quickly, not looking over his shoulder.

The Princess honed in on his directions, slowly picking up the whispers. She heard their names appear, one by one. "The voices sound familiar, but I can't place them."

"You Know! When We Received A Message From A Small Dragon, We Were Shocked That Natsumi Had Created Something So Sophisticated!" Shouted a familiar voice, it came from further up the path.

The trio of independent mages from Crime _Sorcière_ stepped out and slowly walked towards the group. Jellal spoke up once again. "We'll be glad to help Fairy Tail, we owe you our lives. But, is it really true that you are basically a male version of Natsumi from another universe?"

"Why don't I prove it?" Natsu said, idly, as he held his bare arms out to the side.

Scales rapidly raced across his skin as horns made of fire shot out of his head. His fangs lengthened as his eyes became draconic. "This is my Natural Dragonforce. Natsumi's will be the same once she is able to use it."

"That Is So Cool!" Natsumi shouted in awe as she sprinted to his side and gently ran her hands over his arms. "They are actual scales!"

The princess looked up at the fiery horns and passed her hand through them. It felt warm, very warm, it surprised her as she could feel the power in the fire.

"Well, he seems like the real thing to me." Meredy said simply as she turned to the other members.

"So you guys accept the offer to help these guys?" Natsu asked as he raised an eyebrow at the curious pinkette next to him who is still feeling him up.

"Yeah, we were planning on doing it anyway, but we planned on coming over this way in a few months as we had planned on going to this winery on the other side of the country for Meredy's birthday, when you sent the message she became hard stuck on the idea of spending time at the resort instead." Ultear replied, gesturing to her adopted daughter.

"Oh, remind me to buy a round for you." Natsu said as he smiled at the cloaked bubblegum pinkette.

"Sure!" The woman cheered, happily.

"Anyway." Erza spoke up, taking control of the conversation. "We plan on camping out by the beach. Away from prying eyes. Would you like to come and set up camp with us?"

"Sounds like a good plan." Jellal said, softly with a kind nod of his head. He turned to Natsu once more. "Have you told them about your plan?"

"I was waiting for you guys to turn up first, and for us to get settled down at camp." The King of Fire replied, he heard footsteps walk around from behind him and to his side.

"Hello Jellal, it has been such a long time, you've grown up."

"Ikaruga? Why aren't you dead?"

The swordswoman pointed to the dragon slayer next to her. "He intervened and saved me from dying."

"A story for another time." The pinkette said, quickly. "Let's go and find the campsite."

The man walked past the independent mages as he shut down his Dragon Force. He led the group to the sandy beach that had been chosen for their training due to being out of the way and had enough room for them all to go about their own training without interrupting the others.

"Alright, we have a few choices; sleep under the stars, in handmade tents, or we can use normal tents?" Natsu said as he turned back to the group, the water to his back.

"Handmade?" Lucy asked curiously, she had slept under the stars and in the tents that they had brought with them but never in handmade tents.

"Sound fun to me." Natsumi cheered, she got a nod from an equally excited Meredy and Juvia.

"Juvia loves the sound of that idea."

"Alright. So, basically, we will make either a cone or a triangular prism frame, put down some soft material for comfort then put sleeping bags in it. Oh and make sure it is off the ground so you don't get things crawling on you." Natsu informed the group.

"Crawling on us?" Lucy said with a shudder as they hair on the back of her neck stood up.

"Yeah, creepy crawlies creepily crawling all over you while you sleep." Natsumi teased as she pushed up against Lucy's arm. "Careful as they may crawl into your mouth."

Lucy let out a groan and shuddered, she jumped a mile into the air when she felt a tickling up her spine. "Eeek!"

Ultear walked over to the dragon king and whispered into his ear. "When do you want me to do that thing?"

"Let them get settled down first, then I'll let you take care of things, make sure to ask Ikaruga if she wants in on it too."

"Sure, but what are you going to do?" The time mage asked, curiously.

"Going for a swim." Natsu said as he turned to the water, a glow surrounding his body, his clothes and weapons were replaced with a pair of black trunks with a red flame pattern.

The little gold celestial key pendant glinting on his chest caught the attention of the busty blonde mage. She was about to go and question the man but she was pulled away by Erza as she started shouting commands to Team Natsumi.

* * *

The mages sat around a fire they had made near the ebbing and flowing tide. They were roasting marshmallows on sticks over the fire while they talked about their adventures and what had happened over the past seven years.

Natsu watched the group with silent envy. 'Oh how I wish things were this simple.'

The man's arm was nudged by the woman sat to his left, he turned his attention away from the carefree mages. "Yes, Ikaruga?"

"You seem troubled, what is on your mind?"

"The horrors that are yet to come."

"Well aren't you the melancholic one?" Ikaruga replied, gently shoving the man's arm playfully. "Why do you say that?"

"I sense… trouble, in the near future. Only time will tell if my instincts are correct."

"Is that so? Care to explain yourself?"

Natsu turned to the pink-haired swordswoman, letting out a soft sigh. "Three months from now, during the Grand Magic Games, the Eclipse Gate in Crocus will be opened, calamity ensues."

"What kind of calamity are we talking about?"

"Well, it ranges from a real pain in the arse, to apocalyptic in the worst-case scenario."

"Why is that?"

"What determines the severity of the disaster is if that gate doesn't get shut in time, or at all." The Dragon King said, he laid back on the sand and stared up at the twinkling stars. "And if Acnologia decides to show is dumb fucking face then shit will really hit the fan."

"Sounds like a gloomy future."

"Gloomy ain't even the half of it. I've seen glimpses of that future, I will stop it, even if it kills me."

Ikaruga glanced away from the pinkette, looking towards an approaching figure as they came around the fire. "Looks like someone wants to talk to you."

Natsu turned to look at the figure, her voluptuous body sashaying over to him, perfectly silhouetted by the firelight.

"I believe that now would be the best time. Natsu." The time mage said, her arms crossing under her bust. "The air is cool and the weather is calm. It is a perfect night to release their second origin."

"I agree." Salamander agreed while he rose to his feet. He shouted to the group. "Listen up!"

All eyes turned to the man, the beach went quiet except for the crackle of the fire and the rolling of water.

"Now that we are all settled in, I want to start the first step of your training." The man continued, his gaze drifted across the members around the fire. "Ultear will be unlocking your second origin, it is another magic container within your bodies."

"Woah." Natsumi murmured in awe.

"It will be painful, trust me I have felt it myself, but it IS a necessary evil for you to be able to cast higher level spells with ease, efficiency, and regularity." The pinkette let out a sigh as he ran a hand through his hair. "It is my belief that it will benefit all of you, as well as make my job of training you much easier. But, if you think that this isn't for you then speak up now."

Only the crackling of the fire and the crashing of the waves met the man's ears, his eyes roamed the group for hesitation but only received fierce expressions full of unrivalled conviction.

"Good, lay down in a line, over there." He ordered, pointing to a patch of sand not far from the fire. He turned to the pinkette swordswoman. "I want you to join them, for your own benefit as well as mine, if you are to work alongside me then I want you to be as strong as you can be."

Ikaruga slowly rose to her feet, cradling her sword in her arms. "Don't you suspect that I would use this power to doublecross you?"

"If I thought that, you wouldn't be standing there, in front of me, right now. Don't you think?" Natsu replied, a red glint flashing behind his dark, obsidian green eyes. "Now go, line up for the process."

The man watched as the doubles of his family as well as Ikaruga all laid down in a line. He stood at their feet with a remorseful look on his face as he held his hand out to the group of mages. "I am sorry for the pain I am about to put you all through, truly… Forgive me. Freeze and Be Silent."

His had dropped to his side as those before him all found themselves unable to move a single muscle beyond breathing and moving their eyes. "Please forgive me, I can't allow you to hurt yourselves or each other." Natsu looked over to the time mage and gave her a dejected nod. "Do it."

Red markings rapidly spread across the bodies of the mages, their eyes went wide as they silent screams of pain, like their nerves were on fire and their very beings were being ripped apart bit by bit.

Natsu glanced over at Erza, the only one who was completely calm. "So it is true." He walked over to her head and released her from his curse.

"Bastard, what are you doing to my friends?!" The redhead yelled as she launched to her feet, her sword grinding from its sheath and glinting in his face threateningly.

"Exactly what I said I would, I am having Ultear unlock their second origin." Natsu replied, he pinched the tip of the sword that was inches away from his nose and moved it away from his face. "I did say that it would be painful and I am sorry for it. I underwent the same process, only I had shit all time to prepare for the games, you guys have three months still. More than enough time for me to get you up to par, starting with this."

"It's a bit extreme don't you think?!"

"No." The man replied as he walked past the woman and to the fire. "Far from extreme, people have done far more in the pursuit of power. You'll find that out soon enough."

"What do you mean, Natsu?" Erza asked, her voice slowly becoming calm and curious. "What do you mean by people have done more?"

Natsu sighed and looked up at the stars. "I can give you a few names off the top of my head. First up is Acnologia, the false king of dragons, he is a Gen Zero Dragon Slayer."

"Gen Zero?"

"They are the original Dragon Slayers, Erza. Gen Zeros were taught Dragon Slaying magic but had no dragon antibodies, so as they grew stronger they became dragons themselves."

"They became dragons? What about Gen Ones?"

"Yes, the slayers like Acnologia became dragons. Gen Ones don't run the risk of this due to the antibodies we have that were created by our parents. Igneel for myself and Natsumi." The pinkette replied, he turned to face the knight, slowly. "Gen Twos, like Laxus, have dragon lacrimas inside them, this is classed as Artificial Dragon Slaying magic. They don't run the risk of Draconification."

"Are there any others?"

"Just one more type, which I know of. Gen Threes, there are only two of them. They are Gen Ones who had a dragon lacrima placed inside them."

"Only two of them. Who are they?"

"Back home, they are family to me, even more so than our guild, my kin if you will. But here, they are our enemy."

"Why are they our enemy?" The redhead asked as she walked to his side, her head turning to the stars above.

"Very much like Phantom Lord, their guild master hates us, and he is very strict to the degree that if you fail then you will be shamed in front of all the guild and made an example out of before they cast you out for the wolves."

"How can that be allowed!?" Erza shouted in disgust, anger radiating from her in powerful waves.

"When we disappeared, we left a power vacuum, all these guilds vied for the title of the strongest. And they did whatever it took too."

"Natsu?" A voice called out to the pinkette, he turned around and saw that Meredy was waving for his attention over by the Strauss family. "It seems that Mira has finished, could you please remove her restraints."

"We'll continue the conversation later, Erza, I have a duty to care for my family. Even if they aren't from my universe." Natsu said with a glance at the knight. He left her side and walked to the white-haired model and held a hand over her. "I am sorry for putting you through all that, Mira. Here."

The take-over mage rose to her feet and stretched out with a deep groan. "It's fine, I don't feel any different…"

"Use Sitri and attack me with a high-level spell." He said as he walked over to the water's edge so that the other mages aren't in danger. "I want you to focus on how much it drains."

Mira slowly stalked forwards as her magical aura started to surge around her body. The power caused her dress to rustle and her hair to rise up. "Normally I would have used my standard Satan Soul on you due to your resistance to fire."

"You and I both know that Sitri can do more than fire-based attacks, you have darkness magic for example." Natsu replied with a smirk as he sank into a fighting stance, his hands closing into fists in front of him. "But definitely come at me with everything you have. It would allow me to get a good grasp of your skills and what I can teach you."

A demonic grin spread across the woman's pretty face as it slowly tilted to the side. "You asked for it." She started to glow blindingly bright.

The beach exploded in a shower of sand and fire.

"Well shit." Natsu mumbled to himself, he had bent all the way over backwards to dodge the attack.

She had moved faster than he had expected her to and he only just managed to avoid the strike aimed at his stomach.

"You know, for someone who is from the future. I'd have thought you'd be faster." Mira said from behind him, her voice deeper and filled with dark intent.

"Heh." A grin spread across the man's face as he straightened back up and turned to the demonic woman. She was standing in a field of fire.

"What was it that I used to say? Oh, right. I'm All Fired Up!" He shouted as he surged forward, aided by a blast of fire.

"Come and get me!" Mira shouted with glee as she launched towards him.

 _ **BOOM**_

The mage's fists collided, hard. Their powers releasing a powerful blast of magic.

"Not bad, Pinkie. But you know I was holding back right?"

"Come on, Mira. I didn't even feel that one. Did you poke me or something?"

The white-haired mage grinned playfully as she spun and landed a heavy kick to his stomach.

"Oof… Now we're talking!" Natsu said as he dug his feet into the sand, he came to a stop ten meters from Mira.

Mira kept up her momentum as she charged forward.

She sent a flurry of punches at the pinkette, empowering them with more and more magic with each strike.

 **0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0**

"They are really going at it…" Ultears quietly said to Erza as they watched the two mages duke it out.

"I'm surprised he can keep up with someone like Mira, she is so far above Natsumi's league right now."

"Isn't Natsumi a dragon slayer though?"

"Yeah, and while Natsumi, and by extension, Natsu, can easily incinerate normal people and low-level mages. The stronger the mage gets, the higher their magical resistance will get too."

"How come I can't sense Natsu's power level?" Meredy asked as he walked up to the duo. "It feels like he is just a normal person…"

"He'd be suppressing it, mind you the only thing he has cast around us is that control spell." Ultear told her daughter, tapping her cheek in thought as she observed the battle.

"It isn't a control spell, it is a demonic curse." Seilah chimed, tearing her eyes from the book she is reading beside the fire, she looked up at the mages. "My curse to be exact, it allows us to perfectly control anything, though I had trouble controlling Lady Mirajane in our universe."

"Then how did it work when Natsu did it?" Erza asked as she looked down at the demon. "If it didn't work for you."

"Master is much stronger than me, so it is only natural that he succeeded where I failed."

 **0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0**  
Natsu broke through the woman's guard and landed a heavy blow to her stomach.

The force knocked the wind out of Mira's lungs and sent her stumbling back. "Damn… Nice hit."

The pinkette stood straight and relaxed as he observed the model. "I can't really teach you much beyond what you have already shown me. But, I would like you to join me in a martial arts class, you'll be with Lucy, Wendy, Carla, Happy, and Lisanna should she wish to join."

"And if I want to take my family to go train by ourselves?"

"I will not stop you, I have given you three the one thing I deemed most important. Your second origin."

"Thank you, Natsu. I wish to do just that. Out of respect I will put everything into my next attack."

A wide smile spread across the pinkette's face as he held his hand up, words forming out of fire from his fingertips. "Come On!"

The ground started to shake as Mira held her hands in front of her.

Surging dark purple magic formed an orb between her hands, ever-growing in power.

'Kiddo, you sure about this?' END said to the pinkette, it was worrying him the amount of power this woman had at her fingertips.

Natsu didn't reply, his smile turning into a wicked grin. He crossed his arms in a guard in front of his chest.

"Oh? You plan on taking my attack head-on huh?"

"Bring It!"

The sand started to rise from the beach and float as the air grew thick with magic power.

The orb grew brighter and brighter as Mira's darkness spell grew stronger, she had started to draw power from her second container and poured it into the attack.

'Natsu, it is getting pretty powerful…'

'We'll be fine, END.'

'I'm not so sure about that…'

"Damn, Mira, either that spell is very efficient already or you have a lot of magic."

"Both." The woman replied, grinning like crazy. "DEMON BLAST!"

 _ **WHOOOOSHHH**_

The spell shot out of her hands and raced towards the pinkette in the form of a powerful laser.

Sand arced up and formed perfect rings around the attack as it quickly closed the distance.

The laser-like spell pushed forth for a few hundred feet before becoming unable to go any further.

The beam started to split and shoot off in trails behind the blockage, wisping into nothingness.

Mira tilted her head curiously at the far end of her spell. "Huh?"

After half a minute of relentless assault, the spell finally died out in a cloud of dust, dirt, and sand.

"Woah, man that was toasty!" Natsu shouted as he walked out from the cloud, his arms were still crossed in an X in front of him but were covered in the scales from his dragon force, he held a hand out to the line of mages. "Release!"

"FUCK THIS HURTS!" Gray shouted at the top of his lungs.

The pinkette lowered his smoking arms to his sides as he walked to the white-haired woman. "I had to engage my Dragon Force to boost my defences against that spell, how much power was that?"

Mira dropped out of her Sitri form and tapped her cheek in thought. "I used all of my first container and about ninety percent of my second container."

"No wonder. I'd hate to fight my Mira then…"

"Why is that?"

"She has an even more powerful soul than Sitri at her disposal. Sitri is basically childs play compared to Algeria." Natsu informed the double as he walked back over to her, shutting down his dragon force along the way. "As I said, you are free to train how you wish. I'll see you in three months?"

"Thank you, Natsu." Mira replied, happily, as she gave the man a deep bow. "We'll meet you back here in three months' time."

The pinkette rested his hand on her shoulder and brought her out of the bow, he smiled gently at her and turned to the rest of the mages. "Looks like your family have finished the process too. Will you three be leaving right away?"

"We'll wait until everyone is finished so we can say our goodbyes, but we'll be leaving right after." She answered as she returned the smile, with interest. She wrapped her arms around the man and gave him a tight hug. "You're just as kind and friendly as Natsumi. Thank you for helping us."

"No problem, Mira." Natsu said as he headed back to the mages who were slowly starting to rise to their feet, one by one.

* * *

The sun slowly rose over the water, marking the start of a new day. A day full of training for all of the mages.

"Rise And Shine, Everyone!" Commanded Erza as she banged a spoon on a pot. Clanging and banging to wake everyone up.

She was abruptly met with a pillow to the face.

"Will You Shut Up!" Shouted Seilah, she stood next to her hut in her Etherious Form with close to a dozen pillows floating around her. "I am trying to sleep next to my Master, I was even having a great dream about my Master! And you interrupted it!"

"You… You were doing WHAT?" Erza shouted with a blush. "P-P-P-Pervert!"

The various remaining mages groaned as they rose from their beds and left their huts. Some had some serious bed hair happening while others were seemingly as fresh as the wind.

"Can you two cool it." Lucy said, tiredly. "It is too early for all this…"

"You said it, Lucy…" Natsumi agreed as she stretched and yawned.

Natsu slipped out of the hut that he and Seilah had built and looked around at the scene before him. He grabbed one of the floating pillows and whacked the demon in the face with it. "Cool ya jets, I agree with Natsumi and Lucy, it is too early for this bullshit."

Erza's face was swiftly met with the same pillow, Natsu had thrown it as he turned to the fire pit. "I'm going to get started on our breakfast. Erza, can you take everyone for a run. Make sure Droy doesn't fall behind."

"Right away. Alright Everybody! You heard the man. Get moving!" Erza commanded the group, she herded them all like sheep and set them running up the beach as she trailed slightly behind.

"What was all the commotion?" Ikaruga asked as she emerged from a nearby hut, her pink hair and nightie a mess.

"Erza being Erza." Natsu replied as he stoked the fire back to life.

"What's for breakfast?" Seilah asked as she sat on a log beside the fire, she had returned to her normal form, wearing a purple sheer nightgown. Her horns grew out from her head as she opened a small bag at her side.

"I am thinking either eggs and bacon, or different flavoured pancakes." The dragon slayer informed her as he took a metal plate out from his requip dimension.

"Pancakes Please!" The two women shouted, gleefully.

"Say, where is Jellal's group?" The demon asked as she started to file her horns. "They aren't doing the run with Erza's group.

"MUSH! MUSH!" Came a shout from up the beach, followed by the sound of a whip crack.

"Speaking of Erza…" The pink-haired man deadpanned as he looked up and saw her whipping Droy. He turned to a group of three tents not far from them. "I hear soft snoring from over there, three sets, so they are all asleep still."

"Maybe the smell of food will wake them." Ikaruga pondered as she started to polish her sword. "Would you like for me to take care of your sword too?"

Natsu stared at the woman as he placed the metal sheet on a rack over the fire. "Only if you don't plan on doing any funny business with it…"

"I'm not Erza, I don't have weird kinks… I heard from Mira that she has this one sword…?"

"Lady Mirajane wasn't lying, Erza does have a very special sword."

"Very, very special." Salamander added, idly, as he started to mix various different flavours of batter.

"Special like…?" Ikaruga asked as he held her hand out for Natsu's sword.

"It's a Dildo Sword, Ikaruga. A big Dildo Sword." He said, flatly. He requipped his sword and handed it to her.

"Oh my… I never expected Erza Scarlet could be so… deviant…"

"Erza is a closet perv. Ikaruga." Seilah revealed to the swordswoman. "She is secretly a very perverted woman. Worse than Master's demon side."

"She isn't afraid of using her Dildo Sword on people either. I remember there was this one time, after the war, some dude grabbed her ass in a pub we were in. She immediately whipped it out and clobbered him with it, all while threatening to shove it so far up his arse that he'd be feeling it for the rest of the year."

"O…kay… then, remind me not to harass her too much…" Ikaruga muttered as she started to polish her sword again.

"Eeh, that wasn't even the half of it. She then proceeded to lube it all up then beat the man with the lubed up sword, then tore off his clothes and started spanking him with it." Natsu said, bluntly, getting stares from both the demon and the swordswoman.

"Did the sword go where I am thinking it is going?" The swordswoman asked.

"Yup… It wasn't pretty."

…

"Natsu… could you uh… put on some tea for me, I need it to wipe that image from my head…" Ikaruga muttered as she slowly turned her eyes to the redhead down the beach.

She was still literally whipping Droy into shape.

All three adults by the campfire turned ghostly white and sweat-dropped, Natsu shook his head slowly. "You know, when I said to whip him into shape, I didn't mean for her to actually whip him…"

"Who is whipping who?" Came a voice from behind the group.

Ultear sat down with the group, brushing her hair slowly to get rid of the knots.

"Erza is being Erza." Seilah said, simply, as she pointed down the beachfront to the knight.

"Oh…"

"Yup." Natsu handed a hot teapot to the pink-haired swordswoman. "Here is your tea."

"Thank you."

"How is your group, Ultear?" The Dragon Slayer asked the time mage as he started to cook the pancakes on the hot metal.

"Meredy slept soundly, I could hear Jellal talking in his sleep in the next tent thought. He still regrets his actions."

"I'm not surprised, though, you still are responsible for that too you know." Natsu replied. "But, you have had seven years to repent, righting wrongs along the way."

"You… You?" Ultear stuttered, she stopped brushing her hair mid-stroke as her eyes snapped to the scarred man.

"I am from another universe, one where I am years ahead. Plus I know you very well. I will not ruin things by telling you your possible future, but I will say this; when the time comes in Crocus, don't throw your life away."

"Don't throw my life away…?" Ultear murmured to herself, she looked out at the water as she pondered what the man was talking about.

"What smells good?!" Shouted a bubbly voice from behind the group.

"Hey, Meredy. I am making pancakes." Natsu replied, watching the pancakes as they flipped over by themselves, some even going onto a waiting plate.

"OOO~ GIMMIE!" The pinkette shouted as she raced over to the plate.

 _ **THWACK**_

The woman's face was met with the sheathed sword of Natsu's, wielded by Ikaruga. "Wait for everyone else to get back."

"Aww, meanie." Meredy muttered as she held her nose.

"Ikaruga is right, Meredy. Wait for the others to get back, then we can all eat together." Ultear half scolded her daughter.

"Looks like you won't have to wait long, Erza is already coming back." Seilah informed the group, she was watching the approaching mages as she polished her horns.

"All Right, The Run Is Over. Now, Everybody Get Down And Give Me One Hundred Push-Ups!" Erza commanded at the top of her lungs, she looked strangely like a Drill Sergeant with the strange camouflage and broad-brimmed hat she was wearing.

"YES SIR!" They all chanted in unison as they obeyed the Knight.

"I think they'll be a while…" Ultear deadpanned as she turned to the man. "Can we eat first?"

"Yeah, why not." Natsu replied as he handed out plates with their breakfast.

Seilah took her plate and rose from her seat, her horns shining in the morning sun as she walked over to the line of mages. She sat down in front of Droy and placed the plate of food on her lap.

"Damn devil woman…" Droy muttered as he struggled to do the push-ups.

"You are to do all one hundred push-ups perfectly, for every single one you fail, you will do ten more. You will not stop until you have completed this task." The demon ordered, she delicately sliced off a piece of pancake and ferried it to her mouth with her fork, all while keeping unwavering eye contact with the plant mage.

"Isn't she being a bit… cruel?" Ikaruga said as she looked between the two Etherious.

"As long as it isn't life-threatening or actual torture, I won't stop her from messing with people. She has spent too long with Mira to not do it anyway."

"What do you mean?" Meredy asked, curiously. "Everything I have heard and seen of Mira is that she is the kindest person in Fairy Tail."

"She is very kind, and equally mischievous and devious. She loves pranks and toying with people." Natsu told the pinkette. "Though mine is even more devilish than the one from here. That could just be because mine has gone back to her old ways."

Once everyone had finished their push-ups, Erza ordered them to do one hundred sit-ups before they were allowed to eat their breakfast.

"FINALLY!" Droy shouted, his stomach roaring with hunger as he crawled to the fire, he grabbed the offered plate of food and started to chow down on it.

"I think I am losing my appetite…" Ikaruga said as she stared at the man, disgust was written all over her pretty face.

"What a pig…" Seilah muttered, turning away from the man as she sipped some tea. "Master, I will be going for a swim after this."

"That is fine, you are free to do as you wish. I won't need you to help with training so just enjoy your free time."

"Thank you, Master." The demon replied, bowing her horned head to the pinkette.

The King of Flames turned to the mages gathered around the fire. "I had hoped that Mira, Lis and Elfman would have stayed, I could have used Mira's help teaching transformation magic… ah well, I can use it well enough to teach."

"Who are you going to teach that to?" Natsumi asked curiously, mid-bite of her food.

"Happy and Carla. Carla will be able to get a hang of it quickly but Happy…" The man looked over at the blue exceed, he was drooling while daydreaming about fish.

"Fishies, fishies."

"Happy may need some work…" Natsu conceded, he slapped his hand to his face. "Mine honestly does too. He has fallen so far behind both Carla and Lily, while I love the little guy he needs to put effort into improving himself."

"You can do Transformation magic?" Wendy asked the pinkette, her eyes wide with curiosity. "What do I look like when I am older?"

The man rose from his spot by the fire. "Well, for one, my Wendy recently had an incident with made her age three years in moments, so she is eighteen now. But, I should know her well enough to show you.

A puff of smoke engulfed his body, when it dispersed he had changed into the Wendy from his universe, perfectly replicated down to the voice. He stood in Wendy's red, school uniform outfit.

Little Wendy sat forwards, her jaw of the floor in awe as she was stunned by her well-developed adult doppelganger. "Woooaaah!"

The disguised Natsu looked over at Ikaruga. "Hey, Ika, you done with my sword?"

Ikaruga twanged at the nickname, her eye twitched as she slowly turned to the older Wendy. "Call me that again and I'll knock your lights out." She threw the perfectly polished and re-sheathed sword back.

Natsu smirked as he placed the sword on his back, causing runes to glow faintly on the sheath as it locked in place in the air behind him. "Well, Wendy. This is what my Wendy looks and sounds like."

"Wow, Wendy grew up to be a pretty woman." Erza said with a pride-filled smile. "I bet she has many adoring fans?"

"She does, she finds it a little off-putting though. She isn't used to it like you, Lucy, and Mira."

"Oh! What do I look like?" Levy requested, eagerly, practically bouncing in her seat.

The fake Wendy beamed a smile at the short blunette before becoming a puff of smoke once more, when it faded the figure had shrunk a bit.

"Oh…" Levy murmured, her eyes dropped to the doppelganger's bust, disappointment evident on her face. "So I don't grow at all in the next few years?"

"You will be an inch or so taller." Natsu said as he walked to the blunette and pulled her to her feet so show the height.

"I didn't mean my height…" Levy grumbled, still looking at the differences in their chests. 'At most I have only gone up half a cup…'

The disguised dragon slayer looked around at the group. "Who else wants to see what they look like when they are older?"

"Do me!" Lucy cheered, excitedly, as she rocketed to her feet.

"Not the first time I have heard that." Natsu said with a grin as he vanished in a puff of smoke.

"Huh?" Lucy tilted her head, not catching what he meant.

"He bangs Lucy, a lot." Seilah informed the blonde as she rose from her spot and headed for the hut.

"WHAAAA?" Shouted the busty blonde as she blushed as red as Erza's hair.

A little more mature looking Lucy appeared out of the smoke, wearing a long and slim red dress, a split down the right leg. "What do you think? Am I pretty?"

"I don't sound like that!"

"Oh? Are you sure~?" The doppelganger said as he leant forward and cracked a devilishly beautiful smile. "I have lots of experience when it comes to hearing Lucy's vocal range."

"Don't You Dare!"

Natsu walked around the fire to the blonde, he leant close to her ear with a very devilish grin, whispering breathlessly into her ear. "Ooh~ yes Natsu~ Fuck me harder~ Faster~ Kami Yes~!"

 _Poof_

Lucy's head exploded in a plume of steam as she fell back, she had passed out from embarrassment.

"Heheh! Ok, who is next?" Natsu asked as he straightened up and looked around.

"I think it is time to start training, before Fatty over here pigs out on the breakfast you made." Ikaruga said, jabbing Droy in the stomach with her sheathed Mugetsu Ryu.

"Alright." Natsu said as he became obscured by smoke once more, he returned to normal and put Lucy over his shoulder. "Natsumi, Wendy, Carla, Happy, I want you to come with me. Gray, I recommend teaming up with Ultear, she can teach you a few things about Ice Make magic. Erza, stick with Shadowgear. Juvia, you can do what you want for now as I am not sure what I can do to help you."

The mages broke up into their groups, Natsu leading his group into the forest while still carrying the passed out Lucy on his shoulder. "First up, I plan on teaching the exceeds transformation magic. This is so both of you can join us in the rest of the training. Alright, Happy and Carla?"

"I am all for it." Carla agreed as she floated along with the group. "If it means I can hold my own in a battle, I'll do it."

The pinkette put the celestial mage down against a tree. "Well, there are three levels to this Caster magic, Basic, Intermediate and Advanced."

He turned and held up a finger to the group. "At the Basic level, this magic allows you to change your outward appearance. Like so." Natsu said as he once again became engulfed in a puff of smoke, it quickly faded to reveal that he took on the form of Natsumi, but with his shorts and tank top.

"Woah!" Happy shouted. "You look exactly like Natsumi!"

The double of Natsumi nodded with a smile. "Now, I know it probably sounds weird, my own voice coming from Natsumi's body. But that is all the Basic level can do, just your appearance."

Natsumi walked over to her double and walked around slowly, inspecting every angle for any difference. "It looks very thorough." She peeked under the clothing, curious as to if he got her exactly right. "Damn, that is very thorough."

"Enough checking yourself out." Natsu chuckled as he batted her hand away before she got too into exploring the spell. He was obscured in a puff of smoke again to be revealed in identical clothes to Natsumi. "At the Intermediate level, as you can see and hear, you can change your clothing and voice to match the person you are copying."

Lucy mumbled incoherently as she started to come around, she held her head as she looked up at the two Natsumis. "Oh, Kami, why I am seeing double… What happened?"

"I'm trying to teach Happy and Carla Transformation magic." Said the Natsumi with the extremely long katana strapped to her back.

"So that one is Natsu…" Lucy muttered as she pointed to one of the pinkettes. "Ok, what did I miss?"

"Not much, just Natsumi trying to get into her own pants." Natsu replied, jutting his thumb to the pinkette next to him.

"Hey! I was checking if you got it all in the right places!" Natsumi argued with her identical twin.

"She was trying to strip me." The pinkette informed the celestial mage. "Tugging at my clothes and trying to rip them off."

"That does sound like Natsumi…" Lucy deadpanned as she glared at the pinkette without the sword. "She can't keep her hands to herself. She is worse than Cana."

"ANYWAY!" Carla shouted, angrily as tick marks throbbed on her head. "Please continue with the lesson."

"Right." Natsu said as he turned back to the two exceeds. "Now unfortunately I cannot demonstrate the Advanced level but it allows you to change your form completely. For example, if I were able to do it I would be able to turn into a bear or dragon with it."

"So, it is like Lisanna's magic?" Happy asked, his head tilting to the side as he held a fish in his hands.

"It resembles her magic but it is very different." Natsu answered as he changed back to his normal self. "I believe that it is this final level that you will need to reach in order to have a more combat capable body."

"Hold on." Natsumi said as a memory flashed into her mind. "I remember Mira teaching us, Lucy couldn't even manage to make her hair pink, but I pulled off a Basic level transformation of Lucy. Happy managed to pull of making his head Lucy's."

"Yes, but the reason Happy couldn't pull off a full Lucy transformation like we could. Is because he is from the Exceed race, not a human. They will need to reach Advanced so they can change to human, or at least somewhere in between." The pink-haired man said as he pointed at Carla. "Carla can do it, the form she takes is a human girl but with cat ears and a cat's tail."

"So how is it done?" Carla grilled him, her curiosity peaked.

"To begin with; Close your eyes and focus on the form you want to take, feel your magic and will your form into reality."

"Simple as that?" The white Exceed asked as she crossed her arms in disbelief.

"Yup."

"Oh… ok." Carla said, she dragged Happy over to a tree so they had peace to practice.

"Alright, while those two practice their magic." Natsu said as he turned to the blonde. "I want you to pair up with Natsumi, she'll teach you how to fight properly and not just "Lucy Kick" everything that moves."

"HEY! What is wrong with my kicks!" Lucy shouted to the man, she shot to her feet and snapped off a heavy kick at the man.

The kick slammed into Natsu's stomach but the man remained unmoved. "One, you lack the power to take on tougher opponents, two, you lack technique."

"Come on, Lucy. Let's go train." Natsumi cheered as she dragged the blonde to another part of the small clearing.

"Umm, Natsu?" Wendy asked, quietly, getting the attention of the older dragon slayer. "What will you be teaching me?"

"I think I'll recruit some help, but we'll be teaching you how to use your powers to their full ability." The pinkette told the young mage as he knelt down to her height.

"Recruit someone?" The Sky Maiden quietly said as she slowly walked to the man. "Who?"

He smiled and took out his P-IVD, Natsu brought up the interface and created a communications tunnel. "You, Wendy." The King of Flames said as he pulled out his mobile lacrima communicator and called his Wendy.

A holographic window opened above the mobile containing the older sky dragon slayer. "Hey, Natsu! How is your trip?"

"Heya, Wendy, it is going good. Hey I have a favour to ask…"

"Oh, how can I help you?" The blunette asked, just as her younger version moved around behind the pinkette and peered at the holographic screen. "Oh! Hello there young me!"

"H-hello…" Wendy replied timidly. "You're the Wendy from Natsu's universe, right?"

"Yup! I take it you want to train her, Natsu?"

"Yes, Wendy. I need your help with it."

"Sure." Wendy smiled at the pinkette over the call then looked off-screen as someone caught her attention. "Carla just told me she is coming too."

"She can help the Happy and Carla here with their transformations. I'll open a portal now."

"Can you give us, err, about half an hour? We need to get home and pack."

"Alright, I'll keep the tunnel online so just send me a message when you are ready and I'll make a rift." Natsu said as he glanced at the blunette behind him, the young Wendy looked like she was idolising the older one.

"Bye~." The older Wendy cheered before closing the call.

"WOW!" The blunette cheered. "She is so cool!"

"She is strong too, stick with her and she can teach you lots about your magic. She might even be able to show you how to pull off a true Dragon Force too."

"What does it look like?"

"You'll have to wait and see, little one. Now, let's get to training."

* * *

A full hour and then some had passed before Natsu finally received a message from Wendy. In it she had apologised for running late but she told him that she is now ready to come by.

 _ **Crack**_

Reality shattered as the rift between universes formed. Natsu stood with his arms crossed in front of the portal, patiently watching and waiting for the blunette to walk through.

"Hey, Natsu. Sorry I kept you waiting." The mature Wendy said, meekly, as she came through the portal with Carla. "We kind of got held up…"

"By that she means she fell asleep in the bath and had perverted dreams." Carla clarified, she looked very cross with her best friend.

"Carla!" The blunette cried out in embarrassment, a heavy blush set on her face. "He didn't need to know about that!"

Natsu shrugged, a look of indifference plastered on his face. "I think little Wendy would have preferred to not hear about that… Anyway, while you are here Wendy I'll call you Marvell, to make things easier."

"That is fine with me." Marvell said as she sniffed the air, she spun around as the portal closed and came face to face with her younger self. "Wendy!"

Wendy just stood stock still, she looked shocked at how much her double has grown, seeing Natsu as her is one thing but seeing the real deal… It gave her hope in her development.

Natsu smiled at the two blunettes, he turned to the transformed Carla and pointed over by a nearby tree. "Happy and Carla are over there. Good luck."

"Thank you, Natsu." The white-haired neko girl said, she bowed politely to the man and walked off.

"Wendy, Marvell, I'll leave you two to get to know each other. I am going to check on the others." The pinkette said to the two Wendys, he glanced at them when he heard no reply back only to find that they were completely engrossed in a conversation to even notice him.

The man shrugged and headed back through the forest to the camp. "I wonder what Ikaruga and Seilah are up to."

He didn't have to wait long for the answer, as he left the tree-line he had to immediately dodge to the side as a slash flew right through where he was standing.

"What the fuck?" He exclaimed, looking out towards the water he saw both Ikaruga and Erza duelling.

Their movements were quick as lightning but remained perfectly controlled, there was no wasted movement, no foot out of line, no slash off target.

"What the fuck are you two doing?" Natsu asked as he stalked towards the two swordswomen.

"What does it look like?" Ikaruga retorted, not taking her eyes off the redhead as she deflected a strike to the ground.

"Two monkeys swinging sticks at each other." The pinkette deadpanned as he crossed his arms.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!?" Both women shouted in unison, forgetting each other and turning on the dragon slayer.

"Well fuck…"

The women launched at the man, aiming to cut the man down where he stood.

Natsu leapt back, kicking up sand from the force of his jump, embers exploding from his body.

"What the?" Erza exclaimed, she hadn't seen Natsumi do this.

The pinkette thrust his hand forwards, aiming at the two woman. "EMBER SHOT!"

The floating embers shot quickly towards the swordswomen causing Erza to falter slightly.

 _ **Shing Click**_

Ikaruga sheathed her sword as the air rippled with a multitude of projected slices. The slices cut each of the embers and destroyed the spell.

"Heh." Natsu grinned at the pinkette as he landed on the sand.

The man reached over his shoulder and slowly drew his sword as both swordswomen moved apart, forming a triangle between them.

Erza's eyes slowly moved between the two pinkettes, watching for who would make the first move.

An eruption of sand to her right alerted her to Natsu, he had launched at her.

Sparks flew as the two swords collided viciously.

"You think you can beat me?" Shouted Erza as she pushed the man back.

"Worth a shot." The dragon slayer replied, he slid back a foot and swung his sword back.

 _ **Clang**_

He had timed the swing perfectly and incepted the attack Ikaruga had launched from his blind spot.

"So what was that about backstabbing?" Ikaruga jested, her sword grating along the dragon-forged blade.

"Hey, I stopped it didn't I?" The pinkette shot back at the woman behind him.

The sand beneath them shot out in a ring as Natsu shot up into the air.

Ikaruga fell forwards, Mugetsu Ryu clashing with Erza's own sword.

"Out of my way." Erza demanded as she pushed the pinkette aside.

The Knight charged the falling dragon slayer, leaping to intercept him before he could get a footing.

"Eager, aren't you?" He said as he crossed swords once again.

He shoved her back just as he saw a flash of light, Erza had requipped a second sword.

"Getting serious, huh?" The King of Flames said as he landed a few feet away from the redhead.

"Pushing our training as far as possible." Erza corrected him, a small playful smile spreading across her stoic face.

Natsu held out his left hand, a ball of fire growing in his palm. He squashed the flame in his fist.

Embers flew through his fingers as the fire shot out of his hand to form an identical sword in his left hand. It hardened into a solid and shiny red material.

"How?" Erza and Ikaruga said in unison, surprised at how he had made a weapon out of fire.

"I've learnt many things over the years." He replied with a grin. "Hey, wait… Erza aren't you meant to be keeping an eye on Droy?"

"Seilah took over." The redhead told him. "I didn't see a problem with it as I wanted to use the time to train."

"Uh-huh…" Natsu muttered as he glanced around. He could hear the sound of a tune being hummed, it was coming closer.

"Why are you doing this to me!?" Droy shouted as he was being rolled around on his side by Seilah who was standing on top of him.

"Because I caught you trying to sneak food." The horned demon replied as she was walking backwards on top of the large man, making him roll around like a ball.

The three mages watched in utter bemusement as Seilah rolled the man between them and out into the forest.

"Okay then…" Natsu muttered before turning his eyes back to the two swordswomen as he lowered his swords. "Well my buzz just died, let's do this some other time."

"Yeah, I could do with a tea…" Ikaruga agreed as she sheathed her sword and walked to the fire.

"Should I be worried about him…?" Erza asked the pinkette.

"Nah, he'll be fine." The man replied as he waved her off. "Come join us for some tea."

"Gladly." The redhead knight said with a happy smile.

* * *

 **Well, that ends another chapter, I know it is a bit all over the place but still. Hope you have all enjoyed it, be sure to follow and favourite if you haven't already so you can keep up with the updates to this story. I know I was a bit slack getting this out but I have been sorting out a few things. I have a few things planned that will happen soon, plus some collabs with other writers.**

 **There is also my other story, The Agency: Tale of Agent Salamander. It is an action story following Agent Natsu "Salamander" Dragneel as he works for the Fairy Tail Agency, FTA, it is an Alternate Universe set in a near-future version of Fiore and very vaguely follows the original storyline.**

 **Well, that is enough plugging, again I hope you have all enjoyed this chapter, I'll see you all next time.**


	18. Celestial Gatecrashing

It had been half a month since the mages started their training and the fruits of their progress were already starting to show.

Juvia and Seilah sat in the shallow water of the beach, letting the water lap at their bodies. The two women had grown close over the past weeks and were currently discussing the various desserts of Fiore that they have tried.

Near the camp were Natsumi, Lucy, Happy, and Carla, the latter two having managed to pull off complete transformations thanks to the in-depth teachings of Carla from 129-G. They were all training in hand-to-hand combat under the watchful eyes of Erza.

Lucy had progressed leaps and bounds due to Natsu's aggressive and unrelenting strategy, she was sporting lots of bumps and bruises and had complained about the pinkette's roughness in training.

These injuries were always healed by the young sky dragon slayer, as part of her training under Marvell's guidance. The youthful blunette had been looking after all the mages diligently, mending any and all wounds.

Marvell had taught her some of the more powerful spells she had learnt from observing Natsu along with some of her own techniques that she had developed. She had left with her best friend a few days ago, both were confident in the progress of their younger doppelgangers.

The pinkette himself was in the middle of a blade-lock with Ikaruga, they had been going at it fiercely for the hour with neither showing any signs of slowing down.

Ikaruga leapt back, cherry blossom petals floating around her as she put some distance between them. "You know, in all our fighting I have noticed that you don't channel your magic into your sword, why?"

"I never gave it much thought." Natsu's eyes narrowed on the woman, noticing the pause in her stance. "Something tells me that you are going to grill me on it."

"Magical swords like ours have special abilities, I'm sure you have noticed that with Erza." The pinkette started to sound proud, borderline arrogant, as she ran her fingers across her exceptionally long katana. "My Mugetsu-Ryu can cut through anything when I channel my magic into it."

Natsu snarled as his face contorted into a slight sneer, his eyes flickering to red as his demon side came to the surface. "Woman, I sincerely doubt you can cut through everything. You wouldn't even be able to scratch a drake with that dull butter knife. Not even using that Yasha's Empty Flash move of yours."

"A drake?" Her eye twitched at the man's condescending tone, she looked into his red eyes and took up a defensive stance when she noticed his sword arm twitch.

The sand launched into the air as the demonic man was in the swordswoman's face, locking swords with her once more. "Yes. A drake is a smaller and much weaker cousin to the dragon."

"And you think yours is better?" Ikaruga sported a haughty look as she forced the man back. "That's just some sharpened stick from the stone age."

"Come on." He chuckled. "It was only a few hundred years ago."

"Old man."

"That one hurt." Natsu admitted, playfully, as he grabbed his chest in mock pain with a devilish grin.

"Don't have a heart attack, old man."

'Hey kiddo, what she said about your sword was right, it does seem to have some kind of latent ability or abilities that you haven't tapped into yet. I can't get a read on it yet though, so I can't tell you how to use one of the abilities.' END informed the Dragon King, he began to ponder the various possibilities. 'All I know is the sword's power resonates with your own.'

"Hey, Ikaruga, I'm going to take a break for a little bit, need to have an internal monologue." Natsu said to the woman with a chuckle, his eyes fading back to onyx as he sheathed his sword.

"O…kay then?" The tip of Mugetsu-Ryu dropped to the sand as the pinkette was left dumbfounded at the man's comment. She sighed and slid her sword into its sheath. "Fine, I guess, go be some weirdo."

He turned away from the woman and walked into the woods. 'So tell me, END, what do you think is possible?'

'Well, starting off with the obvious ones first. Your sword was designed to kill any and all dragons, and as such it has the power to cut through literally anything. But there is a catch, as I said before, the sword's power resonates with your own.'

'Meaning?'

'Meaning that the sword reacts to you, it will only destroy that which you wish to destroy. I didn't think I had to spell it out for you.' The demon sighed and slapped a hand to his face in irritation. 'Anyway, moving onto the second one, fire projection.'

'I would've put that at first, it is only natural that I am able to shoot fire from my sword and increase my reach with slashes of fire.'

'Well, it's a given that you could do that, but while you can do a lot with your sword, you need to bear in mind that you aren't invincible, getting up close and personal can easily get us both killed.'

'So any other ideas on how to use the sword?'

'Natsu, you are a dragon slayer wielding the only known dragon sword, I'm sure you'll come up with something.' The demon pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration, annoyance coming out clearly in his voice. 'We need to come up with a name for it, anyway. And don't pick something corny!'

'Why would I do my kin the dishonour of that?' The pinkette reached over his shoulder and drew the sword from his back. 'This contains the bodies of Igneel's wife and grandfather, I will not mock them by calling their legacy something stupid.'

'If that is the case, then ask the sword for its name.'

'And just how am I supposed to do that?'

'Sit down, Shut Up, Focus on the sword, and ask for its name. How else are you supposed to do it?'

Natsu grumbled at his inner demon and took the sword off of his back. He sat down on the leafy forest floor and removed the blade from its sheath. "Now, how should I do this…?"

"Well… Here we go." He pushed his magic into the sword, watching as it started to glow. "Tell me your name."

'Knick your thumb and run it along the side of the blade, offering it your blood. Then ask it, you'll understand the question it wants by instinct.'

The man looked at his left hand, his eyebrows raised with one cocked higher than the other. He gently pressed the pad of his thumb against the razor-sharp blade, it stung a little but it didn't faze him.

Natsu slowly ran the bloodied thumb down the long sword, from hilt to tip. "What is your name, oh great dragon sword?"

The blood started to move, the magic glow directing it and etching an old runic language into the black blade, shining a stark red on the background. A voice boomed in the head of the dragon slayer. 'The Name Is Durandal, Oh Bearer Mine, My Blade Is At Your Command. I'll Cut Everything Standing In Your Path.'

'Oi, there is only room for one voice in this head!' END shouted back, angrily, at the disembodied voice as he waved his mental fist.

Natsu examined the runes on the sword, there were of the ancient draconic runic language. "Durandal, huh."

'What you have there, kiddo, is the mythical sword, Durandal. It's an indestructible sword capable of slicing through anything. How Big Red managed to pull this many strings and create it is beyond me but it does make sense since it is designed to cut through even the strongest of beings. Well, anyway, you have it so let's make the most of it. I always thought there was something special about this sword.'

The pinkette rose to his feet as he sheathed the sword and placed it onto his back once more. 'I'm going to head back, hopefully they haven't destroyed the beach.'

'What's your bet on the chances that something like that has happened?'

'About… seventy percent, it wouldn't surprise me at all if they did trash the place.'

'It is what you guys do after all.'

The man walked back through the forest, he started to get an off feeling as the hairs on his neck stood on end. "Something's up…"

Natsu broke out into a full-blown sprint, the trees racing passed as a blur as he rocketed the rest of the way to the beach. Just as he reached the treeline, his sight was filled with a bright golden light.

 **GONG**

"THOSE FUCKING IDIOTS!" He punched the tree with such heavy force that it splinted and shattered into toothpicks. "I shouldn't have left them alone as a group, now they got taken to the Celestial Realm and will miss out on all the training."

Natsu closed his eyes and sharpened his hearing, searching for breathing or a heartbeat anywhere near him. "Nothing… They were all taken to the Celestial Realm. FUCK!"

'Hey, Kiddo, the barrier between dimensions is much weaker than that of the barrier between universes. Try using Durandal to cut through it and enter the dimension of the Celestials.'

"Good idea." He reached up and drew the long katana, channelling his magic into it and causing it to glow faintly with heat and power. Natsu raised it above his head and brought it down sharply.

…

"Nothing…"

'Again.' Ordered END, his voice stern and demanding.

The pinkette slashed through the air once more but still couldn't break through it.

'Again.'

Natsu tried once more, slashing vertically through the air with his sword. It created a small disturbance but it was very fleeting and vanished moments later.

'AGAIN.'

"GGRRRAAAAHHHH!" His eyes flashed red as the glow around the black blade was replaced by blood-red energy. The Celestial Realm flashed before his mind's eye as he brought the sword down once more.

The black blade became embedded into reality itself, slicing a long vertical slit in front of the man as Durandal cut through the dimensional barrier.

Reality split apart in a sea of red energy, the slash barely wide enough for Natsu to walk through comfortably. He brought the sword to the side and added a horizontal slash that caused the corners to fall in, widening the violent bloody storm created by the sword.

"Time to go." The pinkette slid the sword back into its sheath on his back and walked through dimensional rift he had created.

* * *

The Celestial King was in shock as the spirits all felt a wave of energy tear the walls of their realm asunder. "What the?"

The air split apart in a mass of violent red energy, causing all the mages and spirits to be on guard, readying themselves to fight whatever monster was strong enough to rend the barriers between dimensions.

"Ikaruga, did you do this?" Erza glanced over to the pinkette, she was keeping her cool but internally she was on edge.

"Of course not!" The woman had her sword drawn and pointed at the rift. "I'm not sure what caused this."

Virgo inched towards Lucy, her chains clinking on the floor. Her voice came out as a quiet, alert mutter. "Princess, I am sensing faint traces of celestial magic coming from that rift…"

"Celestial magic…" Lucy quietly repeated the maid's words slowly, her eyes snapping to the spirit. A memory flashed before her eyes, it was Natsu shirtless with a small golden key resting on his chest. "Could it be…? But how could he cut through…?"

"Did you figure something out, Lucy?" Natsumi asked the blonde, her ears picking up on the quiet voice of her best friend.

"I think it is Natsu." She called out, letting the group in on her thoughts. "Virgo is picking up faint readings of celestial magic, I saw Natsu had a golden key on his chest, it looked like a mini version of Virgo's key."

"And you'd be right." A voice called out as the man in question stepped out of the void, somehow managing to enter the celestial realm without having their clothing. A golden glow shining through his shirt. "I was given a functional miniature version of my Virgo's key, with permission from my Lucy."

"Who Are You?" Boomed the Celestial King. His voice was loud and commanding as he gazed down upon the man.

"Natsu fucking Dragneel." The pinkette called out, announcing himself as he walked through the gathered mages and spirits, his red eyes set firmly upon the giant being. "I'm in the middle of fucking training this lot, and while I approve of a little bit of downtime. Time flows differently here!"

"Dragneel?" The massive spirit raised his eyebrows, he turned to Natsumi and Lucy with a questioning gaze.

"He is an alternate version of me. But more importantly, what is this about time being different?"

Natsu turned to face the mages, he pointed up at the giant spirit over his shoulder. "We can party all we want here, as I am well aware that is what you were brought here for, but spending a day here equals roughly three fucking months back on Earthland."

"WHAT?!" The mages all shouted in unison, stunned at the revelation, they would have missed out on all their training or worse the Grand Magic Games itself.

"So, to avoid all the hassle." The pink-haired man turned back to the Celestial King, his eyes narrowing as he practically challenged the spirit in his own domain. "You need to change the flow of time of this dimension, and don't give me any fucking shit about not being within your power. You are Lord of this realm and have full control over everything here, even time itself bends to your will."

"Hmm… You've got guts, Natsu Dragneel, just who exactly are you?" The king boomed, he knelt down, bringing his head closer to the man so he could inspect this strange being.

"I am the demon known as END, Etherious Natsu Dragneel, and I am also the King of the Fire Dragons, the Dragon King, and the King of Fire itself. And I sound like some pompous prick saying all that, but you fucking asked."

The spirit pulled back a little at the man's surprising albeit ill-mannered words. "I don't sense any deceit in your voice, nor any signs of tampering to your mind… I appreciate your honesty, King…"

Natsu held a hand up, silencing the Spirit King midsentence. "Please, don't use formalities, the titles may be mine but I don't like for them to be known or to be called by them. As you said, I was being honest with you as I respect your power and authority. Just call me Natsu."

"Very well, Natsu, I appreciate your honesty and will consent to your request." The large spirit raised his hands as they glowed gold with power, a few moments later the golden glow pulsed from his hands and spread out across the dimension. "I have altered the flow of time, it is now one-to-one with the mortal world."

"Thanks big guy." The pinkette turned back to the stunned group, a colossal smile adorning his face as his eyes faded back to normal. "PARTY TIME!"

The gathered mages and spirits all cheered loudly. Seilah and Ikaruga walked over to the man, they were both in celestial garbs.

Ikaruga crosses her arms and squinted her eyes at Natsu, trying to see if anything is different. "How did you get in here?"

"I cut through it with my sword." The man shrugged, indifferent as he gazed over at the buffet. He raised his voice as his eyes landed on Droy practically drooling all over the food. "Someone make sure Droy doesn't eat everything on us, he is on a diet after all."

Seilah's eyes glinted mischievously as she tilted her head to look at Droy, a devilish grin spreading across her face. "Oh, just leave him to me."

The demon walked away from the two pinkettes, giggling quietly to herself as she eyed her large prey.

"Is it me, or does she get some weird pleasure out of doing that?" Ikaruga glanced at the man beside her.

"She probably does, she is like Mira."

The clinking of chains caught the pinkettes' attention, both of them turning to see Virgo joining them in watching the chaos that was Fairy Tail partying.

"Natsu, may I ask you something?" The spirit's eyes curiously flicked from the man's face to his chest and back again.

"Looks like you want to know about my key, right?"

"Yes, was I that obvious?" The maid looked up at Natsu, her head tilting to the side.

"Pretty much, that and I knew you'd want to know why I carry a smaller version of your key around." Natsu took the glowing pendant out from under his shirt and placed it on the outside of his clothes. "Long story short, my version of you visited me one day and told me that she felt a connection with me, she felt that both Lucy and I were her masters. As such, she had sort out permission from Lucy and the King to create this for me."

"What does it do?" Virgo leaned in and ran her dainty fingers over the small golden key.

"It acts as both a beacon and a minor gate key. With it Virgo can come to me when she or I wants, and she can syphon my magic to stay on Earthland for as much as she wants, but it isn't meant for combat. The reason for it was because I have a lot of magic to spare."

The maid nodded, she was satisfied with his answer. Virgo turned back to her blonde master. "Thank you for answering my question, I'm going to spend time with princess."

"Alright. If you want to know anything else then just come and ask, I'm happy to answer any of your questions." Natsu watched the spirit walk away but turn her head back to him at his words, a small smile on her face.

Ikaruga grabbed the man by the shirt and forced his attention to snap to her with a jerk of her fist. "Ok. I want to know just how you cut your way into here!"

The man reached over his shoulder and drew his sword far enough that the draconic runic language became fully visible. "You won't be able to read them, but it translates to Durandal, I asked for its name when I walked away from you."

"Wait…" She faltered as her grip loosened, her eyes glued to the sword. "The Durandal? The mythical sword made by dragons and blessed by the gods…? How…"

"It was made for me by my kin."

"D-Durandal was made for you? B-but how? I heard that anyone who touches it gets incinerated…"

"That would be because it contains two extremely powerful fire dragons."

Ikaruga paled as she looked at her hands, she had held the most powerful sword she knows of and survived. "You don't see me as a threat at all… do you?"

"No, I also trust you. If I had seen you as a threat then the sword would have left nothing but ashes when you touched it."

The swordswoman slowly backed up. Her eyes flicking up to Natsu's face. "W-why didn't you say that before…?"

Natsu sighed as he shook his head in disbelief, he ran a hand down his face as his eyes bored into Ikaruga's emerald orbs. "If I wanted to kill you then I wouldn't have saved you, I would have either cut you down or put a bullet in you back at that tower. Push the thoughts out of your head as I have no intention of harming you."

The pinkette stared back at the man, her racing heart gradually slowing down as she started to calm her nerves. He was right, had he wanted to kill her then he would have done it already. This Natsu didn't seem to like leaving loose ends.

With a deep breath, she had finally relaxed, her shoulders slumping as a massive, overbearing pressure was lifted off them. "I believe you… I think I'll go help the demon terrorise that fat guy."

"Be my guest." Natsu swept his arm in front of him as he bowed to the former assassin, a small grin forming as his eyes sparkled at her.

He watched as the woman hurried away and straightened up, resting a hand on his hip as he let out a tiresome sigh. "Well, that was eventful…" He gazed around at the gathered mages and spirits as even silver key spirits joined in the merrymaking.

"You must have some serious balls, pulling something like that."

The pinkette sighed as he turned to look at the newcomer. "Who is bothering me now… Oh."

He was met with the sight of two golden spirits, Aquarius and Aries.

"Mr Natsu, I'm s-sorry we caused you trouble." The timid ram spirit bowed to the dragon slayer, apologetically. "W-we just wanted to celebrate the return of our friends."

"Tch." Aquarius looked away from the stuttering spirit, her eyes landing on her boyfriend, Scorpio.

Natsu placed his hand on Aries' shoulder and brought her upright, a soft smile adorning his face. "I completely understand, Aries, we did the same thing years ago, back in my universe. You don't have to apologise to me."

"I don't know why she is, I don't sense anything special about you, and you don't even have as much power as Natsumi."

The man just shook his head, he wasn't going to snap back at her. He calmly stared into the water bearer in the eyes. "Aqua, I've learnt how to suppress my magical signature, which is while you'd think that."

"Bullshit."

"Why do you have a problem with him?" Aries turned to her fellow spirit, her voice rising defiantly.

"Don't worry about it, Aries. You can't please everyone." Natsu reassured the spirit with a gentle pat on her shoulder. He walked past them as he headed for his companions.

"Seilah!" He shouted, getting the demon's attention as she made Droy chase around floating food, always keeping it just outside his reach. "I said make sure he doesn't eat all the food, not torment him when we are supposed to be having fun!"

"But I AM having fun!" She shouted back at the man, making Droy jump on the spot as food hovered above him.

"I can see that, stop tormenting the poor guy for now though, but make sure he eats no more than the dictated amount."

Droy reached out and managed to grab a roasted chicken drumstick, only for it to be turned to mush in a split second. Ikaruga had used her Yasha's Empty Flash to destroy the food.

"Ikaruga! What did I just say!"

"Sorry, I wasn't listening."

Natsu sighed as he slapped a hand to his face. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

It had been a month since Natsu gatecrashed the party in the Celestial Realm, the mages had made some serious progress in their training. Even Droy had started to slim down finally.

"Fire Dragon's Roar!"

A torrent of fire raced across the beach, burning bright and hot as it collided with its target.

"Not bad, you have improved a lot." The flames cleared to reveal Erza, clad in her Flame Empress Armour.

She stood facing Natsumi, fire wisping from her grinning mouth as she glowed with happiness. "You can thank Natsu for that."

"Speaking of which, where is he?"

The dragon princess placed a finger on her chin in thought as she looked around the beach. "I think he got bored or something and went off looking for monsters."

"Are you sure he said something like that?" Erza raised an eyebrow, uncertain that the pinkette had heard correctly. She closed the distance between them.

"Maybe it was something about hunting bandits or something."

"We should go looking for him."

"No, let's just keep training." Natsumi lit her fists on fire and started barraging the Knight with heavy punches.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Natsu sat on the ground, his back resting against a tree as he watched Lucy train with the one from his own universe.

Luce had dropped by after catching up with Natsu via a video call. She had decided that her counterpart needed a more "Heartfilia" style of teaching.

She had brought along Happy too, the exceed having mastered Transformation magic while Natsu was away. Surprising the pinkette and making tears well up in his eyes from happiness.

"What have you been up to, Natsu?" Happy looked up at his father figure, his blue hair rippling in the wind.

"Training this lot, breaking into the Celestial realm to demand that the king change the flow of time. Nothing all that unusual."

"You did WHAT?" Came a shout from the centre of the clearing, Luce was storming over the pinkette.

Natsu quickly rephrased what he said in order to not spark the woman's ire, considering she was currently in her Taurus Stardress. "I entered the Celestial realm and asked the king to adjust the flow of time so that only a single night would have passed and not months."

"That isn't what I heard!" The blonde shouted as she aimed a heavy kick at his head.

"Fuck!" He dived out of the way as Luce felled the tree with a single, hard kick.

"Tell me, how did you get into their realm, and don't lie to me."

Natsu straightened up and brought his fists up. "I asked nicely."

"Yeah, no you didn't."

"Come on, Luce, I'm sure she'd have told you everything that has happened since I have been here." He nodded at the other blonde who stood dumbfounded at her counterpart's raw strength.

Luce smirked at the man before unleashing a flurry of punches and kicks at him.

All Natsu could do was to parry and deflect the blows, if he let them hit him then he'd surely suffer much worse than a bruise.

"Yes, she did tell me. She told me how you managed to cut your way through the dimensional barrier."

"What, no congratulations?"

He was forced back until his back hit a tree. Natsu dodged under Luce's swing and moved behind her, he didn't want to grapple her as even his strength can't compare to the Taurus Stardress.

"You forced your way into the Celestial realm then demanded something of the King."

"I wanted him to change the flow of time there."

"That's understandable, but you still forced your way into there."

Natsu just sighed as he kept dodging her blows, there was no reasoning with her when it came to the Celestial Spirits.

As he brought his arm up to direct one of her punches away from him he noticed a light flickering on his P-IVD. "Huh…"

Jumping back to put a little bit of space between himself and Luce, he pinched his fingers over the light and dragged it up to his eye level. As he opened his fingers, the holographic window opened and revealed a scarred and battle-hardened blunette. "Oh, hey McGarden, what's up?"

"Just doing a routine check-up to see how our friendly universes are doing, just wrapped up talking to your Levy who said you were training that Natsumi. How's it going?"

Natsu focused on the charging Luce once more as she had changed from her brute force Taurus outfit to the speedy Scorpio outfit. "It's going alright, everyone is improving leaps and bounds, Luce is pissed though, my one."

"I see that, what did you do?" The blunette's eyebrow rose, she looked at the man, questioningly. "Spilt a drink on her clothes?"

"Oi. I am not that clumsy." The pinkette's eyes narrowed as they snapped to McGarden.

The moment's distraction proved costly though as Luce managed to land a punch on Natsu's jaw. "Gotcha!"

"Hey! That's not very fair, I was distracted by the call!" He shouted at the woman but he shook his head as he couldn't help the smile that spread across his face. "Ok, ok, you got me."

Luce walked over and stepped in view of the holographic window. "Hey, McGarden. What Natsu did was break a rule again, he trespassed in the Celestial realm."

"Wait, how?"

"Oi, McGarden! Who are you chatting to?"

"One moment you two." The scarred woman leant back and looked across the room at someone. "Just Natsu and Lucy from 129-G! Their Levy told me they were in 121-M, with that other Natsumi!"

Moments later a black-haired soldier stepped beside McGarden. It was Sam Bryne. "Oh, so it is. You look a little sweaty there, blondie, what have you been up to?"

"Training my counterpart, it's nice to see you again, Sam." Luce smiled kindly at the soldier.

"Those are some nasty looking scars, Natsu." Sam leaned in to get a better view. "Turn your head a little."

"Heh." The pinkette did as she asked, displaying the slash marks to the black-haired soldier. "I went to the New Vegas Wasteland for some parts for Levy, she joined me about a third of the way through. Came across a pack of Deathclaws, they gave me this and I left them in pieces."

"Nice. So this training, what is it for?"

Lucy slowly moved beside her taller double, peaking around her and into the window. "It is for the Grand Magic Games."

"It's a tournament where all the guilds come together and fight to see who is top dog." Natsu clarified, glancing at the younger blonde woman. "This is Lucy from 121-M by the way. Lucy, these are Levy McGarden from 137-C and Samantha Bryne from 942-F, which is completely different to both of our universes and is in a state of all-out world war last I heard. Sam is a Soldier for COG."

"Sounds fun, I have a few hours free so do you need a hand training them?"

The pinkette nodded gratefully, happy to have someone else who can teach combat. "Sure, a crash course in Military Hand-to-Hand would do everyone good."

"Sweet. Give me about half an hour to finish up around here then I'll jump on over." Sam moved away from McGarden and walked off-screen. "Make sure you gather everyone!"

"Well, what is going on over there, McGarden?" Natsu turned and headed back to the beach, gesturing for the others to follow him.

"Building shit, destroying shit, killing shit, the usual shit." The blunette offhandedly listed them off on her fingers, she grabbed a nearby mug of coffee and poured a bit of alcohol into it from a flask. "How did you manage to get into the Celestial realm, Natsu?"

"Turns out my sword is a bit more special than I first thought, it took a blood offering and a question, spoken just the right way, to reveal its secrets."

"Curious… I might have to run some tests on it…" McGarden rubbed her chin in thought as she brought the mug to her lips. "You better get a move on, Sam could most likely be earlier than half an hour."

"Yeah, good point." Natsu glanced around at the two blondes and Happy. "Let's head out, still have to gather everyone."

"I'm going to head off, I'll send some tech to my counterpart so she can scan your sword and share her findings." The scarred blunette reached for the control panel of her IVD. "I'll contact you some time in the future for a check-in."

"No problem, catch you later, McGarden." The pinkette gave the woman a nod of his head in farewell as he walked through the forest, the window closing shortly after.

"Natsu?" Happy caught up to the man and looked up at him, curiously. "What do you think the training will be like?"

"Rough, most likely."

"Who gets to train with Sam, Natsu?"

"Everyone from this universe, it is best that they all learn from her." Natsu moved a low hanging branch out of the way and walked out onto the beach.

The pink-haired man aimed his finger at the sky like a gun and fired off a signal flare in the form of a fireball. "Hopefully this gets their attention."

The fireball burst above their heads with a bright flash, alerting the surrounding mages and making them rush to the source of the signal.

Erza drew her sword as she sprinted to the flare, her voice coming out as an urgent shout. "What's going on?!"

"I've got some special help coming to teach you all how to fight, not just to win but to survive to fight another day."

Natsumi's eyes narrowed, gears were turning away in her head rapidly. "You're talking about That universe, aren't you?"

"Yes, Sam offered to help."

"Who is Sam?" Wendy asked, her eyes between the two Fire Dragon Slayers. "Is she from the universe you visited a while back?"

"Yeah, she is a soldier." Natsumi smiled at the girl before turning back to Natsu. "When is she turning up?"

Just as she finished the question, a green vortex emerged from thin air, growing rapidly until it was large enough to walk through.

"Another question… Why is your portal different to theirs?"

"Best answer I can give you, Natsumi, is different materials and processes to open the portals. Ours are more of a brute force process, ripping and tearing at the fabric of reality instead of making a clean portal." Natsu replied as a woman walked through the portal.

"Looks like you got everyone together?" The soldier looked around at the group gathered before her. She turned to the crystal waters and gazed out to sea, a faint smile adorning her face. "It's peaceful here, you should all count yourselves so lucky."

Erza opened her mouth to say something but her scathing retort was silenced by a sharp look from Natsu, he had quickly exuded a no-nonsense demeanour.

"Don't bother snapping at her, Erza, her accent just makes her sound more aggressive than she actually means to be." He turned to the soldier. "It's good to see you again, Sam. How's Dragneel and the others?"

Sam turned around to face the group once more. "Likewise. They are busy, something is feeling off back home, something big is coming. But don't worry about that, I am here to train a bunch of greenies."

"Greenies?" Wendy tilted her head, the meaning lost to her.

"It's what us soldiers call new people, soldiers fresh out of basic are green as grass." The woman smiled down at the young blunette. "Now, everybody pair up, Natsu you're with me."

"Alright." The man's weapons glowed as they vanished, he walked a few metres away from the group as they all got into groups of two.

"Now I want everyone to pay close attention." Sam announced as she moved to stand opposite the pinkette. "Just so you know, I won't be going easy on you, kid."

"I wouldn't expect anything less, Sam." A fierce grin spread across Natsu's face. "Come on!"

The black-haired woman brought up her fists but didn't move from her spot, her battle-hardened eyes fixated on her opponent.

"Get on with it!" Gray shouted, impatiently.

Natsu grumbled under his breath before an idea popped into his head, an evil twinkle sparkled in his eyes. "Hey Sam, up for some fun?"

"Heh, I was thinking the same thing."

Both Natsu and Sam turned on the balls of their feet at the exact same time, turning towards the raven-haired man and running at him.

"Huh?" The man was surprised at the sudden turn of events, he took a step back but he was too slow. "Ah Fuck!"

Twin heavy punches collided with his face at the same time, throwing him back along the sand.

"Now THAT was satisfying, haha." Sam cheered as she turned to the pinkette. "Let's get back down to business."

"NATSU!" Erza thundered as she marched towards the man.

"Back off Red, he is my opponent." Sam stepped around Natsu and landed a heavy blow to the Knight's unarmoured stomach.

"FREE FOR ALL!" Natsumi shouted with glee as she launched at her counterpart.

"This isn't how I planned on it going…" Natsu muttered to Sam as his back collided with the soldier's.

"Things hardly ever go as planned, Natsu." She replied, ducking around him to intercept the dragon princess.

The man sailed a kick right over her head, aiming for Jet who tried to use his speed against the duo. "You can say that again."

Both Lucys and Happys as well as Levy, Seilah, Ikaruga, Wendy and Carla all stood by the huts, watching the fight become all-out-war.

"This woman, Sam, she is pretty good." Ikaruga sipped on a cup of tea, she glanced to Seilah only to see that she had sat down and started reading. "You are not going to watch this?"

"There's no point, Natsu grew up with all these people so he knows exactly how to counter each one. And Sam is a professional soldier who has fought alongside better-trained versions of them. Those two will come out on top."

"Well, that killed the suspense…" The princess turned to the two Heartfilias. "What about you, blondie, who do you think will be the last standing? Aside from those two."

Luce rubbed her chin as her younger double looked up at her. "I think it would be either Natsumi or Erza. Droy is already out, no surprise there…"

"Why not both." Seilah looked up from her book, she was very uninterested in the fight but did enjoy the gossip.

"Fair point, I think both will be left standing last." Happy replied, he was holding out a recording lacrima and was videoing the entire fight. "Sam is really tough."

Natsu's dynamic fighting style started to shift to mirror Sam's. They were in sync, a perfect dance of war.

Sam grappled Gray and threw him to the pinkette who swept the man's legs out from under him just as the soldier spun around and landed a heavy kick to Gray's stomach.

"Well, looks like Gray is out of the fight." The young blonde noted, she didn't sound all that surprised though. "I wonder if he will accept that or not."

"I fail to see how this is supposed to be training…" Carla's eye twitched as she watched what she saw as a massacre unfolds in front of her.

"Yeah, they're just getting their arses handed to them." Luce sighed and poured herself a cup of tea. "I should have realised this would have happened."

The battle raged on until only Sam and Natsu stood among a pile of bodies. In their victory, they turned to one and another, only one could be left standing.

"You look a little worn out, Sam." Natsu grinned at the soldier, his chest rising and falling smoothly.

"I'm just getting started, Natsu." She returned his grin as she wiped her mouth with the back of her fist.

Both the warrior and the soldier let their fists fly, they soared past their opponents' defences and colliding with their jaws.

They grit their teeth and held onto their resolve with ironclad tenacity, fighting with all their will not to be the first to fall under the heavy blow.

Natsu grunted as he quickly crouched and tackled the soldier to the ground.

He quickly found the woman's legs wrapped around his waist, clamping down on his lungs and preventing him from breathing.

"Fuck." He gasped as he reached behind him, failing to part her steely grip.

"Give up." Sam tightened her legs, her head dodged to the side as sand erupted from where it had just been, a fist now buried in the sand.

She used her flexibility to move around to the man's back, her vice-like legs still restricting his breathing as she wrapped an arm around Natsu's neck.

"Five seconds to give up or you'll pass out."

"Five."

"Four."

"Three."

Natsu started to feel light-headed, his vision clouding over and slowly going dark.

"Two."

"I give." Natsu muttered, on the verge of unconsciousness.

In an instant blood rushed to his head as his lungs filled with oxygen, he took deep, gulping breaths as he coughed.

Sam walked around and stood in front of his head, offering her hand to help the man up. "That was a great fight, it was fun."

"Yeah, you can say that again." Natsu took up the offered hand and rose to his feet, he rubbed his ribs gently as a soft grin settled on his face. "That'll most likely bruise."

"Heh, yeah, my jaw hurts now. Ah well, nothing Wendy can't take care of." Sam rests her hand against her jaw as she wiggled it about, lightly.

With a clap of his hands, Natsu looked around at the fallen mages. "Alright! Everybody on their feet. That is the warm-up over and done with so now it is time for training!"

A collective groan spread out across the beach from the many downed mages, none wanting to move from where they lie, sprawled out on the sand.

"Buck up, everyone!" Sam looked around, her hands planted on her hips. "This is just day one! I'll be coming back every day for a week to whip you all into shape!"

* * *

Night had fallen on the beach by the time Sam had called it a day, she had stayed for dinner but left not long after, saying that she'll come back bright and early in the morning for round two.

The group of worn-out mages were gathered around the campfire, drinking their pain away while they wait their turn for Wendy to heal them.

"Who the fuck was she?!" Gray shouted, angrily as he downed his glass of vodka. "We stood no chance against her!"

Natsu sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "I thought I have been over this already… Sam is a Professional Soldier who has fought horrors that I wouldn't even wish on my worst enemies."

"It can't be that bad." The raven-haired mage grumbled as he crossed his arms, defiantly.

"It is." Natsumi growled. "Don't discredit him because you weren't there to see it yourself."

"Actually fighting it is worse, Natsumi. Living and fighting through it for your entire or most of your life, it is something unbelievable." Natsu added as his left arm glowed with Archive magic. "Let me show you my experience with that hell hole."

A burst of magic erupted from his hand, stretching seconds into hours as Natsu's memories of that warzone were spread to the other mages, leaving them in shock.

The man's eyes hardened as he gazed around at them all. "That is what they have to live through. Now you know, you know that nothing can compare to that. Nothing we have done can compare to it."

"N-Natsu… What was that feeling? When that girl died…" Erza mumbled, she wasn't the only one curious as Natsumi and Lucy nodded, their eyes rising to the man.

"Rage, hate, the need to kill everything that stood against me." The pinkette let out a quiet growl at the memory he had pushed deep down. "The thirst for death beyond comprehension, that was me losing myself for a moment and going berserk."

"Man… You got shot through the gut?" Gray had his hand resting on his stomach, the feeling of the bullet tearing through the armour and rending flesh, the searing pain of the wound being cauterised.

"I can't believe the smell… burning bodies…" Levy looked about ready to vomit, her face a sickly green as the campfire danced in her eyes.

Natsu sighed as he rose to his feet. "You all should go to bed, we have had a long day and we'll need to be ready for training at dawn tomorrow. Get some good sleep, I'll see you all in the morning." He turned and walked to his hut, disappearing into it and leaving the mages to dwell on Sam and this other universe that Natsumi had visited.

* * *

 **Well, that is another one down. I'd like to apologise for the wait, I've had a few things come up such as I have started studying at a college. Hope you have all enjoyed the chapter, I'll be starting the next one soon, it'll be starting with the group heading to Crocus so no more training chapters after this one. I'll see you all next time.**


End file.
